Reiko and Sai rhymes with pie in your eye
by ghostioanddaigona
Summary: What happens when you drop a crazy girl in the world of Naruto with only her friend Sai to control her. Does all hell break loose? Well of course it does. Character bashing warning mainly Sakura. Little bit of Sasuke x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narutoor any of theNaruto characters, they belong to the wonderful creator of the show which I am not. _If_ I were Sakura wouldn't be in it, and if she was I would kill her off with a slow and painfull death; _but_ do not worry Sakura fans I won't do that in this fic ... **maybe**. By the way my Amigos the characters in this ficare 15 years old (meaning Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and OC's). Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review or else we might not update.

A/N: Authors Note & E/N: Editors Note

**Chapter 1: I Hate Stupid Ingrates**

Have you ever had that feeling that someone is watching you, I know I have. I was headed to my job downtown at the sushi bar when I thought I heard something behind me but when I looked around it or who wasn't there. It was really odd I mean who the hell would follow a unattractive 15 year old girl? Perhaps a desperate loser with too much time on their hands? (Well I don't really know so anyways let's continue.) Now I know I may not look like it, being thin with an extra large sweater on, but I was pretty athletic. I was in high jump, gymnastics, and martial art teams for most of my life. I had either masters, black belts, or close to black belt in all of my martial arts classes. So I was pretty confident that if I was attacked I could beat the guy six feet under; as long as I didn't clutz out. (E/N: Not unusual.)

'Shit Sai-chan is going freak out at me. I'm freaking 35 minutes late', I thought to myself in a panic,' I better start running.'

As I was running I thought of my 5' 8" friend in all her gothic glory. With her shoulder length black hair and her dark crimson eyes that went black when she was angry. Then I thought of myself with my chin length dark blue hair that sometimes looked black with white tips and my lavender eyes that have an amber ring around the pupils. Wearing my actual punk/rock look that stupid posers would probably copy. I looked back at my watch and remembered Sai's words from the day before.

**Flash Back**

"If you're an hour late one more time I will cut out your bloody heart and shove it down your throat.", Sai said darkly.

"What happens if it's a **good** reason?", I asked nervously.

"I don't care if you were being murdered you better show up.", she said looking at me.

**End Flash Back**

'Damn just one more turn', I thought as I speed up to beat my watch, ' I only have 6 more freakin minutes, I should not have taken that short cut.'

I frantically slid into the store penguin style. As I stopped and looked up from my position on the floor I saw two big heavy leather boots in front of me tapping slowly. Looking up further I saw their owner and smiled.

"Ha! Sai-chan I made it with 3 minutes to spare.", I said triumphantly with a proud look on my face.

Now I know in my whole flash back and description of Sai that you would probbly think thatshe is a complete jerk, but she really isn't. In fact she's one of the coolest people I know. She's nice to the people she likes and we are quite alot alike. We both make jokes and yada yada yada though she's more serious than I am on occassion... okay _well_ maybe most of the time. But I can be too, though she says that it scares her.

"Yes. You would be on time that is if your watch wasn't 2 hours behind.", she said with a amused look on her face looking down at me.

...(chirping of chrikets)...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

If I was an anime character I would have had a puddle of tears around me from crying; but as reality would have it I can't do that unless I was mobey dick... or something. So I did the most childish thing a 15 year old can do; yes I had a temper tantrum. Sai rolled her eyes at me and picked me up by the collar of the shirt she had made for me.

"Stop whining you idiot. I knew you were going to be late so I asked someone to trade shifts with us.", Sai said laughing slightly.

I looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and a watery smile, "Sai-chan your the best!".

Sai just laughed and got me to go to the counter so I could start helping her make the food. While Yoroku our manager told me I was not to be late again. Though he says that every time I come in. I think it's a force of habit. About 8 o'clock we started to clean up and head home. Me and Sai were talking about Naruto and what not, being the losers we are, when Sai turned around really quickly.

"Sai what's wrong?", I said looking at her.

"I thought I heard something, just never mind we got to keep going. Don't want you to be late for Naruto now do we.", she said straining the late part.

"Shut up! But yeah that's true I guess. I really wouldn't want to miss Naruto."

(Big Breeze) FWOOOOSH

Me and Sai looked around but all we couldn't see anything but a bright light that started to surround us. A car maybe? Well whatever it was we both got sucked in.

**Elsewhere in the Naruto World**

"No! Naruto I don't want to go out with you.", shrieked Sakura uppercutting the blonde chuunin who asked her for a date. Again.

"Keh stupid dobe.", said a black haired teen.

"Shut up Sasuke! One of these days I will beat you and become the greatest ninja ever and claim the title of HOKAGE!" screamed Naruto to Sasuke.

A silver haired man who was sitting in a nearby tree looked up when he heard a sound. He noticed a girl, or was that a boy, with dark blue hair and white tips that was hanging in the tree above Sasuke. She/He was dangling from their foot and was muttering to her/him self.

**Reiko's POV**

"The tiger is hovering abover her prey. Little does the little retard know that she will strike. What with her amazing blinking powers and the earth's gravitational pull he won't even know what hit him," Right after I said that my foot came out of my shoe and I landed on the black haired teen with a thud.

**Normal POV**

CRASH!

As soon as the boy/girl fell all hell broke loose. Sakura was screaming about her beloved Sasuke, Naruto was throwing his kunais at where the girl/boyhad fallen from and Kakashi was trying to calm down a spazzing Sakura and a freaked out Naruto. What a wonderful combination. No?

**Reiko's POV**

'Score! What a wonderful way to make friends. You just land on the one that pink haired chick has a huge ass crush on and the blonde haired whiskered dude tries to kill an invisible (imaginary) enemy. A wonderful plan! Not!', I thought to myself as I looked up at the silver haired man and his ...little friends...', That guy must really like children. Perhaps a pedophile? ... NAH he would be busted for sure. Now as my first thought should of been. WHERE THE HELL AM I?'

**Normal POV**

After Kakashi got everyone to cool down he looked over at the unknown person. She/he looked like a foreigner what with the clothes that they werewearing.

'First things first I better get a name and make sure ...this person doesn't get away before we get some answers.', thought kakashi, "Naruto make sure our guest doesn't get away."

'I can't believe these bastards...WHOA WHOA hold up... NARUTO! OOooooh now I get it! Okay I'm screwed but at least I know where I am.'

Naruto grabbed onto the girl/boy. As Sasuke got up and glared at the person with intense hate and disgust.

"Who are you?", said Kakashi looking at me, " And what is your business here in Konoha."

'Well isn't he hospitable. Alright if I'm going to die which looks like I am. I might as well play with Kakashi's mind. Won't that be fun!'

"My name is Reiko, an S-class missing nin from the Sand country. I have been sent here by my lord and master Orochimaru to come and rape the land and people of Konoha. There are to be no survivors oh and I took _care_ of your water supply.", said Reiko with an evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hi Ghostio here. I have a knock knock joke for you.You start okay! **Answer:** Naruto. **Answer: **I don't own Naruto BWAHAHAHAHA... and suprisingly no I am not insane like our dear friend Itachi and theother characters that do not belong to me except for Reiko and Sai (who I give to Daigona). So technically I guess even Sai isn't really mine either.(E/N: And the editor is none other than ME. Daigona. And by the way do not believe what Ghostio just told you because she is lying, she really is crazy. I am the only sane one when it comes to the both of us.) Oh! and please Review so that we will be encouraged to continue this story.

**Chapter 2: My mother would say, "Have you ever seen ninjas wearing their pajamas?"**

Perhaps it was the blow to the head that I got when I landed in that tree on my arrival. _Tree_ you say? You mean the ugly tree that you hit all the branches on, on the way down! ahahahahahaha. **Okay** back on topic; but it seems to me that the little groupie of ninjas didn't take too well with my little _response_; **alls** well. After I said that the little punk Sasuke smacked the back of my head **15 times** and I didn't go uncouncious. Which is really really weird, for them. I take so many hits in the head from Sai my head is like it's made of _metal_, it's a talent. But eventually Kakashi intervened and did something funky to my neck rendering me into the awful state of unconciousness. What happened now you say? Why I am now going to get interogated by an army of pajama wearing weirdos. I have finally found a convention of people like me. HURRAY! Unfortuneatly even these people don't accept me. Well what can you do?

The head hancho of the interrogation group is some dude named Moroino (or something like that) Ibiki.

'Dude I know that guy. I think he was one of the examiners in the chuunin exams.', Reiko thought to herself as she looked at him.

"Alright, I don't like you and you don't like me.", Ibiki said glaring at the Reiko. (E/N: Well THAT'S stating the obvious you idiot.)

"Actually I _would_ like you more if you took a breath mint or something **because** dude do you **_ever_** need a tic tac.", Reiko said while trying to dig her face into her shirt as if she smelled something putrid.

"Grrrr **shut up** you stupid little bitch.", shouted Ibiki looking down at Reiko," What class criminal are you?"

"...", and Ibiki was rewarded with silence.

"Don't try to ignore me kid, I **asked** what class criminal are you?"

Still Ibiki was given no reply. That just sent him off the roof and 3 other ninjas in the room had to hold him back. Kakashi grabbed Reiko's shirt and pulled her up so she would look into his eye.

'I wonder if he's a cyclops...Oh yeah that sharigan du dad! **_Weird!_**', thought Reiko pleasantly. (E/N: Yay! Cyclops Kakashi. Now who would ever think of that?)

"Listen, Answer the question. Your in enough trouble as it is.", Kakashi said in a deathly tone.

Reiko returned her attention to him and raised her eyebrow before replying, "But he said to shut up. Are you to tell me you guys are going back on a command? How shameful!", she said with a smile.

"Alright, What class criminal are you?" said a guy with a needle in his mouth...GENMA-SAN.

"I'm an _art_ class criminal.", Reiko said with a stupid smile on her face.

"Kid I suggest you just answer the question.", said a woman with red eyes and black hair...I know who that is. That's Kurenai!

Reiko looked at her then finally said, "Why I _would_ be an S-class criminal."

There were shocked looks in the room as the people around her looked at her. Finally Ibiki went back to her and kneeled down in front her.

"Now what exactly did you do to our water supply?", he said very seriously.

'Hee hee I love this, this is so much fun.' Reiko responded with a smirk and a sneaky tone, " I think the **question** your looking for is, **what** didn't I do to your water supply?"

"Don't tell me you **poisoned** it!", said Genma looking at her shocked.

'Yes choke on your needle damn it. hehehehe.' (A/N: I actually do like Genma so don't worry)

"Okay I _won't_ tell you I poisoned it.", said Reiko happily.

Kurenai gasped and looked at Reiko, while everyone else looked at her in shock.

"Those poor people. How could you do that? Do you have any idea how **_many_** people are going to **die** because of you?", yelled Kurenai directly in Reiko's face.

"Enough.", said Reiko brightly.

After she said that she was punched in the face by an angry silver haired jounin by the name of Kakashi. Reiko looked at him with her cheek already starting to bruise from his punch. But before she could make fun of him for what ever reason she was interogated by another person.

"Tell us where Orochimaru is hiding.", said a man with beard, I think that would be Asuma.

"If you shan't say please then I shan't say nothing.", replied Reiko in a snobbish tone.

"**Fine** please.", Asuma said in a exasperated tone.

"NOTHING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.", Reiko laughed.(Gotta love the book Harry Potter and our _wonderfu_l poltergeist Peeves)

A woman came from out of the shadows and walked in to the circle of jounin. She looked at Reiko then at Ibiki. As she came more into the light Reiko noticed that this woman was the physcopath Orochimaru's pupil Anko.

"I don't think she's an S-class criminal. She gave us the information way to soon.", said Anko looking at Reiko as if she were insignificant.

"Unless of course the said person knew _even_ if they **_told_** the truth you wouldn't believe it even if it was **given** to you.", said Reiko. (THANK YOU script writers or author or creator/creators of Pirates of the Carribean).

"Call the Hokage.", Kakashi said looking at Reiko with disbelief.

A little while later Tsunade walked into the room with someone behind her and that someone was... SAI!

'YAY I'm saved.', Reiko thought happily unaware that's what the other jounin were thinking, but because of a different person.

"Reiko what the _**hell**_ are you doing here?" Sai said in disbelief.

Everyone in the room looked at Sai confused. Tsunade looked from Reiko to Sai and then finally said," Is this the friend you were telling me about?"

"Yes. What the hell is she doing tied up to a chair and a **bruise** on her cheek for?"

"I'm being _interogated _Sai-chan. It's fun you should have seen these people's faces.", Reiko said smiling happily.

Sai went over to Reiko only to be blocked by Kakashi and Ibiki. Sai growled at them and made a motion for them to get out of her way. Of course the dunce headed jounin had no idea who they were dealing with.

move. it.**NOW!"** shouted Sai.

"I'm sorry Sai but let's hear what they have to say first.", said Tsunade.

Kakashi turned to Tsunade and spoke in a professional like tone that Reiko snickered at, "Me and my te..:"

"You mean My team and **I** stupid.", interupted Reiko.

Kakashi glared at her," My team and **I** found her hanging from a tree. After she fell and the chaos she created ended she told us that she was a S-class criminal that was from the country of Sand and she was going to kill the people of Konoha."

"That isn't what I said. I said that I was going to rape the land and people of Konoha, get it right man. When you report with a tone like that we want it to be kept professional."

Tsunade looked at her with dot eyes and looked at Sai, " Is she always like this?"

"Most of the time.", was her reply then added in frustation to Kakashi, "But may I ask you why who wha."

"Sound it out," said Reiko with a smile on her face.

As soon as Reiko said that a boot came whizzing at her face connecting with a loud !WHAP!

"Anyway as I was **saying** what the hell would a S-class criminal be doing hanging in a tree?"

"I...don't know," said Kakashi.

"And what kind of an S-class criminal would be stuck in a tree?"

"One of a kind," said Reiko answering ... if you _call_ that answering Sai's question.

"Okay _stupid_ for one you **aren't** an S-class criminal. You don't **live** in Sand. Plus another thing _stupid_ your not a ninja and if you were I think you could have handled a few 15 year olds and their punk ass teacher."

"Does this mean I won't be able to play bad guy anymore?" said Reiko with innocence in a semi-tone childish way.

Sai glared at her, " Yes it does."

Genma looked at her and in a shocked tone said," But **you** said that you poisoned the water supply."

"No I said that I _wouldn't_ say I poisoned the water supply," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"**You** said that you did something to our water supply," said Asuma.

"Nuh uh I said the question you were looking for was what didn't I do to your water supply. The **answer** would be nothing at all."

"Well how about your little speil about raping the land and people," said Kakashi looking at her.

"That, oh I was just messing with your dull little scare crow mind," said Reiko looking at him with a bright and innocent smile.

Everyone looked at her again except for Sai who just had her hands covering her face muttering, "Why me? What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

(E/N: By the way everybody these characters that Ghostio has made really are based on us and our personalities. Yes. Ghostio is like this on a daily basis. Now you all know what we are really like and oh... what a pity it is, anyways hope you enjoyed!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Hey hey Ghostio! I got some letter saying that you are going to be sued.

Ghostio: Meh. The great Ghostio sued? Whatever for?

Kakashi: Says here that you didn't mention that you didn't own us ... or the show for that matter.

Sakura: Really Ghostio don't you know that you shouldn't take claim for work that isn't yours?

Ghostio: Shut up you. I could kill you, you know for I the great…

Sasuke: We get the picture. But perhaps instead of spewing out pointless matters you should tell the readers a little something.

Ghostio: Oh right! I don't own squat in this story. It is but a fanfic because I like the show that was created by someone other than me. I own nothing in this story but Reiko and the idea of Sai but she rightfully by my permission belongs to Diagona. I also own the wonderful dialogue of Reiko though if I take lines out of something I do, in brackets, give out the credit.

Naruto: Okay can we get it on with the story?

Ghostio: First my entry then we can start.

Everyone but Ghostio: ALRIGHT!

Hello people. I the wonderful Ghostio bring to yee another chapter because of my horrible mistake. That's right even ghosts can make mistakes. I know I'm weird. I forgot to mention flamers are welcome, by all means go on flame me. I need my ego to go down anyway. Wouldn't be good if I couldn't get through the door to get to school because of an over bloated head.

Chapter 3: What are we going to do with you?

Tsunade looked at the two girls in front of her. She focused on the blue haired trouble maker who seemed to have fun making weird faces at her black haired friend, who only shook her head at her friends horrible attempts to make her laugh.

'Alright if what Sai-san told me about Reiko-san is true then she is definitely going to be trouble.' Tsunade thought while looking at her. "You girls do realize now that you are in Konoha."

"I'm sorry did you say Kohana? I wasn't listening.", said Reiko innocently.

"IDIOT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! Kohana means family. This is not the incest village, if it were then you would definetly fit in here.", stated Sai.

"Really? Then how do you explain Kakashi's white hair and his mask obsession? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." asked Reiko with a smirk.

" It's silver.", stated a voice from behind her. Being known as no other than Kakashi himself.

"Nuh uh it is so white it could blind you.", stated Reiko.

Kakashi growled at the nuisance better known as Reiko.

"What about your hair color?", was his pathetic comeback.

"What about it?", was Reiko's response, " It's better than yours old man. Much more stylish if I do say so myself."

"You do say that yourself.", Sai said in a bored tone.

Reiko looked at her, "Yes every morning just before the mirror cracks."

FLASHBACK

Reiko prances into the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She faces the mirror twirling her hair and striking an over exaggerated pose.

"If I do say so myself, which I am. I am stylish!" Reiko exclaimed to herself.

No sooner did she say that the mirror exploded. The shards from the mirror embedding into her, making her scream. Sai who was sleeping over the night before burst into the bathroom to look at her bleeding friend.

"Ooooooooooooooooh this again. Never mind.", said Sai as she turned around and walked out.

END FLASHBACK

"By the way why do you keep replacing the damn mirror?" asked Sai in curiosity.

Reiko folded her arms and looked at her friend like the answer was obvious, " It's a morning ritual. It must be done or the Gods of Underverse will bestow their wrath upon me."

Kakashi falls over anime style as the thought of 'she's crazy' crossed his mind. Tsunade looked at the two girls and decided she better get the answers she needed from them quick before she gained herself a headache.

"Alright enough of this chit chat we must get back to what I was about to discuss with you. Before the incest thing was brought up."

"Did you know I'm part emb...", Reiko interrupted but was in turned interrupted by Tsunade, "I really don't need to know about that."

"But it explains so much.", Reiko complained in an overly exaggerated tone.

"Enough stupid. just let Tsunade talk. You know what I will do if you don't stay quiet.", Sai spoke in a deathly tone.

"Thank you Sai-san. Now as I was trying to say. What are we going to do with you? As you see you two will become a part of Konoha.", Tsunade said and looked over at Reiko who was turning blue and her knuckles going white, " Fine Reiko say whatever you were going to say, I know you're dying to do it."

"YAY! The east side or the west side. It sounds a little morbid to me. Are you guys cannibals?"

" NO.", and Reiko was rewarded with a sharp smack in the back of her head by Sai.

"But I was given permission..."

WHACK again Reiko was hit by Sai who was glaring at her, "Now your NOT."

Tsunade sweat dropped at the two and continued on with what she was saying, " Ummm thank you for your remark Reiko, anyways, You too are going to need to be something. What do you want to be?"

"ASSASSIN / KITTY" exclaimed Sai and Reiko together.

" Uhhh with an assassin I guess that's the same as being a ninja. But a kitty? I know that can't be done."

"Why? Sai gets to be an assassin. Why can't I be a kitty?"

"Life is not fair.", Kakashi said as he looked down at Reiko.

" Well it should be.", muttered Reiko," Well can I at least have one?"

" Reiko, just knowing you for this long I know that you are incapable of taking care of a cat.", said Tsunade trying to save the poor unfortunate cat that might have ended up living with this girl.

" But I have a cat and it did live.", Reiko said desperately to her.

Sai looked at her as if it was the most stupidest thing she ever heard, " You moron I took care of your cat, and now it's living with me after the make-up incident."

"Nuh uh you did not my imaginary friend Bill took care of Mr. Snuggly Wuggly."

" Imaginary friend? Your old enough to realize they're not real.", Kakashi said with a laugh.

Reiko looked in his direction in deathly silence, then added a look that could kill, " Go apologize to Bill. He's very sensitive and you hurt his feelings you. big. bully.", she said before she burst into over dramatic tears.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a triumphant smile, " Yes Kakashi go apologize to Bill. He's seems very depressed after what you just said."

Sai smirked and added, " Yes Kakashi, apologize. Bill's over in the corner crying. Better say it before he does something drastic."

" You.. Your not serious are you?", stuttered Kakashi in disbelief.

" I don't know about them but I am. PLEASE he's my only friend besides Sai-chan and he doesn't hit me. DO IT OR I'LL KILL WITH YOUR OWN DAMN MASK THAT I'LL USE TO SMOTHER OR STRANGLE YOU WITH. NOW GO!" , yelled Reiko with a dramatic mood swing.

Kakashi quickly raised his hands and quickly ran to the corner where Bill supposedly was and dropped to his knees ," I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. "

" Sai's friend Fred thinks you're lying you dirty old man. MEAN IT!" screamed Reiko.

"Fred?" Tsunade said looking questioningly at Sai.

"Hey. Of course I have an imaginary friend." Sai replied.

"He he ME TOO! But his name was Bob." said Tsunade.

" FINE! I really am sorry Bill and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.", Kakashi said while bowing his head to the corner.

"Bill says that he'd rate your apology a pile of cheese out of a giant potato.", Reiko told him with authority," I guess if Bill forgives you so can I."

'Dear god. Did I just apologize to a man that doesn't even exist? Not only that, but… I meant it too. Oh kami-sama just strike me down, I beg of you. Or better yet strike down these people!', Kakashi thought in desperate dismay.

(A/N: The next part of this takes like maybe half an hour to cool down so I'm just going to skip it to the good stuff.)

"(cough) I'm sorry everyone, as the Hokage, that scene was highly inappropriate for me to contribute to. But on to what I should have been saying. Reiko-san I am truly sorry but I think you should just join Sai-san in being a ninja. As it seems no one and I mean no one can control you other than Sai-san and even that's pushing it."

" Don't call me Reiko-san my name begin and ends with the name Reiko nothing else."

" But I don't call you Reiko-nothing-else.", Sai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" You were thinking it. Besides don't steal my smart ass comments slash behaviour it's MINE.", Reiko said in a demanding tone. (E/N: you mean snotty stupid.) (A/N: since I'm here to defend myself this time. NO IT ISN'T.) (E/N: meaning it's snotty.)

" Okay. I mean it this time. I think we better stay on track.", Tsunade said looking at the two girls, "Do you want training with a specific teacher?"

" I don't really care. What about you?", Reiko said to Sai in question.

" I want Monday through Friday with Kakashi. Saturday and Sunday with either Jiiriya-sama or Iruka-sensei preferably with Iruka-sensei because he's not so perverted."

"I'll see what I can do. But now here is the most important question. Where are you going to live and with who?", Tsunade said looking at the girls with an eyebrow raised.

After she said that the two girls turned their heads in Kakashi's direction. Reiko smirked maliciously and said to Sai in a mischievous way, "I have an idea."

(A/N: Yes. I have completed the next chapter. I thank you all for your reviews.)

DrAgOnLuVeR88: Yeah sure I'll write more I have nothing better to do.

Kyo's only 1: Thankies to you, much thanks to you. I thought it was funny. Of course I think almost everything is funny.

Dracosortia: Wow talk about mix feelings. You inflated and deflated my ego at the same time. I was both happy and sad. Quite confusing really. I remember laughing after I read what you said about Reiko, then sadly I remembered she's based on me. But I said before it's good to not get too egotistical or how the hell am I supposed to get my shirt off in the morning it'll get stuck on my big fat head. I don't know if I can go on though. Ooooooooooooh my life has come to an end. Alls well, I guess I should be happy that you even read it. So thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas…(the word in french for own)…. Naruto ou le characters en la anime. Merci. Aime – Ghostio. Yes I did technically say that I did not own Naruto or any of the characters. But here I add that I do own Reiko. Daigona owns Sai. Thanks to all. I hope you enjoy it if you don't I recommend you stop reading. If you find the need to flame, flame away It'll be fun to see what you had to say. I can guarantee that I will most definitely be commenting back to you my pyro-maniac friend.

Chapter 4: "Kakashi You Should Be More Careful of What You Say."

Kakashi stared at the two girls with dread filling his eyes.

"Oh no; you can't stay at my house because of this fish that has this kunai. Yeah that's it; and it tries to kill young girls all the time. But it only happens around my house yup so it's best that they not stay with me."

"Kakashi I'm not stupid.", said Tsunade when she heard Reiko snicker, but she decided it was best to ignore her, " They are staying with you and that's final. Now get going you, are a full grown man."

" I'm not taking them. Taking in Reiko is like asking for an early death. I'll go insane, I won't do it you, you can't make me, it's my home."

" I suppose if you won't do it then I could give this S-class mission to Gai.", said Tsunade turning around.

If you were watching Kakashi closely you could see that his ears were twitching and he quickly ran up to Tsunade. Grabbing her hand he looked up at her and said, "Well I guess it can't be helped. Now about this S-class mission will I be getting paid as long as they're staying with me or just one down payment."

"What a jerk, he's talking about us like we're not here.", said Sai glaring at Kakashi angrily.

"Meh I don't really care because you're over looking a very important part of this whole situation,", Reiko said looking at her friend as she spoke to her in a whisper that the hokage and jounin couldn't hear in their conversation.

"What's that? Oh I know his books. Yes, I guess that is a good part of this whole thing."

"No I was talking about his dogs. Pakkun's my favorite, but the whole book thing is good too. Bonus.", declared Reiko smirking at her friend.

"Oh yeah." was Reiko's reply.

After the two girls were cleared out of the hokage's office, Kakashi took them to his apartment. To open his door he had to shove it open, needless to say his apartment looked like someone gave Reiko too much sugar and left her in there for a couple of days.

" Clean this up NOW.", Sai yelled at Kakashi, "This is disgusting even Reiko's place isn't as bad as this. At least she has the decency to wash her clothes and clean her DAMNED DISHES.", Sai emphasized by kicking one of the dishes that had a burnt brown substance stuck on it that was by the door.

Sai grumbled angrily and took Reiko into the only clean room in the apartment; the guest room. THANK GOD. Kakashi looked at his home and sweat dropped, this was going to take awhile even if he had to clean it using bunshin.

"I KNOW YOUR NOT CLEANING GET TO IT YOU LAZY ASS.", Sai's voice came into the room.

About 2 hours or so later our dear jounin was done cleaning, if you call that done, his whole apartment; even the stack of his favorite book series under his bed. When Sai came out for inspection she was still upset.

"Get out.", were the only words that came out of her mouth.

Reiko, who followed her friend to see her judgment laughed, "You call this clean. Bah you can't clean to save your whole entire village. I bet you, you don't even know how to use a mop."

"Well, where am I supposed to go? What are you going to do?", Kakashi said ignoring Reiko's comment.

Sai walked over to the kitchen, "I'm going to clean, as for you, I don't care just come back whenever. I'll leave dinner out for you."

"Oooooooooooh I know. Go to the bar. You can go and be sociable and maybe get lucky. Believe me you are going to have to be lucky.", Reiko snickered at him.

Kakashi glared at her, "I will go to a bar. A bar with just men, men who won't nag at me.", he said as he walked out the door.

"Does this mean your going to a gay bar?" Reiko said at his departing figure in the hallway.

"SHUT UP.", was her reply from the silver haired man," I REALLY HATE YOU."

"But I love you." Reiko yelled back at him in a mocking voice.

Then the two girls heard a curse. Reiko burst out into laughter and fell to the somewhat clean floor.

" Reiko get of the floor you might get some kind of STD."

" Really? I guess. Do you think he has something going on with Naruto?"

"You're sick you know that."

"Awww you know that I was just kidding. There is no way I would mean that.", Reiko paused and then snickered lightly, " He has a thing for Gai of course."

"Shut up and grab that damn broom."

Kakashi came home really late. When he entered the house he could have sworn he went into the wrong apartment. Everything was literally shinning except the rug and such. He went into the kitchen and noticed there was food laid out for him along with a note.

Kakashi,

Reiko and I have finished cleaning your home properly. As you can see Reiko has a talent for making things shine. The dinner I have prepared for you might be cold; so heat it up for about 2 minutes. By the way I can see why you like that series. It was damned good I read the first 3 volumes before I went to bed. Sorry about Reiko, she likes to tease people. I wouldn't take her seriously if I were you. By the way I'll warn you now, you have one more joke from her tonight. By the way if you went drinking like Reiko suggested here is some pills for your hang over tomorrow.

Sai

Kakashi for some reason felt …..happy? Was that the word he should use for this feeling? No one had ever done this for him. Well it's not like anyone ever lived with him before, but it was really nice of them to do this for him.

As Kakashi went into his room he noticed Reiko's joke automatically. On his bed was white balloon next to it was a letter.

Kashi-san

I know this really isn't a condom but I had to improvise. I don't know if your getting lucky or not but it is the mature thing to do to use protection. If you are with ummm a male lover I am truly sorry. Have lots of fun .

Reiko

' It figures she would make a gay joke.', Kakashi thought as he threw both the balloon and note off his bed and went to sleep.

A few weeks later:

Reiko went through her morning routine as always. When she entered the kitchen for the breakfast that Sai had prepared she noticed that there was a note on the table.

"Hey Sai what's up with the note? Are we going somewhere? Where's Kakashi? Is it from Iruka saying he wants us to come in today for some more training? I thought he said that we were okay."

"Reiko you idiot, don't speak with your mouth full it's disgusting. Anyway Kakashi wants us to go to the training spot today. Seems he feels it's his turn to train us."

"Kay, so what did the note say?"

" We aren't supposed to eat, something about throwing up. Anyway I don't care what he says, either way I'm eating, and he isn't going to stop us."

"Okie dokie."

Not too long after, the two left the apartment to go the training spot. There sat Kakashi and his 3 unhappy pupils.

"Lookie it's masky, pinky, shorty, and the mute.", said Reiko happily as she skipped up ahead.

"No duh, you stupid moron."

Reiko ran up to Kakashi and started to make fun of him, "Why are you wearing bandages on your legs when you don't have any wounds? Is it because you forgot to take off you mummy costume last Halloween.", Reiko then randomly ran over to Sakura and started bugging her.

"Is she always like the dobe?", Sasuke asked Sai who was standing closest to him.

Sai smirked and responded good naturedly, "Pretty much."

Kakashi who had finally gotten annoyed with Reiko said to her, "Don't your parents ever tell you to shut up."

"Nope." Reiko said with a smile.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

Reiko lost her smile and sadly said, "They're dead."


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: To me this chapter is really angst. Wasn't even sure if I wanted to put it in or not but then thought 'To hell with that.' and put it in anyway.

Disclaimer: As you may have noticed I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters. They don't deserve to be owned by me because I would dress them up in weird little outfits and make them sing God save the Queen until their heads explode. But I can do that to my character Reiko who would most likely do it anyway. Sai probably wouldn't because I don't think Daigona would take to that very nicely.

Chapter 5: "Sai's explanation/recollection of Reiko and her Past"

After hearing that, the whole group went quiet. Kakashi looked at her in mild shock as the other's looked surprised. (A/N: the others being team 7.)

" Well I guess we'll just get into the details of your lives now.", Kakashi said looking at Reiko.

"I don't want to. I don't want to say anything, Sai can tell you. I'm going to go for a walk.", with that Reiko got up and left Kakashi and the rest of the group to stare at her departing figure heading out into the woods.

"(sigh) Where to begin? Let's see I'm warning all of you now that this is not at all a happy past. Reiko doesn't like to talk about it as you all can see. I guess I'll start with her family. Reiko has 12 sibling she's the youngest she was born on June the 13th. Her Parents were never quite fond of her considering she almost broke up their marriage."

FLASH BACK

"I don't know why she doesn't look like either of us. But I promise you that she is definitely ours."

"How can this brat be mine if she doesn't even look like me? Your probably lying to me! This girl is probably some other mans!"

END FLASHBACK

" Well they got a paternity test done and it turned out that she was the both of theirs. But they didn't really love her. According to some reports that I've seen, she was emotionally abused most of the time and bullied at school. Her parents yelled at her a lot from what I can remember and she was blamed for practically everything. The news reports said that all but two members of her family were murdered. She later confirmed this to me"

FLASH BACK

"MOM! DAD!.", yelled a 13 year old Reiko.

She watched as both of her parents were brutally murdered by five men. Through blurry eyes she saw eight of her siblings already on the ground dead. Looking past them she saw two more of her siblings die before her eyes. Finally she saw her brother get punched by one man and her sister getting beaten by another. She felt her anger burst through her as she ran at the two men with a butcher knife she had grabbed by the burning counter top and dug it into the man's stomach that was about to take off her sisters top.

Then without thinking she raced to man that had her brother and twisted his head so hard that his neck snapped. Not even realizing that one of the other men that were still alive had shot her in the stomach. She had ran over to the one that held the gun and took his it out of his hands and shot him repeatedly till the gun ran out of bullets. Then she was surrounded by darkness.

END FLASH BACK

"Of course she was still alive after that. She had just passed out from the pain and lack of blood. The police soon came and got them out. Supposedly she was lucky to be alive. Her two siblings to this very day won't see her and claim that it was all her fault. The men that were alive were very angry with her. One of them already escaped from jail and tried to take her life, heh but she sent him straight to the hospital. Her other relatives refused to take her in so now she was sent to live with this guardian. But the damned woman just paid for Reiko's apartment and the bills to it and that's it. If I remember correctly Reiko went to a mental institution, because some woman that was teaching her along with the students sent her into an insane state. Luckily my grandmother and I were able to prove her sanity. Because of the teacher, Reiko never got into high school. On a side note the woman and any other person Reiko finds threatening to her state of mind get kicked out of the city and has to stay at least 2089 kilometers away from her."

"You mean that girl had her family wiped out? Is she going to go for revenge and kill off those other two men?" Sasuke asked Sai.

" She told me it wasn't worth it, she felt horrible to have killed those other three men so she doesn't want to kill the two remaining ones unless of course they attack her again. Reiko told me revenge isn't worth it. All it does is make the anger grow until you go crazy."

Kakashi started to look a little troubled but was thankfully left alone. Wouldn't you feel a little bad about making fun of someone who had their family murdered in front of their very eyes? Not only that but Reiko's family died not even that long ago.

"What about you? What happened to you?" Kakashi asked Sai.

"Me? I killed my parents."

(A/N: I feel it is my duty as the author to tell you that the next chapter is going to be just as bad. So your going to have to suck it up and deal with it. But I guarantee that in the 7th chapter we will get back to our humorific story. Then in around the 10th chapter we will put in our wonderful Sasuke x OC. Oh yeah the next chapter won't be that long either. But you get to find out about how Reiko and Sai met, and that will lighten everything up.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (music from the news) Hello this is Robert Dylan here with my co-anchor Madison Lee ( who I've just been informed is real so I don't own her either).

Robert Dylan (RD): It seems that earlier on today a girl was taken out her home by an angry mob of fangirls.

Madison Lee (ML): Supposedly the young girl claimed under false pretenses that she owned the famous anime Naruto and the characters. One of the main characters had this to say.

Naruto: It was awful she had me wear a funny hat and made me dance to the song I have worms in my belly.

RB: That's just dreadful. What kind of sick person would do such a thing?

Elsewhere

Ghostio: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee it's just like crowd surfing. Well except for the odd kick and punch but really it's fun.

News Room

ML: Agreed Robert. What kind of person indeed? We have a clip of this said person.

Clip:

Ghostio: I did not. Why the hell would I want to own Naruto he'd eat me out of house and home.

News Reporter: But you have been accused once again for saying you don't own Naruto and or characters.

Ghostio: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND OR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN REIKO DAMMIT.

News Reporter: Well what about Sai?

Ghostio fumes at the deranged reporter: WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE. I DON'T REALLY OWN SAI SHE BELONGS TO MY FRIEND DIAGONA. NARUTO IF YOU DON'T CLEAR THIS UP I'LL MAKE YOU GAY WITH LEE OR BETTER YET OROCHIMARU!

End Clip

RD: Well Naruto what do you have to say about this?

Naurto: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I… I lied I put on the hat on purpose and I tried to impress Sakura by singing and dancing to the song I made up.

ML: And there you have it. This is the sick person that would do such a thing.

Chapter 6: "One awful Past to the next/ The meeting of Reiko and Sai."

"You killed your parents? That's awful.", Sakura said in shock.

"That's really low.", stated Naruto.

Sai glared at the two chuunin. "You have no idea what happened so just shut up so I can explain."

Naruto and Sakura both rapidly nodded their heads so that they wouldn't have to face her wrath.

"(cough) As I was saying you idiots. I indirectly killed them, you see I was young at the time. My family had a gas stove and they told me to turn it off. Of course I just wanted to have fun and so I forgot about it. Later on that evening while I was at my friend's house we received a phone call. As it seems the house blew up and my parents died in the explosion. After that whole incident I was sent to go live with some of my other relatives. Like Reiko, my relatives didn't except me and didn't want me. But they did let me live with them, though I would have rather died then stayed with them."

FLASH BACK

"You Stupid girl! You are costing me so much damn money. You should have never been born" And with that Sai's uncle repeatedly hit her with a belt.

"STOP!" Sai screamed but to no avail.

"Stop it Victor, or I'll kill you myself." Said a voice from the doorway.

The man named Victor stopped hitting the crying child laying on the floor and turned to face the women.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Asked Victor.

"To stop this cruelty. And save this child. Sai honey get up and go get your stuff, your going to come live with nanna, okay?"

END FLASHBACK

"You were beaten?" Kakashi asked.

"Why else would I decide to learn Karate so that I can defend myself? Stupid." Was Sai's retort. (A/N: You may have been able to tell, from the Flash back to here was written by our beloved Editor and co-writer Daigona. Thanks Daigona.) (E/N: Hehe you are of course welcome.)

"Ummm just a question, How did you meet Reiko? You don't seem like the kind of person to be friends with …..well her kind.", Naruto asked Sai.

"Who's kind?", said a voice from behind the group.

Yup as you may have guessed it, our beloved insane Reiko had come back from her walk, looking like she just walked through a shredder. Sai raised her eyebrow at Reiko's appearance with a smirk.

"What happened to you?" Sai said amused at her stupid friend.

"…….I was attacked.", Reiko said looking down.

Kakashi stepped toward her, "By what? A renegade ninja perhaps?"

"No it was.."

FLASH BACK

(Reiko's POV)

I can't believe they're going to know. Alls well it's not as if I care about them enough to care what they have to think. Then a flash went by me.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

I looked in the direction that the flash was in and noticed that the cutest little squirrel in the whole wide world, was sitting there staring at me…..with a nut in it's little squirrel hands.

"WOWIE what a cutie. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooh you have a nut with you. I'm a little hungry so if you don't mind.", then I snatched the nut out of the squirrel's paws.

Of course the squirrel didn't take that too well and started to squeak like mad. Reminding me of a squeaky toy I had as a child. It sounded like it was panicked and not to long after, I looked behind me and there was an army of squirrels. This was reminding me of the movie Tarzan with the monkeys. Crap.

I ran like my life depended on it, which it probably did. But me being the slow ass runner I am I was immediately taken down by three of the fuzzy brown animals. Did I mention I can be weak sometimes when I'm scared!

(End of Reiko POV)

END FLASHBACK

"You were attacked by a squirrel. That's a hilarious. BELIEVE IT!" laughed Naruto who was rolling around on the ground.

"It was an army I said. IF YOU SAY BELIEVE IT ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM. BELIEVE IT!", Reiko shouted at Naruto.

Naruto got up and glared at her, "When I become hokage you won't be speaking to me like that."

"Not if you don't live that long.", muttered Sai.

"Huh?" Naruto said earning a scoff from Sasuke and a shake of the head from the big foreheaded Sakura.

Reiko started jumping up and down clearly very excited, "Ooooh I get it! I get it! It means Sai-chan's going to kill you if you say that thing about you being Holage. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA."

Sai shook her head at her horribly deranged friend, "It's Hokage, you idiot. By the way, what happened to that nut that those squirrels were trying to get back?"

Reiko grinned and opened up her fisted hand showing the nut with pride, "I WON! The only problem is I can't get it open. I know! ROCK SMASH!"

Then Reiko started smashing the nut against the ground with a rock that happened to appear in her hand.

"Oh dear lord, talk about coincidence. This, see this, this is how we first met.", Sai said pointing at her friend who was grunting with the effort to open the damned nut from hell.

FLASH BACK

A six-year-old girl was sitting with her grandmother at a low table and staring at the crystal ball in front of the old woman.

"Oh dear. There seems to be a little girl that is sitting in the middle of a highway with a car heading towards her. This seems to be your future best friend." Said the old woman.

Sai got up and strode to the window, as she was staring out she suddenly turned around and bolted for the door yelling, "I THINK I FOUND THAT IDIOT OF A GIRL GRANNY!"

Sai ran out to the road in front of her house and there was a girl about her age sitting in the middle with a rock in her hand and repeatedly smashing it into the ground saying, "Smashie smash the rock rocky. Smashie Smash Smash. Smashie smash the rock…"

With that Sai ran out into the road and dragged the girl by the collar of her shirt back to her front lawn.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Sai.

"Oooooooh I'ma gonna tell on you…… you said a bad word." Said the psychotic girl pointing at her.

"Just answer the question please."

"I was playing smash rock with my friend bill. He always seems to be winning though. I think he cheats!" she said.

"Sure……… and what's your name?"

"Hmmmmm my parents told me to never tell my name to strangers. But that's them. My names Reiko! What's yours?" the girl now known as Reiko said.

END FLASHBACK

"Then after that we were best friends for some unknown reason." said Sai with a fond smile gracing her face.

"I'm just wondering. What was the objective of that game?", Kakashi asked Reiko.

"Well it's to smash the rock into dust and not get hit by any cars.", Reiko answered with a smile.

"What are cars?" asked Naruto.

"There kinda like wagons but they go a lot faster and they're made of metal.", said Sai.

Kakashi sweat dropped. Then Sakura asked her in a semi-snotty way, "Well you must have gone to the hospital a lot."

Reiko looked like she was in thought before she answered Sakura, "Actually no I haven't, at least not for that reason; I guess after I met Sai she was the one to stop that from happening though."

"Well enough of that. I have a little task for you girls to do.", Kakashi said in a threatening way.

(A/N: YAY! I got us back into humor filled phase again. Much thanks to Daigona for doing most of the flash backs. – Except squirrel, yup than was alllll me! - I grew tired of writing them and decided she could do them. Besides she knows more about the way she would act than I do. )

This chapter has been dedicated to my dog and Daigona's cat that I believe would be very proud of us if they could read this. I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghostio:** (Singing in the beat of the Bewitched theme song (which I don't own either)) _Disclaimer_. Oh _disclaimer_. How _tragic_. I don't own _yee_. _Naruto_. And _Characters_. _Anime_. _T.V_. They _don't_. Belong. To _me_.

Itachi throws a rock at ghostio. But the rock goes through her.

**Ghostio:** _Itachi's_. _Stupidity_. Jokes. On _yee_. I am a _ghostie_.Things go _through_ me.And.I don't _own_ thee.

**Tsunade:** What she's trying to say is she doesn't own the show Naruto and or Naruto characters. The bit at the end was her telling Itachi he was stupid for thinking that he could actually hit a ghost……..that and he's a loser. I think.

**Itachi:** WHAT!

**Ghostio:** I **don't** think you're a loser………your not worthy to be in the same category as me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA.

**Itachi:** Aren't **I** supposed to be the psycho?

**Daigona: **(SMACK!) Shut up. Both of you. Or I'll send the squirrels after you.

- Silence -

**Daigona:** That sounds better. Cause there is no sound at all. Now lets continue. Ghostio owns Reiko and she gave Sai to me cause it is based on me and therefore... oh well you get the gist of it. Now lets start the chapter shall we.

**Chapter 7:** "Bells and Cards anyone? …….ANYONE?"

"You want us to **bathe** you!" shouted Reiko in disgust.

"That..", but Kakashi was interrupted by Sai, "You're a _sick_ sick man."

"That's **not** what I was going to say.", Kakashi said in frustration.

"Oh MY GOD! YOU WANT **SASUKE** TO GIVE YOU A BATH AND YOU **WANT** US TO CONVINCE HIM!", Reiko shouted again this time in shock as well.

Sasuke looked at her, "Like **you** could convince me of _that_." he saidwith a roll of his eyes.

Sai nodded, looking at himwith a thoughtful expression, "Your right, besides Naruto ismore his type anyway."

" HEY!" yelled Naruto who had been laughing on the ground just moments before. Then got upto tryand clobber the black haired girl before him, only to be held back by Sakura.

" I AM NOT GAY!" yelled Kakashi angrily.

"Oh my, does this mean that he _does_ get Naruto to give him his baths?" Sai asked Reiko who hadwas nowat her side.

"Now that I think about it, he never did say no when I asked him if he was **going** to a gay bar.", Reiko added nodding in Sai's direction.

"NARUTO NEVER EVER GAVE ME A BATH, AS IF I'D WANT HIM TO AND I NEVER WENT TO A GAY BAR! KAMI-SAMA WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"

Sakuralookedat the two girls and shouted, "Besides why would Kakashi-sensei want Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun, oreither of you to give him his bath?"

Reiko and Sai looked at each other before Sai asked her, "You **mean** _you_ want to give him his bath?Do youalways dothis for him?"

"NO!", Sakura yelled at her, a vein popping out of her head.

'I wonder how much she can take before that thing bursts andshe getsan Aneurysm.', Reiko thought to herself as she looked at Sakura's vein, which looked much larger than it should be(thanks to her huge forehead).

"No to _which_? You **want** to give him a bath? Or you give _him_ his bath **all** the time?", Sai questioned the red-faced-pink-haired girl.

'I see that it's not just Blonde's or Reiko that forget how to breathe.' ,thought Saito herself as she smirked.

"What? There both the same.", Sakura snorted at Sai.

"Actually they aren't." Reiko told her with a stern nod of the head, "She _asked_ you if you **want** to give him a bath. Meaning that you haven't done it yet. The other being that you already did it for him, and _still_ do it every time he takes one. _But_ then again it leads to the option of **you** only doing it for him _sometimes_ orregularly, and ect."

" SAKURA WOULDN'T DO THAT.", Naruto butted in glaring at our beloved dimension hopping friends.

" Do **_you_** mean to tell me that **you**would rather bathe him? **Jealous** perhaps?", Sai questioned Naruto.

It seemed that her statement didn't just infuriate the blonde boy and make Reiko laugh. But the mute with an icicle up his ass, in Reiko's words, cracked a smile. Which of course he hid from the group of seeminglyretarded people. Or is that just Reiko? (A/N: Actually it's quite funny that I scored a high, high mark in my IQ test. Of course I thought it was corrupted or something until I scored around the same mark on a different one. Plus the whole aptitude test my school made me take told me I was good for, a various amount of, well paid jobs and such. Such as a psychologist …then I thought to myself _perhaps_ it's saying I **need** a psychologist).

" As I was trying to tell you girls before. I want you to **snatch** my _bells_.", Kakashi said before anything else could happen that would deplete his manly ego.

" You _want_ us to **snatch** your BALLS!" , shouted Reiko who had obviously misheard.

"You **sick** pervert," yelled Sai. (A/N: Someone who also wasn't listening. Heh heh -SMACK- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW stupid Daigona -SMACK- -OUCHUMS-)

'And I thought they couldn't turn that into something sick minded. (Inner sigh)And they thought that I was bad.', thought Kakashi with a small shake of his head.

"Here **I'll** show you what I mean.", Kakashi said to the girls as he reached down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE'S GOING TO SHOW US!", Reiko screamed as she hid behind Sai. " ...and then I think he's going to _snatch_ them, or get one of those three to demonstrate… or maybe all of them.", Reiko ended in a whimper.

"_That_… is just disturbing." Sai said as one of her eyebrows twitched and her voice sounding as disturbed as she felt.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **I** PICTURED IT," Reiko screamed as she started scratching at her eyes, "_REMOVE_ YOURSELF VILE PICTURE."

"You two, would **you** _just_ listen? I mean **these**.. you **know** bells," after Kakashi took out 3 bells. Followed by their wonderful sound.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh bells. Then why _didn't_ you just **say** that?", Reiko asked sounding completely normal.

Everyone besides Sai and Reiko fell over. Kakashi, quickly getting back up, coughed and brushed himself off. The others who fell did the same, going back to their original pose. Holding up the bells again Kakashi brought it to their (being the girls) eye level. Also in his hands were three cards, each a different color. One of the cards were pink, the other blue, and the last one was orange.

"You two have to get these cards from my **students** or me. The cards represent who will teach you in your next class for tree climbing. The teachers will be in pairs, I have onealso so that way it evens out." Kakashi said flashing them a green card, " The **bells** decide which one of you eat. They will be passed on to whomever so you're going to have a tough time getting them. Including the third, because who ever doesn't get two bells or less doesn't getlunch and gets tied up to a pole while the rest of us eat. Understand?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh Kakashi? I already know how to climb trees. I just don't know how to get down.",. Reiko said looking at him seriously.

" He doesn't mean climbing trees like **you** normally would. He means that you are going to climb them with just your legs and feet using chakara." Sasuke informed Reiko.

Reiko, who seemed to be thinking about something else, quickly turned around and faced Sai with a frown on her face, "About before with all that stuff going on; I TOLD **YOU** THAT SMART ASS COMMENTS SLASH REMARKS SLASH ATTITUDE SLASH BEHAVIOUR OF **ANY** SORT BELONGS TO ME. I WROTE MY NAME ON IT!"

Sai scoffed at her angry friend, " You mean **last week** when you learned how to **spell** your name."

"NO I LEARNED HOW TO 2DAYS AFTER KINDERGARDEN YOU 'TARD. BESIDES YOU KNOW I CAN REMEMBER ANYTHING I READ. IT'S JUST THE PROCESS I CAN'T DO. I leave that up to you my dear beloved friend. Who hath no memory of the words she reads unless she studies for an excessive amount of time." Reiko said looking up at Sai with teary eyes. Being the mood swinging drama queen that she is. (A/N: I don't think I'm always like that but maybe. OOOOOoooh better yet let's ask our editor. Daigona am I a mood swing drama whore?")

(E/N: YES! And by the way I can memorize a page by just looking at it and reading itonce. It's called photographic memory. DUH! Anyways lets continue.)

Sai rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kakashi.He and the rest of team 7 were looking at the two girlswith half glares and half sweat drops.

'Is that even possible?' Sai thought as she looked at them.

"Anyway, before Reiko decided to veer us off topic. You two have until dawn to get this from us. Cya when I cya.", said Kakashi as he disappeared along with his three pupils.

"……..Does this _mean_ that we're going to have to run?" whined Reiko.

Sai smiled at her friend's laziness, "Yeah it **does**. By the way which jutsu's can **you** do. I know you **know** all your symbols for all them, being the bookworm you are, but as you said before the whole process thing is a big problem with **you**."

"Ummmm lets _see_ I can do the **replacement** jutsu, the **bunshin** jutsu, and on the odd occasion the **henge** jutsu," Reiko said counting them off, "And maybe if I'm lucky something else."

" Alright that can work."

…………..**2 hours later (with Sakura) not POV**………….

" Huh? This is tooooooooo easy. I **can't** believe Kakashi-sensei even bothered _doing_ this with those two. There completely useless…. Well at _least_ Reiko is.", Sakura said to herself out loud.

Sakura heard a snap from the a branch above her and it was none other than….

(A/N: Well this is the end of this chapter.)

(A/N: Hah just kidding. I'm such an ass……but **what** an ass).

Sakura gasped at the fact that she was caught off guard by a newbie.

'Well at **least** it wasn't Reiko that caught me off guard." , Sakura thought as she looked at Sai.

"Well **aren't** you going to do anything? Come on, **bring** it." , Sakura said in authority.

Sai just grinned then looked at Sakura, with a smooth guesture she said to her, "You **know **where **I** am. _Reiko_ isn't far behind. Instead of paying so much attention to me you really should have been paying attention to her."

Sakura turned around quickly and noticed that Reiko was about 16 meters away from her, now showing her the bell that she held in her hands. Reiko started jinglingit happily, waving at Sakura in over exaggerated motions.

"Hah! Your big ass forehead hid me from your view. You know it's so big that I could **literally** jump on it and people would think I was a _tatoo_…. Or something." , Reiko told Sakura with a huge smile on her face.

Sakura didn't waste anytime, she attacked the idiot of a girl but only to have her make some quick signs with her hands and appear over in a tree. Sakura was about to head over to her when she heard someone shout, " **Swirling wind no justu**."

Sakura looked at her right and noticed that a black blur was spinning at her. Sakura tried to escape but was knocked down by a different attack coming from the other girl. This attack being much more humiliating for the pink kunoichi.

Reiko had done none otherthan throw a rabid squirrel at Sakura's head making the girl pass out.

Sai looked over at Reiko, "When we planned to attack her. I **told** you to attack her with something else, like your fists or something, next time don't use anything **living**. I'm suprised you were **even** able to _hit_ her, your aim is terrible."

Reiko shrugged her shoulders at Sai, "What? Squirrels **are** scary, vicious, and sneakybecause theyhide that all under a cute and cuddly disguise. Besides how the hell can I **miss** hitting that chick? Her foreheads so huge **Mt.** Everest would have some competition."

Sai just shook her head and chuckled at her friend's new theory of evil squirrels. One bad incident and she thinks all squirrels are evil. Not to mention Reiko's new found love of teasing Sakura of her huge forehead.

'I hope that the **next** fight will be a little bit more challenging." ,Sai thought to herself as Reiko poked Sakura for awhile.

Reiko grabbed the orange card from Sakura's belt. Showing it to Sai with a triumphant pose.

"I can't **believe** she thought that I would make so much noise.", Sai said to herself.

Reiko looked at Sai scrunching her nose, "I **can't** believe I _touched_ her."

(A/N: Alright this really is the end of this chapter. I won't be able to update as fast anymore thanks to my beloved mother. Yes it seems Satan is a woman….. unless this woman is actually (gasp) A DEMON! Anyway yeah ….. So I'msorry if I didn't please you. Myreaders. My deepest or at least one of my deepest apologies.)

Spartan 137: Thanks sooooo much for your encouragement; by the way I read your profile. I like Halo also, although I'm no good at it. But my cousin says I'm wonderful target practice!

Kyo's only 1: Thank you! The squirrel was all my idea. I had to figure out how the hell to introduce the game Rock Smash and get Reiko back to the group with Sai. Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

Dracosortia: I understand that's why I've put in some more jokes about Sakura with more on the way. I was up till 3:00 am writing those chapters so I got reaaaaaaaaaallllllllllly lazy that's why I didn't go into depth with the whole teasing bit. Kakashi wasn't threatening them as you can see, and your right. Reiko wouldn't take him seriously and Sai just plain wouldn't care. Sai would tell their story because Reiko asked her to; and as Reiko said before Sai will do anything for a friend. I also think that Sai just would think that it isn't really a big thing to tell them anyway. Ummmmm I'm not quite sure if that thing about the plot is a compliment ...but thank you! And yes I wouldn't want me in a 100 km radius either if I was on a sugar high.

Last but not least the person who this chapter is dedicated to:

DrAgOnLuVeR88: Thank you so much for your review! I was seriously thinking of disconinuing but wonderful Daigona showed me your review and I decided to continue. I really really really appreciate all your encourgment and I hope that you will continue to read this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

Ghostio enters being dragged by Daigona.

**Daigona:** I know you're tired, but dammit ghostio you have to put up the damned disclaimer.

**Ghostio:** If you want it up so bad...YOU DO IT!

Daigona glares at Ghostio.

**Daigona:** I'm not the one writing this story and you're just upset that you don't own any of the characters but Reiko.

**Ghostio:** That's not the only reason. I'm also upset because I don't own the show either, and Sai belonging to you doesn't make me much happier. All I own is a crazy girl that can find an elastic band amusing.

**Daigona:** Reiko's based on you, you idiot. Is this really about you only owning just Reiko?

**Ghostio:** Actually I don't really care much about the whole not owning Naruto or any of the characters from the show, and only having Reiko. It has more to do with my insanity test.

**Daigona:** What you're insane? Yeah we already knew that.

Ghostio looks up at Daigona. Then looks back down in shame.

**Ghostio:** Quite the opposite actually. I only scored a 36 decimal something or other percent.

Daigona passes out as Ghostio continues to look down ather handsina depressed state.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** "How?…. and How did you? How did you do that? "

Sai ran as fast as she could through the forest. Herself and Reiko both decided that they should split up, it was for the best. They decided that Reiko could handle herself fine. It was the other people who had to deal with her that Sai was worried about.

Though they both decided that they would deal with Kakashi together. The two of them would just have to take out the other chuunins first, then they would commence plan "Eliminate Hatake". (A/N: Wow aren't I creative! I should be given an emmy. Just in case you haven't noticed I was being sarcastic.)

(E/N: Really! We never noticed!)

(A/N:Really? Gee you're dumb.)

(E/N: And you never noticed my scarasm. You called me dumb. Well I can't be any dumber than you.)

(A/N: Trew.)

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Reiko pay attention dammit! That's enough rope! I don't think that Sakura is going anywhere.", Sai said darkly to her blue haired friend. 

Reiko looked up from her handy work. She had successfully hung the pink-haired girl upside down from a tree. The girl looked like she was in a cacoon, the only thing that was left uncovered was her head. Besides of course the sock that Reiko had stuffed in her mouth and had a shirt tied around her face. Just so the sock couldn't come out if the pink-haired girl tried to spit it out.

Sai looked again, just to be sure she had actually seen what she saw. Then stared at the some-what bluenette.

(A/N: Remember Reiko has white tips on her hair so she really doesn't only have blue hair. Making her a somewhat bluenette!)

(E/N: Idiot. You think of the wierdest things. Why am I friends with you again?)

(A/N: I can't tell you for that would be the meaning of life, and I promised god I wouldn't tell.)

(E/N: God? He only told you so that you'd leave him alone.)

'Where the hell did Reiko get that stuff? She did leave for awhile, then she came back with it. Best not to ask, it will only give me a headache.' Sai thought as she looked at the other girl.

(A/N: Just to let you know. Remember this. This is very important. I know "What the hell would Reiko finding stuff have anything to do with the story?" But it does, just read the descriptions I give in later chapters carefully. You will figure out where she got it and it will make sense…..hopefully.)

(E/N: You know... it's pretty funny how I even have to edit the Authors notes. Hehe, just shows how pitifully Ghostio does in English.)

(A/N: It's also quite funny how I get a 89 in English isn't it?)

(E/N: That doesn't mean anything. It's only a mark. What happened to the other 11? Probably lost at bad grammer.)

"Reiko, why didn't you cover the rest of her body as well?" Sai asked. (E/N: Good question.)

"Well you see Sai-chan, I didn't have enough rope to tie around her huge forehead." Reiko answered casually. (E/N: Good Answer.)

"You're never going to let up on the forehead jokes are you?"

"NEVER! I REFUSE, FOR I THE GREAT..." but Reiko was interrupted by Sai.

"Whatever. Listen up, we need a plan to take out the others. And remember what I say this time around, cause I won't say it again. First off, NO DAMNED LIVING WEAPONS!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Reiko whined as she looked at her friend with puppy dog eyes.

"Well for starters, THEY'RE LIVING GOD DAMMIT. That is all the explanation you need. Anyways continuing from what I was saying.Second: You must, by all means necessary, not go experimenting.", Reiko opened her mouth about to argue. "No means no. Third: I want you to come find me right after, no exploring got it. Of course unless you want the squirrels to come after you again. I bet they weren't too happy with that whole "Throwing them at Sakura" issue."

Reiko automatically started agreeing with her. "Alright fine. That works with me. But ummm Sai-chan?"

"What?"

"What's that feeling called when you feel bad about doing something?"

"Guilt?"

"Yeah that's it! I feel guilty about throwing that squirrel at Sakura." Reiko said as she bowed her head.

Sai straightened with surprise with Reiko's comment, "What? I thought you hated Sakura!"

"Oh! I'm not sorry to her! I'm sorry to that squirrel!"

Sai fell over in shock then quickly got back up. Looking at her odd friend now understanding Reiko's previous comment about the guilt.

'Now I understand. I thought that it was odd she felt sorry for Sakura.'

"I feel bad about making that poor thing touch the hideous beast. Now, I know I don't like squirrels and all, but that's a punishment even a squirrel doesn't deserve. It's a punishment worse than death for Christ's sake!"

Sai had to agree with Reiko. A fate worse then death indeed, even the most horrible death or torture couldn't compare.

Reiko looked up thoughtfully, "I wonder what ever happened to the little furry guy?"

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

The squirrel laid down on the bed, the dreadful event replaying in it's poor little mind over and over again. The person next to the squirrel looked at him with a sweat drop. 

"Now I know I'm a psychologist and everything," The woman said looking at the squirrel on the recovery bed, "But there's things even I can't fix. Especially something so horrible like this."

* * *

**RETURN TO... UMM WHEREVER OUR CHARACTERS ARE!

* * *

**

"It doesn't matter. It's probably dying somewhere." Sai said trying to continue with the matter, "Anyways let's split up now. Adios."

With that, the two friends departed, splitting up in different directions.

* * *

**END FLASH BACK

* * *

**

'I hope Reiko doesn't end up doing something drastic. She's always been one to toy with people. I just hope she's being careful with whomever she's toying with. I'd hate to see who winds up in some mental institute because of her.', Sai though sarcastically as she kept jumping from tree to tree.

Out of nowhere a kunai was flung at her. Sai, who had just landed on a branch, was forced to bend backwards matrix style. She straightened quickly and started scanning the forest space around her carefully. She saw a movement to her left, this person was definitely one of the better fighters of team 7. So that meant she needed Reiko's help to terminate the threat if it was Kakashi. Sai kept shifting her eyes so that her –hunter- wouldn't notice that the –prey- had spotted him already.

'Must be Sasuke, Naruto is much too confident and would've popped out by now. Also Kakashi would have made sure that he didn't get caught, he was in ANBU after all.', Sai thought to herself.

She continued to make it look like she hadn't seen him when in reality she was pinpointing him with her excellent hearing.

'Someday I'll have to thank Reiko for always trying to sneak up behind mean and scare me.'

(E/N: The weird thing is that Ghostio really does try to sneak up and scare me.)

(A/N: I can do the sneaking up thing but I only manage to suprise...for shame.)

(E/D: That was only when you ran at me from behind and grabbed onto my backpack and swung me around. Idiot.)

* * *

**FLASH BACK

* * *

**

**4 years ago**

(Shuffle of feet on carpet)

Sai looked up from her tea and newspaper when she heard the shuffling from somewhere behind her. It seemed that Reiko was jumping from couch to couch. She would then crawl along the floor till she would reach an object that could hide her from view. Normal people probably wouldn't have heard her, but knowing Reiko long enough, you get used to it. Reiko started to get closer, closer, and closer. Then she jumped at Sai to tackle her. But to her horrible luck Sai had figured out her plans and Reiko went rightover her, landing on the table. Unfortunately Reiko's mother had walked in to witness the table's legs give way, snapping like twigs.

"REIKO YOU, YOU GET OUT AND GO TO YOUR DAMNED ROOM. WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!", Reiko's mother yelled then looking at Sai her expression turned to a happy one, "Oh Sai-chan dear, I'm so sorry about Reiko. She's such a bad influence. I'm truly glad that you're around to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

(A/N: Now we all know where Reiko gets her mood swings from.)

(E/N: Yah. And you get it from your mother as well. That evil witch. She should burn in hell and then be ripped apart repeatedly for all eternity. Rubs hands together and laughs synically.)

* * *

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sai quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sasuke who had finally made his appearance. He launched himself at Sai's stomach, but of course Sai being who she was, quickly maneuvered her way out of the situation by somersaulting over Sasuke, while defending off his attacks with her own kunai's. 

She barely had any time to protect herself from his next attacks when he went at her again. The guy just wouldn't slow his ass down. By god it was only a bloody practice mission. This guy obviously took the "bloody" part literally.

'What the hell is the matter with him? He takes things too damned seriously. It's times like these thatI wish I were just practicing with Reiko.'

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

Reiko leapt at Sai flailing the kunais that shewas holding at Sai. Sai smiled at her happy-go-lucky friend, who seemed to just be fighting out of fun. Much to Iruka's anger of course. Reiko had stopped attacking Sai so that Sai could get in some attacks of her own. Though Sai could probably do that anyway. 

"Sorry Sai-chan, I don't want to hurt you. It's only a mock battle anyway." Reiko said wearing a happy smile that showed her teeth. "We shouldn't take practice so seriously."

"Keh, like you could hurt me." Sai said, "You would more likely be prone to hurt yourself. We all know how you and pain are drawn to each other like magnets."

"Nuh uh. That's not the only thing, there's stupidity, clumsiness, trouble, confusion, etc., etc., etc. Well enough talking, back to practicing how to wave weapons around."

Sai smiled at her stupid friend's equally stupid antics and pulled a lightening jutsu on her friend.

"SAI-CHAN STOP DOING THAT. GREAT! NOW MY HAIR'S STYLED LIKE SASUKE'S. NOW I'M NO LONGER STYLISH.WWAAAAHHH THE UNDERLORDS ARE GOING TO BESTOW THEIR WRATH ON MEEEEEE" Reiko cried making the crater she created from her landing flood from her tears.

* * *

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sai ducked from Sasuke's attack, then flung her fist at him connecting with his face. She had, had enough, if he wanted to stop playing games then she would too. 

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid bitch.", Sasuke said to her coldly as he held his hand over his bleeding nose.

Sai just smirked at him raising her eyebrows. "Says the guy who's holding his bleeding nose."

Sasuke dropped his hands ands traightened, going back into battle stance. "I've had enough with these games, KATON NO JUTSU."

Sai's eyes widened a bit, she jumped out of the way. But she still got her leg burned by his damn fireball.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! THIS IS F-----G PRACTICE.", Sai screamed at him.

She left her mouth slightly open trying to ignore the pain in her leg as she got up to stand.

"Better not leave your mouth open. Unless you're trying to catch flies.", Sasuke said sneering at her.

(A/N: Can you spell prick. I know I can P-R-I-K. I know that's not how you spell prick but you know. It's an artificial prick, because Sasuke's kind of acting all OOCish it seems to me. So it matches perfectly!)

Sai's eyes narrowed as she sneered back at him, "What? Are you afraid of a little family reunion?"

(AN: I got this from an author that goes by Zadien.)

(E/N: Ghostio? What does this have to do with what is happening in the fight between Sai and Sasuke? I don't seem to see the link between these two at all.)

(A/N: Probably has nothing to do with it. Buuuuuuut it was early in the morning so I probably did it for my own kicks!)

(E/N: What a pitiful life you lead.)

Sasuke's own eyes narrowed and he attacked her, now with more anger. Sai was prepared this timeand started a jutsu, which she had mastered thanks to Reiko's help with the memorizing part, not to mention being a wonderful target.

"Ice Crystal no Jutsu." Sai hollered as soon as she made the hand seals.

Ice crystals formed in front of her then shot like lightening at Sasuke, going through his bladed leaves, (not all of them) some passing through and cutting up his body.

(A/N: He isn't cut up enough to die. I couldn't do that to one of Daigona's favorite Naruto characters.)

Sasuke glared at her before smirking, "Well you're definitely stronger than I expected. I like girls like that. Such a shame that I have to introduce you to the instrument of your defeat now though."

No sooner did he say that did Sasuke's eyes turn to red, showing he had activated the Sharigan. But to Sai's surprise Sasuke's eyes widened showing signs of shock.

'I better attack him now that he's distracted. I'm not stupid enough to wait around and find out what it's about.'

Sai threw two kunais at him striking his shirt and pinning him to a tree. She slightly limped as she walked towards him in her scratched and dirty state from the fight the two had just finished.

"Going to kill me you say? Looks to me like you are far from being the winner.", Sai said to him in a teasing way as she put her face close to his. She wore a mocking smirk on her perfect face that showed a look of pure dominance and superiority.

(A/N: Feh if you call dirty and scratched up perfect.)

(E/N: IT'S ALWAYS PERFECT! EVEN DIRT AND MINOR SCRATCHES CANNOT TAKE AWAY ITS FLAWLESS BEAUTY! ...-sighs-... I feel better now. Let's continue.)

Sasuke smirked, 'I know the perfect way of catching her off guard.'

No sooner did Sasuke think this did he lean in and kiss her quickly on the lips. Sai went red almost immediately before she glared in anger and upper cutted him so hard that the kunais that held on to him ripped his shirt because they were unable to hold him down. Her punch had done none the less than knock the pretty boy out for the count.

Sai, who was still panting with effort from the punch as well as from anger, just stood there. Then she finally walked over to his motionless body searching it for the bells and card. She found what she had been looking for the, 2nd bell. So that must mean the third was either with Kakashi or with Naruto. Then she looked at the card in her hands, it was green; the color representing Kakashi.

'So Kakashi's my teacher in tree climbing. Lucky me.' Sai thought to herself sarcastically before she began to ponder again. 'Let's see... Reiko has Sakura for her teacher. Heh, she took it after I refused to take the card, because I told her it was her win. Reiko also had the other bell that Sakura had.

So if I have Kakashi's card that must mean that Naruto has his own or Sasuke's. If Sakura had her own Naruto might very well have his own. The stupid girl must have refused to trade with him. I better go find Reiko now.'

With that Sai rushed off to go find the annoying fun-loving 15-year-old.

* * *

**With Naruto (Once again not a Naruto POV)**

* * *

"YEAH! I am sooooooooo smart! Those other guys can wait till later to eat their lunch, but I'm going to eat mine now. BELIEVE IT!" 

No sooner did Naruto speak those words, that arock was thrown at him… …of course it being Reiko who threw it, it missed pathetically. For shame… …his head wasn't as big as Sakura's forehead, even though it was bloated because of his huge ego.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU SAID THAT AGAIN!", Reiko shouted at the blonde teen who was just about to take a bite of his ramen, then added, "Well actually I said that I would rip off your arms and beat you with them ...BUT IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH. SO STOP SAYING BELIEVE IT!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Naruto retorted before going to back to eat his lunch.

Reiko glared at him then quickly grabbing his food out of his hands. "I'm going to take your lunch of course. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye."

Reiko waved at him while still carrying the ramen and ran off. Naruto ran after her in fury, trying to get back his beloved-precious-ramen. Reiko hopped ahead of him slightly faster because she had a much smaller frame, making it easier for her to dodge the branches and making her progress quicker.

It wasn't that long till Naruto finally realize she had stopped at one branch and was looking at the ground. He came up from behind her, "Hand over the ramen now you thief."

Reiko slowly turned to him, "I can't, Ramen fall down and go splat!" she said with a smile and in a childish tone.

Naruto looked at her and frantically looked down at the ground. Then his horror was realized. Reiko had dropped the ramen and it was slowly sinking in the watery mud. Naruto's eyes narrowed in complete fury. He looked up at her and just glared, causing Reiko to start backing up towards the edge of the branch.

"Look it was an accident. I was just going to keep it for ransom. I really didn't mean to drop i... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.", Reiko screamed as Naruto attacked her.

Naruto, who was blind with fury, chased her through the trees. She had gotten ahead of him again because of all that adrenaline and her natural hyper-ness. When Naruto saw her again he looked down at her smiling evilly.

Poor Reiko had got herself tied by a vine that had her tied to a branch. It was so thick around her that she had problems moving her hands and legs. Almost like what she had done to Sakura… I guess what comes around goes around.

(E/N: It's what goes around comes around. DUH!)

"Don't. Ask." Reiko grumbled at him before he could say anything. She seemed to have forgotten about the whole incident. "Just help me out. I could do it myself if it weren't for these damned arms." Reiko started making gnawing noises as she chewed on her arm.

Naruto just smirked at her evilly, "You killed my ramen. NOW YOU'LL PAY!"

With that Naruto threw two kunai's at her, hitting her directly in her head. But Reiko's body poofed into smoke. Naruto looked at where her body used to be in shock.

"You know Naruto, in order to pay for something I would have to buy something from you; and frankly you have nothing I want.", said a familiar voice from behind him, "Also stupid, I didn't kill your ramen because it was never alive to begin with… …maybe the wheat was at one time, but somebody else killed it sooooo ha."

(A/N: I thank the wonderful creators of Lufia II for that line.)

Naruto turned to the girl and pointed his finger out at her accusingly, "YOU TRICKED ME BY TYING UP THAT CLONE. A CLEVER PLAN."

"Ummmmmm well actually that whole chase and before, yeah that was still with my bunshin. But you see I guess my bushin can clutz out too because it did that on it's own.", Reiko said to him nervously.

Naruto glared at her, "It doesn't matter, you still ruined my LUNCH."

Naruto then attacked her, suprisingly Reiko did a good job of defending all his attacks.

(A/N: Remember Reiko is in martial arts, she knows how to fight.)

Reiko blocked lots of Naruto's attacks, not all of them pulled through but he still got a few in. But so did she, and they left a lot of damage on the chuunin. Reiko was strong, there was no denying that. She was very good at fighting indeed, maybe not when it came to throwing weapons. But other than that she was amazing and had pure talent.

Naruto ran at her picking up his speed and stabbed her in the stomach. He of course expected it to be another bunshin but when she didn't turn into smoke he started to panic. He really wasn't that upset about the ramen incident anymore. He looked at her and realized she was looking at the blood that she had on her hand because she had been holdingher wound. She looked up at him with a menacing smile on her face.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry it... I thought that you were just a bunshin again." Naruto apologized, but stopped when he noticed that she was looking at him with that same menacing look she had when she had looked at her own blood on her hands.

"Naaaaaarrruuuto, Naruto, Naruto, you should know by now that this doesn't even compare to the pain I've experienced before." Reiko said coolly as she started to walk towards him making him start to back up, slightly frightened of her, "But you know what they say Naruto, an eye for an eye."

With that being said Reiko raced at him with surprising speed, she grabbed his face dragging him by it. Until she strongly made the back of his head connect with a tree. She had done it so strongly that the blonde's head left a crack in it. He was undoubtedly unconscious. As if snapping out of a trance Reiko's eyes once again returned back to their original state.

"Oooopsie, I must have lost it again." Reiko said as she looked at Naruto, "Note to self, stop mood swinging like this. Not a good idea to keep crazy-dangerous-mood in options. Alls well."

(A/N: And knowing me I would probably forget anyway. I give Reiko an hour tops.)

Reiko walked up to his body and searched it for any of the bells and card. Sure enough she found the card but no bell. The card symbolized that it was Naruto's.

"What a loser, has his own card. Am I right or am I right? What do you think Bill?" Reiko said as she looked to her right, "Yeah he is a dork. Oh great this means that I'm stuck with him and Sakura…… hmmmmmmmmm interesting."

Reiko got up and then ran off in a random direction in the forest to go find Sai.

* * *

**2 hours later**

* * *

In the forest you could hear someone shout, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SQUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!"

* * *

(A/N: Howdie doodie. That's it for this chapter. I realize I made a mistake in the last chapter. It should have read 1 or less bells and they got squat but whatever. Yeah I know there was some Ooc moments but no big deal. The next chapter obviously contains the fight with Kakashi and the tree climbing lesson. There'll be much more humor in that one… …I hope.) 

This chapter was dedicated to Kyo's only 1. Your review sounded sad so Daigona and I felt that the chapter should be dedicated to you to cheer you up.

(A/N: I'm sorry I will be unable to reply to your reviews so I'll leave that up to my editor. I don't want to get caught on the computer. My mother's wrath is not to be reckoned with, she frightens everyone, and by everyone I mean everyone.)

(E/N: NOT ME! I'm not afraid of the devil in disguise. And you of all people should know that I am destined not only to go to hell but to conquer it as well. MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... LUCIFER SHALL BE MY BELLBOY! Yes, a bell boy.)

(A/N: Never mind I've decided I will reply to your reviews. For I the great Ghostio have found some wonderful time to do this...that's right! Isle C time! Though I'm supposed to be doing psychology right now. But meh who's going to know?)

(E/D: Me. But I'm not complaining.)

Spartan 137: Thanks I will continue with my humorous story. But some chapters won't be as funny as others, because of fight scenes or what not. But anyways thanks!

The Death Angel Called Destiny: It truly is a talent to be able to change even the most innocent things into something perverted. Though some of my friends do not appreciate that... but who cares about them! Yeah I like the squirrel too! It was fun!

Dracosortia: You're right Kakashi was acting OOC but it's really hard for me not to make him that way. I was thinking to myself...well more like talking. "What would Kakashi act like if we called him gay or accuse him of what not." Then it came to me...he would probably be pissed. Also I have a huge imagination.Yeah Reiko is an idiot but since she's based on me she'd have to be. The squirrels probably would get their revenge. Depends if I think it can fit in with the story. By the way don't you think that squirrels look like their rolling up a joint or something. They look so suspicious. That and this one at my cousin's cabin throws nuts at him. It's hilarious! Yeah me and Daigona both noticed those spelling errors. I think she just likes putting them in. But what ever... oh yeah and about the Sakura jerms. I think that I would have to cut of my hand to get those away from me. You know? Before they spread or something. I figured the squirrel would probably had to do what I wrote...but maybe it commited sucicide. Oh yeah and as a side note I believe you over your cousin. Keep Reading you'll like what I have in the next chapter for you at the wee little bottom.

P.S: An aneurysm is a rupture in the brain. It will kill you eventually but your brain will be dead and therefore even if your body lives you will be a vegtable and no soul will remain. Daigona could tell you about it much more descriptively than I could though.

(E/N: Yes. By the way... I edited the p.s so therefore don't actually think that Ghostio is smart.)

(A/N: Thanks.)

(E/N: Your welcome.)

Unloved and Abused Wolf: Thank you soooooo much for your review. I think that only the most talented can do what you and I can do. Daigona can too she'd never forgive me if I said she couldn't. I will update soon and the ninth chapters done, Daigona just has to edit it first.

DrAgOnLuVeR88: I'm glad that you read it! So 7 is your lucky number huh? Mines 3 but only because on the 3rd of some month nothing bad happened to me. I was amazed it was the first birthday that I didn't have a nail go through my foot or anything! Lol yeah I can imagine about that Jennifer thing. I'm glad that this is one of your favorites. Daigona would hate me if it wasn't at least someone's. She hates working for nothing. Thanks about the best person comment I don't have a lot of people say that to me.

RainingHeart: I hope I updated soon enough! I'm glad that it seems like you like my story...I mean our story.

Hiei098: I love it when stories are hilarious, and it seems you do too! Whoever said there wasn't another person out there like me lied then. YAY TWIN! Poor Daigona she'll probably go crazy, as if one of me was enough trouble. But that doesn't matter I HAVE A TWIN!

(E/N: Dear Kami-sama. WHY ME! NOT ANOTHER ONE. I AM ALREADY GOING INSANE. AND I'M NOT AN INSANE PERSON. And ghostio... I am going to either have to kill you or your twin. Which one?)

(A/N: Can't you kill my younger sister instead?)

(E/N: Maybe. Or I could kill both of you and do the world a favor.)

Kyo's only 1: I hope this chapter cheered you up! To tell you the truth my favorite part was at the end. That way people would finish the story with a good laugh!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

_Ghostio and Daigona are talking and going through the script for this chapter._

_Reiko and Sai enter._

**Reiko:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CLONE!

_Reiko started waving her finger at Ghostio. Causing Ghostio to sweat drop and Daigona just to stare at her._

_Sai looked at Daigona withone eyebrow raised._

**Sai:** Wow… you kind of look like me.

**Ghostio:** I created you fool. I OWN YOU.

_Daigona looks at Sai._

**Daigona:** And I own you. But I'm letting her use you for this fanfic.

**Sai:** You're going to let… that control me? Are you insane?

**Daigona:** Sometimes I wonder.

**Everyone from Naruto:** Did you create us?

**Ghostio:** Nnnnnnnnoooope because if I did then some of you individuals would be six feet under by now.

**Kisame:** Did you create the show, script, or animation?

**Ghostio:** No, I only own Reiko. Sai truly belongs to Daigona, and the only script I own is the fanfic… with Daigona's help of course. Oh, and that drawing I made of Sai and Reiko.

**Reiko:** You created me? Does this mean you're my mother?

**Ghostio:** Ummmm no.

_Reiko looks at Sai with puppy dog eyes._

**Reiko:** Sai-chan, where do babies come from?

_Sai looks at Reiko then smirks._

**Sai:** Well, first off, a man and woman get together. They undr-

_Ghostio writes something down on a piece of paper and Sai's mouth disappears. Daigona looks at Ghostio and then at Reiko._

**Daigona: **We'll tell you when you're older.

**Hey it's Daigona. Some of the reviewers wanted to see the result for my insanity test and it says that I'm only 35.22727272727273 insane, so that is still one percent lower than Ghostio's. GHOSTIO YOU'RE STILL MORE INSANE THAN I AM! ( Just to see if this correct, I'm going to take another test.)**

**Daigona: **Oh, and by the way, this chapter was finished like a week ago but Ghostio had to leave on a trip because her annoying mother forced her to and I well... hmm... well I got lost on the path of life you see and th-

**Everyone from Naruto:** LIAR!

**Daigona: **Well, I tried. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 9:** "Through the Final Fight, Trip to the Hospital, and then off to the Tree Climbing Lesson."

Sai heard a shout not to far from where she was currently at. She headed off in the direction to find none other than her peculiar friend. When she came to the spot she saw her friend in the fetal position, yelling, and the occasional 'ouch'. Sai looked up to see why and sweat dropped at what she saw before her.

Reiko had managed to piss off yet another squirrel from a branch that was over her head. The squirrel was throwing nuts at her, each time hitting it's target.

Sai looked at her odd friend with a smirk, "Well well, it seems even animals have better aim than you. You should take lessons from them."

Reiko looked up at Sai with watery eyes, "SAI-CHAN!", she cried out in happiness.

Sai just stood looking at her friend as Reiko tripped on her shoelaces and fell flat on her face. Shaking her head, Sai took out a small notebook from her pocket labeled, "Reiko's Bizarre Fears". Then she wrote down squirrel under deers. Yes, Reiko became some-what afraid of deers. It's an odd thing, although she may be afraid of them and perhaps anything that moves; Reiko seemed to be able to face them quite fine, when she was angry or what not, or just plain not thinking (which is most of the time). The whole fear of deers started a long while back, when they were ten and going on a nature hike with the rest of their class.

(A/N: Deers are EVIL or you know just plain ummm terrifying to the wee sized minds. Besides, I bet you don't haveto dealwith a herd of them every time you walk to school. Looking at you with those beady eyes, they're up to something I tell you. UP TO SOMETHING!)

(E/N: I agree. But I'm more afraid of MOOSE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Terrifying BEAST!. Let's continue.)

* * *

**FLASH BACK (5 years ago)**

* * *

"Sai-chan let's go exploring, this is boring. Come on Sai-chan.", a younger Reiko said as she kept pestering a young Sai. 

(A/N: HAH that rhymed! ...Why do I find that amusing?)

(E/N: Because you're you.)

"FINE! But you're taking the heat for this one. I refuse to take any blame what-so-ever for your stupid ideas."

"Don't worry Sai-chan, the worst that can happen to us is that we could getlost or eaten by bears or BOTH!", Reiko said to Sai with a bright smile on her face. Then she added in a questioning voice while her smile slowly faded, because of her friend's expression, "In the rain?"

"How convincing.", Sai said back to Reiko, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

After Sai said that, Reiko grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her off away from the rest of her class. After a while they came across a beautiful clearing with a family of deer not far away.

Reiko started running up to them, "Yay deer! I'm going to go over and feed them."

"Reiko I don't think that's such a-.", but Sai was interrupted by the screaming of Reiko.

The deer, whoobviously didn't take too well to the younger girl's antics, attacked her. Reiko had picked up a branch and started waving it at the deer in hope of saving her idiotic self. Sai just shook her head in amusement and continued to watch the scene. Then Sai started laughing when one of the deer had bit Reiko's shirt and was waving her around by it.

"SAI-CHAN HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.", cried thesmall blue blur.

(A/N: Reiko fed them alright! The really sad thing is, that's what I did when my uncle's cows came near me. Swinging that branch like my life depended on it. (Sighs happily) Memories.)

* * *

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Ever since that day Reiko had developed some sort of belief that the deers were really the reason hikers went missing in the woods. The poor kid was even crazier ever since that fateful day. Sai helped Reiko up and laughed at her friend's angry face. Which didn't look too angry, it was more like someone who ate to much food and packed it in their face like a chipmunk.

"Sai-chan why do you never help me? You always just stand there and smirk.", Reiko said glaring at Sai, " LIKE THE DEER INCIDENT AND ONLY AFTER THE TEACHER FOUND ME BEING TORMENTED BY THE DEMONS DID YOU COME AND HELP!"

"Sometimes I smileor I'm just expressionless, either one depending on my mood and the situation.", Reiko gave Sai an evil glare for using her (what Reiko likes to think is her's) attitude, "Well Reiko, I suppose it's because if I'm going to hang around with you it might as well be amusing. Besides it wouldn't be funny anymore if you were getting saved from your clutz attacks. Now would it?", Sai said looking at her friend with a smile and her eyebrow raised, "Besides you were handling the deer just fine."

Reiko grumbled, "I was not handling the deer just fine; and at least it wouldn't be so painful."

Sai said, "Well, you know the saying. It's all fun and games till someone looses an eye. Then it's hilarious."

Reiko looked up at her friend and smiled brightly, "Yeah! Your right Sai-chan. By the way who's your teacher so far for tree climbing?"

(A/N: Yes I am stupid enough to not be able to use simple deduction to figure out things. Like Reiko could've found out if she just looked at who she had, and come to the realization that Sai could only possibly have the other two. A mystery as to why I can't do this... a mystery.)

Sai didn't even reply, all she did was show Reiko a green card. Reiko just smiled even more with her eyes closed, "Ooooooooooooooooooh Sai-chan has the teacher for her teacher. Isn't that fun!"

"Who do you have for your teachers?" Sai asked even though she knew.

(A/N: I think she would do that for either of these two reasons: She was trying to humor Reiko or stupidity is catching. I think that stupidity is catching! Finally an answer that scientists have been pondering for years and an explanation to why most of the world's population is dumber than lemmings. -Insert picture of president Bush- Like him for example.)

(E/N: Ahem. It was to amuse you, you dobe! Hmph.)

"Ummm I have Sakura and Naruto. Oh yeah, and Naruto did not have a bell. He was bell-less as a ummmmmmm a corpse in a volcano!"

Sai just laughed at her friend, "You are so weird. Anyway let's get going and find Kakashi. We'll have some fun this time, since we'll most likely lose anyway."

As they were jumping through the trees Reiko started talking to Sai most likely because Reiko was bored, "And then after that my stupid bunshin got her foot stuck on a vine and started getting all tied up in it! And I was all like "crap, this sucks". But then Naruto was all like "you'll pay" and threw his kunai's at my bushin's head. I was all like" that jerk he would've killed me". But then I remembered, he's right! Ramen tastes damned good!; and the-"

Reiko was interrupted by Sai, who Reiko caught wincing, "Sai-chan are you okay?"

(A/N: Would you call that interrupting?)

(E/N: Dunno. But then again, stranger things have occured. Like the fact that Reiko stopped talking and noticed the well-being of another human, for starters. Hehe.)

Sai just looked at Reiko darkly, "Yeah, I'm okay. Sasuke just burned my leg with his justu. It's no big deal. Did you get hurt?"

Reiko, feeling bad about having to lie to her friend but didn't want to make Sai upset, answered, "No, I just got a little cut from the fight with Naruto is all. Yup yup, just a scratch!"

Sai smiled glad that her friend was okay; and so they carried on their merry way through the woods. Not to long after they came across the person they were trying to find. KAKASHI! He was sitting below a tree and reading his dirty book.

(A/N: I don't know how he does it.What a horny bastard! The man must not have had a lot of fun in his days. He's like what in his twenties? Early thirties at the most. But I'm not one to talk anyway. Although I can say the dude needs a new hobby.)

(E/N: I for one happen to be highly interested in that book of his. By the way there are quite a few of those books that he has, such as: Come Come paradise, Come Come violence, Make-out violence, and ect. This is all thanks to Jiraya-sama and his... "information gathering", hehe we'll include in later chapters. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!)

Reiko and Sai just smirked, nodding to the each other. Sai quickly disappeared leaving Reiko to set out the plan that was made earlier. Or so I say, was made earlier.

* * *

**With Kakashi (not Kakashi POV)**

* * *

"Hehehehehehe... oh Misao-chan you dirty, dirty girl.", Kakashi said happily as he stared at his book giggling every now and then as he read.

As soon as Kakashi had finished speaking a mud ball came flying at his face, and missed. Way to go Reiko, we can always count on you to screw up! By the way... you're out of the family. Kakashi just stared at where the mud ball landed and looked back at the crazy girl.

"You miss.", but Kakashi was interrupted by a new mudball that hit him directly in the face.

'What the-?', Kakashi looked up and noticed that there was a string hanging from above him. Reiko was smiling at her masterpiece and with an even more brilliant smile shouted, "HAH! Kakashi there's mud in your eye."

Then she ran off, falling every now and again in her haste to get out of the man's sight. Kakashi just sighed and put his book away so that it wouldn't get dirty. He walked to the lake that was nearby and looked into it. He saw his reflection and grimaced. Reiko had gotten him good.

'I should really stop reading while doing missions. Those books always distract me.', Kakashi thought as he started rubbing his face.

(A/N: When I say face. I mean his mask. The guy wears it so much it's almostlike it's a part of him.)

Kakashi looked back at his reflection once he was finished wiping the mud away.The mudwas all gone. He waved his hand around, his reflection doing the same. But when he went to grab some water to drink. His image's hand reached directly out of the water, pulling him into the water's contents.

'Henge, Damn I should have seen that coming. Those two girls are clever, using such a simple jutsu for a great strategy.' Kakashi thought as he removed the hand off of himself and hopped out of the water back onto land. Then his figure followed him, turning back into…. SAI!

"I see you and Reiko are working together as a team.", Kakashi stated looking at Sai.

Sai just snorted at him, "Well that's stating the obvious."

Kakashi moved out of the way as the other girl descended upon him from above with two of her kunais in both hands. Kakashi dodged her smoothly, and Reiko landed in acrouching stance with the two kunais stuck in the ground. Kakashi looked at the two girls, he smiled under his mask.

'This is the first time I've ever seen any beginners working together. I would have thought that Sai would want to work alone. They're both fast, and as it seems Sai is good with making strategies.', Kakashi thought as Sai threw two kunais at him, 'Sai's down to eight kunais from the ten Iruka gave her. Whoa.'

Reiko had gone into dragon style fighting stance and was just getting quicker and quicker with her attacks, finally she was able to get Kakashi into a throw in Sai's direction. Kakashi dodged all of Sai's kunais, and by all, I mean all eight. Reiko jumped at Kakashi as he was falling to the ground.

Butbeing aformer ANBU member, Kakashi quickly did a few hand seals and called out, "Replacement no Jutsu."

The two stopped moving and just stood where they were.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

'The two girlsare very good, they have great talent. Thereis no doubt in my mind that they could become ninjas. All though Reiko seems to be a problem when itcomes to taking in information for the missions. Not to mention annoying everyone around her, and the girl just seems to enjoy getting me angry and screwing around with what Isay.'

The sad thing was, she was like a kid sister. After living with her for a week I was able to see that she wasn't all about teasing and trying to send me to a mental institute. Then a shocker came when she showed she did have some actual talent.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kakashi stepped into the living room to see Reiko sitting down on the couch with a pad of paper in her hands. He came from behind her to see what she was doing. What he saw he couldn't even believe. Reiko was drawing a picture of team 7. The weird thing was it was good, really good. Kakashi looked at the drawing of him and smiled, she had drawn his book in his left hand and the other one on one of his student's heads'. Kakashi quietly left the room to not disturb her. As he left he heard her say, "Damn, I don't have enough room for Sakura's damned forehead. Alls well, with her in it she was destroying the picture with her uglyiness. I erase you, youvile creature... um of the rat bastards!"

* * *

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

When Kakashi snapped out of his memory he saw two purple eyes looking directly into his own eye. Reiko had found him! Well Kakashi would have understood Sai finding him, but Reiko.

(A/N: How embarrasing!)

(E/N: You get no credit! Plus, you can be smart sometimes at sensing peoples prensences. AND THATS NOT A COMPLIMENT EITHER! Now, where were we?)

"Yo.", was the only thing Kakashi said to her as he gave her a slight wave, that is before he pushed her out of the tree.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhh," Reiko yelled just before she landed on the ground.

Kakashi jumped out after her with his kunai in hand and was about to throw it at her. When Sai, out of nowhere, threw four kunais at him.

'Wait a minute, I thought she ran out of kunais.", Kakashi's eye slightly widened ah heasked Sai, "Where did you get those?"

Sai just looked at him and the swirly-eyed girl who was getting up. Sai sighed, "Well, I got -"

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Alright Reiko, let's get this right this time. I want you to at least hit the tree, okay?", Iruka asked the determined girl that was next to him.

"Rightio!", Reiko exclaimed.

Sai just stood nearby and watched to see how her friend was going to screw up this time. Reiko pulled back her hand and was just about tomake herthrow when it slipped out. The kunai flew and hit the tree behind them. Then it flew in the direction to where the target (tree) was and hit a branch. It bounced off and hit something with a thud.

Reiko cheered, "YEAH! Iruka I hit the tree, I hit the tree! Iruka?"

Reiko moved her head around to find Iruka and saw Sai standing next to his motionless figure on the ground.

"Well, luckily he's breathing.", Sai said looking back up at Reiko.

Reiko started to panic, obviously not hearing her friend, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I KILLED HIM. HIS GHOST IS GOING TO HAUNT ME, BECAUSE IT WAS ALL MY FAULT. WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Sai looked back at her, "He's alive Reiko. You only hit him with the blunt end of the kunai."

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"And so after that Reiko gave me all of hers but the two in her hands. That way she could just use them forTaijutsu.", Sai explained as Reiko regained her normal state.

(A/N: If you call that normal of course.)

Kakashi laughed inwardly at the thoughtof Iruka getting knocked out by the idiot of a girl. But had to stop thinking of that because Reiko attacked Kakashi head on. Kakashi leapt out of the shorter person's reach, so Reiko threw a branch that she had been holding at him. (She probably had gotten it when Kakashi pushed her off of the tree). It was only natural for Kakashi to dodge, also because of Reiko's awful aim. As Kakashi went down to hit the girl he noticed that she was smiling evilly. He spotted Sai not to far away doing nothing, then back at Reiko who had just finished making a seal, "Replacement no Jutsu!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Reiko disappeared and in her place was a branch. Reiko had used the branch she threw at him as the object she decided to replace herself with. Kakashi couldn't believe that Reiko could even come up with something like that. Reiko landed on top of Kakashi who didn't have time to move and put him into a lock. Rolling around so that he was facing the top, Kakashi could see Sai finally making her way over, when she got to them she just took out the bell and card that he had once had.

"We win.", was what Sai said smiling.

When her words were spoken Naruto (who had a large bump on the back of his head), Sasuke with a bruise on his chin, and an angry Sakura, who must've been released by one of the boys, stomped over to them.

(A/N: WOW! Talk about coincidence!)

Kakashi stood up realizing that Reiko's hold went loose, he looked at Sai with an upside down crescent moon, showing that he was smiling under his mask.

"Good job. I'm impressed, you and Reiko seemed to work like a real team. I don't let many people win.", Kakashi told her in congratulations.

"You lie.", Sai told him bluntly, "You didn't let us win, but you did under-estimate us."

Kakashi just laughed putting his hand behind his head. Naruto just glared at the blue haired girl who had her eyes closed still lying on the ground. Sasuke looked at Sai and just turned his head with his usual keh.

"Hey Reiko get up!", Sakura yelled, "I have a bone to pick with you for putting that sock in my mouth!"

Sasuke went over to Reiko, seeming to have had enough with her ignoring them. Sai's eye narrowed at Reiko.

'Something is wrong, Reiko wouldn't be ignoring us. She would be rubbing it in everyone's faces.', Sai thought while looking at Reiko.

Kakashi started walking over to her while Sasuke was about to pick her up by her shirt. But they're actions were stopped by a piercing scream coming for Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei are you hurt! There's blood on the back of your vest!"

That attracted everyone's attention to the silver (A/N: I still think it's white) haired man. Naruto ran up to him yelling / asking if he was okay. But it was Sasuke who spoke out that grabbed Sai's attention the most, "I don't think that's his blood."

Sai looked back at Reiko and looked at her black shirt only to see it waslooked darked aroundher stomach. She ran over to her motionless friend and lifted up her shirt revealing the deep cut that was obviously done by a kunai. Looking up she met Kakashi's gaze.

"We have to get her to Tsunade.", Kakashi announced as he went over to Reiko and picked her up. But was stopped by a kunai that went whizzing past his ear.

"Don't touch her you dirty old man." Sai growled.

Kakashi casually replied back, "I'm not a dirty old man, I'm a dirty young man."

Sai just sweat dropped, "Never mind, just show me where the hospital is before Reiko bleeds to death.", Sai picked up Reiko and glared at Kakashi to get a move on. Thankfully he acknowledged it.

Kakashi raced off in the direction of the Konoha. Everyone, including the guilty blonde boy, followed after Kakashi. Sai following behind with Reiko in her arms.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Reiko was patched up and awoke soon enough to look around at the people that surrounded her.

"Errr hi!", Reiko said nervously because of all the attention that was being given to her.

Sai looked angrily down at her, "Reiko what the hell happened?"

Reiko looked at all the peoplestaring at her. She noticed that Sakura looked like she couldn't care less. Sasuke looked bored, along with Kakashi. Then finally Naruto who had a large bruise on his eye. No doubt from Sai who had probably found out what he had done.

Reiko just blinked at Sai then smiled, "Awwww don't worry Sai-chan it was no biggie. I was obviously stabbed of course. But it's no big deal. These guys just took a bloody fight to the extreme."

Tsunade who had been watching the group from behind said, "I think that Reiko is going to have to stay here tonight. Sai do you want to stay with her?", Sai nodded at Tsunade so she continued with what she was saying, "The rest of you are going to have to leave. Except Naruto, I think you need to stay here for a while in another ward; mainly for your protection mostly.", Tsunade told the energetic blonde with a pointed look at Sai.

"But Tsunade-oba," Naruto started as he, who had been walking out, could be heard yelling after a sharp smack that was probably heard throughout Konoha.

When they left Sai sat down next to Reiko and laughed at her pointing at the where the wound was, "So did you do that?"

Reiko just smiled at her, "Actually it was a magical pixie. He didn't like the fact that I destroyed his pixie dust and went ballistic."

Sai looked at Reiko with a raised eyebrow, "You mean to tell me that Naruto got mad at you."

"Yeah. I always knew that boy was a fairy. Now all I need is the proof. Then I'll steal his lucky charms too MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"Reiko the lucky charms guy isn't a fairy, or a pixie, and he isn't even an elf. He's a Leprechaun ."

"Oh.", was the only thing thatcame from Reiko.

The two girls shared a laugh and talked for a bit before a nurse came in to tell them that it was time for bed. Then she left angrily when Reiko replied that she was already in bed.

* * *

**Later that night.**

* * *

"Sai-chan are you awake?", Reiko asked to the shadow in the other bed.

When Reiko wasn't given a response she chucked her pillow at her friend and miraculously was able to hit her target. Sai grunted getting up and glared at the other shadow.

(A/N: Go figures that when she can't see anything she can actually hit her target. It's a rare and strange talent.)

"Sai-chan are you up?" Reiko repeated.

"Now I am you stupid idiot.", Sai grumbled.

"Sai-chan do you think that we'll ever get home?", Reiko asked with a hint of sadness.

Sai just looked at the ceiling as she laid back down, "I don't know Reiko. We'll just have to wait and see."

Reiko seemed to agree with Sai and the two drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: I have to wonder how they can drift off to sleep. Do you need some kind of boat to do that? Where the hell did that saying come from? The whole damned thing doesn't make sense!)

(E/N: No, it makes perfect sense. It's just that people as dense as you can't grasp the concept that is underneath the words. Just like Kakashi said, " You have to look underneath the underneath." Duh!)

* * *

**The next day in the team 7 training area.**

* * *

Reiko was literally bouncing with excitement. Her energy making Sai wonder if Reiko really was in a critical state yesterday. Reiko was really hyper and anyone who had any brains could tell that she was going to be a problem today.

'Please don't let her be my student.', is what crossed all three of the ninja's minds.

Kakashi looked at Reiko as she started talking to Sasuke and grinned at her comments. Such as this one:

"Hey, hey! Sasuke, I was just wondering why's your collar was so big?", Reiko said happily poking the mute in the cheek while she questioned him.

Sai smiled at this, being that Reiko had once asked Sai the same question about him. But she quickly stopped thinking about Sasuke after remembering what he had done the other day.

"Because it was made that way.", Sasuke said in a bored monotoned voice.

Reiko just smiled even wider if that was possible, "Are you sure Sasuke? I mean you could hide in that thing, like a turtle! Like if you ever got scared you could just hide in it and the big bad man, or what not, would just disappear."

Sasuke glared at her and Naruto laughed. Sakura puffed up her cheeks and started heading over to Reiko with a very angry expression.

"Reiko, you leave Sasuke-kun alone. He doesn't want to talk to you!"

Sai looked at Sakura with her usual dominant look, "What are you? His keeper?"

Reiko grinned at Sakura and just looked at her with a thoughtful smile, "You know Sakura your foreheads so big it could be another person. Ooooooooooooo I know lets name him! Sai-chan what should we call him!", Reiko said with excitement turning to her friend.

Sai smirked and said, "I think Custard would work."

"Why custard?", Reiko asked smiling.

"Well Reiko, because I think Custard has a firey personality."

Reiko started clapping her hands and hopping, "Ooooooooooooh he's like a bitch. You know they have some of the best responses and or personalties."

Sasuke looked at Reiko and said to her, "Kind of like you and Sai."

The air around the group changed, but thankfully Reiko decided to lighten it up, "Thank you for saying I have such good responses and a wonderful personality Sasuke. My your acting OOCish!"

Naruto asked Reiko with curiosity, "Oocish?"

(E/N: Pronounced: o - o - c - ish , if that makes it easier for you.)

Reiko just smiled at him, "You know, out. of. character. He usually acts like he's got a ten-foot pole shoved up his ass. The guy probably wouldn't have even given me a response."

Sasuke just glared and turned more to Sai, "Well it doesn't change the fact thatSai's one."

Sai looked at him her eyes flaring with anger, "Least I'm not someone's bitch, like you happen to be Sasuke."

Naruto who had been laughing before started laughing even harder with Reiko following his example. Sakura started fuming at Sai's wordsand decided she would defend her beloved Sasuke.

"Sasuke's no one's bitch. Sai your just jealous that Sasuke doesn't like you!"

Sai just rolled her eyes and replied back to her, "And I thank Kami-sama for that everyday."

Kakashi decided that enough was enough, "Alright girls go to your teachers. They'll take you to a spot and teach you what you need to know."

Reiko stood by Sakura and Naruto and Sai went to Kakashi and Sasuke whom she was still glaring at.

Sai called out to Reiko, "Hey Reiko, could I trade Sasuke for Naruto?"

Reiko stopped and looked at Sai, "Why?"

Sai looked at Naruto who seemed to look surprised, "Well Sasuke's boring and Naruto could probably help me out way better than he could."

Reiko looked at Sai, "But Sai-chan...I don't want the boring jerkus either. You can have Sakura for Kakashi though."

Sakura started agreeing with the matter automatically, "Oh yeah that sounds like a great idea! Either way is good!"

Reiko looked at Sai again then sighed, "Fine but I don't want to have the tight ass next time."

Naruto started laughing at Sasuke, "Hahahahaha Sasuke I'm better than you."

Sasuke glared at the blonde shinobi, "Shut up dobe."

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him and laughed in triumph, "YEAH. I NARUTO UZAMAKI AM ONLY A STEP AWAY FROM HOKAGE, BE-"

But before Naruto could finish what we all know he was going to say, a Kunai went whizzing by his ear.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence.", Sai hissed at him.

Reiko, who had had enough, decided it was time to go, "Let's go mutey, come on custard!", Reiko grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him along after her, "Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee SAAAAAAAAAIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!"

(A/N: Yeah, Reiko was unwilling to touch Sakura. But who would?)

Sai looked at her teachers and asked, "Well, what do I do?"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

(A/N: Unfortunately I decided it was time to end the chapter. Truly sorry but it had to be done. Any who I hope I was able to insult Sakura enough for you guys. ( DAIGONA SHOULD WE START A VOTE ABOUT MAKING A SEQUEL BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY FIGURED OUT HOW TO END THIS STORY.))

(E/N: Um... maybe. But my first reaction when I read those words, the ones above, was "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", yup yup. Any who, why would we end it so soon? It only just began 5 weeks ago and this is only the 9th chappie. But maybe we should let the reviewers decide whether or not we end this story soon and then make a sequel or otherwise, k? So how bout it people? Review and tell us whether you want us to stop and make a sequel or should we just continue on with what we have going? REVIEW!)

**This chapter is dedicated to Dracosortia**

Dracosortia has always written suggestions and so I Ghostio (**Daigona:** And Me!)feel since Dracosortia has been with me and Daigona from the start so we should dedicate this chapter to DRACOSORTIA!

(A/N: Thank you all reviewers and once again I'm sorry but if I stay on too long my mother will catch me and off will go my head. Kind of like that baby song with thatdandelion thing. Bah I can't remember but it was a scary song if you think about it...morbid children and their morbid nursury rhymes. Heh heh rambingling again;I hope you read the next chapter I will try and write it as soon as I can.)

shuga high obsessed: Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Daigona's supposed to edit this story but she has a good excuse ...for once. Yeah she has to get ready to go to this course thing down in Vancouver. Sounds fun to me but I'm not allowed to go because my woooonnnderful mother said it was probably a scam. Anywho at least when she goes she's bringing/baking me a pie. Oooops I'mrambling again..anyways thanks again!

Dracosortia: Heh heh I'm not going to tell you yet why Sasuke looked at Sai like that, but I can tell you that he didn't see a squirrel. Funny thought though! But then again that's more of Reiko's thing anyway...Sasuke's already got ass wipe covered soooooo I can't really give that to Reiko. Except make her annoying ass wipe...whichI gotcovered! HUZZAH!Oh and for the whole hairstyle deal-thingy there was a reason for it. Yup I am soooo clever! Well not really but you know what I mean! Poor, poor Sai...but if Daigona had a problem with it she would've been all like : "No way are you going to do that -insert real author's name here- I am not doing that." Yeah she's weird like that...geez, sometimes I wonder about her and her sick fantasies...just kidding but seriously come on Daigona you could do so much better than be with a fictional character. Like for a example a real guy! Thank you by the way for the telling me the difference of kage bunshin and that other one. I didn't realize there were different kinds, but for this story I meant to use the solid one. Yup! The solid one! A stab in the stomach could kill a normal person. You are correct! But the then again I don't think that Reiko's classified as a normal person. On a side note: I have really, really, really low blood presure, and for some odd reason normal cuts don't bleed that much for me. Yup that right I am abnormal. Some of my friends and I joke about it alot. For example if I cut off my arm it would probably drip only three drops of blood ( I know it would really bleed profusely but then again it's just kidding around). As for your last comment I laugh, Oh yeah! I am soooo very talented.

P.S: I wonder why my reviews to you are always so very long? Perhaps we will never know?

huffpuff: Thankies! Don't worry I'll try and write the rest of the chapter with our (Daigona's and I) up coming break slash holiday thing. By the way love your name. How did you come up with it?

And that's it no more reviews to respond to. ( E/N: Well at least not when Ghostio responded to the reviewers so therefore I am sorry if you reviewed and we have not placed you in here, but we thank you as well for reading and reviewing.)Anyways until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Ghostio: Nay, I do not own Naruto or thee creator's characters. I also do not own the script or drawings. But I do own Reiko, and Sai belongs to the sarcastic...

Sasuke enters.

Sasuke: Bitch.

Daigona enters with a giant mallet in hand. She slams it into Sasuke sending him flying.

Daigona: I prefer vampire.

Ghostio: Well... any who. Sai belongs to the queen of sarcasm and morbidity.

Daigona smiles with pride.

Ghostio: On a side note Reiko sort of looks like Sasuke… just so you know.

Daigona: I have a question that has been lingering in my head for a while," Why are boys that look like girls called pretty boys; and girls that look like guys called ugly girls?"

Sai and Reiko enter.

Sai: Kind of like how Reiko's an ugly girl?

Reiko: I'm cool with that, I just got to surround myself with gay guys and I'm set for life.

Ghostio: Boo Yeah!

Reiko and Ghostio high five.

Daigona thinks out loud: Most gay men are hot...

(E/N: And now we shall leave me to my fantasies and continue with the story. )

**Chapter 10: "You wouldn't like it if the trees climbed on you now would you? Yeah, that's what I thought. Because you wouldn't...", "Reiko you're rambling off again." "… - - ...shut up…"**

Sai looked at the tree that she had to climb. It was freakin' huge, she didn't have a clue how the hell they expected her to climb the damn thing. Sure she knew how to use her chakra but what the hell! Sai didn't even know if she had enough to actually climb the damn tree. It was like asking Reiko if she knew how to dance on an umbrella and make it balance in the process.

"Alright Sai, climb that tree over there.I'll show you how it's done." Kakashi said as he started to walk up the tree, "Once you learn this you will be able to use your chakra much better."

Sai glared at the tree before her. This was definitely going to be difficult, she listed out all the things that she would have to do in order to climb the tree. First concentrate, that would be easy she had only had to deal with Reiko long enough to block out any distractions. Second was to move the chakra to her feet and last was to make sure it was the right amount.

* * *

**With Reiko**

**

* * *

**"FOR THE LAST TIME MY FOREHEAD'S NAME ISN'T CUSTARD!", Sakura screamed at the girl that was sitting in front of her. 

"Really?", Reiko said looking at her, "Custard doesn't think so. He says his name is custard and doesn't know where you're getting your information from."

Sakura started fuming and was about to say something else whenthe black haired chuunin interfered, "Enough, Sakura she's just doing this to annoy you."

Reiko glared at Sasuke for ruining her fun and started to scowl at the ground, "Why did I have to get Sasuke. He's such a tight ass square, the stupid jerk.", Reiko muttered while she kicked her foot on the ground.

Sasuke turned to Reiko, his eyes cold, "Listen dobe."

"Awww pet names Sasuke, and giving me Naruto's. Won't he be jealous?" Reiko said with a smirk.

Sasuke returned Reiko's remark with a glare that would've sent even the bravest man into a state of tears. But since it was Reiko who he was glaring at, there was no effect at all. All that she did was smile wider… …if that's even possible.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh Sasuke can't reply! He is at awe at my finding out that he is in love with me." Reiko said in over dramatic swooning, swaying to her own words.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, her vein popping out of her head, "SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! NO ONE DOES!"

Reiko looked back at her calmly before replying innocently, "You're one to talk, no one likes you but you don't hear me or anyone else telling you that. Oops, just did!"

Sasuke started to walk over to Reiko, "I said enough, stop and get to work."

"Can't I say one joke before we start.", whined Reiko.

"Fine." was the black haired nin's reply.

"YAY! Alright, what do you call a doctor from Sand?"

Sakura looked at Reiko for a bit before replying, "A dirty doctor."

Reiko pointed her finger at Sakura before shouting, "No! You call him a doctor, YOU RACIST!"

Sakura reached over to go pound the girl but was stopped by Sasuke. So she just lowered her hand and sat down angrily as she waited for the girl to receive her instructions. Sasuke briefly explained it to Reiko who started to nod offto sleep. But who wouldn't, the guy's boring.

'Soooo bored. Must. Stay. Awake. But can't. He'll eat me! Man this could be made so much more interesting. Something like, doing flashy moves, and hopping off the trees. That would be fun… ...but it's Sasuke, the likely-hood of him doing that is like expecting to shove dynamite down Sakura's throat andthen forher to give you a hug afterwards. Ugh! Not like I would let her touch me… ...which makes me wonder again about what happened to that squirrel… guilt overload. Huh! Oh, looks like Sasuke's finishing up. Better start nodding.', Reiko thought while staring up blankly at the teen.

"Understand? Good." Sasuke said looking at the nodding girl, "Sakura show her how it's done."

"Alright!", Sakura said going to the tree.

'This is my chance to impress Sasuke. ALRIGHT! HERE I GO!', Sakura thought to herself smugly.

Sakura raced up the tree to one of the higher branches, "Surprised aren't you?", Sakura said in an authoritative sneer.

Reiko just nodded before saying, "Yeah I am, I can't believe you were able to get up that high, what with that giant forehead of yours. You must have neck muscles of steel or some sort of very strong-unbreakable metal."

* * *

**Currently with Sai

* * *

**

"Good, you're doing even better than Sakura did her first time." Kakashi told her while looking overtop of his book.

Sai just nodded as she jumped off the lower branch of the tree. Naruto, who was jealous, just crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well I for one, could've beaten you.", Naruto said slowly.

Sai straightened while looking at him, "What. Did. You. Say?"

Sai slowly walked over to Naruto, her eye twitching and her hair covering some of her eye. She sort of looked like that chick Sumara from "The Ring". Naruto started to go into a cold sweat.

"I..I di..didn't mean it Sai-chan..yo..you did much better than me. ...KAKASHI-SENSEI HELP ME!"

"I think that that's enough tree climbing for today. We better go find the others." Kakashi said while getting up from under the tree.

Sai nodded her head along with Naruto, who couldn't wait to see the pink haired girl again. As they were walking along they saw Reiko running up to them. Her arms extended like she was a kid pretending to be a plane.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII-CHAN. Guess what I did it! I climbed all the way to the top! It was really fun!" Reiko exclaimed while hopping up and down in front of her friend.

'What! Reiko was able to get the top! But the girl is a clutz.' Sai thought looking in disbelief at the girl that was dancing around her repeating, "I did it, I did it!"

"Rrr..Reiko you mean to tell me that you climbed the tree?" Sai questioned the girl with wonder.

Reiko nodded her head, "Yeah, yeah! I have proof, come on." Reiko said as she grabbed Sai's arm and dragged her off to the place where she had been training.

When Reiko stopped she pointed at a tree and with pride puffed out her chest. Sai's eyes wondered up the tree and she indeed saw the proof.

Want to know what it was? No! That wasn't supposed to be your answer… I'm making my mind up for you. It's now going to be "hell yeah!"

On the tree there were holes big enough to fit someone's shoes in, going all the way up to the top. Reiko, instead of sticking to the tree, just dug her feet in it and climbed up like that. Impressive. Sai just shook her head at her friend's stupidity.

"Reiko, you didn't follow the instructions.", Sai said shaking her head.

Reiko shook her head, "Nope, nope. I did Saiii-chaaaan. They told us we were only to use our feet, legs, and chakra. As you can see, that's all I used. "

Sai could only sweat drop. Sometimes her friend was just too much to handle, this was one of those times. Reiko took some things too literally. Boy was this girl going to be one hell of a nuisance till they got back to their dimension.

(A/N: Oooooooooh foreshadowing dun DUN duuuuuuuuuuuuun.)

(E/N: Wow! It's a wonder you even knew how to use such a technique! O-O)

* * *

**Later**

(E/N: Ghostio tried to call this part of the chapter **part b** because she wrote it in three different parts and then combined them to make the entire chapter. After I told her that she was not allowed to call it **part b** she wanted to call it **section b**, obviously I said no to that as well. She finally agreed to call it **Later**, now... that is boring but better than calling it **part b** or **section b**. Don't you think?)

**

* * *

**

"Alright, Reiko. One. More. Time." Kakashi said in exasperation.

The young teen tried to climb the tree again. This time she was able to climb pretty darn near where Sai got. Sai cheered her friend on by the sidelines eating her lunch happily. Reiko however raised her hands and was triumphantly yelling out happily. But unfortunately (E/N: Or forunately. )she lost her concentration and landed on the ground… …again. Kakashi walked over to Reiko and just shook his head, this was probably the two hundredth time she did this. Whatever were they going to do with her?

(E/N: Good Question and I have an answer! TO THE GALLOWS WITH HER! ARG! hehe )

Sakura clung on to Sasuke while Naruto and Sai argued about the different types of ramen and which were better. Reiko got up rubbing her head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwie my spleen." Reiko whined now rubbing her side.

Sai looked up at her with a smirk, "You don't even know where your spleen is."

Reiko closed her eyes and stuck her nose up in the air, "Yes I do. It's in my body. Duh!"

Sai shook her head along with Kakashi. But Sakura decided it was high time that she try and get Reiko back for all her other rude comments to her.

"You know, if you ever want to be a medic-nin you should know where all the organs in the body are. Like me." Bragged Sakura placing a hand on her chest.

Sai snorted and Reiko just rose an eyebrow at the girl's comment.

"Then where's your chest?" Sai retorted.

"I think it went to her forehead..." Reiko added in.

Kakashi who did not want another fight to break out stepped in, "Reiko let's call it quits for now okay?"

Reiko sat down by Sai and just nodded at Kakashi. She shoved her lunch into her mouth in a matter of seconds, earning a surprised look from Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. The retard was eating at a 700 km/s! It was crazy, and what was even more unbelievable was that she didn't throw up after. Sai didn't look fazed by it at all. Well of course she only had to eat with Reiko most of their younger years.

"If only you were as good at climbing as you are at eating." Kakashi sighed.

Reiko smiled happily and cheerfully replied, "Only if!"

Naruto turned to Sai, "Sai I was wondering. Where do you and Reiko come from?"

Before Sai could stop Reiko she answered the Blonde's question with a punch in the air, "CANADA!"

Sasuke perked up, and questioned with suspicion, "What's Canada?"

Reiko looked at him with a frown but before she could say anything Sai intervened, "It's a village."

Kakashi's eye narrowed and he asked in a dangerous voice, "And what country is this village in?"

But thankfully (E/N: Or not.) the dull witted Reiko replied, "It's called the country of many different climates!"

The people that were around her just sweat dropped… could she at least tryto come up with better lies?

"What Reiko meant to say is...", Sai added with a scowldirectedatReiko, "It's called the Middle of Nowhere."

(E/N: Yay! Love me! )

"…What? Why haven't we heard of it?" Sasuke asked them suspiciously.

Reiko rolled her eyes, "Haven't you ever heard the saying "We're in the Middle of Nowhere.' ? That saying obviously came from the country of the Middle of Nowhere."

"Keh! And this guys supposed to be a genius!" Sai added with a look of disbelief.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders slightly. It was best not to get mixed up in these girls' messed up minds. The other ninjas seemingly agreed, though not voicing this aloud.

(A/N: Technically mine's like 20 cause that's how many tracks it's running on!)

(E/N: Nice one. But I think it's a little more than that, maybe 22 or something.)

"Maybe we should try one of your countries games?" Kakashi suggested.

Reiko nodded really quickly but Sai beat her to the punch of the game, "Let's try the one worded story."

(E/N: YAY! Though this game is kinda tricky, I love it!)

Naruto straightened up, "How do you play that?"

Sakura added in, "What good would it do for us?"

Luckily Sai was prepared for such questions and said to Sakura, "Well you see it makes someone able to make up quick excuses and so forth and so on."

"You didn't answer the dobe's question." Sasuke told her.

Reiko butted in with huge fake tears latching on to Sai's arm, "Sasuuuuuuuuke my love, I thought that you said that was my beloved pet name. YOU TRAITOR! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SAI-CHAN, MY HEART IS BROOOKEEN!"

Sai pushed Reiko off of her. Really, she didn't need to have to circulate the blood in her arm again. Reiko got up this time "looking" angry.

"Excuse me while I take this knife out of my back.", Reiko said as she went onto her stomach and attempted to get the imaginary knife out of her back. Grunting in her efforts as she rolled around.

(E/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... YAY, knifey knife knife! )

Thankfully everyone was able to ignore her. Sai kicked the ...I have no idea what word would be to describe Reiko at the moment but retard seems to be a good one!

"Alrightthese are the rules to the game; you have to reply with one word after the other person has said theirs. It must make sense. For example I could start with once, then very quickly Reiko would say another word."

"Upon", Reiko said.

"A," Sai said back.

"Story", Reiko said again.

"Now, if you say are to more than one word. You get cut, that's another way for saying ' OUT REIKO!' ", Sai said as she looked at her friend that had finally pulled outthe invisable knife, "Now if your word doesn't make sense then you are also out. Got it."

The other ninjas in the group just nodded.

"Alright Reiko and I will start." Sai said.

"There." Reiko said.

"Was." Sai said.

"A." Naruto said.

"Hill." Sasuke said.

"Covered," Kakashi said.

"SASUKE!" Sakura squealed.

Everyone just looked at her. Reiko with a look of complete distaste and Sai's face full with disgust. Reiko's expression changed dramatically, she walked up to Sakura with a look of complete alarm.

"Oh my god Sakura are you bleeding!" Reiko said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Whoa! She is!" Sai said looking at Sakura with an equal look of alarm.

"I am? How? Why?" Sakura said panicking.

"BECAUSE YOUR CUT!" the two girls shouted at her with looks of deadly anger.

"Meh Meh, girls perhaps we shouldn't play this game anymore. Maybe one that would be, you know. something different." Kakashi said.

"CAPTURE THE FLAG!" Reiko screamed happily shoing her fist into the air.

(A/N: I refuse to write the rules of the game. The other one I can understand someone not knowing how to play. But this I leave up to Daigona to write in the editor's note or something. I have to catch a flight, seriously and I don't have the time to write that out. If you really don't know, just send us a message and I'll try and reply.)

(E/N: ASS! LEAVING THE LONG EXPLANATION TO ME! I'LL GET YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK! Anways, capture the flag is really simple actually. The group divides into two teams, each team gets a flag and gets one person from their group to run into their part of the forest and hide it REALLY WELL! But no in tree's or buried anywhere. After a minute has passed since the person responsible for hiding the flag has been gone then everyone is free to run into the opponents part of the forest to find the flag. But theres a catch, people are protecting there section of the forest and if your opponent happens to catch you while you are on enemy territory then you go to their prison. When you are in the prison they will have a maximum of one person guarding it, it that person who is trying to rescue their comrad get caught then they also get put in jail. Also, you can only rescue one person at a time, be smart and get some people to distract the guard. The game only ends if all of the enemy is caught or when you capture the opponents flag and safely bring it to your side. But, and yes there is yet another catch, I mentioned the word 'safely' for a reason, if you happen toget caught while running back to your side you have to drop the flag where you were caught and the enemy is not allowed to move it to a different location, it HAS TO STAY THERE! Now that you know the rules and directions, GO PLAY THE DAMN GAME! It's actually really fun and easy, GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN! )

During the game Reiko attacked Kakashi whom was on her side of the forest. She smacked him with her hand. Kakashi, who was angry about getting hit, told her that she should really practice her throwing skills a bit more. This caused her to grumble and what not. You know Reiko, she really doesn't like to be told what to do. She went by the saying, "Practice makes perfect, and nobody's perfect so why practice." A wonderful motto! (E/N: AGREED!)

Sai watched her friend go over to the meeting area,turning away shecontinued her chase after the black haired boy. She was going to kick his ass! Sai sure as hell remembered what he did during their earlier game with the bells.

* * *

**Um... Later, I guess...**

(E/N: This is supposed to be part cbut yet again we are calling it... well... LATER! ENJOY!)

* * *

'This sucks…I know I just cause trouble but why do I have to practice? They've been ninjas for what, 16 years, Most of their lives? Either way, they got a hell of a head start on me. Damn Sai and her … …umm better-ness and stuff. Stupid Kakashi.' Reiko thought as she chucked the kunai at the tree in obvious anger. 

Of course Reiko, being who she was, just kept missing the tree and hitting another one …or what I'm hoping isn't a living animal. She could hear the others not to far off and Sakura yelling about something.

(A/N: Give me an S! Give me a P! Give me an A! Give me a Z! What does that spell? …No really what does that spell?)

(E/N: Good question. Is ' SPAZ' a word? I think you just spelled it wrong , the correct way is 'SAKURA' yup, now that is the perfect spelling if I do say so myself, which I do so HAH! Anyways... )

Reiko panted, boy was she tired. Sure, throwing a pointy object around was fun and all that, but it could be so much more interesting… like throwing it backwards! So she began her fun of throwing the kunai behind her. On about her 5th throw she heard a noise. Not the kind you would be all like "YAY A RABBIT" but more like "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?", but it being Reiko who heard it she was more like, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH DEMON RABBIT!"

(E/N: YAY! Exactly the reaction she has in real life, Ghostio that is, now... ON WITH THE STORY!)

Reiko continued throwing backwards, that is until a… ….uhh okay it is what I thought I saw the first time… a fish man. A blue man stepped out into her view; he looked kind of like a fish… a really ugly fish that was about to destroy all that she was, and well not loved but something like that.

'Where have I heard of a fish man before? Hmmmmm.' Reiko thought as she looked at the man, with a thoughtful frown on her face.

(A/N: Well I wonder where else it could be, the frown that is. Perhaps on her back?)

The "fish" grinned at her, "Sooo Sasuke, it seems that you remember me. Good, because I remember you."

'Sasuke? I better think about this one. OUCH-UMS, It does hurt to think! Sai-chan was right! Alls well! Huh, what was that?', Reiko thought as she looked at a small quick moving shadow, 'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SQUIRRELLLLLLLLL!'

Reiko started to back up into a tree. A fearful and panicked look spread across her face. Dear god the squirrels were out to get her, she knew she should have just made a truce. But nooooo she had to be defiant and refuse to deal with the furry little savages.

"Do I scare you Sasuke?" 'Fishie' said as he started to walk towards her, "Are you remembering how well I could finish you off?"

(A/N: Hmmmm if Reiko was in her right state of mind I would have to say she would say, "Yeah you scare me, more like your FACE! And soon and so forth. I love that saying!)

Reiko went into a ball as she saw that the squirrel was standing behind 'Fishie' and was looking at her with a semi-evil look. Reiko squeaked in fear as the fuzzy animal looked at her. The 'Fishie' smiled at 'Sasuke's' obvious fear, he was happy that he could finally carry out his mission. With great speed he picked up Reiko who latched onto him with out him noticing that she was sticking out her leg to keep the "demon" squirrel away from her.

"Let's go before your friends arrive.", 'Fishie' said.

Before he left he dropped a note behind and laughed at his geniousity.

(E/N: Geniousity? WHERE! Oh... you mean him? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... he has just proved the difference between feigning stupidity and actually being stupid. Feigning stupidity is what Reiko does and he is actually being stupid! IDIOT!)

* * *

**Later with the rest of the Troupe**

**(A/N: I love that word too. Heh heh troupe is so French.)

* * *

**

Sai and Team 7 headed back towards where they left the young psychopath; little did they know they wouldn't find her there. Sure Sai was probably expecting it but the rest didn't, nope not at all. (E/N: You would have thought that they would've known by now, hey?) When they came to where they left her they first noticed that she was not present. Not sleeping or causing trouble. Yup something had definitely taken place here.

"Where could Reiko be?" Naruto wondered, "I thought she was here? Wasn't she here Kakashi-sensei?"

Sai, who was looking around, noticed a small sheet of paper lying on the grass. She picked it up and started laughing so much that she fell to the ground. The others sweat dropped at the girl's odd behavior. What the hell could be so funny?

(A/N: It seems stupidity isn't the only thing that's catching, but insanity too.)

(E/N: Then again... who can escape from you aura of stupidity!)

"Sai, could you please tell us where Reiko is?", Kakashi asked her with a sigh. No pun intended.

"S..She got (snickering) She g..got (more laughter) k..kid (even more laughter)", Sai said… …or rather laughed.

"What? She got kid?" Naruto said looking at the laughing girl.

"N.no." Sai laughed.

Kakashi just shook his head and read the note, "SHE GOT KIDNAPPED!"

Sai just nodded before adding in her laughter, "I know, but it's more about why they kidnapped her."

Sakura spoke up next with obvious confusion, "Why? Does she have something important?"

Sai shook her head, "He thought she was Sasuke. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... "

Sasuke, who looked absolutely appalled (for some reason that word sound really prissy….LIKE SASUKE!) exclaimed, "WHAT! HOW COULD THEY MISTAKEN THAT THING FOR ME!"

This is it for chapter ummm 10 yeah sorry that it gets confusing. Yup! Well I'll try and update soon for chapter 11! Anyway I'm happy that all of you could review, I tried really hard with this chapter and skipped doing some of my homework to do it. But I was all like homework or chapter……chapter's more important. Cya!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Since I'm such a jack ass I'm only going to say two words Naruto's not mine…okay three words I don't own Naruto….okay 4 words Naruto does not belong to me, okay you know what I think, i thinkyou got the message. I don't own Naruto and or Naruto characters. I don't own their script and I don't own their personalities or their physical appearance's. However, I do own this story "Reiko and Sai rhymes with pie in your eye" and Reiko. Yes everything about her I own, so to all you bluenettes out there I own you. That's right I own your hair. Just kidding (suddenly has a expression of anger) (goes back to normal just as quickly) kidding again, but I OWN REIKO. Sai is owned by Daigona who has a hell of a lot of editing to do when she gets around to this.

Daigona: **I wonder what the reviewers responses would be if I didn't edit the next chapter. Hmm... **

Everyone: **NO! That would be like trying to read a two year olds scribbles!**

Ghostio: **Huh? You can't understand a two year olds writing! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

( Everyone turns to stare at Ghostio with a look on their face that clearly says that they think Ghostio is mentally unstable, meaning she's psychotic.)

Ghostio: **Hey, why are you giving me wierd loo- ... AHHHHHHHHH!**

( Before poor pathetic ghostio knew what was happening she found herself in a white padded room.)

Ghostio: **WAH! ...Hey, let me out of he- ...SQUISHY!**

Daigona:** Did you say you wanted out? ...OKAY!**

Ghostio: **NO! NEVER! DON'T TOUCH MY SQUISHY!**

Sakura: **Well, ...nevermind them, OHHH SASUK- njjnasdvizxcvifjkdf...**

( If you don't already know, Ghostio has tried to swallow sakura's head, yup, much like Stitch when he was eating the cake.)

Daigona:** GHOSTIO SPIT THAT THING OUT BEFORE YOU GET RABIES OR SOMETHING!**

Ghostio: currently spitting out "**THAT THING**" ...**uck! YOU TASTE LIKE TURNIP AND COW PADDIES! **GAHHH I'm probably diseased now! OH HORRIBLE HORRIBLE MEEEEEE! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

( The pathetic sakura is sitting in a corner covered in a greenslime-like substance.)

Daigona: **Eww. Gross. Never do that again. Now... as I was SAYING! **( Glares at Ghostio and Sakura) **I will not edit the next chapter when Ghostio has** **finished it, therefore I will let you have a laugh or two at the mistakes that she makes, now won't that be fun! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: "Reiko Kidnapped and the Card Game of the Century!"**

**

* * *

**

Kisame brought "Sasuke" near his and Itachi's camp. He was brimming with excitement that he had caught "Sasuke" without any problems. Although he was suspicious as to why the young Uchiha was clinging onto him for dear life. Bah! Who cares? He got "Sasuke" and Itachi was going to be pleased. No doubt the foolish Naruto who held the fox demon would come rushing to the aid of his comrade.

'It's like killing two birds with one stone. But there's something different about him.' Kisame thought as he looked at "Sasuke".

(A/N: Who the hell uses a stone to kill birds? Why not a gun? Or better yet a bullet that actually does the damage. Geez, people we need to get out of the Stone Age and go back to the present time. Just because a caveman's intelligence rivals most of the world's populations intelligence doesn't mean we should get stuck in that time period. Oh wait, I forgot those people can't read… or can and just suck at it. Like George W. Bush for example, and to all fans of him I'm sorry I just don't like the bastard. Way to go me apologize and insult that guy again. Aren't I kind? Probably not ...meh.)

* * *

**Reiko's POV**

* * *

'Is the damned beast gone yet, I mean why can't it just leave like the other beast, aka Sakura.' I thought as I looked over the fish man's shoulder to see that in fact the furry monster was gone, '…What am I holding?' 

"GAHHH," I screamed as I pushed myself off the fish man.

But I stumbled over a small rock and crashed into a tree. I looked up at the guy again this time without as much fear but more like, uh, more like curiosity. Yeah that's it! Curiosity!

" What's wrong Sasuke? Didn't think I would find you? Did you? Do I scare you?" 'fishy' said.

'Sasuke? What the hell? Ooooooh he thinks I'm Sasuke…. should I be upset? Wait a minute, "fishy"? Isn't there a dude in Naruto that's supposed to look like a shark? Well yeah, but this guy looks more like a fish. But then again I've been known to screw things like this up. Alls well, he's Kisame now…did I just have a debate with myself?'

(A/N: That you did… did I just answer myself?)

(E/N: Uh huh!)

"Well for one jack ass, I most certainly can't know if you would find me or not, because stupid, I didn't even know you were looking for me. Which would mean that you were being cheap, because if I had known you were looking for me you would have never, and I mean never, have found me. Secondly it's not you that scares me, it's more like that hideous thing you call a face that scares me. You might want to consider a paper bag or plastic surgery. By the way, you stupid loser, I'm not Sasuke." I told Kisame with my arms crossed as I leaned against the tree.

Kisame's jaw dropped as he looked at me with a look of complete shock.

'Yeah that's right you stupid idiot. I, the great Reiko, have left yee in a state of shock. What with my amazing abilities for surprise, yee not know that I am not one with pole shoved up his ass, Young fish who swims upstream.'

"Kisame, did you get my brother yet or are you back to tell me that once again you have failed?.", said a calm voice that seemed to surround us.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Reiko looked around her to find where the voice was coming from, and Kisame who seemed to recover from his shock of finding out that Reiko wasn't Sasuke answered back to the voice, "No Itachi but it seems that this person I found knows Sasuke." 

Itachi appeared in front of them, dressed in what Reiko noticed as his usual clothes. But what's this, lacking a shirt! Wow, Itachi forgot to put on his shirt! Hah! "The great Uchiha" my ass!

(A/N: How can you not notice you're not wearing a shirt? Don't ask me, I've never done that …although one of my aunts forgot to put her skirt on when she went out for work. Talk about embarrassing... or fashion statement!)

(E/N: Definately NOT a fashion statement.)

(A/N: It couldn've been.)

(E/N: The only person... or thing that would think that was a fashion statement would be you or a brain dead rabbit.)

(A/N: Ouch my pride!)

(E/N: What pride?)

(A/N: My lion pryde...j/k I don't have any pride/pryde of any sort. You know why? Cause I just don't give a damn!)

"Who is this Kisame?" Itachi said as he looked at Reiko with a threatening look.

"Yes Kisame, who is this?" Reiko said as she mocked Itachi imitating his stance and exaggerating a frown.

(A/N: Yeah, usually when your mocking someone, exaggeration is one of the necessary keys to annoyance. Learn from me young tadpoles and one day you can turn into a great annoying frog like myself. That is if you want almost everyone to turn crazy and/or commit some act of suicide or homicide. Meh, whatever floats your boat.)

"Are you mocking me?" Itachi said looking at Reiko with fury.

Reiko tucked in her chin and started to exaggerate Itachi's movements and voice, "Are you mocking me?"

Itachi growled and Kisame drew out his sword. A very …big sword that people, especially fish people should not be allowed to own.

'Holy shit that's a big sword… now why do I think that sounds dirty? I wonder if he's compensating for something?' Reiko thought as she looked at him still using her exaggerated look, that amazingly stroke a remarkable resemblance to that of a diseased/disfigured rabbit. 'Never mind, I don't want to ever find out. It would scar me for life.'

Reiko shuddered at her thoughts and looked back at the sword-wielding maniac.

(A/N: Move over samurai pizza cats for samurai wanna be sharks. Although I still think that that show can't be beat, that: meaning Samurai Pizza Cats. Plus samurai wanna be sharks doesn't sound as good as samurai pizza cats. So never mind, don't move over samurai pizza cats.)

(E/N: Stupid.)

"I'm not going to tell you again kid, answer Itachi-sama or prepare for the consequences.", Kisame told her through clenched teeth.

"Peh, stupid party shitters." Reiko muttered, as she looked at Kisame, "Yeah buddy I was mocking you and I'd gladly do it again I tell you! I'd do it again."

Kisame growled at her and swung the sword at her, causing Reiko to fall over yet again and roll around on the ground to avoid get diced up. Finally the psychopath was stopped by a kunai that nearly hit him. The two morons, being Reiko and Kisame looked up at Itachi.

"Kisame, don't kill the witness or I might have to kill you too." Itachi told him coolly.

"Kisame, don't kill the witness or I might have to kill you too." Reiko said getting up and mocking Itachi again.

Another kunai was thrown and hit the bark of the tree vibrating from impact. Reiko's eyes shifted over to the blade that rested right next to her ear. Then looking back at Itachi, her eyes slowly changing from fright back to normal insanity.

(A/N: Whenever I think of eyes like insanity I can't help but picture googly eyes.)

"I thought you were told not to mock me again." Itachi said to her in his usual cold voice.

"And I thought I told you that I would gladly do it again." Reiko told him defiantly.

But bad guys usually don't appreciate such defiance. So without a moment's hesitation another kunai was thrown at the interrogation-immune teen. This method was able to grab Reiko's attention once again to the kunai-throwing murderer.

"Listen kid, tell us your name... now." Kisame said looking at Reiko with anger that appeared to have reached it's near limit.

(A/N: But we can't have anger that's nearly reached it limit now can we. Teachers always say we should aim for above and beyond. Which is basically the same as over the top isn't it?)

"It's not so much my name as it is everyone else's. I was but bestowed this name and must share it with the other people and or pets with this name." Reiko said looking at him with a psychotically happy grin.

"JUST TELL US YOUR GOD DAMN NAME KID!" Kisame shouted at her with such force that her hair started to fly backwards.

Reiko sighed before saying, "Oh alright." She inhaled deeply and said as quickly as a tongue twister, "Supercallafragilisticexpielladociousbluenette."

Kisame's vein started to throb on his forehead and Itachi's frown deepened.

Reiko threw her hand up in the air, "Hey don't blame me! My parents named me this. I swear on my honor that, that's my name."

Itachi looked at her with suspicion, "Alright then what's your clan name."

"Well it's not so much my cl…," But Reiko was interrupted by Kisame who started to lift up his sword for another swing.

"Okay geez, no need to get your thongs in a twist. Now it's key to say this really fast.It's Shesellsseashellsdownbytheseashore, and if my clan name isn't good enough for you my middle name's M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I."

(A/N: Just so you know all of those names were meant to be said quickly even M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I.)

"Fine, I don't care about who you are anymore. It's clear to me that you are just trying to give us trouble.", Itachi announced as he looked at her. "Just tell us where Sasuke is, now!"

Reiko smiled at him widely, "You must be really dumb! He's most definitely somewhere."

"FK KID JUST TELL US WHERE THE HELL HE IS!" Kisame shouted this time spit spraying out as well.

"GAAAAHHHH! Don't spit on me you freak of nature. I don't want to turn into some sort of diseased fish like you."

As soon a Reiko finished her sentence she found an arm going around her neck and a kunai pointed towards her face.

"Tell us where he is… now.", said Itachi looking intensely at what I imagine would be the back of Reiko's head.

"O-ok-okay," Reiko stuttered, "He's in this dimension!" Reiko finished with a complete 360 with her attitude.

Itachi drew the kunai down towards Reiko slowly.

"NOT MY EYES! NOT MY EYES! (breathe) I'LL FOREVER HAVE THE IMPRINT OF KISAME'S FACE FOREVER IN MY MIND AND NOT BE ABLE TO LOOK AT ANYTHING (breathe) OR ANYONE ELSE TO MAKE IT BETTER EVER AGAIN!"

"I wasn't going to stab your eyes. That's just a warning for you.", Itachi told her while still holding the struggling girl. "Now tell us where in this dimension Sasuke happens to be."

"This universe, and if that's not good enough for you he's in this galaxy, and if that's still not good enough for you he's in this solar system, and if that's still, still not good enough for you he's on this planet." Reiko said watching the knife come closer and closer to her face.

"THAT'S IT!" Kisame said as he ran at her only to suddenly fall over.

"Kisame, what are you doing?" Itachi asked looking at the blue man as he lay on the ground.

"……." Reiko just stared at where Kisame was before she punched her hand in realization. "I know! I know! I finally gave the poor lout a seizure! YAY! MISSION COMPLETE!"

"…Some one sent you on a mission to make Kisame have an seizure?"

"Yeah! ME!" Reiko said pounding her fist on her chest with pride.

"….."

Reiko, who just finished taking her finger out of her ear therefore having a disgusting amount of earwax on it, looked at her finger then looked at Itachi.

"Can I wipe this on your arm?"

* * *

**With Team 7 (At Tsunade's office)**

* * *

Tsunade paced around the room her irritation evident… as well …the fact that Kakashi wears a mask! 

"Damn, why would the Akatsuki want Sasuke again? I thought they didn't want another sharingan user around. And the fact that they took Reiko still unnerves me. How can we get her back?"

"It's alright we can leave her. She'll probably get killed anyway. Right Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed turning to Sasuke to find out his answer.

Sasuke nodded and Sai turned to the two with a look of pure rage. Kakashi, who saw the angry burning in her eyes, held her back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE HER BEHIND! SHE'S WORTH MORE THAN 10 BILLION TIMES WHAT YOU'RE WORTH! IF YOU'RE WORTH ANYTHING! YOU DISGUSTING LOOKING FREAK THAT WAS OPPOINTED TO BE UNCLASSIFIED!"

Naruto brandished a lookof pure determination, "I SAY WE GO! We haven't had a good mission in a long time. LET'S DO IT!"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, I won't allow it. Naruto have you forgotten who they are really after?"

Naruto paused before saying, "Sasuke?"

"Now who's on your team?"

"Sakura and... Sasuke."

"That's why you can't go, and I can't send Kakashi because he will be a dead give away that Sasuke's here, which leaves my only option.", Tsunade finished with a sigh.

Sai looked up from where she stood at the blonde leader, "Don't tell me your.."

"SEND GAI AND HIS TEAM TO GO GET REIKO!", Tsunade paused and looked at Sai, "What's Reiko clan name Sai?"

"Her full name is Reiko Ayumi Miharu Yamashita. Why?"

"Never you mind.", Tsunade told her. "FIND REIKO AYUMI MIHARU YAMASHITA!"

'I don't see the point in this.', Sai thought looking at Tsunade with confusion, 'Do they even know who the hell the Akatsuki are dealing with? Do they know what Reiko's going to think?'

Sasuke looked over at Sai and noticed the look of discomfort on her face, "What's wrong?"

"(sigh) Tsunade-sama, Reiko doesn't like Gai so much. She's probably going to give him more trouble than who they are up against.", Sai stated.

* * *

**Gai's Team**

* * *

"Hhheeeeeelllllooo my budding flowers. The Hokage herself gave us our mission today!" 

"It's not to go steal back the money she lost gambling again, is it?" asked Tenten as she sharpened her kunais against the other.

"Keh, if it's that again I refuse to go. Gai-sensei you can't honestly believe that, that could even be called a mission. We should just go and get a real one."

"Neji-san we must go and do this mission. For we, team (what ever they are) fight for the citizens of Konoha no matter what the obstacle may be.", Gai decides to join in with Lee's speech, "No matter the reason we will be there to help. Whether a child lost their pet, the hokage lost their money, or an animal is stuck in a tree. Together, as a team, we will strike down evil that murders our youth. We will make sure that there will always be JUSTICE!"

"…..fine Gai-sensei what's the mission." Neji said in defeat not wanting to here more of his teacher and comrade's speech.

(A/N: Though it would be fun to tell someone that, but who the hell would want to listen to it.)

* * *

**With Reiko**

* * *

Kisame had woken up shortly after Reiko's… disgusting question. Seems that the 'fish'just had what I like to call a mental breakdown. Of course he was still pissed at the young girl who was now tied to a tree. 

"Tell us where Sasuke is now." Itachi said rubbing the bridge of his nose to calm the oncoming headache that the blue haired pixie had caused.

(A/N: I've just noticed something, ummm Reiko's hair is blue black like Sasuke's hair. You know? It's all blue when light hits it, or when pieces of their hair shines.)

"After you wouldn't let me wipe my ear substance on your arm you expect me to do a favor for you. I know not!" Reiko said to him throwing her nose up in the air.

"The saying is 'I think not'. Now tell me where my damned brother is NOW!"

"Nuh uh! I really know that I'm not going to tell you. I don't have to think about that. SO HA, " Reiko looked at him and raised an eyebrow before answering his question, "Why, are you a stalker?"

"….." Itachi remained silent watching her suspiciously, before adding with attitude, "What do you think?"

(A/N: Stupid Itachi, Reiko doesn't think! She even told you that. My goodness man grow a brain.)

"….OH MY GOD! YOU ARE A STALKER! Wait a minute stalker starts with 's', and squirrel starts with 's'… YOU WORK FOR THE SQUIRRELS DON'T YOU!"

"…Tell me where my brother is, I don't have time to deal with this nonsense."

"But you have time to deal with the squirrels, which you did not deny." Reiko shot back glaring at Itachi.

"For the love of- Just.tell.us.where.Sasuke.is!", Kisame told her in frustration.

"(sigh) I guess I have to tell you again. He's in… this country!" Reiko said cheerfully.

"Where in this country?" Itachi asked her.

"Near the ground." Reiko replied smiling at her own stupidity.

"Where near the ground?" Kisame said grinding his teeth.

"Under the sky." Reiko said while closing her eyes because her smile was so huge.

"Where under the sky?" Itachi asked her eyes burning with fury.

"…If you still haven't gotten it yet I'm not going to tell you." Reiko snottily before adding, "I gave you enough hints."

Withgreat speed Itachi went up and grabbed Reiko's face, forcing her to look into his red eyes. Reiko just stared back and started to move her eyes every now and again, then realizing that his eyes changed to red… not good.

"Hmm, that's very odd." Itachi said in surprise looking at Reiko in slight shock with his eyes still red. "No matter, it would probably do you no use anyway for where you're going."

(A/N: Just to clear up if there are any mishaps, Itachi wasn't using his sharigan so his eyes were black. I guess he didn't find Reiko you know… intimidating.)

* * *

**Inside Reiko's mind**

* * *

When Reiko blinked again she was no longer in the forest. She was standing in a middle of a burning field with flames flicking all around her. 

"Tell me where Sasuke is. NOW!" Itachi's commanding voice said from all around her.

"I told you," Reiko said through gritted teeth, "Maybe if you weren't so stupid you would get the hint that he has to be somewhere you stupid!"

"I don't think you understand the peril your in."

"I know that you think you understood what you thought I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard isn't what I meant." Reiko told him while crossing her arms.

(A/N: Thanks to my father who told me that quote… though I don't know who made it but thanks!)

"…What?"

"Sigh, I guess you don't get it, do you? So let me tell you, and I'll say it slow so you understand? I..Don't..Really..Know..And..If..I..Did..I..Wouldn't..Tell..You..For..10,000..Million..Dollars..You..Sack..Of..Crap! Congratulations genius! You now know the essence and the amazing abilities of a pest! Glad you understand!"

"Keh, Well I hope you have fun dealing with your worst nightmare." Itachi said to her before she felt his presence leave.

"I'LL TRY!" Reiko hollered back waving happily.

* * *

**Outside Reiko's mind**

* * *

"We should have just did this at the beginning. Damn that kid is annoying. Hey Itachi what's the kid's name, you must have gotten it when you went into …what ever the kid's name is mind." 

Itachi looked at Kisame with a bored look on his face, "I believe her name is Sai-chan. I'm not quite sure, her thoughts kept jumping all over the place. But the name Sai kept coming up."

(A/N: Okey Dokey let me explain something here, if you think you got it just ignore this, Reiko has like a 20 track mind there are tons of thoughts going around at the same time. Currently he has her on one track right now. Because... let's see her current thoughts are like the train, and as we all know a train can only be on one track. (Unless it's busted) So far during this she's only been on one…I repeat only one.)

The two watched her face as they saw her mouth twist down a bit and her eyes widen for a second, and then she let out a yell.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH(breath)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Reiko laughed/yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Itachi said to himself looking at her with surprise slash astonishment.

(A/N: This story seems to have a lot of slashes in it… hehe it could be a slasher movie! …Sorry I make horrible puns, It's a curse as well as a gift).

"Is she supposed to be laughing! Itachi I don't think she should be laughing!" Kisame exclaimed looking at her.

"I don't understand what's going on, I'm going to check."

* * *

**Back Inside Reiko's Mind**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." 

Itachi looked at the young girl who was holding her stomach laughing at the person in front of her that was yelling at her. For some odd reason though Reiko still looked pretty scared. But not the kind of scared Itachi was looking for, more like… well, Reiko scared.

All of a sudden the world Itachi made started to move a bit, wobbling and twisting and such. Kind of like drunk vision, if you get what I mean! And so Itachi was thrown out of Reiko's mind.

* * *

**Back in the real world**

* * *

Reiko stared at the two men that looked at her in shock. Yes, how the hell was probably what was crossing their mind's right now, and what probably astonished them even more was Reiko looking like there was no big surprise anyway. 

"What?" Reiko asked looking at the two guys with a raised eyebrow at their expressions.

"How did- How did you get out?" Kisame said looking at her with shock, "No one ever gets out of Itachi's attack. How did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"I pulled you into my world. It takes in the victim's, in this case, your mind. I make you see your own worst nightmare or anything I want and you are supposed to go insane."

Reiko burst out laughing before she answered Itachi, "Stupid, for one I'm already insane so you probably wouldn't even have to try for that, believe me I was in a mental institution I know what I'm talking about. Second buddy I don't think you should try with my mind I have like 20 to 50 tracks and the train ain't stopping for no one, no how."

Itachi blinked in surprise before his forehead wrinkled in frustration, "Then how come you were laughing? And who was that woman that was yelling at you?"

Reiko blinked at him a few times before rubbing the back of her head with her hand, "Oh you saw that huh? That was my mom, she was my worst nightmare and the faces she makes when she yells at me are the funniest expressions I've ever seen. I can't help but laugh."

"Surely you can't be serious?" Kisame said looking at the blue wonder.

"Yeah, I am, and don't call me Shirley it's Supercalafragilisticexpieelladociousbluenette."

"I thought your name was Super-what-ever you said, but Itachi says it's Sai."

"Super-what-ever you said is not my name, but someone with a dull little mind like yours might need some help so just call me Supey!" Reiko said not catching on he called her Sai.

"…kay." Kisame said looking at the girl with a strange look on his face.

"Kisame we better get back to camp, and bring the girl with you, she might slow us down." Itachi commented before he leapt into the air.

(E/N: That didn't make any sense, if she would slow you down then aren't you supposed to leave her behind? Meh!)

(A/N: Keyword : might. Besides since when have I ever made sense, you knew me since gr.3! I'm not changing for anyone.)

Reiko backed away from Kisame as he went to pick her up, "Don't touch me! I don't know where you've been!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Reiko snorted before looking back at him with a dull expression and a mischievous sparkle that she usually carried in her eye, "Well I know that you definitely haven't slept with a woman. But that still doesn't rule out you sleeping with men…or fish for that matter. Now does it fishy?"

Kisame growled while looking back at her with anger, "Shut up you little baka, now hurry up I want to get back to camp."

Reiko grumbled as she climbed on Kisame's back feeling very uncomfortable, "If you try anything I'll tear you a new shit hole, got.it.fishy?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Kisame said as he followed very far behind Itachi because of this little delay that Reiko just had to cause.

* * *

**At the Camp Site**

* * *

Something about the camp looked familiar to Reiko as she looked at Itachi's camp and noticed that the tent wasn't hung up by rope but by using a couple of tree limbs, then it came to her and now she finally realized why Itachi wasn't wearing a shirt and took a look at Kisame's foot to confirm her thoughts. Yup, yup it was most definitely what she thought, but she wasn't going to tell them that! 

'So that's whose camp I took that stuff from, and here I thought that it was abandoned. Alls well, what can you do?' Reiko thought to herself, 'I thought it looked familiar though.'

(A/N: Remember Kisame wasn't wearing a sock because Reiko used it to gag Sakura with during the bell hunt.)

"Still didn't find who stole the camp stuff or our clothes when we went to take our bath huh Itachi?" Kisame asked the young murderer.

"No, the thief seemed to leave no chakra trace behind. We're either dealing with a highly skilled nin or an animal."

"I'm not a animal you derk!" Reiko shouted before covering her mouth with her hands as she realized her mistake.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at their 'guest', "We never did say that you did Sai-chan but maybe you know something about this hmmm?"

"Maybe I don't hmmmmm?" Reiko responded looking back at him with her snotty attitude returning.

"Do you have any proof that you don't?" Kisame asked her, while taking a seat on a log that was placed near the fireplace.

"Do I ever seem to know anything about anything?" Reiko asked back.

"…. From what I've seen so far I'd have to agree with you Sai, you really don't know anything."

Reiko cocked her head to the side in question to the land fish, 'Did he just call me Sai? …Do they know Sai? Well might as well play along it's not like I have much to lose anyway?'

"Yes, Yes you're absolutely right fishy-san. I'm glad your not as dumb as I was thinking you were, because if you were I think you might want to try out for special ed… or the thing below that. You might not even want to do that, I don't want to set you up for disappointment because you weren't smart enough to join. But anyway you know what I mean, you're dumb." Reiko rambled in response to the blue-gilly-fish-man.

"Hey kid, I'm bored, what do you want to do?" Kisame asked as Itachi went into the poorly made tent (thanks to Reiko's thieving) to grab something for them to do.

"Oh I know, I know, Itchy-san grab some.."

* * *

**Elsewhere and a few hours later With Gai and Team**

* * *

"Hurry my youthful flowers, we must save the poor dear that is captured. Who knows what the evil scoundrels have done." 

(A/N: I really didn't think I'd have to tell you who's talking but since some of you might need to, it's Gai).

"Yes Sensei, you're right. We must go quickly or who knows what may happen to Konoha's youth!" Lee said encouraging Gai's statement.

Neji and Tenten remained quiet as they usually are as the raced through the woods looking for someone that fitted Sasuke's description. Sai came too, who met up with the four by Tsunade's orders, after hearing Sai's comment on Reiko's dislike for the green—spandex-wearing-nin, she didn't need another one of her ninjas coming back and giving her complaints about how much their therapy was costing because of Reiko.

'Damn Reiko, why do you always have to attract trouble! It's like you have this stupid magnet on you that attracts any danger within six hundred miles of you!' Sai thought to herself as she ran swiftly following the other chuunins and their teacher. 'At least I get to meet Neji.'

Gai stopped and raised his hand to show the others to do the same. After a while the others could hear why as well. What sounded not to far offwas pretty much like, "GO FISH YOU CANNIBALISTIC... FISH! IN YOUR FACE FISHY! YOU TOO ITCHY-SAN! I'M GOING TO WIN! AND YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO LOSE!"

"Who's that Gai-sensei? They're awfully loud, you don't think that that's them do you?" Tenten asked Gai in curiousity.

But it wasn't Gai who answered; it was a relieved Sai who straightened from the weight that was lifted off of her, "No that's Reiko alright. Seems she's still alive, hopefully she'll keep up that stupid victory dance of hers for a while."

"Hmmph I have a better idea. BYAKYUGAN!" Neji shouted activating his kekkai genkai.

* * *

**Back at the camp with Reiko**

* * *

"Shut up, only weaklings fight with cards. The strong fight with combat." Itachi grumbled as he re-shuffled the cards. 

"And only rabbits have red eyes." Reiko retorted back to Itachi with a snuff.

(A/N: Now I really don't know what a snuff is… but it sounded fun so I put it in!)

(E/N: Only you Ghostio, only you.)

"Well it's true, only the strong fight with combat." Kisame said trying to justify his and Itachi's loss.

"Nah that's just what losers say." Reiko said back to him with a bright smile, "Don't worry though fishy-san I won't tell anybody that you're a cannibal. As long as one day you turn your evil ways back to the light."

Kisame growled in response and Itachi looked on angry that his defeat was to a chil; a child with some sort of brain disorder at that. As Reiko,still laughing, waitedas Itachi dealt out the cards, she remembered something from before Itachi had used the final stage of the sharingan on her.

"Itchy-san? What did you meanwhen you saidsomething other than the way that I acted was odd?"

Itachi looked up at her instead of at the cards. He sighed before he put them down, Kisame looking up as well in curiosity as to what Itachi was going to reveal.

"Supey-chan, you know about chakra right?" Itachi asked receiving a nod from Reiko. "Well you see, everyone has chakra and I mean everyone. With the sharingan I'm able to see someone's chakra, but in your case, I don't any."

(A/N: And there's your answer as to why Sasuke looked at Sai funny during their fight.)

(E/N: WHOOT! Have chakra but can't see it, that is so much easier for sneaking up on people. Especially Hyuuga's. snicker)

Reiko's face transformed to a look of horror, "DOES THAT MEAN I'M DEAD! MY MOM ALWAYS SAID WHEN I'M TIRED I LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE! I NEVER EVER THOUGHT THAT I ACTUALLY WAS ONE! …cool." (E/N: O.o)

"I don't think you understand Supey-chan, you do have chakara. Yours is just… different, I know it's there since I can feel it, and you have a lot of it. Supey-chan you have much potential, you might be of use to the Akatsuki but since we have to report back soon I am afraid we have to go. We will come back during your..."

* * *

**Back with Gai and friends**

* * *

Sai leapt off branch after branch following Neji along with everyone else. Not to long after Neji turned offhis Byakyugan when they spotted Reiko sitting by a campfire… alone. 

'Damn Reiko, having to have such a damn loud voice. Why couldn't she be normal so we wouldn't be mislead that she wasn't so far away.' Thought Sai as she looked at Reiko with anger.

'Oh my! That boy Reiko sure looks like Sasuke, perhaps I could get to know him and we can go on a date!' Tenten thought as she looked at Reiko's lone form sitting down and spinning a kunai on one finger.

'Humph, this is what we came to get, a stupid Sasuke wanna be. We should've just left him.' Neji thought to himself looking at Reiko with his arms crossed.

"YOUNG YOUTH WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU! DON'T WORRY! YOU WILL BE SAFE!" Gai yelled to a surprised Reiko.

Reiko took one look at Gai and her eyes widenedwith fear, "TOO MUCH HAIR, TOO MUCH HAIR, TOO MUCH HAIR, TOO MUCH HAIR!"

Reiko by now was huddled up in a ball and shouting out the same words with the occasional breath for air. Sai walked over to the screaming blue haired freak, and kicked her in the side.

"Get up Reiko, we have to go back to Konoha and report to the hokage immediately." Sai said looking at her with a grim expression.

Reiko shot out an arm while still covering her face from their view, "As long as I don't have to look at that!"

Sai let out a long sigh as she pulled her friend up, "Listen Reiko, just get up and follow me. You don't have to look at the spandex wearing retard if you don't want to."

Reiko looked up at Sai with big dramatic tears in her eyes, "Really Sai-chan?"

Sai smiled at Reiko, "Really Reiko."

As Reiko stood up Sai's expression changed completely. Sai smacked Reiko upside the head as the other nins stood back and watched, "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE LOSER! WE TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE! YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THAT SLIMY SHARK FOR CANDY DID YOU!"

"Itai! Sai-chan stop hitting me! No, I did not follow him for candy… though I probably would've. You see there was a squirrel there and well… I figured I'd rather not take the squirrel on, they hunt in groups where as fish don't. So… I guess I really don't have a reason, huh?...(shrugs) What do you know?"

Sai's eyebrows twitched as she looked at Reiko, the others looked on with shockedexpressions on their faces, as Reiko and Sai continued to argue over the justification of Reiko not fighting off Kisame or calling for help.

"It's not like they would've helped me Sai-chan! I know they don't like me! You know as well as I do that they wouldn't help me. Did they want to get me Sai-chan? Because if you say they did I know that, that's not the truth now is it?"

Sai looked at Reiko staring at her hard, trying to find out what Reiko was thinking before saying, "Reiko, I don't really know if they would or not. But I know for one thing, I would Reiko. Now can you just come with us before it gets dark out… and the squirrels come out and get us?"

With those last words Reiko immediately perked up, grabbing onto Sai's arm and grabbing Neji's hand as she went by him she nearly flew with the speed she was traveling at. And with a speed like that it wasn't long before the team came upon the Konoha gates.

"Look at those giant toothpicks in the ground Sai-chan! It looks like they're fashioned to be used as a fence!" Reiko exclaimed looking at the huge gate in fascination.

"That's because they are Reiko, and you saw them before." Sai said, as she looked at the dumb Sasuke look-a-like.

"I know that! I just felt like talking like an idiot! I wonder what they're trying to keep out?" Reiko asked to no one in peculiar trying to waste time as they waited for the other nins who Reiko had left behind in her haste to get to the village.

(A/N: Now that I think about it, I always, or most of the time, talk like an idiot... maybe because I am one. Alls well only Daigona and God will know. How 'bout it Daigona do I always talk like an idiot or what?)

(E/N: Sometimes you scare me because you strangely become serious or sane, but yes you do talk like an idiot most of the time. ...And lets keep it that way. )

"Or maybe it's what they're trying to keep in?" Sai said playing along with Reiko's new 'gate' theory.

"We're not trying to keep anything in. Just trying to keep people that are a threat out." Neji said obviously not getting that the two were just trying to have some fun.

"Oh really?" said Reiko looking at him with a mischievous look "Then why do you have hidden jutsus hmmm? Sure you're not trying to keep anything in? Or do you wish to try and sneak another lie by 'moi'?"

Before Neji could answer Reiko Gai's voice rang out to them, "My my, our youths are able to run with such haste! I see that Konoha is in great hands when we strong ninjas that have long since bloomed have passed!"

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Reiko said as she looked at the green beast of Konoha with confusion.

"OH DON'T WORRY YOUNG FLOWER YOU WILL BE VERY MUCH GROWN WHEN I DIE! HAHA! I AM A LONG WAY FROM DEATH!" Gai laughed as he looked at Reiko.

"Damn." Mumbled Reiko and Sai together.

* * *

**At the Hokage's Office**

* * *

By herself, Reiko was called into the office of Tsunade, where both the hokage and Ibiki the interrogator sat. In front of the two was a chair, where I'm going to take a wild guess that, that is where Reiko's supposed to sit.

(E/N: That's because your the author idiot.)

"Reiko please take a seat." Tsunade said to her.

Reiko went to the chair and perched her ass on it waiting for what ever the hell Tsunade called her for.

"It has come to my attention Reiko that you were recently kidnapped by two very dangerous members..." Tsunade began but was interrupted by Reiko.

(A/N: Now that I actually think about it, yes I know me think huge step for me, that could've been taken sooo pervertedly but it's to late for that now (sigh) Alls well.)

(E/N: And theres the proof of her stupidity. I usually edit her authors notes so that you all can at least understand what she is trying to say but this one confuses even me. So enjoy, )

"Isn't anybody that can do potential harm to someone else dangerous, or is it just these two that can do that?" Reiko asked her stubbornly.

"I suppose, anyway it has come to my attention that you have been kidnapped by two members of the Akatsuki…"

"I WAS KIDDNAPPED BY CATS! WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN INFORMED OF THIS!"

"What?"

"You said I was kidnapped by a cat suki… whatever suki was supposed to mean. But I thought there was supposed to be two of them so shouldn't it be catssuki… or better yet twopeoplewhoworkforthesquirrelsuki."

"…..No." Tsunade said looking at her. "You know what, since from what I can tell so far, Reiko's going to be a bit of a handful, so I'm going to go out on business and leave this up to you Ibiki!"

"WHAT!" Ibiki shouted glaring at the blonde hokage. "YOU'RE GOING TO GO OUT DRINKING AND GAMBLING AND LEAVE THIS TO ME!"

"Business." Tsunade corrected as she completely left the room.

Ibiki sighed as he turned to Reiko who was smiling menacingly at him from the chair, "So I guess it's just you and me?"

"(snort) Your stupid! Of course it's just you and me! Bill had to stay out with Sai-chan. Weren't you listening to Tsunade? She did only say for me to come in, geez your dumb."

Ibiki leaned on the desk with his hand as he looked at Reiko, "Alright, just tell me where Itachi and Kisame are."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do."

"How do you know that I know what you think I know?" Reiko said as she looked at him crossing her arms looking at him coolly.

Reiko statement caused Ibiki to look at her in slight confusion before he answered her, hoping that he was correct or the young dobe would never let it down.

"I know because that's what the note said."

"Well the note lied."

"Give me the details."

"There are no details."

"Give me the details."

"Listen buddy there are no details." Reiko ground out at him through her teeth.

"Give me the details."

"Ibiki take the f out of details." Reiko said as she looked at him her eyes fierce.

"There is no f in details."

"Good I'm glad I got the point across." Reiko said as she turned her head to the side to watch the door open as someone walked in.

End of chapter 11

A/N: Sorry everyone, I know that the chapter 10 was late. To be honest it was done, but a part of the chapter was on my computer at home and I never really found the time to paste it in. But now I have. So as a apology to you I made chapter 11 very, very long. Sorry again, and I'll try to post chapter 12 after spring break.

DrAgOnLuVeR88: Sorry about not updating fast enough. To be honest we were done a looooooong time ago, but my laziness caught up on me; to me there is no such thing as writers block, I just call it choices. The other reason I didn't have that posted right away was because I wanted to get the eleventh chapter out. But as you can see Daigona has had a lot of editing to do… I'm so bad with grammar I am almost English retarded. But that is okay! For I Ghostio will get Daigona to correct all the errors I make in story writing for me… I think.

P.S: Thanks for reviewing.

Yes Reiko looks like Sasuke, she just has very feminine eyes, and she has white tips on her hair, and she has a feminine voice like Haku does, and maybe if she grew out her hair was would look really pretty; but she's Reiko, so chances are she won't… or will she. Then there's the fact that Kisame only looked at Reiko for a while, another thing you can tell from this chapter is that Itachi didn't think that Reiko was Sasuke from the very beginning. Anyway it is an insult to Reiko that she looks like Sasuke, but as you could see from the disclaimer she believes she has her advantages. Lol, yes if Reiko did call every man in Konoha gay they would probably all try and take revenge on her… I should write a side story on that. As to your whole squirrel persona a likely excuse… but it could happen. Any who Kisame's a guy, I never saw him or Itachi yet in the show before so they might be a little… or a lot out of character. I don't know, I barely watch the show because they always screw around with the script in dubbed version (ytv Naruto). But I have tried my absolute to try and keep everyone in a basic tone that they usually have. Oh don't worry Reiko really is stupid to an extent, she's very naïve and stuff and believe it or not is as graceful as a walrus on stiltz… but academically she's smart, sneaky, a tad bet clever/sly, and a bit strategically; but stupid never the less. Reiko I repeat it a complete and utter idiot… but I still love her cause she's based on me, so I guess I still love me. Oh yeah and keep up the Lucky Charms thieving! I'm supposedly a pixie because I took my cousin down on a trail in the wood skiing at the moment he's still pissed with me. But no big deal I had my kicks about watching him go down the hill on his snowboard. What this has to do with your review I have absolutely no idea!

P.S: For Kakashi to lose to Reiko is mainly because he tends to underestimate her and Sai. From the tree-climbing incident you can tell that Reiko has a thing to bend the rules. Something I like to do as well. Oh yeah and before I forget, yeah this is your longest review yet! But don't worry I like reviews there fun, fun, fun!

(A/N: Just so you guys know chapter... 13 is done it just has to be edited... so have a nice wait I guess. Oh yes and before I forget there some other reviews I just put it on the next chapter! Sorry I was finished this one a long time ago.)

(E/N: Actually... she was finished this on almost as soon as the other chapter was posted, I was just ... whats the word?... oh yes, lazy. Well, actually I was in the hospital, and I HATE HOSPITALS, and then I was out of town following that and then I had to catch up on homework so yeah. Anyways, if we get more reviews, we'll update FASTER! Well, Sayonara! )


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

Setting:

Ghostio on a balcony

Ghostio: Oh readers, oh reader, where art thou readers.

(All the seats in the theater are empty.)

Ghostio: To hell with thee then, but the show must go on…eee.

Daigona: ...ghostio…

Ghostio: I don't not own-ee Naruto. So thee show..ee won't be so messed up-ee

Daigona: Ghostio

Ghostio: However I do own such things as thy hilarious Reiko and thy script of thy story…Ha I didn't have to end 'ee' to the end of that SCORE! Uh ee.

Daigona throws a giant bucket of paint on Ghostio… magically it didn't go through her.

Daigona: DON'T IGNORE ME YOU INSULT OF A GHOST!

Ghostio: heh heh look at me Daigona, I'm feeling blue.

Daigona sweat drops at the blue glob of paint other wise known as Ghostio.

Daigona: Ghostio I suggest that you never hope to become an actor for you suck at it. By the way, oh demoted one, you also might want to try not insulting the audience.

Ghostio: What audience?

Daigona turns to the empty room.

Daigona: hmmm good point perhaps you should just start the damned story now shouldn't you.

Ghostio: No that's okay you won't edit it anyway, and you know what? I.don't.care. This is your fault anyway. You don't do your job so I won't do mine.

Daigona: I said that I wouldn't edit chapter 12.

Ghostio: ...Your right! So we can call this chapter 13. It's fool proof!

Daigona: I don't know about that your still here.

Ghostio: I said it was fool proof not Ghostio proof. I'm on a whole other level than fools.

**Chapter 12 I mean 13: "…. Your serious, mission…. TO WHERE!"**

Reiko watched as Sai stepped into the room followed by team 7 and their lecherous sensei. As usual Kakashi had his head stuck in a book… a very dirty book, like his very dirty girl named Misao…Oh I'm just awful! Sasuke walked into the room with a look that resembled a peeled potato! That's different, and the other two well they looked just like normal…dumb looking. Just kidding they just looked like normal.

"Oh thank goodness, Sai-chan talk some sense into this girl. She won't tell me any of the details of her kidnapping. She is being most aggravating!"

Reiko turned to Ibiki with a raised eyebrow, "You, you sound like some English professor, maybe you should join the nerd brigade..eh. Ibiki?"

Ibiki glowered at Reiko and turned back at Sai, "See, see what it's like to deal with her. I CAN'T STAND THIS KID!"

Sai looked at him and then at the psychotic teen that seemed to have an interest on chewing on her hair…gross. Sighing Sai headed over to Reiko and kneeled in front of her to look at directly inher eyes.

"Alright retard, what happened and don't you try to lie to me. We both know you suck at it, so.don't.bother."

Reiko turned her head up in her usual snobbish way, "Why don't you tell me what your doing in here? Then maybe I'll tell you why I'm not giving any of the non existent details." Reiko finished stressing the last few words.

"Reiko don't cause problems, just tell me what's going on. You don't have to tell them, in fact I don't care if you ever tell them."

Reiko looked at Sai before nodding, and then she whispered everything to her. Kakashi couldn't even hear her.

(A/N: AMAZING GO REIKO! )

"THEY THOUGHT YOUR NAME WAS WHAT!" Sai screamed at Reiko.

"Hey I didn't tell them, in fact now that I think about itI never even told them, must have been when Itchy-san used that crazy technique on me."

Sasuke turned his head sharply in Reiko's specific direction, "What do you mean Itchy-san? You mean Itachi don't you?"

Reiko looked at Sasuke in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about, I wouldn't have said Itchy-san if I didn't mean to say it. If I forgot the name of the guy I was talking about I would have said that weird ass guy or buddy… you stupid head."

Sasuke glared at her, "Don't try and weasel out of this baka. You met Itachi didn't you, everyone knows that Kisame and Itachi are partners."

(E/N: Kinda wierd since itachi means weasel, HA weasel! -)

Reiko's mouth opened into a 'o' her eyes widening in shock, "You mean their partners?"

(A/N: Heh heh the 'o' thing looks like a face!)

Sasuke nodded his head, "Exactly."

Reiko's nose wrinkled before she shrugged her shoulders, "Who would've thought? Kisame and Itachi life partners."

Sasuke bowed his head the features of his face disappearing under the color of dark crimson that once held his pretty boy features. Sai laughed at Sasuke's dismay and turned her attention back to Reiko, "Listen Reiko, maybe we should just, you know not bring up this subject up again. Kay, your just upsetting …things mainly Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at Reiko suspiciously with his eye. His attention made Reiko turn to him looking at him with a "What the hell?" look.

(A/N: I bet you can never guess what she's going to say to him.)

"Hello," Reiko said to him getting up and patting his shoulder, "Kashi-san I must apologize, I thought you were lying about the whole fish with a kunai. But as it would seem you were correct. Except for one thing, it seems that the fish's habitat goes farther than just by your house, and it also preys on young boys too…very girlish looking young boys. So Sasuke that should mean for you to watch out."

(A/N: In reference to my last author's note, SURPRISE! I wasn't being sarcastic! A first!)

Sasuke glared at Reiko and turned his attention back to the very interesting wall. As Sakura watched as Reiko and Sai started to whisper again, making the rest of the team very angry just like the horrible interrogator who shall not be named… nah I'm going to name him Ibiki, or daffodil. Daffodil sounds better... or wait a minute I could call him ROSE BUD!

"Reiko, it's okay you don't have to tell us we'll trust your judgment." Kakashi said as he looked at her and Sai who seemed to have finished their previous engagement of conversation.

"WHAT! Kakashi-sensei you can't be serious, trust her! I wouldn't trust her at all!" Sakura said as she yelled at Kakashi with raging anger.

"That's cause you suck." Reiko said raising her nose in the air.

"(sigh) Enough Reiko and Sakura, we don't need anymore problems happening today, one kidnapping is enough." Kakashi said to the angry teenagers.

Reiko perked up and looked at Kakashi, her eyes gleaming with curiosity, "Kashi-san? Why are you guys here? It seems strange to me you would come in for my interrogation, I'm sure you remember the last one and how that turned out."

Kakashi chuckled as he put down his book using his finger for a bookmark, "Hai, you and Sai are going to be on a mission with my team and I. We have to go and help them with a little delivery that they need. What do you say are you two up for it?"

Sai and Reiko looked at each other both bearing wide grins, "YEAH!"

Reiko got up and started jumping up and down trying to reach Kakashi's much taller height than her own 5"3 stature.

"Where we going? Where we going? Huh, huh, huh?"

Kakashi put a hand on her head pushing her down so that she would stop her annoying hyperactive jumping, "We're going to the-."

Reiko suddenly pulled away and turned to Sai, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh HE'S GOING TO TAKE US TO THE GAY BAR! DIRTY PERVERT! STOP TRYING TO DEFILE MY PURE AND INNOCENT MIND YOU POO POO HEAD!

Sai looked at Kakashi with an evil glare, "No I don't want to go to a gay bar, I'm not gay. Get Sasuke to do it for you, I'm sure he knows how to get there."

Kakashi frowned at the two, "Why would I deliver something to the gay bar, and what on earth could I possible give to them."

"Well I don't know, probably a pair of thongs you've been collecting you no good pervert." Reiko said her voice laced with venom.

"Or a whip!" Sai added

"Oooh or maybe handcuffs!"

"Or Reiko they could be fluffy hand cuffs!"

"How 'bout chains, or blind folds."

"Or maybe a young boy by the name of Naruto, or Sasuke." Sai said stubbornly

"Or both!" Reiko added.

"Look we're not going to a gay bar." Kakashi said trying to turn the conversation to his favor.

"Your right." Reiko said looking down.

"I am/ He is?" Kakashi and everyone else said.

"Yeah we're not going to a gay bar," Reiko's head suddenly lifted up quickly before adding, "YOUR GOING TO A GAY BAR!"

* * *

**After a good hour or so of arguing**

* * *

"Did you guys tie her up good enough?" Kakashi inquired to his team as they looked at the young girl that was gagged and glaring at Kakashi.

"Mission complete." Sasuke answered back.

(A/N: I'm surprised he was the one to answer back… wait a minute no I'm not, I wrote it so of course I'm not going to be surprised, stupid Ghostio.)

(E/N: Your talking to yourself in third person idiot. And NO you are not intelligent or amusing. - If you readers don't understand what I said, its inside so don't try. -)

"Why did you guys only tie up Reiko?" Sai asked as she looked at her friend who's voice was being muffled and what we can only guess were threats… threats for very painful things like hanging somebody by their toes out in the woods and covering them in honey.

"Sai after knowing you for about a month, I'm sure we all gathered it's you we don't want mad." Kakashi explained the crimson-eyed girl.

'Once again you don't know who you are dealing with,' Reiko thought to herself glaring at them with fury, 'And all just because I suggested the truth. Bah, they'll see, they'll all see! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I WILL BECOME THE AVENGER! NOW FOR MY EVIL LAUGH BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!'

"Kakashi-sensei, she's looking at me like that again… it's just creepy, even for the future hokage and all." Naruto muttered looking back at the girl who was looking at him with evil eyes and white foam coming from the gag.

* * *

**Reiko's POV**

* * *

Reiko watched as they all hurried to dump her off at Kakashi's place, and going off to train.

'Oh yes, Team 7 will pay… along for that no good Sai who doesn't help her friend. Who does that? Like come on, oh Reiko I'll join you in teasing Kakashi! BUT NOT HELP YOU AFTER THEY ALL TEAM UP BY MAKING JILLIONS OF CLONES AND TYING YOU UP! I know I look like Sasuke but if I'm the thing that their going to deliver to the gay bar the Uchiha massacre will have some competition when I'm through. Oh yes, some competition indeed! Now to find away out of these ropes and kick some team 7 ass to the seven pits of HELL!'

* * *

**Else where with Team 7**

* * *

"The mission is for us to go to the sand country and to drop off an important document to some of the Sand chuunin's that will be waiting for our arrival. Any questions?" Kakashi added finally feeling comfortable saying these last words now that Reiko wouldn't be interrupting him and twisting them.

"No!" Team 7 replied while Sai just gave a Sasuke-ish 'Keh'.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I watched as the dobe started making comments about fighting Gaara again, keh who cares. I know for a fact I could beat that weakling any day, but why bother if I already know how it will end. Then I turned to Sai who was smilling… at the mention of Gaara? That bastard is going to die… What am I thinking? I'm not jealous…am I?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sai whose face was bursting with hidden excitement… and yet what's this? Sasuke could feel himself growing jealous… well that's a new one! But as the author (me) would have it this little teen romance came to an end rather quickly as a villager came screaming from the south end of town.

"Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san, hurry there's a fire!" cried the town's folk as he hurried towards our silver (white) haired jounin.

"Why does this concern me? You know I don't handle these kinds of things. That's for the other nins to deal with." Kakashi said to the out-of-breath man.

Sai could feel her suspicion and worry escalate as she stated to analyze the situation. That man came from the south end of the village. The very one that they left Reiko at, and this man just happens to need to talk to Kakashi about a situation that he's not supposed to have to deal with? No this isn't strange or suspicious at all…NOT!

"Kakashi-san the fire is at your apartment, don't you understand it is your problem." The man stated in between huffs, that I don't have the patience to write in clearer form.

The team's faces quickly went white, and without another word they ran to his apartment. Once they got there Kakashi quickly went over to Iruka who he was able to spot in the crowd of people that were starting to leave.

"Iruka! Tell me did they find a body in there? Where was the fire? Is it put out! Did anyone die?"

Iruka started to wave his hands in a wiping manner, "No, no, no one's hurt, it seems that the fire started in your room. Everything else is fine…except for one thing."

Kakashi felt as if his worst fears had come to him in big gashing mind blurring reality, "No, not my babies, not my wonderful, wonderful books."

Iruka rubbed the back of his head and nodded to him confirming the other man's fears. Which of course caused Kakashi to break out into sobs and tears and other such things when a man loses something precious to him… wuss.

"But you see Kakashi, that wasn't the only detail that I know about. You see the fire seemed to start from your room and only around your bed, there was a remains of what we think might have been a cloth used as a gag… and ropes."

That perked up Kakashi's interest along with the other people who had come with him.

"Tell me Iruka was there anything else found?" Kakashi asked anger starting to rise.

Iruka started to rub his chin thinking of anything else, "Well there was also a green vest with some burns on it. Not a chuunin vest, just a regular old vest."

And that's when everyone finally clued in… Reiko. Reiko was wearing a black t-shirt, the gray jean skate board shorts that she was wearing when they first found her, sandals, and finally a ordinary green vest and a black bagwith only one shoulder strap.

"REEEEEIIIIIIKOOOOO I'LL KIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL YOOOOOOUUUUU." Kakashi screamed.

* * *

With Reiko …the new AVENGER!

(A/N: Sounds like a super hero name!)

* * *

Of course Reiko didn't hear Kakashi's shouts and I don't think she even gave a damn because at the moment she was in the process of phase two, ruin Sakura's dreams… her Sasuke collection.

Entering Sakura's room was like entering a public health hazard in Reiko's mind. Her eyes went to the bed pink, walls…pink, ceiling… pink, and floor, which was yes…pink.

(A/N: I don't really mind the color pink, in fact I don't even give a rat's ass about it. But there's pink and too much pink… and this is way too much pink.)

'So much pink…over load, but must have revenge!' Reiko thought as she struggled to keep moving, 'Now where could Sakura put her shrine, every fan girl has a shrine… I know! The closet!"

Not even a second later Reiko ran to the closet opening up the door revealing a rather large shrine that was completely stuffed with things that had to do with Sasuke.

"Let's see… hammer check… red felt marker check… and scissors check. Operation destroy Sakura's happiness commencing!"

* * *

**Phase 3 "Destroy Naruto's LOVE"**

* * *

"I've been working on destrooooooooooooooooooooooooooyyiiiiiiiiing all the live long dddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy" Reiko sang as she started hiking out all the ramen supplies from the ramen shop… yes the pots too.

(E/N: DAMMIT! I WANT TO REVIEW TO THE STORY! BUT I CAN'T AND I'M CRYING TEARS OF LAUGHTER! And i DO NOT cry. ever. XO)

Reiko threw the last box of noodles into the wonderful and magical hiding place she had found… the bathroom of an abandoned warehouse. With lock and key there was no one getting ramen tonight! Hear that? No ramen tonight, no ramen tonight, or any other night! That is only till a new shipment came!

Of course Reiko did feel a little guilty towards the ramen owners… but the REVENGE MUST GO ON! And so with that she continued, even to go as far as to check out Naruto's apartment for any ramen there, which she added to her beautiful collection.

* * *

**Phase 4**

**(A/N: Sorry all but you get to learn of that later)**

* * *

**1 day later**

**On to join the 'happy' group**

* * *

To put things short everyone was pissed… except for Sai and Sasuke. Which would probably make you worry, I know I would. Whatever could Reiko be up to next, not only that but where the hell was she? Kakashi had some major ass kicking to do along with Naruto and Sakura (who might I add probably couldn't). Sasuke tried to act cool about everything but we all know what he was really thinking, yeah that's right he was probably quaking in his little size 9 sandals.

Sai on the other hand was the only one calm about the whole situation, why you ask? Well I'll tell you why later, but I can tell you that they were not going to be happy the moment Reiko showed her face.

"HIYAH!" Reiko called as she fell from the trees above and descended to where the group was sitting for the morning training, "I hope that you are all suffering and as pissed as I was at you yesterday!"

Kakashi glared at her, along with Sakura and Naruto, "REIKO WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Reiko shrugged at them before turning back to them, "I don't talk to jerks who suck at everything and I hate with a raw fiery burning passion."

"WHAT! YOU DESTROYED RAMEN! AND YOU THINK THAT YOUR IN THE RIGHT!" you guessed it, Naruto yelled at the AVENGER!

Reiko turned back to him her smirk still bearing on her face with, "Actually I didn't destroy any ramen. I just made sure that it wouldn't be able to be sold for a while."

Kakashi glared at her his fist clenching the kunai he drew when he first saw her, "Well you destroyed my precious books, my (sniff) precious, glorious books."

Reiko raised a finger closing her eyes before answering in a know it all manner, "Actually they are called mangas, and sorry to say but originally that wasn't my plan. It's just that when the lamp fell it hit my ropes causing their hold to break and my back to be burned… very painful don't ever try doing that… wait a minute I'm still a bit angry so never mind go do that."

"You weren't even in my room to begin with, how did you get in there?"

"Hmmm let's see I first realized that gnawing off my own arm would probably hurt. So then I decided that I should probably go off and get a knife, and where better than the kitchen. But then I realized…" But a man who seemed to be fed up with her story cut off Reiko's explanation threw a kunai at her.

"Just tell me the part where you decided that it would be 'fun' to burn down my room."

"But I never thoug-…" once again Reiko was interrupted by yet another kunai.

"Just tell me!"

"Okay, geez, anyway oh deranged one," Reiko gave Kakashi a sharp look, "I thought to myself if not the kitchen I should go to a deranged one's room. So along my happily rolling way I knocked into your dresser resulting in the lamp falling on me. Which burned through the rope, which caught my vest on fire, which made me throw it off, then me doing stop drop and roll. While I was rolling and the fire got put out I noticed your lovely book collection under the bed. Which then resulted in me burning your precious books; that I so happened to read before personally tossing them into the fire."

"I don't see what good you reading them is going to do me. Especially with them being the only one's left for a good month or so." Kakashi said.

Sai raised her eyebrow at him, "You seem to be forgetting something about our little psychotic friend here Kakashi."

"And what's that?"

"Reiko has photographic memory if you haven't forgotten and she can re-create them for you." Sai added as Reiko started to cross her arms smugly.

"I don't think you want me dead anymore do you?" Reiko said to him, "And you might want to try and not get on my bad side."

Kakashi's shoulders fell at the mention of her bad side, but that didn't stop Sakura from trying to kill her next, "So what are you going to do about my ummm non-obsessive shrine of someone that we don't know?"

"…..nothing…." Reiko said as she stared at her, "In fact I was quite grossed out when I came across that said person's underwear."

Well isn't that disgusting, sorry to you guys but I'm going to fast forward to the better stuff you know past her explanation to Naruto. I think we all know who's going to win, here's a hint though her name's Reiko.

Fweet

Reiko gave Sai a hug, "But you don't have to worry Sai-chan I didn't do anything to you. For I remember that well you have cruel and unusual ways of getting back at me!"

The rest of the group fell over at Reiko's quick turn of emotions. Reiko suddenly turned back to Sasuke with pointing at him accusingly, "But don't think that you got out of this you square, ass, loser, butt munch, mute! I will and I promise you, I will get back at you for what you did! Don't you dare think that I won't."

Everyone sweat dropped... well almost everyone besides Reiko, Sai, and Sasuke.

"Ummm Sai-chan where's our mission to if it's not a gay bar?" Reiko asked nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"I almost forgot! We're going to the Sand country!" Sai said her eyes gleaming.

"Sand country? Wait a minute the sand country means that we'll be able to see Gaara-san…YAY!" Reiko exclaimed as she grabbed onto Sai's arms and started to dance with her in utter happiness.

Sasuke once again could feel his jealousy come back to him and was beginning to really, really hate Gaara, but now for another reason. But that was unknown to the two dancing girls who were singing their Gaara song… beautiful.

(A/N: Sorry for my insanely short chapter. Not only that but I'm sorry that this one really wasn't that good. But don't worry I assure you the next one and the one after it should be much, much better.)

(E/N: LIAR! THIS. IS. MY. FAVORITE. CHAPTER! hehe ramen shop. my favorite.)

Now as it is my ritual to dedicate chapters I'd like to dedicate chapter 11 to Rakistang Sadista! And this chapter to a friend of mine named Pauls… thought that isn't the person's name just what I call them.

Raistang Sadista: I'm going to answer back to all of your reviews so here we go.

Thanks a lot, I try to keep Sasuke the same as he is in the show. Problem being I don't really watch the show because as you may know ytv messes the show up badly. Thanks again.

I don't think that Sakura has a brain, and I don't think there is a way to make her not pathetic without lying.

I do enjoy bugging Sakura but I was told that I wasn't doing it enough. So as you see she gets her's. Anyway I don't know how to make her like that with out … you know.

I know how you feel I've been to a hospital too, and if I could've escaped I would've mine however was like yours either going to die if you don't stay or you are going to live but be in pain… why the hell I chose pain I have no idea. Sorry but I would've rather had you okay and not bleeding to death. But it's your life so meh I guess it's your choice. Actually strange enough I do get what you're trying to say so go for it! Anyway thanks for your reviews!

Tetsugaku: Thanks I like that part too, it's quite sad actually I picture almost everything said to me, it's a terrible curse. Anyway thanks again! I'll try and update as soon as I can... which might take me awhile.

I Stepped on a Squirrel: Neither do I, but I was told by a couple of people that I don't do it enough. So then I created this, which is cruel but whatever it's not like I'm going to be smited for it or anything. Sakura deserves it; I don't like her at all… which had probably been noticed. Besides she destroyed Daigona's favorite color that enough is what makes me hate her. For the whole mirror-cracking shindig Reiko used to look different from Sasuke, but then she got struck by lightening. Not only that but she is different; you know her face is more soft and stuff, and her hairs different and so are her eyes. Besides all that she looks amazingly like Sasuke… just so you know this isn't one of those I'm related to Sasuke things, it's just that she looks like him by coincidence. As for the rule I wouldn't worry about it, even if they did delete me I still have all of my chapters saved to my computer at home, yup yup, I thought ahead. Thanks for your concern, just so you know, I know I sound like a real jerk on the computer but if you ever met me in person I'm really not that bad. Thanks for your review at first I didn't know what to think; because I'm confusing I think everyone else is too… Which really isn't fair. But Daigona explained everything to me because… how should I put this? I guess you could say I'm a pessimist (shrugs shoulders) I don't know I'm not an English professor. Anyway thanks again I hope that you continue to read this.

(A/N: And yet another author note! I'm sorry to all you guys but I'm not dealing with writers block, it's more like a boredom/laziness spell. So my next chapter might not even satisfy me... that's right I share all your pain to, except more so cause I'm the source of that pain.)

Flawed-wraith: Okay I'll read yours but chances are Daigona is going to review first. So...I won't be to but I will read it.

Karaoke: Yup! I am most definitely talking about the perverts ...er hobbies! I liked chapter 4 too! I wrote it at 2 in the morning ...I have no idea why but I did, YES go me!

Hana no chi: Yay laughter! I must've done good!...I hope.

Karaoke: To be honest I only watched around 4 shows of Naruto...and maybe 10 if you count the times I watched it at Daigona's house. But other than that I don't watch alot of it. I'm talented that way.

Hamgirl: Thank you! I really actually suck at writing but story making I have the gift of ten bulvariun (I have no idea how to spell that!) christmas elves. Daigona usually corrects all my mistakes... believe me she has lots of work to do.

snuggles-n-hugs: kay

Karaoke: THANKS! When I went to Arizona and my parents and younger sister ditched me to go golfing for the whole week we were there I was trying figure out how to start the chapter. Believe me it was hard cause there was so many things I could do with it. We shall update as soon as Daigona edits the chapter after this one. Then I'll get started on the next one.

snuggles-n-hugs: Will do!

(A/N: I would like to make two apologies and an explanation. First I'm sorry for not responding to you all you guys who reviewed in chapter 10. My bad I meant to make the changes but I forgot cause I'm well...stupid. Second I'm sorry for that confusing Author's note in chapter 11 the reason I did that was because some guy was reading over my shoulder in one of my classes and I wanted to give him a headache for not minding his own damn business. Then later on I forgot to take it out...sorry.)


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I have no ownership what-so-ever on Naruto and or Naruto characters. Because if you have been reading the disclaimers for past chapters you would be able to tell, I DON'T OWN SQUAT! I do however own Reiko who shall now be called squat, since that's what I own… I think; Daigona owns Sai who is not squat but shall be called vwb, yes vwb. I Ghostio have created this story with help from Daigona, because if I didn't have her help there would be tons of grammar mistakes and horrible, horrible spelling mistakes… or this story just wouldn't make any sense. Most likely all these problems would occur.

(A/N: I know that the last chapter wasn't that great, it was done around the same time as chapter 11 which was done the same day as chapter 10… which was not done the same day as chapter 9. However they were all long so our wonderful editor had to take some time on them. Not only that but she likes to read other stories and has some sort of sick, cruel, twisted idea that you guys should suffer and wait… or maybe it's just to annoy me I don't know I can't read minds. But I do know that she's been doing a great job and most of the time she's really busy… THANKS DAIGONA!)

(E/N: Your welcome. And I shall not make you suffer ...much.)

P.S: I was told not to make another long chapter like 11 ever again… mean of her huh? Just kidding! But I'm really not allowed to make another one like that again… she'll kill me.)

* * *

**Chapter 14: "Last minute training and we're on the trail to the Sand Country!" "Reiko remember we find out how to control our chakra better so change the title." "…fine, (cough) Ehem Reiko and Sai perfect their chakra control in their last minute training." "And what else?" "Oh yeah, Sasuke's Jealousy is a dangerous thing! …Why's he jealous?" "Shut up Reiko, this is a title. Not a part of the story!" "I thought a title was a part of a story" "…REIKO SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" -insert glare-**

* * *

Kakashi put his hand on his head, why? why did Reiko insist on ruining his life? Sure Reiko re-created volume 5 of his series he's been reading but couldn't she just do them all at once. 

'She's out to get me I know it.' Kakashi thought to himself as he watched Reiko plow her foot into Sakura's stomach.

"GO REIKO KICK HER ASS! WHOOT! COME ON USE THAT SPINNING KICK YOU LEARNED OFF OF STREET FIGHTER! NOW PUMMEL HER WITH YOUR FISTS OF FURY!" Sai cheered from the sidelines as she watched Reiko fight against Sakura.

"GO SAKURA! DESTROY HER LIKE SHE DID TO MY RAMEN! NOOOO SAKURA DUCK SHE'S GOING TO USE A SPINNING LEFT KICK!" Naruto called out to his teammate enthusiastically.

(E/N: Strange that he even knows what that is. Or that he even listened.)

Reiko ducked Sakura's punch and kept up with punches and kicks of her own. If only she was better at her jutsus this would probably be over by now. So far, they were practically even, except for the fact that Reiko's better at taijutsu than Sakura and Sakura's better at ninjutsu than Reiko.

(A/N: Curse you Reiko and your inability to perform the jutsus correctly.)

"Come on Sakura why can't you hit me? Oh I know it's because you SUCK!" Reiko shouted at Sakura as she slammed her fist into Sakura's face.

"I DO NOT!" Sakura shouted as she used a jutsu that made the tree roots start to grow across Reiko's feet.

Reiko started to break them apart as she used her leg strength toget free. Then she fired her own jutsu at Sakura (Out of like a billion that actually worked). The fireball came out of her mouth and hit Sakura's arm making her immobile. Reiko dodged most of Sakura's shuriken that got thrown at her, except for a couple that hit her shoulder and right leg she continued anyway, they weren't so deep compared to that injury Naruto gave her before. Getting on her hands Reiko bent her back so that her feet would be facing her opponent then she started to kick them smacking Sakura eleven times. Sakura made a low kick to Reiko's arms making her flip so that she wouldn't get hit and go back to her original stance.

(E/N: Reiko used the move that Lee used against Kimimaru.)

'This is it...' Reiko thought as she saw an opening on Sakura.

Rushing over with speed most people didn't think that she had, she smacked Sakura's forehead as hard as she could without killing her and making Sakura go unconscious. Yay Reiko! Way to win!

"BOOSHA!" Reiko yelled as she threw her hands up in victory.

Reiko ran to Sai giving her friend a high five as the two laughed happily. Finally Reiko got to kick some Sakura ass!

(A/N: Unlike Naruto who wants Sakura ass. I'm sorry that's just wrong, but I had to add it in.)

(E/N: DAMMIT GHOSTIO IT'S SAKURA'S ASS YOU IDIOT! And by the way people she won't let me change it. .\/. )

"Well done Reiko, but did you really have to burn her arm? Never mind don't answer that question, I don't want to know. Sai, you and Sasuke are up!" Kakashi announced after reading the last chapter that Reiko had made for him.

(A/N: Now Reiko doesn't really mind that kind of stuff, but mind you that's probably because she had six older brothers.)

Sai got up and walked over to the center of the clearing followed by Sasuke. Normally Sai would be pissed that she had to spend more time with the… pervert. Well only pervert towards her in her opinion. Because it's true! First he kisses her in a death match god knows why. Then a week after that he tries to hold her hand… not happening. Sasuke was never like this in the show. Reiko was right he is acting OOC-ish, not good.

Sai looked up at him while drawing out four kunais, Sasuke was going down. She was going to make sure of that, oh yes she was. Nothing was going to stop her, she had learned some new moves from Iruka and the training against Reiko had helped too. After all Reiko was a master in martial arts, clumsy but a master nonetheless. In fact she might even rival Lee… or be better who knows, Reiko's Reiko you can never be too sure. But that didn't matter all that mattered was her taking down Sasuke quickly. Nothing would maker her happier ...except for meeting Gaara.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

Sasuke saw the smile crossing Sai's face and he could feel his anger coming back to him again. That stupid, stupid feeling, and there was nothing he could do to stop it…nothing. Of course then again he wasn't quite so sure that's what she was smiling about, right? Maybe it's because Reiko was able to pummel Sakura with her own hands at the beginning of the fight. It was pretty funny, but Sai never really smiled a whole lot to begin with. Even though it was her friend that had the similar past to him, it was Sai that was more like him. What could that exactly mean? Maybe just maybe she was something more special to him than he was willing to let on.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sai was more than willing to start up her fight with Sasuke she wanted to have some fun after watching Sakura get creamed by Reiko. Maybe this time Sasuke wasn't going to be a complete idiot and get it through his head that this is a mock battle. She didn't need to go through another fight with him again, she like her limbs uninjured and on her body, not off. 

Starting to spin the kunais in her right hand she watched Sasuke with hawk like eyes. Waiting for him to attack before switching to the offence. After all the best defense it a good offence.

Sasuke did attack and he charged straight at her head on. He threw five shurikens at her head that she was able to dodge with thehelp of her ownkunais to deflect them from their original course. Using a replacement jutsu she was able to avoid his kick to her head and instead he kicked a large dead tree trunk.

Jumping out of the trees she was able to kick him in the shoulder but she left herself open and got punched in the chest.

'Did he just? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! NO ONE TOUCHES ME! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A MOCK FIGHT HE'S GOING DOWN!' Sai thought furiously as she lunged at him scratching his face with her nails.

Sasuke put his hand up to his face. That had got to hurt and I'm sure it stung because it was starting to bleed. Not a good thing and definitely something that could get even the oh so perfect Uchiha angry.

"HA HA SHE SCRATCHED YOU! Hey Sai-chan were you just smiling before because of Gaara-san? Cause I know you weren't smiling because of the dip!" Reiko said smiling brightly.

Sai nodded her head smiling happily completely forgetting about Sasuke and their battle. But not noticing the dark look starting to spread across Sasuke's face, you know the one he uses when he starts thinking about Itachi? Yeah that's the one. Without a moments hesitation from Sasuke he attacked Sai. Why? I probably know but you should know too… I think.

Sai could feel each one of Sasuke's punches hit her, each as powerful as the next. Who spat in his burger? Managing to block a few she was about to ask him when a kick was delivered to her stomach, unable to block it she was sent to the ground.

Reiko looked on with horror in her eyes, she turned to look for Kakashi and noticed that the ninja had gone off, probably to go find Naruto after he pissed off Sakura (during the match with Sasuke and Sai). Sakura and Naruto had ran off and obviously the now useless jounin. She turned back to the battle and watched as Sasuke took out his kunai before she saw what he was going to do and she saw her friend's horror as well. There was no way in hell she was going to let her friend get hurt… never.

Running with an agility Reiko was unaware she had she forced her energy to her arm and block the blade as it came down blocking her friend from the stab. Reiko than forced the energy as far as she could out of her arm and for some reason Sasuke was thrown backwards and hit a large tree with a thud. But the kunai did its damage and was able to pierce straight through her arm. Not even noticing Reiko turned to Sai to see if she was all right.

(A/N: I believe we call that impaling!)

"SAI-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Reiko said as she burst out into over dramatic tears hugging her slightly shocked friend.

Sai hugged her friend back before acting like Reiko as well, "I WAS SCARED! THANK YOU REIKO! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD MAKE IT!"

Reiko smiled happily before her facial expression changed to a vicious snarl as she turned to Sasuke menacingly, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? DON'T DO THAT YOU MORON. PERHAPS YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO PRE-SCHOOL AND LEARN THE WORD MOCK! BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE THE WORD MURDER DOES NOT APPLY IN IT!"

Of course it took her awhile to notice that Sasuke wasn't listening to her because he was too busy being unconscious. Not that Reiko cared she still hollered at him waving her fists in the air as she went into chibi mode.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHUT YOUR EYES AT ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU, YOU OVER GROWN WALKING TURD BALL! YOU SLIMY ASS SCRATCHING CHIMP! YOU.."

"Reiko.." Sai said trying to get her friends attention.

"YOU DUPE! YOU INSIGNIFICANT FREAK!"

"REIKO!" Sai shouted finally getting Reiko's attention.

Reiko turned her head and faced Sai her temple pulsing as she calmed down to listen to what ever her friend had to tell her… of course without one last remark to the idiot of a guy.

"…bastard."

"Reiko, Sasuke can't hear you, you knocked him unconscious."

"..." Reiko stared at Sai with a 'what the hell are you talking about expression'.

Sai sighed at Reiko and as she looked at the battered up Sasuke who looked like he stepped in the way of an automatic pitcher and wasn't able to dodge any of the shots… and coincidentally they all seemed to hit his face.

His whole face was bruised and his nose was bleeding, what ever Reiko had done seemed to have done quite the damage.

"Reiko what the hell did you do?" Sai said as she looked at Sasuke's injuries.

'Of course the prick did deserve it.' Sai observed, still upset with what had happened.

"I don't know, I was all like classic nooooo, and then my arm got stabbed and then… MY ARM!" Reiko said as she looked at the bloody mess.

"HOLY SHIT! Reiko we have to get you to the hospital!" Sai said as she struggled to get up.

Reiko looked like she was about to pass out, her entire face went white and she started to roll her eyes to the back of her head. But then they snapped back to attention as they heard their dear instructor come back followed by his lap dogs, the two other members of team 7.

Kakashi took a look around and saw the battered up Sai, the unconscious and bruised Sasuke, and finally the impaled Reiko…IMPALED!

"What happened while I was gone quickly tell me, Reiko we have to get you to the hospital your wound looks serious."

"I would've never guessed..." Reiko said as she looked at her arm, "I look like a porupine if I put my wrist facing up! Heh heh whoa dizzy."

Sai sweat dropped at her friend's claim…that was surprisingly right. Limping over to Reiko she grabbed her friends shoulder. Reiko looked up at Sai with teary eyes before passing out, from I'm going to guess would be from the lack of blood, or shock, either way she passed out like no one has ever passed out before… well actually no I think plenty people passed out like that before. So never mind, she just passed out for what ever reason.

* * *

**Once again at the hospital…they seem to spend an awful lot of time here**

* * *

"Alright Reiko-san your going to have to spend at least two more days within Konoha, and it looks like you can train for a bit, but don't do anything to strenuous. At least not strenuous in your standards."

Reiko looked at her bandaged arm and sighed, poking it a few times and wincing as it gave a sharp pain. The medic-nins had done their absolute best, it now only had a dark bruise surrounding the area she had been stabbed. Perhaps they would've done better if she didn't accuse the medic in charge of healing the last bit of her arm of being a nurse… it was true though, he was a nurse.

'At least I can still train and …stuff,' Reiko decided looking around the room as she waited for Sai and the rest of team 7 to come in and here Sasuke's verdict as well, 'Figures everyone comes to see Sasuke. Oooh Sasuke your only bruised up while Reiko's hand was impaled, but your injuries are more serious because your our favorite and we're a bunch of followers who…'

Reiko's thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke came into the room followed by the medic and everyone else. They all sat down and waited for the woman to explain what Sasuke's injuries had been. Seeing that they were all healed and all, no fair.

"Uchiha-san, it seems that your face was fractured your nose was broken and some of your chakra spots were closed up in your face. We were able to heal everything but we would like to know what happened, because it's important to know who could have done this. Unless of course they are part of the Hyuuga clan or have complete control of their chakra and a humongous amount."

Reiko looked at the woman with a wrinkled nose and raised eyebrow, "Humongous? Lady aren't you a doctor? Shouldn't you know more?… You know? A more extensive vocabulary and such? Because I'm pretty sure there was probably a different word you could've used other then 'humongous', like massive, colossal, vast, tremendous, or something like that. Are you sure you should be a doctor…like seriously I'm 15 and I know more than you…for shame."

The woman glared at Reiko before turning her head to Sasuke again, "Once again Uchiha-san I must ask you who did this?"

Once again Reiko piped up much to the other's dismay, "Who the hell do you think did it? I mean isn't it just a little obvious? Me stabbed and all, but nope had to be someone else that can kick some Sasuke ass."

Kakashi and team 7's heads all turned to Reiko in shock, except for Sai who was just looking at Reiko for an explanation.

Sai breathed out in exasperation, "Reiko perhaps you should finish telling me what was going on before you realized you were stabbed and decided to pass out."

Reiko nodded her head chuckling a bit, "Your right sorry, anyway I watched as the retard decided to try and stab Sai, I looked around to see what the hell was with Kakashi and why he wasn't intervening, noticing we were alone I decided to jump in. So I was all like classic nooooooooooooo, and then I blocked the kunai for Sai with my right arm and it tore through my arm. But when I did that I flexed my arm and imagined my energy bursting out of it and smacking the dope for being an idiot… and so it would seem it worked quite nicely. The power of one's imagination never ceases to amaze me."

(A/N: Me neither cause chances are I'm too dumb to gain this information the first time around. And that just didn't make any sense. Yay me!)

"…you really could of shortened that." Sai said as she stared at Reiko.

"Could I? Could I really?"

"…Yes you could've really."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you sure I can't put a boot in your face?"

"…Maybe not in it, but most certainly on it!" Reiko said as cheerfully as usual.

Kakashi went back to normal as he glanced at Reiko and Sai, "Reiko do you mean to tell me your imagination did this?"

"No I mean that my chakra did this oh brainless one."

* * *

**Camera zooms out so you can see only the hospital**

* * *

"ITAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII."

* * *

**Next day in the ummm forest where they first found Reiko**

* * *

Reiko was feeling much better, she was her usual hyper self, and some. She was happily talking to Sai who enthusiastically joined in. Kakashi told Sai that morning that they were going to be doing some last minute training before they left for the Sand Village. It was all due to Reiko burning down Kakashi's room and destroying the scroll with the information inside. Poor Tsunade had to re-write the whole thing, not that she minded because it got her out of doing other work that Shizune could do. 

Kakashi entered the field with his (poof), "Sai, Reiko today I'm going to fight you. You will do this on your own. Sai you're up first if you're able to land a hit on me then your done. If not, you cannot go on this mission. Understand?"

Sai nodded, her eyesflashing with determination. 'I am so going to Sand. Kakashi you better hope that you have Reiko's hyper speed cause if you don't you're as good as dead.'

Kakashi's eye narrowed on Reiko, "Same thing for you Reiko."

Reiko just shrugged her legs going back and forth as she sat in her tree, "I kinda figured Kakashi."

"Well Reiko you seem to be ready, Reiko you go first."

"Bu.but you already promised Sai was going first and I got to sleep in this tree." Reiko said going into chibi mode with her eyes going wide and teary and her bottom lip trembling.

"Reiko that doesn't work on me get down here now your next."

"Sadistic bastard, (her voice going squeaky like majin buu) you may not sleep even though I told Sai she was going first. Because I'm a gay loser who no one likes and I pick on young people because I'm jealous that there hair isn't white like mine." Reiko grumbled as she got out of the tree and headed over to him.

Kakashi's eye twitched as she glared at her grinding out his words through his teeth, "I.am.not.gay and my hair is silver not.white."

"And there's a pimple goose fairy that goes around performing dangerous ninja missions." Reiko replied sarcastically as she got to her spot waving her hand in front of her.

"Reiko, youshouldn't say that to me when I'm about to fight you." Kakashi said, "I don't need anymore reason to accidentally kill you, now do I?"

"Thereis no way you can accidentally kill someone as you so gracefully put it. If you had a reason to kill me it would just be pure and simple murder. Maybe you should think before you speak, it might help you finally pass grade 3 dumb ass."

Kakashi sighed and pulled his book out, or what he had of it, up to his face. Signaling to Reiko that he was willing to start whenever she was ready. She charged at him and suddenly disappeared.

Kakashi listened for her movements and instead was unable to hear any. It was as if Reiko had completely disappeared. Or was able to hide very quickly.

'She must have hidden in the trees or something. One way or another she'll have to come out to attack me. Or throw something that will give away her positioning.'

* * *

**On the sidelines**

* * *

Sai looked around for Reiko, and she herself couldn't find her. That is of course until she saw something lying next to her and…sleeping. Yes Reiko had fallen asleep and only moved so fast so she could go and lie down next to Sai. 

'How pathetic,' Sai thought as she looked down at Reiko and kicked the girl in the side.

"Reiko wake up and fight Kakashi stop being lazy and just fight him."

Still Reiko didn't respond and kept sleeping. How Kakashi didn't know this was going on is a mystery, perhaps he was just so rapt up in his …novel that he didn't notice. Well he didn't notice until Reiko gave out a shout of pain from Sai kicking her in the head with her heavy boot.

"ITAIIII! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP! I'M SLEEPY." Reiko shouted as she held her head before Sai could hit her again.

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'So that's where she went, but how did those guys not notice.'

Kakashi looked as Sasuke whowas sitting in a meditating position while Naruto and Sakura were fighting over what ever these kids fight about. Sai dragged Reiko over to the battlefield once again warning her that she wasn't allowed to leave again, or else something about destroying Reiko's comic book collection.

Standing up Reiko watched Kakashi and grinned…why was she grinning? Maybe it was because before she went to sleep she created, that's right, an army of clones! Kakashi looked around. There was Reiko, Reiko, Reiko, and more Reiko.

'So she actually had a plan before she went to sleep huh? Interesting, but still not good enough.'

Pulling out his Kunai's he attacked the first one that arrived to the scene. Five pounced on him kicking and using different styles of martial arts, some that he's never seen before. Guarding a kick to the head he stabbed the one behind him making it disappear with a pop. There were ten more left but still, it seemed as if they weren't trying. Kakashi watched as the real Reiko just sat where she was from the beginning with the same look on her face, just watching. She never once changed her creepy smile, which made it harder for Kakashi to look away... it was just so damned un-nerving!

But that was all the distraction that Reiko needed and five clones grabbed him on each side. Reiko then left her spot sprinting and going into a flying sidekick that sent him flying into the tree. The impact was enough to make something fall out and hit him on the head. That something… was a shoe, and to be more specific Reiko's shoe that went missing when they first found her.

Reiko saw her shoe let out a happy laugh and went to give it a hug petting it as she hugged it to her body she kept saying, "I'll love you and feed you, and try to never ever lose you again. My beloved shoe! You're the god of shoes and I'm sorry that I killed you, so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry!"

Kakashi who was still rubbing his head from the shoe's landing looked on with confusion, 'This girl is in a middle of a fight and she's petting a …shoe? I think that I have to be serious to make her serious.'

Reiko stood up still carrying her shoe smiling widely until she noticed the look on Kakashi's face. Looking at him in confusion she watched as his hand moved over to his forehead protector.

'He's not going to…is he?' Sai thought along with Sasuke as they continued to watch from the sidelines.

'But she hardly wore him down. Why would he go and use the sharingan? Perhaps because she might pull off that disappearing act again.' Naruto thought as he watched.

Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his red eye. Reiko looked at him cocking her head to the side in question. Sure she had an idea what was going on, but the real question was ...why?

Kakashi's eye widened as he looked at Reiko. He couldn't see her chakara, turning to look at Sai he noticed that she too didn't either. Who were these two? Did all people from the Middle of Nowhere have this same ability also? All he knew for certain was if she was able to do what she did to Sasuke, or find out how to, he was in trouble. He had to take her down and fast, perhaps to keep his dignity as one of the best ninjas in Konoha. Then the pupils in his eye started to swirl furiously and not a moment later Reiko fell over.

(A/N: Yeah I guess Kakashi didn't realize that they were lying after the whole Reiko getting kidnapped thing. Why? I don't know, maybe because it would just fit in with the story. Guess.)

Smirking underneath his mask Kakashi walked over to the girl. Boldly he went over taking out his book that he had to put away fighting the bunshins. As he looked from over top of her he reached his hand with the kunai down. But not even a second after he did that Reiko's hand shot up and smacked it out of his hand.

In shock Kakashi straightened, 'How did? How did she do that? No one is able to get out of the Sharigan's control!'

Out of reflex Kakashi brought down his kunai in shock and Reiko lifted up her arm to block it. When the kunai hit her armband there was a clinking sound of metal hitting metal.

'What?' Kakashi's and everyone else's thoughts were.

(A/N: Yes even Sai was surprised, what ever could the clinking be?)

Still the kunai cut the material and low and behold pennies started falling out of the hole. Everything froze and just before Kakashi could ask his question Reiko brought her kunai up to his neck.

Smiling she happily announced, "You snooze you lose, that is of course if you make bunshins to make up for you. Neh?"

Sai ran over followed by everyone else, "Reiko why the hell were there pennies in your arm band?"

Standing up Reiko scoffed her foot on the ground bashfully, "Ummm well you see, I put every single penny I ever found into that arm band. I guess now you know why it keeps expanding now huh?"

Sai just blankly looked at her, "Reiko what on earth did you wish to accomplish with this?"

Reiko looked up for a moment in thought then looked back down, "Uh good luck?"

"…."

Kakashi shook his head before remembering his question from before, "Reiko how did you avoid my Sharingan? You shouldn't have been able to."

Reiko looked at him blankly, "You were using your sharingan? I thought that's what you were going to do, but you can't always be to sure."

Sai let out a breath of air exasperatedly, "I think I know the answer to this one. You see Reiko here is well… practically blind you literally have to be right in her face for her to see you properly, or she has to be wearing her glasses."

Reiko nodded happily, "But there's times that I'm glad that I can't see Sai-chan!"

"And why's that?"

Smiling even wider Reiko announced, "Because if I saw Sakura I'm pretty sure that I would become very sick or die a horrible and miserable death. She looks bad enough as a blur I don't think I want to find out what the rest of it looks like."

Sai let out a laugh and the rest of the team just looked on with open mouths. You could never guess that Reiko, thee Reiko was blind… or close to. Can you imagine Sasuke with huge swirly eyeglasses? Well this is exactly what Reiko would look like. Just when they thought that they knew everything there was to know about Reiko, she ended up being blind. But that still didn't answer one question, how did she know who all of them were if she couldn't see that great?

"Reiko-chan how can you tell who we all are if you can't see us?" Naruto asked finally speaking for the first time in this scene without it being a thought.

Reiko turned to him, "Because Naruto, I can see shapes and blurs and I just memorize them. That's the reason at first that I was unable to recognize you guys when I first saw you. I mean your shapes were pretty similar buuuut you can never be too sure."

Sasuke looked up at her and turning his head from Sai he looked at the girl with suspicion, 'Unable to recognize us when she first saw us?'

Unknown to him Kakashi was thinking the same thing. 'Now this was getting serious, those two knew who they were before they ever met. I should see the Hokage about this. If this unknown country decides to attack these two…could be spies, and the after math could be dangerous. If all their country members don't have visible chakara to my Sharingan then they would be even more powerful. But this situation could explain why the two were able to beat them. They must have already been at, at least chuunin level and probably or hopefully the best they have. That's it I am going to see the Hokage about this before we leave. Although I'd rather not talk to the old bag, but Konoha could be in danger.'

Sai turned to Kakashi as if knowing was he was thinking, as Reiko completely oblivious decided to declare this day…the day Kakashi was taken down by a simpleton. Sakura stared at them frowning like Sasuke and thinking along the same things.

'Those two, I knew there was something wrong with them. They must have been sent here from the Middle of Nowhere to come and seduce our future best ninja and kill off our smartest people. Or perhaps they want to destroy our message to the Sand country, but that doesn't explain why Reiko didn't want to come with us. Unless it was all a trap.' - (sakura's thoughts)

And finally the last member of team 7's thoughts, 'I wonder…miso or beef ramen today?'

But everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a ninja calling for Kakashi, "KAKASHI-SAN THE HOKAGE WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU. SHE SAYS THAT YOU CAN GO FOR YOU MISSION AND TO HURRY UP BECAUSE SHE'S BUSY."

Reiko turned to Kakashi stomping her foot on the ground angrily, "But that's not fair! Kakashi never fought Sai, and I had to! I demand a fight! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Kakashi sighed pulling two things out of his pocked and handed it to the two, "You both pass, I already know that Sai is a very good ninja and Reiko…there's room for improvement. You are now genin of Konoha."

The girls looked down at there headbands and back at Kakashi and it was Reiko that responded, "YOU CAN'T BRIBE ME WITH SOMETHING SHINY! I DEMAND YOU TO FIGHT SAI-CHAN! …Although it is …shiny," Reiko said as she trailed of swinging the head protector in front of her watching the shiny metal.

Sai shook her head at her friend and decided to tie the band on her left upper arm, as Reiko put it in her pocket. Looking at Reiko Sai's eyes went wide then went narrow in anger, "Reiko put your head band on now!"

Reiko looked up at her with watery eyes not even realizing that now the others had left deciding to leave the two alone, and perhaps tell the Hokage about their findings of the nuisance and her friend.

"But Saaaaiiiiii I don't want the ninjas to know I'm a ninja."

"And why's that?" Sai asked tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the answer.

"Because don't we want to catch them with the element of surprise. Is suprise even an element now that I think about it? ...Nevermind back on topic. They won't even know it and then boom I smack them with a jutsu…I'd be super normie!"

"Reiko it's supposed to symbolize pride and honor."

" It's also supposed to symbolize the fact we graduated from ninja tech, but we didn't even go to school soooo I think I don't have to wear this. Plus I have a head band already and I like it." Reiko announced pointing the headband on her head that had Risk written on it with a backwards R and S.

"But Reiko what about honor and pride!" Sai said in frustration to the other girl.

"And since when did I have those?" Reiko announced snottily.

"…Good point."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Next day only Team**

* * *

"So Kakashi-sensei you mean that you find the two to be dangerous also?" Sakura asked as she looked at her teacher. 

Kakashi nodded looking very serious as he looked at his team, "The two seem to be very odd. No one has ever been able to evade my sharingan and the fact that I couldn't see their chakra also brings suspicion to the matter."

"Hai sensei I noticed that too but I thought perhaps my sharingan wasn't working, but I think there are other reasons too. The Hokage is going to want to know them before we act." Sasuke said in his normal mono-tone voice.

Kakashi nodded his head again, "There are other reasons like how Reiko doesn't want to tell us the information on the Akatsuki, and having them let her live."

Naruto shook his head, "Kakashi-sensei I don't think Reiko and Sai are bad. Maybe just Reiko but she only seems to like to play practical jokes."

The rest of Naruto's team turned around and glared at him. Naruto fidgeted under their harsh glares, "It's true if you think about it. Reiko's practical jokes are just cruel and unusual. But she never has shown any kind of violence towards us… besides Sasuke and Sakura and the one mission but she was supposed to be violent."

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin in concentration before coming to a conclusion; "We will still talk to the Hokage about this and find out what we are going to do about it. Understood?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**A good while later**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You are going to let me and Reiko train… alone? What the hell is the matter with you? Reiko needs supervision twenty-four hours a day! Even I have problems taking care of her!" Sai shouted at Kakashi. 

Of course none of this was noticed by Reiko who was busy helping a beetle along his merry way by making a paper airplane out of one of the empty scrolls she was given. After she did that she started a new one for an ant that came wandering about ever so innocently. Naruto sat with her and watched her trying to get the damned ant off of her so he could join in the fun too.

"Well what are you guys going to do when we're stuck here training?" Sai asked as she watched Reiko trying to detach the ant off her eyelid, Reiko probably wouldn't have this happening if she just let the poor thing go.

'I guess soon ants are going to be one of her fears.' Sai thought as she whipped out a notebook from out of her pocket and wrote ants below squirrels.

"Yes, Sai you two get to train alone. We'll be back just in time to start going. You need to be sure to have your stuff packed in about four hours or so and just continue to train if we haven't gotten back yet."

Nodding her head Sai watched as Sakura started to holler at Naruto to get going then at Reiko who was being carried off by an army of ants as she was kicking and screaming. Sai just shook her head and ran off in her direction to go and get Reiko out of the clutches, of what Reiko would deem, evil.

After Sai's quick rescue mission was done Reiko and her sat by a tree, the two talking about what they should work on.

"I know! Reiko show me how you blasted Sasuke in the face with your chakra!"

Reiko scratched her head in confusion as she stared at her friend, "Uhhh Sai-chan Sasuke's not here so I can't show you that, and I don't see how you'll be able to use my chakra anyway."

Sai glared at Reiko her eyes changing to black, unfortunately because Reiko is practically blind she can only tell this by feeling chills running up and down her spine.

"But of course I can teach you how to use your chakra so you can do it, eh heh." Reiko said nervously hoping that her new answer would calm her friend and partner in crime down.

At once Sai cheered up ready to start their training. After quick instruction from Reiko, Sai was finally able to do fairly well with her chakra control. Then the bad thing happened, Reiko had an idea… a experimenting idea. Yes the same kind that Sai told her she wasn't allowed to do during their first mission during the bell chase. The kind that's not supposed to work… or things will turn out very bad. Or what Reiko likes to think is very cool.

(A/N: AGREED It is cool! …of course Reiko's based on me so perhaps I'd just be agreeing with myself. Or is that because I'm the author? Alls well, I dunno.)

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh I know let's try and attach are chakra to things! It'll be fun! Besides we can trip people that go by and, and we can have fun! Oh and then we can try shooting off of things and we'll be cool like that because it's uhhh fun!"

"…Reiko I hope to god you never become a lawyer, or anybody that has to do speeches because you're really, really bad at making them; besides that point you also really, really non-convincing."

Reiko hopped in front of Sai only to stop and look at her in happy chibi mode, "But you'll do it riiiiiiiiiight Saaii-chan?"

Sighing Sai could only nod her head in agreement as the two walked off to cause the havoc that Reiko was willing to commence.

(A/N: You'll find out if it works or not in the next chapter. Yup I'm a jerk!)

* * *

**Back at thegates of Konoha**

* * *

Kakashi and the others walked up to where the two were sitting talking to each other quickly and Reiko making gestures, which oddly enough looked like they were talking about a bat. At least that's what her gestures indicated. 

"And then he was flap flapity flapping away, and I was all like nooooooooooooooooo come back. He reminded me of batman, except you know…he didn't fight crime and he wasn't a rich guy… or a man for that matter. But damn he was cool!"

"Reiko…you are a loser."

"Yes! But in order for there to be a winner there needs to be a loser so therefore I am just as important as the winner. Which I'm going to guess, is you!"

"…don't talk anymore."

Once again Reiko turned into a chibi crying her eyes out, and every now and then breathing in deeply for more air. Kakashi sweat dropped wondering if he should actually let them come on the mission or not, but then remembered his talk with the Hokage.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Kakashi and team 7 sat with Tsunade as she looked at them from over her low worktable that was littered with mission assignments and whatever the hell else she does. Waiting patiently the team waited for her answer, which would decide whetheror not what they were going to have to do with the girls. 

"This is news…but I'm not to sure that they could possibly want to destroy our village. Though there is a possibility but still…it's Reiko and Sai. I doubt Reiko would bother her being so lazy, and Sai probably couldn't care less about us. Then there's the possibility of them being genin from the village they come from. It would explain as to how they were able to adapt to the missions and skills they were taught."

"Obaa-san..." Naruto began, before the blonde haired woman plowed him on the head with her fist.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BAKA! IT'S HOKAGE! HOKAGE! HOKAGE!" Tsunade yelled as she emphasized each word with a punch.

"Itaiiiii." Naruto mumbled as he lay upside down his eyes swirling with pain.

Tsunade coughed in her hand before turning to the others who sat by eyes closed at the familiarity of what just went on. Same old Naruto, the boy would just never learn.

"Anyway as I was going to say. There is no definite way of us knowing for sure if they are going to hurt us or not. I think we will just have to wait and see for ourselves."

Kakashi looked at her sharply, "But Hokage-sama we do have proof. Reiko herself said that she was a missing-nin from Sand and that Orochimaru was her lord and master. Perhaps it wasn't a lie and she only said that to mislead us."

"Oh Kakashi your so paranoid, Reiko's an idiot she'd say anything just to stir up some trouble so she can have fun. No wonder she bugs you so much!"

"But what happens if it's true. Orochimaru may have another village full of missing nin with extrodinary amounts of chakra that can't even be seen by the sharingan. I still don't think things add up here. I know there's something different about those two, and it's just not normal. The fact that we can't see their chakra is enough for me to be suspicious."

"(sigh) Fine, listen up all of you Team 7 this is your other mission. Watch the two carefully if they show any signs ofhostility or means to kill any of you. I want you to bring them back to Konoha and I will deal with them personally. Along with Jiraiya, there's no way no matter how strong they are that they can beat the two of us."

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kakashi snapped out of it looking to see that the others had joined the two and were going through Reiko's things for something or other. Yes he would just have to trust Tsunade's judgment. He just had to hope that it was the correct one. 

"Reiko you can't bring a toaster! There's no plug-in the forest stupid!"

"But Saaaiii-chan toasty will be lonelyyyyyyy."

"TOASTY DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS REIKO HE'S JUST A STUPID TOASTER! JUST LEAVE HIM BEHIND!" Sai paused as she saw that Reiko once again went into tears, "NO DON'T CRY! OKAY, OKAY HE CAN COME BUT HE'S SLEEPING IN YOUR SLEEPING BAG!"

Once again Reiko went back to normal and then decided to enlighten the group with a random though, "You know Sai-chan we're like DBZ and the little gang. All of us with super power and what not."

"Reiko it's the Z gang."

"Heh heh and we're more like the g-unit."

"Reiko do you even know what that is?"

"Uhh no I though it might be something gross."

"Reiko they're a rap group."

"Well gee, their name's misleading. You'd think it would be something wrong like G-string or G-spot. But it's sill pretty gross"

"…you are disgusting."

"No I'm Reiko!"

Kakashi walked past the two and headed out of the exit, "Come on Reiko! Sai! We're leaving."

Reiko skipped ahead to catch up Sai following behind running slowly. Still digging through her bag Reiko felt something hard hit her leg as the bag swung back and hit it. Now digging in her pocket she took out two walky-talkies.

"Hey Sai-chan you know how I lost those walky-talkies we use for work!" Reiko said looking back at her friend as she was walking smiling happily.

"Yeah, and I also remember how the manager was pissed that his waitress was so irresponsible."

"Oh yeah, anyway I found them."

Sai by this point caught up to where Reiko was and looked at her sharply, "What are you up to now?"

Reiko had an evil grin spread across her face, "It's not what I'm up to. It's what we're going to be up to."

Whispering something into Sai's ear. Sai smiled and nodded her head in agreement and then Reiko ran up far ahead past the others and up to a tree that was very, very far away. Then a voice came through the walkie-talkie and Sai stopped moving the others too in curiosity at what the two could possibly be up to.

"Are you in position Sai-chan!"

"Roger!"

"Okay ….1…2…3…GO!"

**

* * *

**(A/N: And this is where this chapter ends. You'll just have to wait and find out from the next chapter to figure out what's going on. Anyway BBYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE. Oh wait never mind I forgot to mention something, the reason that a whole lot of the last chapter wasn't very long was because I, yes me, missed my best friend and editor. Yup she went away for a week and I was so unmotivated I didn't even write that often. So in result to that I didn't write to much maybe it's the fact that I like to make her edit alot I honestly don't know. I'm sorry I missed so review replies...I'm an idiot. However I will get started on the next chapter soon, but next week that may slow down because I have exams coming up and I really need to get started in studying. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.) 

Overlord of the Dust Bunnies: They all knew Reiko was trying to be a pest that's why they didn't deny it. Plus that's just Reiko for you, she'd probably play you on it till you gave up. But funny thought though I didn't even think about that! As for the whole Icha Icha series yeah Reiko is sick minded and her mind isn't that pure. She just likes bugging Kakashi, he's soooo easy to tease it's laughable, well at least in this story. I think I leave Kakashi may openings for Reiko to attack on, yup that's me for you I looooove to bug people. Well only people I know or people I'm trying to get rid of. Buuut usually they know I'm just joking around, so I do it. Yay! Your theory can be correct on Reiko's pureness but she really isn't that pure, I mean she killed somebody. How pure can a person be if they do that? Really? I wouldn't make Reiko touch anymore of Reiko's stuff than she had to. Reiko just wanted to destroy her dreams besides Reiko was just going to let Sakura stay with all that pink. If Sakura wants all that pink let her have it! We'll save that prank for later, but you do get to find out what she did to Sasuke...it's fun! Gaara is Daigona's favorite character if I didn't bring him in I think she would've killed me. Well he's kind of mine too but I like Shikamaru more, me and him are more alike. (sigh) It wasn't my original plan to pair up the two either. That was Daigona's idea, as I think I wrote before I can't write romance I have to interupt it or make some joke about it. Daigona has to write that, I'm not a really serious person or romantic...I like to think I'm just me...but then again do I think? I think that, that's a big N-O! There's one more pairing coming in but it's more of a one-sided kind of thing...mainly cause the other person's clueless. Also it's supposed to be a humorous one...a really humorous one, the kind that people don't think actually exist but might. As for how long the story is going to be is around 31 chapters. Then we're going to make a sequel you guys might like it but I can't give you guys any spoilers on it. All you need to know about the next story is, that I think it centers around Sai and Team 7. Oh yeah and a character dies...what character I can't tell you. It's a secret!

to all those who reviewed and I didn't reply to I thank you all but we have to post and I don't have anymore time left. Au Revoir!


	14. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Ghostio: I have a dream where I could own Naruto and my characters and their characters could come together in a state of harmony. I also had a dream where I actually owned this speech and characters of a show that aren't mine. But no my dream is not in reality and I know that it never will; as for the harmony bit… come on! I'm Ghostio like hell I'm going to do that.**

**Daigona: We all know Ghostio. You live for chaos and destruction and anything else that revolves around the two.**

**Ghostio: ….I don't live for the president… do I? I thought I lived for fun!**

**Daigona: Chaos and destruction is fun!**

**Ghostio: I know!**

**Daigona: Enough of this, time for the chapter!**

**Ghostio: Of course! Hi ho silver…I mean... on forth!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: "We're on the trail, the trail to where? The trail to there!" "Reiko stop singing and just tell them the chapter title." "Oh right, (cough) (hack) (cough) Reiko and Sai on the trail to the village hidden in the sand. Puddles, puddles and more puddles!"**

* * *

"GO!" 

Team 7 quickly took out their kunais preparing themselves for an attack. But Sai leaped into the air along with the spot in the distance otherwise known as Reiko. They watched as all of a sudden Sai seemed to be pulled by an invisible force and her and Reiko started flying toward each other neither touching the ground for even a moment. Watching with a mix of fascination, surprise, and shock they continued to watch the two soar together like magnets and then crash into each other.

Kakashi getting over the shock of the two ran towards them where they lay in a heap on the ground; as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto followed him. All of them wanting to know what the hell was going on, and how the hell they did that. When they reached them they noticed that the two girls were laughing hysterically.

"That was awesome!" Reiko laughed, "I told you it would work!"

"I know we (gasp for breath) jumped and then bam! Best 10 seconds of my life!"

"Who would've thought that my experiment number 97856355846389.5 would actually work?"

"Huh? Point 5? What do you mean point 5?"

"There was something that I was going to experiment…but I never got around to doing it!"

Sai turned her head to look at the others that were looking at them, looking down at their hands her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Reiko noticing her friend stopped laughing turned to look at what she was so entranced about. When she looked at the others she didn't see anything too suspicious…except for the knives in their hands.

'What the hell are they doing with those? Did they finally notice the dire need they are in for a hair cut? …Noooooo their too dumb for that, I wonder what it is then.' Reiko thought as she cocked her head to the side in question.

"What's up with the kunais?" Sai asked as she looked at the shiny weapons in their grasps and that Reiko was now focusing on because of the shiny.

Kakashi started laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his head putting the kunai away, "Oh nothing, we just thought that we could fit in some throwing practice as we were walking. That's all!"

"Then how come you all pulled out your knives at the same time?" Sai asked her voice lowering a bit.

"Ummm because after you've been in a team for awhile you both understand each other fairly well!" Sakura added just as nervously as her teacher.

"…Okay!" Reiko said happily and acceptingly.

"Well if Reiko thinks so." Sai said turning her head away.

'Thank god I didn't think they would buy it!' thought team 7 simultaneously.

Looking at each other Reiko and Sai's eyes met as their heads were turned from the other 4, 'I don't buy it."

Ignoring the issue at hand Reiko grabbed on to Sai and started pulling her along, "Dooooooo yyooooooooooour ears hang low do they wobble to and fro, can you tie 'em in a knot can you tie 'em in a bow can you..." Reiko sang as they were all going down the trail.

* * *

**4 hours later**

* * *

"Doooo yoooour breasts hang low do they wobble to and fro can you tie 'em in a knot can you tie 'em in a bow? Can you throw 'em over your should like a continental soldier? Do your breeeasts hang low?" 

"Reiko I told you to stop an hour ago." Kakashi said annoyed as he read his book a vein popping out slightly.

"That's it Kakashi rhyme along!" Reiko said cheerfully, "There was a hole in a ground and the green grass grew all around and around and the green grass grew all around. And in this hole there was a seed the cutest little seed that you ever did see! Annnnd the seed was in the hole and the hole was in the ground and the green grass grew all around and around and the green grass grew all around.."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

"Little red caboose chug chug chug little red caboose chug chug chug little red caboose behind the train train train train. Smoke coming of his back back back back coming around the track track track track. Little read caboose behhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiinddddddddd theeeeeeeeeeee trrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" 

"Please tell me she doesn't have any more." Kakashi said as he turned her head to Sai.

"Think of it this way Kakashi, it's travel music. Very bad travel music, but at least it isn't as bad as country." Sai said continuing along their way behind Reiko who was doing a march.

"Greeeat green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts. Mutilated monkey meat, chopped up parakeet. All wrapped up in turdy little ducky feet but I forgot my spoon but I brought a straw (sssssssssssllllllllllllurrrrp)."

"That's disgusting!" Sakura said as she turned to Reiko

"Not anymore disgusting than you! Hah that shutted you up!"

"Shutted isn't a word!"

"And you're not human! BEAST WOMAN!"

"Reiko could you please stop singing, your giving us all a head-ache!" Kakashi begged to the noisy teen.

Looking at him with thought and consideration Reiko turned her head and then, "Post man Pat! Post man Pat and his black and white cat!"

"Reiko …stop it before I drag you off the trail and leave your mutilated body for the crows to eat!" Sai growled at her.

(A/N: My mother points out dead animals to us on the road as we're driving by, I think that's one of the many reasons as to why I'm so messed up. As to why I wrote that I think it's because of the mentioning of crows.)

(E/N: Retard. TT)

"Okay, hey Kakashi are we there yet?"

"No Reiko."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Now?"

* * *

**30 minutes later**

* * *

"No" 

"How 'bout now?"

"NOOO! I REFUSE TO ANSWER ANYMORE QUESTIONS WITH NO! GOT IT!"

"Yup! … Soooo Kakashi… do you like ...stuff?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a mom?"

"Yes."

"Do you like your mask?"

"Yes."

"Are you gay?"

"Ye..NO!"

"You said you weren't going to answer anymore questions with no. Would you care to re-phrase your last answer or would you rather be a perverted liar?"

"SHUT UP!"

Snickering Reiko turned her head away and looked at Sai who was trudging behind the others, a bored look on her face. She looked really tired and seemed to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Turning her head to Sasuke she noticed that he was in the same condition just his a little less obvious and Sakura was in the same boat as Sai. Naruto though was by far the worst it looked like he was already asleep.

"Kakashi-sensei can we please rest, we're all tired and Reiko seems to be awake enough to do guard duty for a while. So can we?" Sakura said.

Sighing Kakashi closed his now full book and looked back at the others, the walking in his sleep Naruto, the other tired genin, and the restless Reiko that was running around in circles, "Fine, Reiko takes first watch, I'll take second, then Sasuke, then Sakura, then Sai, then finally Naruto. After that we'll all continue, got it?"

"Got milk!" Reiko cheered.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Setting up camp was easy enough everyone seemed to be busy and Reiko sat herself in a tree and pulling out a yo-yo to keep her-self occupied. Needless to say it was very very boring. But she learned some interesting facts from Kakashi as he muttered something in his sleep. Not only was he a pervert but also now he was a pedophile too, who the hell was Panda Bearu, and why the hell is she still a genin when she's already 17? Maybe her team really, really sucks. Whatever the reason it was very disturbing and Reiko was having a hard time not throwing up in disgust. 

'He's 27 and she's 17, there's a 10 year difference. It's like a 10 year old dating a baby. I hope she's ready for what the hell she has to deal with. Disgusting old man!'

(A/N: To answer a question that you may or may not have during this chapter yes you do get to meet Panda later on. Not in this chapter though but she does come in, not for a really long time but never the less she comes in.)

Getting out of the tree Reiko landed silently on the ground and went over to her bag. Opening it up quietly and pulling out the scroll full of jutsus she started to look through them. Memorizing them all she put it away, finally deciding that it was long enough she went to over to Kakashi and thought of ways to wake him up. Smirking slightly she spat on her finger and stuck it in his ear.

Kakashi miraculously enough only jumped awake and started on a jutsu only stopping when he realized that it was just Reiko.

"Yooour turn Pedo-san!" Reiko said in a happy whisper.

Glaring at her he let her go to sleep and started his turn on the matter. Looking around he only saw one cause of trouble that Reiko did… putting a sign by Sasuke that he could not read. It was in a foreign language and quite different from Japanese and an arrow pointed toward him. Perhaps a secret ninja code from her and Sai's village. What ever it was he wasn't going to get into it, what Reiko usually did was torture for everyone and anyone else.

(A/N: Reiko wrote in English. See her and Sai talk in Japanese just like the rest of the people in Naruto as of now.)

* * *

**In the morning**

* * *

Sai woke up to something hitting her one the face looking up she saw Reiko smiling widely at her. Mumbling something un-intelligible Sai smacked Reiko across the face with her pillow before lying back down. Glaring at Sai Reiko picked up the pillow behind her, which was currently in use by the pink haired witch from hell. Pulling it out from beneath Sakura's head was easy enough except for the squawking that Reiko's action created. Smacking Sai with it caused another chain of effect this one being Reiko + pillow Hitting Sai, Hitting Sai + Reiko The death of Reiko. 

"Well aren't you just being peachy this evening?" Reiko mumbled after Sai's fist connected with her face.

Watching Reiko rubbing the punch imprint Sai growled, "Reiko I was peachy until you woke me up. Besides it's not evening."

"Meh! Anyway I was ordered to wake you up by pedo-chan." Reiko said in her defense before turning around to go back to where Naruto was sitting with his breakfast.

"You never listen to, Pedo-chan? Do you mean Kakashi? I'm not even going to ask where this came from. Anyway you've never listened to Kakashi, why would you start now?"

Tilting her head Reiko adorned a happy smile closing her eyes with sheer happiness, "Because Sai-chan I enjoy taking pleasure of waking everyone up! Would you like to join me in the waking a Sasuke?"

Nodding her head with a sigh Sai followed Reiko, "I'm surprised he didn't wake up after all that noise just now."

"Me too, but doesn't matter now! Fun! Fun! Fun!" Reiko said marching off to where they could see the head of the black haired chuunin.

Looking at the sign next to Sasuke that Reiko made Sai laughed as she read out loud the context of the message, "Insert emotion here please. …Reiko you're an idiot."

"YUPPERS!" Reiko said, "But they don't know that so shhhhh."

"Reiko I think everyone knows that."

"Cause their nose knows."

Smacking Reiko over the head Sai turned back to Sasuke, "So how should we wake him up?"

"Hmmm I have an idea!" Reiko exclaimed before doing a few hand seals.

Turning into Naruto Reiko went over to Sasuke's bed, slipping into the covers she grabbed onto Sasuke and squealed in Naruto's voice, "Oooooooh Sasuke tell me again how much you love me."

Gasping for air from the choke-hold that Reiko had on him Sasuke got struggled to get out of her grip, of course him thinking that it was Naruto for a moment.

"Why are you leaving me my looove? I thought you said that you wanted to have children together and frolic in the forest in happiness with our love for one another?"

"Reiko.let.go.of.me.NOW!"

Letting go Reiko joined the laughing Sai and pouted in a poof going back to her original form, "Awww how did you know it was me?"

"For one Naruto may be a dobe but he wouldn't do that. Another because he doesn't know big words such as frolic, the last being he isn't one to go for gay relationships."

"You seem to know a lot about Naruto Sasuke?" Sai said smirking.

"And how would you know he isn't one for gay relationships? Perhaps you asked him before and he turned you down?"

"It would explain as to why he holds such animosity towards Naruto."

"Yup and as to why he's never dated before."

"He's gay!" The two exclaimed together.

"I AM NOT!" Sasuke screamed.

(A/N: I realize that Sasuke is acting out of character but I guess that's just how he's going to be for now. Mind you I have been rather lazy with this chapter and haven't really found a good reason as to why I should write a whole lot... just kidding, I'm just really lazy.)

Reiko threw up her hands defensively as if Sasuke was going to attack her anytime soon, which he probably was, "Okay, okay settle down spaz. Whatever your gay little heart proclaims."

Sasuke started to fume, 'She's as bad as Naruto! God I hate this girl, and Sai's being no better!'

"Reiko's right Sasuke you should learn to relax or you might die by the age of 20. Then how will you get revenge?"

Sasuke turned to Sai, "How did you know that I want revenge?"

Reiko looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe cause we just called you gay? Or was it because of what I… didn't do? Yes what I didn't do," Reiko finished shifting her eyes in a suspicious manner.

"What did she do?" Sasuke asked Sai hoping for a straight answer from one of the two.

"How should I know? I'm not always with her you know?" Sai said as she looked at him.

"It's not like she's my nanny you jerk!" Reiko yelled at him.

"Reiko!" Kakashi called from a tree, "I need you to go get some food for us. If you have enough energy to annoy Sasuke then you have enough to go and get us some breakfast."

"… I hate you." Reiko muttered from where she sat.

Kakashi laughed and used his finger as a bookmark as he looked at her, "I thought you said you loved me."

Reiko pointed at him accusingly, "That was then this is now! Besides you love someone else, for someone that doesn't talk a lot you sure don't shut your yap when your sleeping!"

Kakashi looked startled for a moment, "What? What did I say!"

"Let's just say I know that your love cheating me you bastard!"

Sai looked at Reiko with a disturbed look, "Loved cheated?"

Reiko closed her eyes with the classic brainiac look, "Yes love cheated, as in he fake loved me as I fake loved him. Cause who the hell would love that guy?Not even his own mother I tell you. Ahem, anyway he seems to like another person (fake sob). It's dreadful."

"Oh how shameful," Sai sympathized playing along, "You poor girl."

'It figures the two would start this so early in the day, all well what do you expect?' Kakashi thought as he let out a sigh, "Hurry up you two if you don't gather the food now we won't have anything to eat for a long time."

Getting up the two ran off deeper into the forest to go and gain some food.

* * *

**A half an hour later**

* * *

"Kakashi-san I'm boooooored," Reiko announced, "Can't we go and have some fun?" 

"No Reiko your idea of fun is twisted. Especially you and Sai's idea for food, what could you two possibly have been thinking? You're lucky that we were able to recuperate."

"Yeah lucky us, besides it wasn't that bad… at least not for us. But anyway can I at least walk by Naruto or Sai?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to?" Kakashi asked, as he read his now completed volume of his book.

"'Cause Sakura's fat head is blocking my view."

Sakura turned to Reiko her face full of vicious intent, "MY FOREHEAD IS NOT BIG YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Reiko looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I said fat, not big. Are you stupid? Bad question of course your stupid. But anyway Custard soooo is, I mean you could see that bloody thing from the moon."

"Reiko Custard is not a thing, he is an individual who met an unfortunate event that wound him up into being attached to Sakura's forehead." Sai pointed out from beside Kakashi.

"Back to Custard, I wonder if he was her twin that got sucked up into her forehead. Like that one chick that had her twin in her throat." Reiko said ducking under Sakura's head to talk to Sai face to face.

(A/N: I know it would be quite a feat to have to duck underneath Sakura's head.)

"STOP MAKING FUN OF MY FOREHEAD!"

"Sakura's right you two you need to stop making fun of her."

"But it's true so it's not really making fun." Reiko pointed out.

"Agreed!" Sai said throwing up her arms.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto.

"Stop wearing orange Naruto." Reiko said glaring at him.

"Stop being so annoying," Sakura said back.

"Stop being such a sniveling apparatus." Reiko said back.

"Do even know what an apparatus is?" Sai asked Reiko.

"Nope I never looked it up!"

"Stop being so dumb." Sakura said starting the fight all over again.

"Stop acting like children!" said Kakashi.

"Stop acting like an old man!" Reiko said with anger.

Sasuke's vein started to pulse as everyone continued to argue, 'Did they not realize they all fell into Reiko's plan for them to all fight? It was so simple she started a fight just to get us all angry and even me who knows what's going on is starting to lose my cool. That's it I can't take it anymore.'

"EVERYONE STOP ACTING LIKE DOBES AND SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped walking and turned to him, Reiko's eyes widened and looked at Sai, "Did he just?"

"Yup I think he did."

"WE MADE HIM LOSE IT!" The two cheered giving each other a high five.

"You two stop it!" Kakashi said as if he was scolding two children, which Reiko's mentality probably was…it's debatable.

"What? We were just being honest and then they started fighting the truth!" Reiko said in defense for her and Sai.

"Yeah! And as everyone knows, or should know in this case. You can't beat the truth!" Sai added.

"Well then stop telling us the truth." Kakashi said in slight frustration.

"…Hey Kakashi?" Reiko said with a slight pause.

"What?"

"Your fat."

Kakashi stopped suddenly and looked back at her, "What? I am not fat, I exercise everyday."

"And you're ugly, so ugly that you make babies cry, so ugly and fat that you could make Sai cry!" Reiko added.

"Reiko stop this nonsense now. You know these aren't true."

"I'm not Reiko. No I don't. Besides it was Sasuke that told me to stop telling lies!"

"Fine Reiko you can start telling the truth."

"Sakura you're as attractive as a sea cow wearing a bikini with body lotion spread on it's already flabby and greasy skin." Reiko said with a huge smile.

"I AM NOT!"

"Your right the sea cow's much more attractive."

"THAT'S IT! From here on I want you two to be quiet. No more fights because it's only going to take tonight to get to the border if we hurry." Kakashi said with a very threatening look.

"(sigh) Fiiine." Reiko said.

"Party pooper." Sai said.

* * *

**Few hours later**

* * *

Reiko, Sai, and everyone else were walking along the trail, now mostly out of the forest except for the one that now trailed along the side. The sun still hot and now burning indicated that they were nearing the Sand Country borders. Looking around Reiko noticed a few puddles along the ground. 

"Sai-chaaan." Reiko sang.

"What Reiko?" Sai panted because of the heat, who was more effected by it then her friend.

"Look at what I see!"

Sai shifted her eyes up the trail and saw the delightful puddles that were sure to be fun, "PUDDLES !"

"They bring back memories don't they?" said Reiko smiling widely.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Puddles, puddles I love puddles. On the ground! Not in bed! But puddles, puddles, puddles." Sang a young Reiko who was bouncing from puddle to puddle in her outfit that consisted of a pair of boots and yellow rain jacket and pants. 

"Reiko, be careful!" an equally young Sai.

Ignoring her friends warning Reiko kept jumping and then in the next hole when she jumped into the puddle it enveloped her into its contents. When Reiko fell right through with a splash.

"I told you to be careful Reiko. The water was too deep…baka."

And the only response given back to Sai was the air bubbles coming back to the top.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Heh those were great times, remember how you had to get somebody to come out and get me?" 

"Why didn't you just come back to the top?" asked Sai.

"Remember it was because I didn't want to lose my rubber booties that were stuck to the bottom, so I wanted to stay with them so they wouldn't get lonely? Boy was I covered in mud." Reiko laughed.

"Yeah, Cookie was soo mad at you."

"Who's Cookie?" asked Naruto.

"Eh? Oh she's my nanny slash cook. She took care of me in place of my parents, after the ummm event she is now working for my grandma. Yup! Fun, fun Cookie was, except when you caused her more work. Or mom and dad were home and were able to take care of me. Let me tell you the youngest of 13 children is rough."

"Enough of you and your family, to the puddles!" said Sai who ran off in the direction of where the puddles were.

"WAIT FOR ME SAI-CHAN!" Reiko shouted as she charged off towards the puddles after her friend.

The two jumping in different puddles hopped in the same one splashing in it and stomping their feet that is until Reiko noticed something that puddles don't normally do.

"Sai-chan? Do puddles bleed?" Reiko asked looking at the puddle that she was standing in

Sai turned to Reiko wearing a frown, "Reiko stop being stupid of course puddles don't normally bleed."

Looking up Reiko pointed to her's, "Than how come mine is?"

Sure enough Reiko's puddle gained a red hue to it, looking at her own Sai found her's wasn't very different. Kakashi who figured it out quickly took out his weapons along with his team, "Sai! Reiko get out of there, they're ninjas!"

"Of course we're ninjas," Reiko said looking at him, "You were the one who passed us."

"NOT YOU STUPID THE PUDDLES!" yelled Sai jumping out of hers and running away.

Reiko looked down and sure enough the puddles that were surrounding them all started to move and some changing into human bodies. Letting out a yelp Reiko jumped back as her own puddle started to take form of a human being.

"Sai-chan! My puddle is a boy, a real boy!" Reiko half-yelled half-laughed.

"Reiko this is no time to take lines out of Disney movies." Sai yelled back at her.

"You're no fun!" Reiko said as she hopped out of the way of a shuriken.

While all of them were fighting Reiko was forced back by 3 nins to take the fight in the forest. Whilst the others duke it out outside of it and defeat their own enemies.

"Kakashi-sensei! What level are they?" Sakura asked as she ducked a blow from her opponent.

"They're definitely A-rank." Kakashi said killing one of his attackers.

"Are they after the message?" yelled Naruto as he finished a seal making a few bunshin.

"No Naruto their after Sakura." Sai said sarcastically as she dodged a kunai thrown by one of the taller ninjas.

* * *

**Saskue's POV**

* * *

Three ninja's surroundedme asI took a defensive stance, ready to kill any of them that came too close, 'Heh, A-rank huh? Don't fight any better than Naruto does.' 

As I defended myself and brought down my asssailants a scream erupted from the edge of the forest. I looked over to see six nins surrounding Sai, five of them had ropes in their hands that were wrapped around her body. As the lead ninja walked up to Sai I felt a familiar felling appear in me, it was anger. 'If he touches her I swear I'll tear him limb from limb, wait... what the fck am I saying? Ah, god dammit never mind!'

I quickly finished off my last opponent and raced to get to Sai. She was covered in cuts and bruises, alot of blood was coming out of her right arm where a shruiken was lodged in her forearm while her upper-arm seemed paralyzed because of senbon needles.

'Hmph, I did promise myself that I'd kill him right? Hehe (insert evil smirk) now you'll pay.'

I quickly pulled out five senbon needles and aimed them at the unaware nins that were holding the ropes that encased Sai, they fell almost as if in slow motion. 'Five down, now one to torture ...and kill. '

While the lead ninja was shocked at the sudden attack I came up behind him and pinned him to the ground. The ninja tried to escape from the tight grip but ended up only getting even more encased, before he could come up with a plan to escape I took out a kunai and pinned his hand to the ground. The guy screamed out in pain, to warn him to shut up I pulled out another Kunai and pinned his other hand to the ground. He screamed yet again, this was starting to piss me off. 'If he doesn't stop I'll just kill him now then.'

As I pulled out another Kunai to finish him off I felt a hand on my arm, I look up only to see Sai with a concerned look on her face, 'Sai...'

"Sasuke, don't kill him yet. Kaka-sensei needs him for questioning, he's one of the few that is left." she said to me.

I quickly tied up the nin and walked over to where Sai was sitting, I took out the medical supplies that I had and started to bandage her wounds, she winced as I pulled out the senbon and the shruiken. It was then that I noticed the weird yet slightly intimate position we were in. Her slightly rasping breath was causing her chest to move, which just happened to be where my arm was. One of my legs were behind her as the other was over her left leg, my foot planted on the ground between her legs. Sai's hand lay innocently upon my thigh, unaware of my not so innocent thoughts. 'If only it was a bit higher.'

(A/N: This was written by Daigona because I can't do this stuff without making fun of it.)

(E/N: That wasn't too bad, hehe actually it was kinda fun, I love peverted sasuke. Much cooler than sasuke with pole up his ass. )

* * *

**With Reiko (Normal POV)**

* * *

Running away from her assailants screaming her head off with her arms thrown up behind her, like a kid does of course… I guess Reiko counts too. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Reiko screamed as she dodged one of the shurikens, almost falling over from stopping so quickly… screw the almost she did fall over and went into a roll! As she got back up stumbling a bit in her haste.

"Damn brat, get back here!" shouted one of the men.

Looking over her shoulder Reiko yelled back, "No you'll hurt me and and it will make me crryyyyy!"

"Of course we're not going to hurt you." Another one of the ninjas said sarcastically.

"Ooooooh," Reiko said while smiling, "Why didn't you say so?"

The ninjas looked at each other before they turned back to her the same thought running through their heads, 'Is this kid fucking serious?'

"With all that running and screaming I thought you were going to hurt me… my bad." Reiko said before letting out a laugh.

The nins fell over in shock, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT WE'RE HERE TO KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Reiko stared at them her eyes going watery, "What? You lied to me? Alls well, it all went according to my plan…yes that's it according to me plan. From the beginning I just wanted to know what you were here to do, and since now I knooow…"

Everyone paused waiting for Reiko to finish, she turned away and then went into a huge sprint powered by newly restored fear, "BYYYYYEEEE now to add in a quick ah AHHJHHHHHHHHH."

"DAMN!" shouted one of the three as he ran after her the others doing the same.

Reiko ran as quickly as she could tripping every now and again and as luck would have it she started to feel like taking a nap… lucky her.

(A/N: Can you just taste the sarcasm? …Please don't lick the screen... just kidding! Whatever floats your boat!)

Letting out another yelp as a kunai went passed her because of her ungraceful dodge Reiko tripped stumbling into a tree with a painful thud, "Itaiiiiii..." Reiko moaned as she opened her eyes and from an upside down view noticed the other nin , "Damn it."

Getting up quickly Reiko looked around, 'Hmmm where to go…up or down? I'll go up this time I suppose.'

Not even bothering to adjust her chakra Reiko started to dig her feet into the tree with the sound of the bark crunching to her pounding steps with the crunch, crunch, crunch and quickly hiding in the tree's leaves.

'Hah they'll never find me now!" Reiko thought to herself smugly smiling brightly.

However not to the knowledge of our dim witted friend… or character in our case. The nins did find her hiding place thanks to the very large dents on the tree. Sweat dropping at it they looked at each other not needing to talk because they were all sure they were thinking the same thing, "Was this girl seriously a ninja? And speaking of serious …was she?"

Covering her mouth with her hands Reiko let out a few chuckles idiotically not figuring out that they could hear her. Not bothering to waste anymore time the tallest of the three threw a kunai at her. This time how ever Reiko was unable to dodge it. Perhaps because she couldn't get out of the way of the branches, or maybe it was the fact she didn't notice there was even one coming her way. But it was definite that it had, had to hurt, because the moment it touched her Reiko put her hand on her arm and let out a loud scream, "OOOOOOOOOOOUCCCHUMMMMS WITH ITTTAIIIIII ALLLLL OVER! THE PAAAAAIN THE PAAAAIN CAN'T LOOOOOOOK OWWWWW!"

Smirking evilly the one who threw the blade appeared before followed by his not so lovable friends, "Well, well little boy seems we caught you."

Forgetting about the pain for a moment Reiko's eyes turned maddening, looking down she noticed the blood and her anger grew even further as she looked back, 'THOSE BASTARDS ARE GOING TO DIE!'

Reiko didn't realize as her eyes we enveloped by their silver and started to glow eerily. The other nins stepped further out on the branch that they were standing on in shock as Reiko's blood started to form into sharp and pointy shurikens, the new shurikens still keeping their red hue. No longer in control as her anger completely enveloped her like the time where she attacked Naruto. And the last thing the nins heard before they saw the blades head towards them was, "REIKO'S NOT A BOY! REIKO'S A GIRL!"

* * *

**With Sai and the others**

* * *

Sai blushed as she looked at Sasuke ignoring the looks that Sakura was giving her, not that she wouldn't be ignoring Sakura anyway. Sasuke blushed lightly before turning his head away quickly, though secretly not wanting to move. Kakashi just shook his head as he and Naruto tied up the last of the nins that had been attacking them. 

'Kids these days, you never know what they're going to do.' Kakashi thought to himself, 'Now where's Reiko?'

And with no further ado Kakashi's question was answered as a scream followed by painful screams fell upon them. Sai turned immediately towards the noise whispering the name of one of the people's screams, "Reiko."

* * *

(_A/N: Yes, yes I know I'm evil. Ahhh cliff hanger, but since now it's summer I'll be able finish a lot quicker. Anyway, I'm going to ruin something now because it will just save some confusion. Reiko does not remember this incident like the fight with Naruto it's like something else took over. Yes I explain this later and what had happened better when yes… a new character comes in! …but not now…later I tell yee, l-a-t-e-r)_

_Yes the story is not finished it shouldn't be finished till around 31 chapters or more. Depends how many it takes to fit all my ideas into it. Yup, yup I have tons and tons, and we've been thinking of putting in side stories. You know just for the hell of it. Anyways I still have exams and I'm going to be doing summer school to get rid of the dreadful social studies class next year. So see you guys when I see ya or maybe not… who knows we all work in mysterious ways…me? At my desk of course! … or wherever I can day dream ...anywhere_.

**The Goddess of the Madhouse:** YAY OFFICIAL! THE STORIES LOVED! YOU HEAR THAT GRADE 6 TEACHER THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO LOVE MY STORY! THAT'S RIGHT MY STORY! IN YOUR FACE! (cough) Sorry anyways thank you for the review and sorry for the much delayed reply. And Sorry for the cliff hanger.

**Snuggles-n-hugs:** How do I come up with this? It's actually a really good question… with a very sad answer. Hmmm let's see I think I'm able to come up with all this cause I lead a very sad life of no television or computer for hmmm ten years I think it was. Anyway after that I was able to get a very big imagination that rivals most and then there's the fact that …I guess I'm just me. Bah! Who cares? Anyway everyone gets stuck some place in a story. Like chapter 11 I had about twelve different ways to start it off and then I decided just to wing it with the first idea. So don't worries when you get stuck you will always become unstuck. It's a rule! And don't worry about my time, I'm more than willing to talk to you…just not at 5 in the morning or 3 I tend to hang up the phone or at least that's what Daigona tells me. I don't remember this but this is what she tells me.

**Hana no chi:** Yeah! Not just hilarious DAMN hilarious that's like uhhh ….5 steps up!

**If-This-Disturbs-You-Then-Walk-Away:** Guilty! I absolutely love Ninja of the Night! It's even 10 steps higher then True Naruto Style 3rd episode. And I'm forgiven! Even Daigona doesn't do that! THANK YOU I BOW TO YOUR HUMBLE GOODNESS AND GOOD TASTE IN MUSIC!

**LadyPearlDragon:** You may smell a mary sue but it's not from my story. Besides lady, from what your review says you only read the 1st chapter… or so I'm getting from this. Anyway, I can appreciate a good burn but Daigona and I were unsure as to whether tolaugh at it or feel bad for you. Next time you write me flamers please make it good or a little painful. There supposed to put me in the dumps not suck the soul out of me because it was so awful and that I wished to burn my eyes out and wonder if your so called flame could even be considered one. So when you are about to write a flame that you can't even do well please go to that little x at the top right of the window and click on it! Oh and for the whole Sue patrol… it's rather pathetic really, what are they going to do? Throw me as bad a flame as you just did? Or are they going to write me an angry letter full of angry little words? What ever the case if I'm supposed to feel bad about my story I think they should feel bad about starting something as pathetic as the sue patrol. Besides if someone did want to write a mary sue it's none of your guys' business because it's probably what they wanted to write. So bye bye don't let the door hit your ass on the way out. Remember you have to be smarter than the door to beat the door. (waves with evil grin)

_(A/N: And I bet you I'm probably going to have to delete this message later huh Daigona? Cause the sad fact is, reviewers are allowed to diss me and you and our story. But we can't do the same to them... so to the administrators I'll put this down later... I apologise to you.)_

_(E/N: DON"T DELETE IT! This is well deserved and she sounds like a prep to me, now THAT is deserving of a patrol. Yup! The prep patrol! Bye Bye have fun with that fine your getting. )_

**White Alchemist Taya:** Rightio!

**Karaoke:** I apologize but don't worry every character will always and I mean always get there's. Karma! Got to love it!

**Over Lord Of The Dust Bunnies:** Correct! As accidental as my birth! As I said before it fit with the story, normally I know Kakashi wouldn't believe them but if it works I shall change his personality and mental thought a bit. Well I think it could work because Reiko's crazy so you can't be sure whether she's lying or not on most occasions. And I think that he might think that when she 'betrayed' the sand village she now resides in the 'Middle of Nowhere'. Reiko can see up close, most of the stuff she was able to see was because everyone was really close up to her. Like when the interrogation happened they were all really close up and so forth and so on. She can still see everything but it's like drunken vision I guess. Or a better description when you throw water on a newly made painting and the paint smears. But she's not blind she just has really really really really really really really really bad eye sight. I just used blind just to give you an idea how bad it really is. Believe it or not but yes… the g-unit does exist. I thought they were a joke myself. You could ask Daigona I thought it was something bad and what Reiko said about them practically was my reaction to the whole matter… in fact I think it was. I'm not really into rap the only one I guess you could say would be Linkin Park… I don't know I don't consider them rap. Some really is good though…some not many.

**Suko-chan:** HAH! We updated now you have to finish!

**2thebroken6angel:** Sorry with the cliff hanger but I normally do that. Or at least sometimes I do. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.


	15. EN Author is in hell the moment

Hey Minna!

Sorry that we have not updated since the first but unfortunately Ghostio's compie has gone on stirke which we have yet to persuede it to go back to work, plus the fact that we're both still in school... AND IT'S HARD! Well actually I am doing just fine in my class but Ghostio... well lets just say that over half of her class is failing and she isn't one of the bright ones thats for sure. Bwahahahahahaaa... yah when she reads this shes probably going to attack me or something, thankfully she doesn't have computer access so that when we finally do update this will get erased. Well, have no fear ...or angst because we are out of school after the 28th therefore we will take about a week or so after that to update, we will stay up late and type and edit just for you. - Well, since I still have ALOT of homework yet to do and ... OH I FORGT TO TELL YOU! My Birthday was yesterday, but that is not the important part, the important part is that my friends... ACTUALLY CAME! Yes, they came... this time. Even Ghostio came and dude I haven't seen her in over a week! And I haven't talked to her in like 10 days, now that is a new record. I usually talk to her like everyday, even when we are in different countries meaning vacations, and we talk for hours on end or until my phone dies which happens often. Well, I just realized that I told you alot of unimportant things ...well unimportant to you anyways. Well minna I will get ghostio after school is finished on friday and I will force her to sit at my compie and type till she is finished, with only short breaks to eat my ramen.

Ja ne!

- Daigona.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

**Ghostio**: Be a gast I the great Ghostio hath not yet let you completely down.

Ghostio bows to audience, who is not there.

**Ghostio:** I hath discovered how to write on somebody else's computer.

Nods head with pride.

**Ghostio:** Yeah that's right, me, I know! This proves that I do have a brain cell left that still functions. Right my dear friend! By the way I did read your little editors note... however I am one of the people that's passing… dick head.

**Daigona:** For one. I have a VAGINA! And it is nowhere near my head. Nor do you have a brain cell left; I just let you borrow one of mine.

Ghostio nods head in agreement.

**Ghostio:** Truuuueeeeeee….. Hm….. Be a gast.

**Daigona:** What the hell does that mean?

**Ghostio:** It's a group …from Russia.

**Daigona:** And what do they do?

**Ghostio:** um….. dunno. Work?

Daigona brings out the sledgehammer with an evil glint in her eyes.

**Daigona:** And what is it that you own?

**Ghostio:** NOTHING! Well…. Except for Sai…. I MEAN REIKO!

**Daigona:** That's right I own me … I MEAN SAI! Well, anything else?

Ghostio slips into the wall.

Echoing is heard of her laughter of escape.

**Echo:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

**Daigona:** Oh really now!

Daigona disappears in a "POOF!"

**Daigona:** The bolded numbers mean the translation is at the bottom for what they are saying. K? Welll I don't really care if it's okay with you or not. Anyways, i hope you enjoy! Welll not really, now go read the damn chapter!

**Chapter 16: "Big deal, we're only going to meet Gaara I don't see the bi-…GAARA!" - "Dude, that is almost the stupidest thing you have ever done …today."**

Sai and Kakashi ran through the trail in a hurry to find the crazy and somewhat… okay completely deranged friend, not Kakashi's friend, Sai's friend. Sai's eyes flicked around the forest trying to find a sign of her friend, and with luck they saw something. That something being very large bucket sized holes.

"Had to have been from Reiko." Stated Sai.

"Do you think she put these here for us to be able to find her incase something went wrong?" Kakashi asked the young girl next to him.

"…Are you an idiot? Wait don't answer that, you'd probably get it wrong anyway, you are an idiot. Also Kakashi do you actually think that Reiko could possibly ever think of something like that? No I didn't think so, wait maybe you would think so, but I don't. Reiko just likes to seep her chakra out of her feet because she thinks it makes her run faster, but in fact all it does is slow her down."

"Doesn't she know that?"

"You are an idiot, of course she doesn't know that! If she did she would just make the holes bigger because she believes that if she is already slow she might as well have fun."

Kakashi nodded in agreement before they started to follow the trail of holes, like dinosaur's feet. They continued to run for some time when found that the trail had come to its end. Kakashi, surprisingly this time, was able to find another clue. Looking at the fallen branch that Kakashi was looking and then to the trees, Sai saw what the clue was. Reiko, so it would seem, also broke lots of branches and if they weren't broken they held deep marks from where her feet seemed to have struck.

"Geez she's an idiot, nothing is allowed to escape the wrath of her feet." Sai said as Kakashi and her leapt on the branches above and started to run again.

As they ran they were able to find that Reiko had leapt down from the trees once again showing the large footprints in the ground leading to a tree. But the thing that started to worry Sai was the blood that was surrounding the tree. Rushing towards it Sai jumped into the tree, to where she saw ruminants of decapitated bodies. Leaning against the tree's trunk was Reiko, who had seemed to have fainted because she was no longer with the rest of us conscious people.

"What happened? I can see that she won… but how?" said Kakashi as he looked around in slight horror.

"I think Reiko got upset with whatever happened here." Sai said as she went to lift up her friend.

"No Sai, you are still tired from the fight before. If you did carry her you would slow us down and we have to make it back to the others as fast as we can. You know as well as I do that Naruto and Sasuke are probably already fighting."

"Fine, you may. However, Kakashi don't do anything perverted or I'll be forced to remove an important part of your body."

"You wouldn't would you?" Kakashi said as he put his hand over where the sun don't shine.

"I was going to rip out your still beating heart and shove it down your throat, but that works too!"

Kakashi paled as he started to lift up Reiko's still form.

"Remember what I said you dirty old man."

"DIRTY YOUNG MAN! You're as bad as Reiko!"

"No, I just learn from Reiko. Besides its true, you are a dirty old man."

Kakashi with Reiko and Sai then quickly headed back to where the others were waiting.

Back with the others

"Kakashi-sensei your back!" shouted Sakura as she turned to see him.

"Yes, were you able to get those men to talk?"

Looking down in shame Sakura answered quietly, "Well we were but Sasuke and Naruto, well Naruto actually. He was the one that cut the ropes of the prisoners, and that's why some of them escaped. Well except for one and all he's been doing is speaking in a strange language and we can't get anything out of him."

"Just what we need." Kakashi sighed as he went to go take a look at the only prisoner that they had left.

"Geez Kakashi I thought your team was supposed to be made of chuunins. How could they make such an amateur mistake?" Sai said with sarcasm as she looked at him with a bored look. "Oh I know it's because they are armatures."

Naruto's face went bright red in anger as he yelled back at Sai's comment, "WE ARE CHUUNINS! AND I AM THE GREATEST OF ALL NINJAS SO DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

Sai raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "So being the greatest of all ninjas doesn't include the fact that you released the hostages; and besides that fact didn't you lose to Reiko once before?"

Going into a furious mode Naruto raised his fist in anger, "SHE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD! BESIDES IT WAS STUPID SASUKE'S FAULT THAT THE PRISONERS ESCAPED!"

"And here I thought that ninjas are never to be caught off guard and don't pass the blame on someone else. But I suppose I should be more surprised on the fact that you are calling Sakura a liar in an indirect way." Sai said as she sighed putting her hand on her hip and the other hand out as if offering him something in the palm of her hand.

"Sai, Naruto, enough. We have to get the information from this guy." Kakashi said as he turned away from the two fighting teens.

(A/N: Perhaps this is a good time to tell you guys Reiko and Sai and everyone else is normally talking in Japanese. To answer some questions that might come up Reiko can speak other languages and others she may only be able to write because of the whole tongue tie thingy, or only speak because it's difficult to write. Sai's the same way, though they may know others and write others.)

**1 **" La ha ha, buen compinche de la suerte nunca voy a decirle." Said the ninja glaring at Kakashi.

Sai walked up to him and kneeled down in front of the ninja, "I think you will."

The ninja turned his attention to Sai who was just staring back at him blankly, 'Does she know what I just said? Was it just a lucky guess? Or is it that she's just trying to intimidate me and doesn't understand what I said or even tried to guess? AHHH I'm confused.'

**2 **"Sugiero que usted comience a hablar ahora porque deseo conseguir que va así que puedo resolver Gaara." Sai said as she rested her hand on her chin. **3 **"y crea que que no voy a esperar todo el dia una respuesta... la consiguió?"

Everyone turned to stare at Sai, except for Reiko because she was still unconscious. The most surprised though about this turn of events was the ninja that was sitting before her.

'So she does understand me. Well lets try this.' The ninja thought before he said in English. "So you know Spanish do you? To bad for you but I'm not going to make this easy on you so you can see this Gaara."

Glaring at him Sai smacked him upside the head and started yelling in English, "I TOLD YOU THAT I WANT TO MEET GAARA SO DON'T YOU DARE WASTE MY TIME WITH THIS NONSENCE! YOUR NOT REIKO SO I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT!"

"Fine I'll tell you. You hit hard, did you know that?" the ninja said rubbing his head.

"Yes, my friend tells me so often. Now hurry up and tell us the information... or else I'll tie you to a stick over a small flame until your whole body is no more than a lump of charcoal. Got it?"

"Yeah I get it."

"What was your mission for?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against a tree reading his book knowing that Sai was in complete control of the situation. Though he was still shocked over the fact she knew what the ninja was saying.

"(Sigh) The mission was for us to stop the messengers holding the information that the hokage wrote to the Suna (whatever). We were not told of what the information was about, just that none of them were to reach the sand nins."

"Who sent you?" asked Sasuke.

Rolling his eyes then noticing Sai's glare quickly answered, "Well I don't know you see... ummm would you believe me if I told you I never met him?"

"How do you know it's a him?" asked Sai pulling out a kunai. "And I suggest this time that you don't lie to us."

"Well the guy that gave me the order ...well he kind of looks like a chick. Believe me there was a huge topic of whether or not he was a guy or a girl before." said the ninja trying to change the topic.

"Please, I already know what your trying to do. So don't change the topic, my friend can rarely do it; and that's saying something. Tell us the name of this person."

"De..." But the man was caught off by a gurgling noise.

As the man's body fell forwards the group noticed that there was a kunai embedded deeply into his back. Just as Kakashi turned around to the area that the blade had to be thrown from a body fell out of a tree, the man that had killed the other had performed ritual suicide... what a dumb ass.

"Hmmm so a man named De sent these people to come and kill us then." Sai said to no one in particular.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura said to Sai in disbelief.

Shrugging Sai answered her, "I thought that we needed to lighten up, and since Reiko can't, I did."

"A man just got killed by his team mate and you make a joke out of it."

"... Yeah, why not?"

"A.man.just.died." Naruto said to Sai with a shocked face. "I don't think this is how you should be reacting."

"That's right Naruto because you don't think." Sai said standing up and starting down the trail. "And it's none of your business of how I react to a situation. I admit it was quite shocking, but as Reiko would say "Alls well". And if you don't mind I would like to get out of here for more than one reason."

'Gaara is one of those reasons isn't he?' Sasuke thought to himself as he and the others started to re-gain their motor skills.

Unknown to him Sai was thinking, 'Gaara, Gaara, Gaara I LOVE GAARA. RED HAIR, COLD EYES EQUALS GAARA!'

(A/N: More like only reason!)

**3 hours later**

"I'M BORED!" Naruto shouted in exasperation.

"Naruto there is nothing we can do about it." Kakashi said still carrying Reiko.

Naruto groaned then put his hands behind his head as he walked pouting. 'If Reiko was awake there would be something for me to do, and I wouldn't be so bored. But then again she killed my ramen more than once... wait a minute Reiko! That's it!'

"Sai-chan? Could you tell us some stories about Reiko and you?" Naruto asked as he turned to the red-eyed girl who was looking rather out of it.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Let's see there was this one time..."

**FLASH BACK**

"REIKO GET DOWN FROM THERE!" a six year old Sai screamed to Reiko, who was currently standing on the top of her summer house's roof.

A younger Reiko with much longer hair just waved off her friend's shouts, "Sai, I am experimenting. The teacher said that we can do anything as long as we put our minds to it. So... I'm going to fly!"

"KEY WORD STUPID YOU NEED A MIND!" Sai shouted again. "GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh silly, Sai-chan of course I'm going to come down. As soon as I'm finished flying!" Reiko said with a stupid grin spread across her face.

"YOU CAN'T FLY!"

"That's what you say now but you'll see, one day I can so fly!" Reiko said back.

"No you won't, you'll fall and you'll kill yourself you retard."

"Nuh uh, Aniki said that I could! Also he helped me make this parachute just in case." Reiko said pulling out a blanket with strings and rocks attached to it. "So don't worry I'll be fine."

"REIKO YOU BAKA, THAT'S JUST A BUNCH OF STINGS AND ROCKS TIED TO A BLANKET. BESIDES REIJI IS A JERK!" Sai shouted back now starting to stomp on the ground and her face turning red from yelling.

"Back up Sai-chan, I'm gonna jump. Alright, how did that thing go? Oh yeah there we are, think of happy thoughts!" Reiko said as she started to flap her arms wildly as she jumped off the roof.

"REIKO NO BAKA."

"Sai-chan it appears that my happy thoughts aren't working." Reiko said as she was falling, oddly rather calm. "Well do not worry that is what the parachutes for."

Starting to pull on one of the strings Reiko blinked still falling, "I forgot I don't know how to work a parachute AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

CRASH! Sai ran over to where Reiko was to hear her say, "Thank goodness the ground broke my fall." and then,"Note to self make better parachute and next time think of pie." Sai saw Reiko slump over in unconsciousness.

"WHAT HAPPENED OUT HERE!" screamed a voice of an elderly woman, "OH MY GOODNESS! REIKO WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!"

"COOKY! Reiko jumped off the house because she wanted to see if she could fly, and Reiji said she could as long as she thought like Peter Pan. Then he said that if she had her parachute with her it would keep her safe."

"But this parachute is just a blanket and it has rocks on it." Cookie said as she examined it still in disbelief as to what just happened.

"Reiji said that the rocks would keep her close to the ground if she really did fly. That way we could shoot her down if she happened to fly away."

Cookie's face went red as she called out the other person responsible for the disaster, "REIJI YAMASHITA GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A boy with semi-long black hair and dark eyes flecked with gold came out of the house. "Whoa she actually did it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!"

"Reiji get over here right now! NO DESERT OR DINNER FOR YOU, YOU KNOW THAT REIKO TAKES THINGS LITERALLY AND IS DUMB ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY GO THROUGH WITH IT!"

"...uh sorry?"

SMACK!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That was when Reiji was cool, of course he's not anymore but really who cares? Anyway, Reiko broke her arm and foot; it was actually quite funny because she had to use crutches because her parents... well Cookie was afraid what would happen if she used a wheel chair." Sai said smiling.

"Why would her brother make her do something like that?" Sakura asked.

"Because he thought it would be funny. Weren't you paying attention?" Sai said as she gave her a sharp look.

"HAHAHAHA REIKO'S SO DUMB!" Naruto laughed.

"For once I agree with the dobe." Sasuke added finally talking.

Reiko quickly lifted herself off Kakashi's back and shouted, "AT LEAST I'M NOT AS DUMB AS THE TWO OF YOU! YOU JACK ASSES!"

Everyone stopped moving in surprise of the Reiko's quick awakening, Reiko looked nervous as she looked at the others looking at her, "Uhhh oops?" Reiko said rubbing her head laughing a bit.

"Reiko how long have you been awake?" Sai asked as she looked at her mentally challenged friend.

"... What a lovely day we are having we best be on our way." Reiko said getting off of Kakashi's back.

"Reiko how long have you been awake?" Sai asked again.

Looking back at them Reiko said out nervously while rubbing the back of her head, "More or less two hours ago."

Kakashi glared at her his hand twitching along with a vein, "You mean to tell me you could've been walking for two hours, therefore not depriving me of reading my book?"

"Uhh yup!" Reiko said brightly turning chibi-mode again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kakashi said running after Reiko in his anger.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAI-CHAN HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." But the scream soon ended with a loud whap.

an hour and a half later

"Reiko I still can't believe you ran into a branch." Sai said for the millionth time.

"...It jumped out and hit me..."

Sai laughed at Reiko, "I bet it did, but of course you gave it some help, didn't you?"

Reiko just glared in front of her at the trail ahead of them, "Just you wait till your sleeping Sai."

"And then you'll what? Tell Bob I hurt your feelings?" Sai said sarcastically with a snort.

Reiko turned around to face Sai punching the air, "You better believe it! And he'll make you feel bad! I hope your ready for the lecture of a life time."

"Believe me I will." Sai said laughing.

Kakashi and the others weren't paying attention to Sai and Reiko; they seemed more intrigue with the location that they were at. Of course Reiko had to go after Sai again for another sarcastic comment from the teen. Mind you though Reiko probably knew everything was said in good fun, problem about the situation was the accidentally left the other four in their good fun.

**Separated from the Rest of the Group**

"Uhhh Reiko where are the others?" asked Sai that was looking around her ignoring her friend who had just tripped face first into a tree.

"Owww note to self slamming face in tree hurts."

"Reiko pay attention! I think we're lost." Sai said slapping Reiko on the back of her head causing her to slam her face against the tree again.

"Sai there's only so much plastic surgery can do. As for the whole lost thing I know exactly where we are." Reiko said getting up and brushing herself off.

"Oh and where's that?" Sai said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"In a forest!" Reiko said turning around with her normal bright yet idiotic smile.

Once again Reiko found herself planted face first into the ground.

Rest of the Group who at the time are messing the two beloved lackeys

"Where did they go? We finally get to the spot that we're supposed to meet the other team at and there not here?" Sakura said.

"(sigh) Will I have no peace? I really wanted to be able to read my book, even for a second!" Kakashi said his shoulder bent down in despair.

"I thought Sai wanted to meet Gaara?" Sasuke said with a hint of disgust.

"...They're gone?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE GONE NARUTO WE'VE ALL JUST FINISHED SAYING THAT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed before hitting him sharply across the head.

"It's too late to keep waiting for them here comes our guides now." Kakashi said pointing out the two figures coming their way.

Temari and Kankuro walked over to them waving happily, both saying their hellos to the other chuunins around them. But it was the fact that they were missing their usual team leader that caused the others to frown in wonder.

"Hey Temari where's Gaara-san?" Naruto asked with his usual loud voice.

"Oh you know his usual cool off period." Temari waving her hand dismissively.

"You mean his chaotic murderous rampant?" Sakura asked as if the subject was normal.

"Yup! You know Gaara can't be happy until he kills a few things!" Kankuro stated.

But then the whole situation hit team 7 like if Reiko ever got to drive a cement truck. Kakashi was the first to snap out of his stupor, he finally looking up from his book his only visible eye widened with shock, "Where did he go?"

Temari seemed to think about it as she rubbed her chin and looked up in thought, "I think he went into the woods in that direction."

Kankuro nodded his agreement on where the psycho had run off to, however the direction did not appease to team 7's worries. Because that is exactly the direction they saw Reiko chasing Sai in ...hot damn!

**With Reiko and Sai**

"So tell me again the rules of this game." Sai said to her friend as they sat crossed legged on the ground.

"Alrighty, I'm going to be in the trees and your going to use your chakra to blast me out. Just like the magnet thing but pushing each other away from the other, that way we can be all like mystery floaty thing, and if anything gets in between us during this I think there going to hit some pretty heavy damage reports."

"I see, so when should we begin?"

Getting up in a blink of an eye and jumping in the tree Reiko shouted, "NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT!"

Grinning Sai got up and chased after the direction Reiko went in. When she could spot the other girl she shot her chakra out of her hands causing the other girl to blast out of the tree and into the air. Running so she could get underneath her Sai kept her chakra pushing towards the other girl and Reiko did the same... or I guess it would be vise versa.

After a good while Sai could feel her muscles stinging in her arms from the loss of energy though Reiko's situation was a little different... she was hungry! Big surprise Reiko's always hungry but this time it was a little different because Reiko had never gone without food for so long before.

"Saaii I'm hungry." Reiko said her lip sticking out as she tried to gain some pity points.

"Don't care." Was the reply... oooh struck out!

And right after that a flash or red went by which Sai's vision, "Reiko there's something red that just moved by here!"

"Maybe it's strawberries!"

"Reiko... it moved."

"So it's a strawberry bush! You see tons of them move in movies!"

"Reiko those are movies, strawberry bushes cannot possibly move without something else doing it for them."

" What makes you think that it couldn't be a mutant strawberry bush? It has been known to happen, just ask some people from this building I know. And the site seeing at area 401."

"Reiko mutants aren't real, I'm pretty sure your talking about the insane asylum and area 401 is places where people have seen alien space landing ships."

"Oh... Well it's still red so that means we can still eat it!"

Shaking her head Sai just ignored her friend's comment and decided to go after what ever the red thing was... I mean it's red it has to be something cool!

**With the Team 7**

"So there's two other girls with you guys?" Temari asked as they ran through the woods hoping to find the girls and stop them from there painful death, which was the most likely thing that would occur from meeting Gaara.

"Are they any good at fighting?" Kankuro asked.

"Well Reiko's much better at Taijutsu than Sai, but Sai can bet Reiko at Ninjutsu because Reiko isn't could at make the hand seals." Naruto informed the puppet master.

"They won't get Gaara angry or annoyed will they?" Temari asked with a hint of concern.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Of course they will! Reiko's very, very, very annoying. Sai can be the same way at times! ...Wait, that's not good, is it?"

**Else where with Reiko & Sai**

"GET IT SAI! IT'S GETTING AWAY!" Reiko shouted from above the two still carrying on with there little practice.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sai shouted in slight excitement.

"...Uh yeah it is." Reiko said back looking down at her friend.

"No it's not cause your going to get it." Sai said smiling up at Reiko.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and all Sai, but how am I going to get it." Reiko said looking at her.

"Like this!"

And Reiko was tossed in the air from the sudden blow of chakra that Sai through at her. Going at top speeds making Reiko's cheeks start to flap she started to descend upon a very familiar figure... very familiar indeed.

THUMP!

The sure sound of Reiko hitting something solid was heard and Sai quickly caught up to where it was. Caught between with she should shout in excitement or laugh at Reiko's landing skill Sai just stood there. Looking at Reiko who's back was bent on a shield of sand that Gaara produced, then she slowly slid off with another thump. This last even made Sai's mind for her... she yelled with excitement.

"GAARA!" Sai screamed as she lifted out her arms as if to embrace him.

Rubbing her head Reiko looked at the red haired vessel and back at her in awe friend. Then finally speaking up to the red haired boy that she thought was going to be a strawberry bush.

"You're an awful short guy in person aren't ya?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**1 - **HA HA, Good luck buddy I'm never going to tell you." Said the ninja glaring at Kakashi.

**2 - **I suggest you start talking now because I want to get going so I can meet Gaara.

**3 **- And believe me I am not going to wait all day for an answer... got it?

A/N: Hi reviewers sorry about this but I'm in a rush so I'll respond to all reviews in the next chapter. Won't that be fun!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **

Ghostio (singing in Barney tempo): I own me

Ghostio points to herself

Ghostio: I own you, and you, and you

Ghostio points to Reiko, the script, and her picture that she drew

Ghostio: And by all rights I own you too

Ghostio points to her computer

Ghostio: Daigona owns you and you.

Ghostio points to Sai and Daigona's computer

Ghostio: And the creator of Naruto owns all of you

Ghostio points to Naruto script, characters, and …well anything else that belongs to the creator, even that muffin.

Daigona: GHOSTIO SHUT UP!

Ghostio (normally): Whhhhhhat I was just singing.

Daigona: 'Kay your horrible singing voice could kill a deaf man. So for the love of what ever a freak like you loves and can ever love, stop.singing, and for another, why are you singing barney?!

Ghostio: Well I'm not singing Barney, I'm singing in his tune; and I suppose that's the case because… it's catchy? …Uhhh and I don't think it's possible for a deaf man to hear.

Daigona: Believe me, you manage to make this sort of thing possible.

Ghostio: YAY!!! That's me! I make the impossible possible!

Ghostio sits down and put her head in her hands in thought

Ghostio(mumbles): Now how to give Sasuke a heart and me a brain, or maybe Sasuke needs one of those two…

**Reiko's Chapter 17 introduction**

Well just when you probably thought I couldn't get any stupider, I did! Praise me damn it! Or don't praise me what ever floats your boat. Let me update you on what was going on, okay so here's the dirt. I, Reiko the magnificent, decided that all red things can and will be eaten. Unfortunately for me, my red thing was the psychopathic, yet lovable as long as he's kept to a safe distance of about 900 yards, Gaara.

Being me, it's not surprising that I would piss him off; it's really not that hard when he's already on edge. But who would have thought that the truth would get me in so much trouble. It's like the times I told the truth to my older siblings, well at least all the female ones. "Does this make my butt look big?" my sister Momochi would ask, and me, wanting to tell the truth, said to her, "Oh I'm pretty sure it's not the pants that's making your butt look big." And then she hits me; she wanted the truth and hits me! Then my other older sister Kino comes into my room next time and asks, "What do you think? Do I look good?" and I say back, "Well your eyebrows look like you pasted a cat on there and you kind of resemble a walrus basking in oatmeal. Oh and that make up looks like I got a hold of mom's and decided to play clown or whatever." Then she hits me! They're really messed up I tell you. But at least after my comment Kino actually decided to go to the gym and start losing weight and quit eating, like 50 pies per hour, I think I did her a favor. But she just won't admit that.

Well enough of that, the point was to get you to understand how much trouble I'm in. My sisters are messed but they don't have issues like Gaara. So you can tell how angry he's going to be at me. Yeah that's right, flippin' pissed!

**Chapter 17: "I love gold fish they smile till you bite their heads off!" "Shut up Reiko." "The snack that smiles back gold fish!"**

"Holy Jim-bin-go!" Reiko shouted as Gaara's sand almost narrowly hit her dodging to her right.

"…Reiko…you're an idiot." Sai said shaking her head almost despairingly.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" Reiko said as she ran dodging sand columns that could be either painful or deadly, either way Reiko did not want to find out.

Gaara just stood there watching the mad girl as she ran about screaming like a maniac. Watching as his sand burst out of the ground each time missing the girl by a fraction of a centimeter.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST CALM DOWN! IT'S TRUE YOU ARE SHORT YOU FREAKIN' STRAWBERRY BUSH!" Reiko shouted and then let out another scream as she almost yet again ran into a column of sand, "SAI I TOLD YOU GAARA WAS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS DIDN'T I? HE'S LIKE SASUKE EXCEPT HE DOES SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

(A/N: It being her annoying personality!)

"Now Reiko, Gaara couldn't possibly be like Sasuke, he's too cool!" Sai said happily as she smiled and rocked on the balls of her feet in an innocent manner.

(A/N: Feh like Sai could be innocent… or could she? Who would know better than her wonderful counterpart? Is that what you would be called Daigona? A counterpart?)

(E/N: No! She's the counterpart; she's just an enigma of ME!!!)

(A/N: What's an enigma?)

(E/N: …)

"Who? Sasuke? Is that who you mean is cool, Sasuke? Sai you have no taste lady." Reiko said rather calmly for someone that was about to be buried in her grave that she dug for herself.

Sai turned to Gaara and said in a permissive voice, "You can kill her now."

'Like I'd take orders from you, but that girl really is annoying. I guess I'll get rid of her now, especially for comparing me to the likes of that imbecile Sasuke.' Gaara thought to himself as he stuck out his hand.

As Gaara closed his hand with a crushing grasp and sand burst out all around Reiko encircling her so she had no means of escape. Then the sand closed in enveloping her into its contents.

* * *

**Inside Sand Pile

* * *

**

"Why god? Why? It's not like I asked to be cruelly and I guess annoyingly honest, it just sort of happened that way. No wait… this is all your fault! I wouldn't be this way if you hadn't made me so delightfully mischievous or what others like to think evilly minded! I still remember that day… yes those many years ago when I was a mere baby."

* * *

_**Flash back within the Sand Pile

* * *

**_

"Maim your grandchild is right over there." Said a nurse that pointed to the window where all the babies could be seen.

The old woman with a regal air walked as gracefully as an old woman could and stood by the window, "Oh my! What an evil looking baby, I pity those poor parents that have to take care of that one. I believe she will be quite the handful just look at those eyes!"

The nurse walked over and sweat dropped, as she looked through the window at the baby the old woman was exclaiming about, "Umm maim? That baby is your grandchild."

They both looked through the window again and looked at the young baby with a tuff of black/blue hair and white tips at the end, and large lavender eyes with silver outlining the pupil. The baby appeared to have an evil baby grin across her face and had her fingers drumming against the other ones, reminding anyone of mister Burns and his "Excellent".

* * *

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

'Man I was cool! What happened?" Reiko said out loud getting another mouth full of sand, 'Blech man I got to quit doing that… wait a minute that could work!"

* * *

**Outside of the pile of sand

* * *

**

'Hmmm maybe I should help her… but she did call Gaara un-cool.' Sai thought as she looked at the red haired boy next to her then she looked back at the sand pile.

It had been some time that Reiko had been in there and it didn't seem like she was coming out. Then again you could never tell what was going on when Reiko was involved, she seemed to upturn the very balance of life, and of course lay hell in her wake.

'Keh, and people think I'm the incarnation of pure evil, I think they should take another look.' Sai thought as she shook her head a bit, 'Why hasn't she come out yet? Maybe she does need help?'

"Gaara-san perhaps you should let her out now?" Sai said suggesting what she and anyone else would think as the impossible. Although it was probably true, thus so I can imagine and tell as to why people think so.

Gaara crossed his arms across his chest ignoring the girl that seemed to finally wish to help her friend. He couldn't understand why this girl would want to do such a thing. From what he could see it was one less pest in this world and a big one at that.

Sai noticed that Gaara wasn't going to listen anytime soon and looked back at the sand pile that Reiko was somewhere underneath. She looked back at Gaara and for once started to get slightly afraid, not a lot mind you, this is Sai. Sai does not know the meaning of the word fear… in Webster's and so and so terms yes, but according to Sai's dictionary fear had a picture of her right next to it. Which brings me to a quote I heard by Roosevelt, "We have nothing to fear but fear it's self." Well Roosevelt, here's fear …start quaking, fearing, or whatever guys like you do. (Cough) Back on topic:

"Well could we at least check if she's dead or not?" Sai asked forming a plan in case the Red haired boy agreed.

"Keh." Gaara raised his hand making the sand rise from the middle of the pile where Reiko would be.

However Reiko was not! That's a right! She es-caped so well you couldn't tell how well she escaped.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the empty space where Reiko should be, 'How did that girl escape? Her friend doesn't seem to know so I'm sure she didn't help her. Then where could she be?'

But his question was answered by a loud retching that was coming from behind a bush to the upper right of him. Gaara slowly moved to the spot followed by Sai who was approaching with caution. Well not really with caution but close enough to it, and boy that would be somewhere around a first.

When the two were finally able to see what it was they saw Reiko hunched over a bush and grossly enough wiping her mouth on a few of the leaves that she had missed. Looking up at her slightly disgusted red headed guest and her disheveled and also disgusted friend. Birds could be hear coming from the background from the awkward silence that had followed the two's discovery.

"…" Was the only sound that came from Reiko, and then a smirk slowly covered her face, "HAH STRAWBERRY BUSH I STILL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH! FOR I THE GREAT REIKO DEFENDER OF THE INOCENT, HAVE VANQUISHED YOUR COMRADES. LOOK AT THE GOO WHICH HATH THEM COVERED, FEED UPON THE DREADED SITE, FEED I SAY, FEED!!!"

Sai sweat dropped at her friend that was making a classic Gai pose and smiling like a lunatic that everyone knew her as, "…Reiko how did you get out?"

(E/N: You know. When I was editing this chapter the computer tried to change Gai's name to gay. Just thought you'd want to know that even the technology can tell his sexual preference.)

Reiko placed a hand on her chest as she smiled, closing her eyes with a brilliant smile. "I am a strong one and decided that if he used his skills against me, I would use my amazing, awesome, talented, and did I mention amazing talent against him!"

"Which was?" Sai asked staring at her friend.

"Eating, what else?" Reiko said as she looked at Sai.

Sai looked at her friend confused before asking in an exasperated voice, "What the hell are you talking about? How could you escape by eating?"

"By going like this, Nya, Nya, (chomp), (chomp)" Reiko said making noises as she started to gnaw on the air.

"Reiko your sick!" Sai exclaimed in disgust.

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly healthy." Reiko said then stopped when she saw the bush again, "Okay for a while I was sick, but now I'm good."

"You ate sand! Your mom was right, you would eat anything as long as it's by your mouth!"

"That is absolutely untrue! I only eat things that look edible to me, and sand is one of them when you're going to die, DIE I TELL YOU! DIE!"

"… You can stop that now." Sai said looking at her friend with OO eyes.

"Speaking of sand," Reiko said as she trailed off a bit and turned her head to Gaara, "YOUZA GOING TO KILL ME! RUN SAI RUN WITH THE LITTLE STUBBY FEET YOU HAVE AND RUN!!!"

"MY FEET ARE NOT STUBBY!" Sai said in a growl.

* * *

**Now finally with team 7 and other Sand Nins

* * *

**

"Did you hear voices Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the tall nin who was looking around the forest for indication of the reckless ninja and her idiotic psycho friend.

"I heard it Sakura-chan. It kinda sounded like 'My feet are not stubby' and it sounded like Sai-chan." Naruto said to Sakura in his normally loud voice, trying to score points with the pink haired wonder.

"Let's go!" Kakashi said directing them in the direction the voice had come from.

* * *

**4 minutes later

* * *

**

When Kakashi and the group finally came across where the girls and Gaara were they were surprised, because instead of seeing a menacing looking Gaara instead they saw a furious Sai strangling a struggling Reiko.

"TAKE IT BACK REIKO! TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Sai said as she shook Reiko by her throat.

Reiko was unable to say anything but what they could hear sounded oddly enough like, "I can't, stop choking me!"

Finally the group was able to tell why Reiko feared pissing Sai off so much, it was because in fact Sai would kill her.

(A/N: Not surprising… however I'm more surprised it didn't happen sooner. After all I am on your hit list; aren't I Daigona? What am I? One of the top?)

(E/N: Yup, number 2 actually. Just below Bush. …Wait …awwww GROSS!)

"Sai? Why are you killing Reiko, normally you can put up with her?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the girl.

Sai stopped shaking Reiko as she turned her attention to Kakashi, "Oh, it's you."

After saying that Sai went back to shaking Reiko again with Reiko looking out the corner of her eye trying to get help by one of the bystanders. Thankfully enough for her Kakashi thought that he might as well help her. After all Reiko was the only one that could get his books made for him.

"Sai, let go of Reiko or I'm afraid that you're going to have to go back to Konoha as punishment." Kakashi said.

Sai stopped shaking Reiko yet again to ask, "But I get Gaara to come with me, right?"

Kakashi shook his head before smiling under his mask, "Oh no, Sasuke will be going back with you."

At once Sai let go of Reiko causing Reiko to land on her back. Sasuke frowned at Sai… well frowned even harder.

'She didn't have to be so obvious she didn't want me.' Sasuke thought to himself then added in his thoughts, 'I don't see what's so good about Gaara."

(A/N: He wouldn't! For if he did it would further the belief of him being gay, now wouldn't it?)

Reiko coughed a bit as she got up and put her hand on her throat as she rubbed the tender area that was bruising, "Ouch Sai-chan you didn't have to strangle me that hard. Ouchums you're worse that Gaara."

Sai smiled at her happily, "Thank you, anytime and I'll gladly strangle you again!"

Reiko glared at her and stuck out her tongue before turning to Team 7 plus two, then putting on a puzzled face and asked, "Where were you guys? I don't understand how you can all get lost, explain your selves. How did you all get misplaced?"

Everyone besides Gaara, Sai, and obviously Reiko fell over in surprise. Sakura was the first to get up and shouted at Reiko, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE GOT LOST?"

Reiko sighed, "Oh you poor, poor boy… girl… it. You must have been so shocked over the whole thing that you have forgotten the whole horrible ordeal. We call that amnesia now how many fingers am I holding up dearie."

Reiko lifted up three fingers as she waved it in front of her face, followed by her confused and bewildered expression she sighed before adding, "I suppose that is a hard question for you isn't it? Alls well, I suppose that I'll have to tell you this is called three. That's right! The number three, that's how many brain cells you have."

(E/N: Actually I believe that is wrong Ghostio. You're over-exaggerating again.)

Sakura's vein started to pop out of her head and started to grind her teeth as Reiko started to continue, "But whoa as you, you don't look so good. Not that you ever did, but this is even worse Queen of the Manatee. Dear me just look at that you're starting to smoke, please, remember poor custard and what this could be doing to his health. Oh! You've forgotten about custard too; well do not fear I shall help you. Custard is the one that is sitting upon thy brow, in other words your forehead, remember now? Oh-"

But Reiko was cut off as Sakura went to punch her; Reiko dodged Sakura and started to laugh hysterically. The others along with the Sand nins just watched as Reiko continued on with her bantering.

'So this is Reiko." Kankuro thought as he looked at the girl that was making Sakura go crazy.

'She is annoying!' Temari thought as Reiko moved around as she dodged Sakura's failed attempts to punch her, 'But she is quick, maybe she'll have a spar with me before they have to leave.'

Kakashi, sick of wasting the time that they had on the mission as they had already done, spoke out so that the others could hear him. "Reiko… enough, Sakura you too. We better get headed to Sand before we waste anymore time."

Reiko sighed as she started to go over to Kakashi, "Fine."

As they all started to leave Reiko was about to open her mouth when Kakashi spoke out again along with Sai, "Don't sing!"

Reiko looked at them with a sad expression, "Why not? It's what lightens up everyone's day and brings sunshine to this world."

Sai glared at Reiko, "AH HA, so it is your fault!"

Reiko raised an eyebrow, "What? Lightening up everyone's day?"

Sai shook her head, "No! It's your fault there's so much damn heat from that god damned SUN!"

Reiko put her hand on her chin in thought, "Hmmm maybe, I don't know. It could be true… I guess." Then Reiko pointed her finger at Sai, "You still haven't answered my first question, 'why not?'"

Kakashi raised his hand to Sai telling her silently he'll answer this question, "Reiko, you do not bring sunshine to everyone's lives with your singing. To be honest… you're horrible."

Reiko shook her head in dismay at Kakashi, "Oh you poor dear, you seem to have a case of amnesia too. Another sentence later and you forgot who I am. My name is Reiko, got that. You spell it R-E-I-K-O. Now this is how you say it rr, eye, co, now you try."

Kakashi just glowered at the girl ahead of him, "Oh you're as bad as Sakura and you can't seem to even remember how to even speak! Okay, here's another question, do you remember her?" Reiko asked pointing at Sai, "Her name's Sai, you say it like this S, eye. Got it?!"

Kakashi still just glared at the girl in frustration and Reiko, too glee in the fact that she was able to make him so angry, "Oh you poooooor dear, you still just don't get it? Oh Sai, he seems to have forgotten you. What ever will we do when our poor sensei's amnesia has acted up? My Kakashi, your old age seems to have gotten to you. Well at least you won't remember how to be a pervert. Or does that just come naturally for you?"

Sai looked at the throbbing vein on Kakashi's forehead that Reiko hadn't yet spotted, "Uhh Reiko I think you should quit."

Reiko turned to Sai and asked, "Why?"

* * *

Camera zooms out to the top of the forest:

* * *

WHAP!!!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHUUUUMS"

* * *

The camera zooms back in.

* * *

Reiko rubbed her head, "Okay, okay I get it, I get it! Geez it was just a joke but really Kakashi you must be getting old, you don't know what good music is anymore!

Sai shook her head at Reiko, "Reiko, then explain why everyone else feels the same way about your singing."

Reiko turned up her head in her normal 'I know everything gesture' and said, "That one's easy! It's simply because you guys have no taste, duh!"

"Reiko I think the only people here without any taste in music is you and Sakura." Sai told her friend.

Reiko's face turned appalled as she stared at her friend, "How awful! Putting me in the same category as Sakura!"

"Would you rather have me put you in a category lower than Sakura?" Sai asked her friend.

Reiko turned away from everyone for a moment in thought then quickly spun around, "Okey dokey no more singing from me," then she said in a hushed voice that no one could hear, "However that's not going to stop me from having fun heh heh heh."

* * *

Later

* * *

"-then the cow said I don't want any beef with you, and it was hilarious!" said Reiko talking for the last hour non stop about nothing at all.

Sai put a hand against her head as she bore down the headache that was arising from the sun and Reiko. Looking up with barely restrained anger she glared at her friend as she slowly raised her head. Reiko however wasn't paying attention as she was talking to Naruto now about what ever it is that those two would ever talk about.

"That's why I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said with excitement.

Temari shook her head at Naruto with her usual grin, "Naruto, the day you become Hokage is the day Reiko here will look like a girl."

Reiko glared at Temari, "I do look like a girl! It's Sasuke that's gender confused!"

Sakura turned and glared at Reiko from where she walked in between Naruto and Sasuke, who was trying his best not to listen.

"SASUKE IS NOT GENDER CONFUSED!!!" Sakura screamed.

"My ass he isn't, look at those clothes and his arm bands. It screams 'I'm a chick look at me!'" Reiko drawled out at Sakura, looking at her through the corner of her eye, "It wouldn't surprise me if he became the bitch in what ever relationship he gets into."

Naruto laughed, "I agree there's no way that Sasuke is manly."

Sasuke glared at the orange wearing retard, "I'm more of a man than you Naruto."

Sai grinned as she looked at him from where she walked with Kakashi and Gaara, "You don't sound so sure of that Sasuke."

Sasuke's response was to just glare harder at the path showing signs of a nearing desert. While Reiko threw her hands in her face as she threw her head back in frustration.

"I am sooooooooooo bored, KAKASHI I WANNA SING, LET ME SSSIIIIING" Reiko shouted at the silver (white) haired ninja.

"No Reiko." Was the answer given to her.

Turning her head so she could see him she drawled out with a knowing yet mischievous tone, "You know Kakashi your right. I shouldn't sing I should tell everyone about your wonderful dream you had last night. I'm sure everyone would looove to hear, it must have been about water cause it sounded really wet… if you catch my drift."

At once Kakashi straightened and looked at her looking for a sign of a bluff, "You wouldn't."

Reiko smirked, "Kakashi do you know who you're talking to?"

Kakashi's eye widened then he bowed his head slightly to acknowledge defeat, "Fine you may but you have to keep it to a minimum."

Reiko nodded her head quickly then leaned into Naruto so she could whisper something to him. Naruto nodded his head along to whatever Reiko was saying and every now and then confirming it with a, "I got it" and what not. Finally they started to sing much to the visible dismay of the others… except Sasuke and Gaara. But there are reasons for that; Sasuke's a cyborg from the terminator's time looking for revenge and Gaara's just too cool to care about Reiko and Naruto's antics.

* * *

Later

* * *

(A/N: Through song time I think I'm going to have it just with an R for when its Reiko singing, N for when it's Naruto, and finally a B when it's both of them; cause I'm lazy.)

"-ooooooooooooould say!" Reiko and Naruto sang together.

"Have you ever seen a bear combing his hair?" N

"Down by the bay, Doooown by the bay where the watermelons grooooow back to my hooome I dare not go. For if I dooooooo my mother would saaaaaaay." B

"Have you ever seen a cow saying meow?" R

""Down by the bay, Doooown by the bay where the watermelons grooooow back to my hooome I dare not go. For if I dooooooo my mother would saaaaaaay." B

"Kakashi please tell me we can have a break for something to eat please! I can't put up with this much longer." Temari pleaded.

"I'm tired, and I don't want to listen anymore." Sakura whined.

Sai raised her head slowly; signs of sweat tracking off her face, and a dark aura surrounded her.

"You don't want to know how I'm feeling." She muttered darkly.

Kankuro was staring at Gaara as he announced, "I just can't understand how he's not bothered by this. By now he would have killed them."

Kakashi with frustration, who was also bothered by the noise and heat, just nodded his head, "Yes we can rest… YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Reiko and Naruto's mouths both shut simultaneously and their backs straightened as they both stared at Kakashi with slight fear by the look on his face. Reiko slightly tilted to the side nearing Naruto and said in a hushed whisper, "His angry face scares me."

Naruto, in the same tone, whispered back, "I think it's the mask."

"I see I see, or maybe it's the evil eye."

"The consideration of it being the only eye that can be seen also."

"Yes that also has a bit to do with it wouldn't it."

"HOW 'BOUT YOU TWO SIT DOWN AND MOST IMPORTANTLY SHUT UP!" Kakashi and Sai screamed.

The two annoyances could only nod their heads before they ran off to do the two's bidding.

* * *

Later

* * *

(A/N: I know there's a lot of laters. But perhaps I'm going for a world record, maybe I can get a plaque, or an award, or something.)

"The food would've been better if you let me cook it." Sai said as she glared at Kakashi.

"Need I remind you what happened the last time I let you and Reiko cook it?" Kakashi replied.

"She said let her cook it not me." Reiko responded.

"Yeah, besides it was Reiko's doing anyway."

"Well you didn't stop me."

"I didn't have to; you knew what they were and what they could do."

"That may be, but you still could've stopped me."

Temari raised an eyebrow at the two's fight, "Ummm what are you two talking about?"

Sai glanced/glared at Reiko, "Well-

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Reiko, Sai what is this?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the food in front of him covered in mushrooms.

Reiko turned to Sai, "Yeah Sai what is it? I just found the food you cooked it!"

Sighing Sai answered, "It's rabbit meat covered in mushroom sauce and some leafs that Reiko found… though they look awfully familiar."

Naruto just picked up his chop sticks as he put the food towards his face, "Who cares its food!"

With that said all of team 7 dug in and ate all the food before Reiko and Sai could grab any. Not saying that didn't try of course just Reiko almost got stabbed by Naruto's chop sticks one to many times, and Sai wasn't a big fan of mushrooms anyway.

All of a sudden Team 7 froze and their pupils dilated creeping the shit out of Reiko who turned to look at them.

"Sai, Sai-chan they look like they're possessed or something." Reiko whispered into her friend's ear.

But before Sai could answer Reiko Sasuke suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. Meanwhile Kakashi had grabbed Reiko, and Naruto started to cower away from Sakura who was looking at him really weird.

"SAAAI YOU MUST KNOW THAT I," But Sasuke's voice was overridden by Kakashi's voice, which was saying, "I LOVE YOU PANDE BEARU. I KNOW THAT I'M OLDER THAN YOU AND IT'S LOOKED DOWN UPON, BUT WHO CARES WHAT OTHERS SAY WE ARE MEANT TO BE; IT IS WRITTEN IN THE STARS."

Reiko didn't let Kakashi finish as the memory of what he said about Pande Bearu came rushing back into her mind. Quickly she punched in the face and smacking him into a tree, Sai did the exact same thing.

"Reiko, what the hell did you give me to cook." Sai asked as she looked at Reiko with an evil glint in her eye.

"Umm well you got the rabbit, and I found some mushrooms, mind you I was trying to find some morels but as luck would have it I couldn't. Then I found some marijuana leaves and I heard that if you cook them you can take the drugs out of them from the heat." Reiko said as she watched Sakura yell at Naruto, whom somehow thought he was some sort of spy or what not.

Sai slapped a hand on her face as she moaned, "Reiko you retard, I didn't know that what you gave me. I didn't cook the leaves I just ripped them up and used them like a seasoning you idiot."

"You mean they're… stoned?" Reiko asked as she looked at Sai.

"More or less yeah, that's exactly what they are." Sai said viciously.

"…" At first Reiko just blinked at the information that was being given to her, then finally reacted, "…BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA THAT'S HILL-AIR-RI-US."

Sai just seethed at her then glanced over at Sasuke who had woken up and his sensei that was just sleeping. Sasuke was looking at a piece of bark on the ground and was looking at it like Naruto was at Sakura.

"It's a giant bat!" Sasuke squeaked as he stared at it, whilst Naruto said in the same squeaky voice, "What did I do to you Mr. Mountain?"

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"… It still wasn't my fault." Reiko said stubbornly as she moved her hands over her chest.

"Sounds to me like it was your fault." Temari said looking at Reiko.

"Well, that's you." Reiko said.

Everyone turned to look at her minus two individuals.

"What do you guys know? You are all on drugs… and you play with dolls." Reiko said pointing at Kankuro.

And everyone just continued to stare at her.

"FINE IT WAS ALL MY FAULT, HAPPY!"

With that everyone carried on with what they were doing minus Reiko who started to plot out how to kill them in the most painful ways possible… or at least Reiko possible.

* * *

Back on the road (desert trail yadda yadda yadda)

* * *

"Why is there so much god damn heat?!!" Sai screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Sai yelled at everybody.

"Sai-chan we can't help it that you don't have any heat tolerance." Reiko said in cheerful manner.

"Why the hell are you so damn happy? Doesn't the heat bother you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Sasuke just glared at her, and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were just used to the heat. But Reiko decided to add in her two-cents.

(A/N: Where did that saying come from, it doesn't make any sense and besides that… does Reiko even count for two cents?)

"Well we put up with your ugly mug so why not the heat?" Reiko exclaimed.

"REIKO!" Kakashi shouted smacking her upside the head then turning to Sakura added, "Its mind over matter Sakura, Reiko is probably just using that method."

Reiko and Sai burst out laughing, then Reiko said, "I suppose in a way it is mind over matter, but I think it has to do with the fact that my mind can't comprehend how hot it is."

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone cut off Reiko's head and she still lived. She wouldn't get what she should do. Besides Reiko probably wouldn't miss anything without her head anyway. Her body's been capable of moving without a brain for years."

"Yeah!" Reiko said then finally registering what Sai meant turned to her with a glare, "Hey!"

Grinning Sai just looked at her then Reiko finally said something to break the silence, "Little hot out here isn't it Sai?"

"DAMN IT REIKO!" Sai shouted as she felt the heat rush over her again.

Reiko just cackled evilly as Temari and Kankuro stared at her with weirded out expressions on their faces.

Then Reiko, off topic, said, "You know what would be so weird?"

"Yeah, an ice storm." Sai said panting slightly.

"No not what I had in mind, but that is pretty weird. But what happens if we," Reiko said while motioning her hands for everybody, "Were just the creation of some crazed lunatics imagination."

Sai looked at her friend with a glare, "No, the real question would be what sort of freak would create a freak like you."

(A/N: Not meeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Sing-song voice)).

Sasuke grunted in agreement and everyone else just nodded.

"Who would make up someone like you?" Sai asked.

"I might be based on someone." Reiko said in a sort of nervous suggesting tone.

"Keh, that person would have to be even more freakish than you." Sasuke added.

(A/N: Lalalalalalala I'm not listening.)

(A/N: You know what the real sad thing about this is, I'm writing this.)

"Oh Kami that would mean there would have to be two of you!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Keh and what sort of loser would have to make their character based on themselves."

(A/N: ANGER!!!)

All of a sudden lightening stroke down from the sky and hit Sasuke …although lightening comes from the ground. Everyone stared at the charcoal pile on the ground and then nervously looked up. Then Reiko exclaimed, "HEY, I'M BASED ON GOD!"

(A/N: Okay… back to before I said anger.)

* * *

Time Warp

* * *

Reiko just stared at Sasuke and said, "Strangely I have this strong urge to shove explosives down your throat and electrocute you."

Sai just looked at her friend with a weirded out look like everyone else and said, "Okay I'm not going to ask where that came from. But anyway Sasuke they couldn't be anymore of a freak than you anyway."

Before Sasuke could retort back Kakashi intervened, "Okay everyone lets just give this a rest, okay?"

"Not okay!" Reiko said.

Kakashi looked at Sai, "Sai would you do the honors?"

"Okay!" Then she went over to Reiko and wounded up before smacking her as hard as she could on the back Reiko's head.

A loud "OW" Resounded around the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile At Night

* * *

"I don't think that we should be walking at night. What happens if a shadow puppet attacks us? Or Naruto trips and lands in quicksand or, or Sasuke's gloom attracts one of the seven deadly plagues of the desert or Sakura gets kidnapped by giant mice who worship her forehead and then roast her over a burning flame of death!" Reiko's voice said in mid-fright.

"Not likely going to happen, funny, hilarious, and a combination of the last two with a good added in." Sai said answering all of Reiko's questions with a bored tone.

"…What happens if a desert fish comes to eat us?" Reiko asked with raised eyebrows her tone turning into a mix a fake fear and awe.

Sai stopped suddenly, "Whoa, whoa what do you mean desert fish? Temari are there such things as desert fish?"

Temari looked over at Sai in disbelief, "Of course there isn't such a thing as a desert fish. How could actually believe that crap?"

"Because there have been times when I didn't believe Reiko before and then it was true."

"Name one." Kankuro said confidently that she didn't have an appeasable answer.

"Okay there was one that happened about a week or so ago of us along the way here-"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"I DID NOT," Reiko screamed at Naruto.

"YES YOU DID!" Naruto shouted back.

"YEAH RIGHT! I WOULDN'T WASTE MY TIME BURNING YOUR ASS YOU FU-"

But before Reiko could finish was she was going to say Sai came up to the quarrelling pair, "What's going on?"

Reiko quickly seeing hope to end the argument went to her friend with tears in her eyes making Sai remember Shrek 2. Of course since Reiko isn't and doesn't look like a cat the effect of the look had no effect on Sai, because now all Reiko reminded Sai of was Sasuke… and so she slapped her upside the head.

"Itttttttttttai Sai-chan." Reiko said while rubbing her head and looking back at Sai with a tear trailing down her eye, a practice she was able to obtain during the years to gain sympathy.

"Reiko set me on fire!" Naruto said looking back at Sai.

Sai looked at Naruto and then turned to Reiko who once noticed her friend looking at her turned to put on an angelic look. Taking it in Sai rose her eyebrows at her friend looking at Reiko, then at Naruto, then back again.

"Good job Reiko!" Sai said smiling.

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did!" Naruto said, "Even Sai thinks so!"

"Well then Reiko, if you didn't do it who did?" Sai asked.

"He did!" Reiko said pointing at Naruto.

"…What?" Sai said looking back at her."

"He did, he spontaneously combusted!" Reiko said.

Sai looked at Reiko for a moment and then declared her verdict, "Okay! I believe you."

Naruto looked at Sai with shock, "Wh-what do you mean? You believe that?!"

"Well no, but I declare her right because she used a highly educated word and I figured I should reward her for it." Sai said.

"But he did!" Reiko said as she stomped her feet.

After a slight pause all of a sudden the seat of Naruto's butt lit on fire… and if this were a play the audience and everything would go silent.

Sai could only think of one word to say, "…COOL!"

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"Well either way, there is no such thing, no such thing as desert fish." Kankuro said as he tried to get his point across.

But as luck would have it the sand started shifting violently and the ground quaked as if something large was going to come out of the spike of sand that was forming.

"AHHH IT'S GOING TO BE A GIANT MOLE!" Sai screamed.

"NUH-UH MY BETS ON IT BEING A KITTY!" Reiko said.

Sai turned around and looked at Reiko, "Are you serious? A kitty? Come on man, what the hell would a cat be doing out here?"

"Umm maybe it thinks it's a kitty litter box?" Reiko suggested.

"…"

"Well maybe it's taking a really big crap."

"No it's not!"

"Well strange things do appear to happen to us."

"Name one."

"Us here."

"…It's still not a cat."

"Well I don't think it's going to be a mole."

Then the two looked down in thought whilst the ground still quaked. Then their eyes snapped up as they thought of the answer at the same time, "IT'S THE DESERT FISH!"

Temari looked at the two covering herself with her fan to block the sand and yelling over the wind, "YOU IDIOTS, WEREN'T YOU LISTENING? THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS DES-"

Then a giant fish with the legs of a mole leapt out of the ground and landed by the group, with armor scales and big, huge piranha fangs.

Sai let out a scream then turned to Reiko in a different type of mood, as she leaned to her she whispered, "You know; now I'm kind of wishing that you were right about the kitty."

Then Sai went back to screaming, and all Reiko could think of was, 'I wonder what would happen if we covered it in cheese powder…"

* * *

(A/N: Okay that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry for the huge delay but I've been extremely busy… this year sucks! I apologize again but it would take much longer to put up this chapter if I was to reply to your reviews but I thank all of you.

On a side note if any of you wish to email me just because go for it, I will talk to you about anything… but there are some things that I do not want to know. Such as an email about well M-rated things… talk to Daigona about that; I'll listen just I won't know how to respond.)

(E/N: Of course. If you have anything to say that involves, adult situations or content, YAY SMUT!, then I can perfectly manage to talk to you. Anyways…)

* * *

Side story

* * *

**The Custard Dairies**

I, custard the explorer of the unknown, have been trapped in this well thing for about 15 years and 7 weeks. I feel crunched up in this thing, but I can still hear the outside world. But however, that comes with consequences. I get to hear a 15 year old girls thoughts, and let me tell you diary this girl doesn't think of much past this freak named Sasuke and the color pink. From what this creature (my captor calls her)/girl I have learnt that I am probably lucky that I can't see what this girl looks like.

How could something as beautiful as me get stuck in well… this! I'm not entirely sure how I got wound up in here or how 'the creature' knew my name but I'm glad that her and her friend stick up for me. I can only hope that one day somebody will be able to get me out of here. But until that day I shall wait here… hmm what's this…I seemed to have found something. A bonus chapter of "Reiko and Sai Rhymes with Pie in Your Eye." What kind of a name is that?! Well it says to turn the page so I guess I should do that. Wait that's it! I figured it out, from now on I the great Custard the first shall guide people through my Dairies full of my thoughts and feelings and these things called …bonus chapters, yes that's it, bonus chapters. So ladies and gentlemen please go to the next Internet page. What, where did I get that word from? Whatever, anyway go to the next page and check out the bonus chapter!

Yours truly,

Custard the 1st


	18. Bonus Chapter

Ghostio: Though it's short I thought it would be a bit fun to do so here's the bonus chapter. Warning OOC may appear in page.

* * *

**Bonus bit:

* * *

**

Kankuro looked over at Gaara, "I'm surprised he hasn't killed them yet."

Inside Gaara's mind 

'This song is awesome… "My mother would saaaaaaaaaaaaaay have you ever seen a bat shaving a cat down by the bay. Down by the baaaaaaaaay where the watermelons grooooow back to my hoooooooooome I dare not go for if I dooooo my mother would saaaaaay. Have you ever seen a samurai eating some pie down by the bay, down by the baaaaaaaaaaaaaay."'

'Kukukukukukukukukuuuku I've seen a bat shaving a cat… and then I KILLED IT!'

* * *

The end of Bonus scene #1

* * *

Ghostio: I will start to do these a lot more now because… well their fun, anyway BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE. Oh wait before I forget the bonus stuff isn't really what's going on it's just a bit of fun. That's all, repeat, this is not part of story it's just a joke.

Daigona: Wow. I love you Gaara. And have fun people, we will try to update again soon. We will NOT take three months to update. We are sooooooo sorry about that but school has been hectic. Well, have fun people and LOVE YOU ALL! No really… TT


	19. Chapter 18

Ghostio: Long time no see my friends. I apologize for the delay but I have been dreadfully busy with all the work I have had to do lately. Daigona has also been in the same predicament, I guess we have all had a frustrating year. But if we don't do well this year our future is screwed, SCREWED!!!

Anyways without any further ado the disclaimer:

My name is Ghostio/Ghostie and I am a ghosto

I don't own the blond freak of nature Naruto,

My editor and partner in crime Daigona

Has an unrivaled hate for the pink haired ninja Sakura,

We thank whatever's out there everyone

that we had nothing to do with the creation of this one,

For one of the other main characters and definitely the emo

of this most fabulous show

You know the one who is a bit of a jerk and doesn't have much to say

Yeah you got it the idiot is Sasuke,

Believe me I did not create him

It wouldn't make any sense of me to create any of them,

As to creating Kakashi well I have only one thing to tell you

If I took credit the artist/author of Naruto could sue,

The others of the show they count but one awesome chick and her weirdo

Friend, Sai truly is a sadistic bitch, and Reiko is definitely a psycho ex-nay on the retardo,

Unfortunately these two are the only one's we own

besides Daigona's soon going to be domination of hell's throne.

* * *

Chapter 18: "We're finally here!", "Shut up.", " No, you shut up!" I can't believe what you did." "…"

* * *

Off in the desert takes us to the treacherous and sweltering Sahara, where Shiro Mitsuni suffered agonizingly. He crawled slowly and painfully through the sand that felt like millions of small thorns digging into his once beautiful and delicate skin…. but that's a different story.

Millions of miles from him were our real heroes (dear god) Kakashi in front, with Sasuke directly behind him, Sai off to Sasuke's right hand side with Reiko and Naruto, and the others to other side of Sasuke, which one would probably think would be his, well I don't know how many hands does he have… right off topic, anyway the others were on Sasuke's left hand side.

The Giant fish stood before them all with it's miraculous height of around what one would imagine the terrifying fox demon's size would have been. If it wasn't contained in that of a tiny human vessel most likely thousands of feet shorter than him. But no, no the demon can be held in something that small no problem. I'm sure the empty head helps, but Sakura would have been a much better container. Naruto would be like a small grape container and Sakura would be the lunch box! Good picking Hokage, good picking.

The fish who stood before them with his big mole-like hands arched out before him showing off his powerful vice like strength of an angry pregnant woman. Fins trailed down his back which would undoubtedly be unbelievably sharp like its strong destructive teeth, help by powerful colossal sized jaws. More than likely our group would have troubles fighting this new fierce enemy, but no fear! Or at least that would be what an optimist would say, some like Sai would say something else however.

"GO AWAY YOU DEMON FISH!!! GO BACK TO THE RECESSES OF THIS HELL ON EARTH AND DIE!!!!"

The fish turned it's gaze sharply to the youth who dared to speak out against it's might stature and frightening pose. Scanning the others it finally rested upon Reiko who was looking at it with…. drool coming out of her mouth.

Reiko continued to stare at the giant gold fish cracker, well at least that's what she could see, 'cause damn was she hungry. Staring at it she imagined the golden gleam of the cheese powder coming off of it in all it's cheesy madness. Oh how she loved crackers, how they made her day, none of the other cheese covered products of the world could drag her out of the is delicious and beautiful fantasy…. except for the giant mole arms and feet she had finally come back to looking at with her wandering eyes.

"Damn, you're not goldfish material." Reiko said as the looked at the desert fish with a slight hint of grief and the rest with disappointments. But disappointments can be overcome, because Reiko just noticed something… the fish was what would appear to be… staring at her?

Reiko double checked at the monstrous, well duh its monstrous it is a monster after all, fish. Looking at Sai who was hiding her face, and if she did happen to look, no doubt it was for a place to go hide. Reiko thought for a moment the possibilities as to why such a thing would stare at her for, then it came to her, of course that just had to be it.

"You must want to be friends! Hi I'm Reiko, I'm an obnoxious teenager who's downside is I pick up gay men, such as Kakashi of there-"

"HEY."

"…and doing all this for cheap thrills and to get back at my rich daddy. By the way did you know all of that was a lie …with the exception of Kakashi who thinks otherwise. But since friends don't lie I think I should also point out to you that you kind of smell like the duck poo you can find in the lake that I go to. That and your lustrous brown coat heightens that fact, but it's a good thing that I don't pick my friends based on looks. But it might seem like I do because I refuse to become friends with Sakura, but I'm friends with Custard who you see is-"

The fish still continued to stare at Reiko with its mud-like eyes and started to get into a creepy posture of a panther, or rather mole in this case, about to leap at its prey. Reiko turned and looked at Sai asking, "What's it doing? Why's it staring at me?"

Sai gathering the courage to look up, "Oh! Good! That means your first!"

Reiko raised her eyebrow at the suddenly somewhat happy teen, "First for wha-"

But the fish pounced taking Reiko into it's mouth with one gigantic gulp.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed like a fish (should be doing) when it 's out of water. Sakura's face took a look of complete shock, along with Sasuke, and Kakashi's eye widened a fraction. Temari and Kankuro grabbed on to each other and let out a scream of pure terror, clinging onto each other as tears flew from their eyes as only anime characters can do. Gaara and Sai were the only one's who didn't seem that out of the ordinary. Mind you Sai being frightened and frozen stiff isn't out of the ordinary with fish and any other creature from the sea that should not be in existence lies before her eyes.

Gaara with his arms crossed over his chest in his normal fashion just snorted with a hint of his usual arrogance and cold heartedness, "Good, one nuisance removed from existence," shifting his eyes to Sasuke, "Now I just have to wait for the other one to be… removed."

Sasuke recollecting himself from him shock finally was able to snap to, and act according to his normal jack ass self, "Feh at least now it will be quiet." Sasuke however noticed that Sai was counting her fingers which she appeared to be counting to ten.

"8...9...10 and now." Sai said and as if on cue they heard of very familiar sound coming from the fish.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto said as he backed even further than he already had when Reiko was first jumped on like a group of small tiny children (except for a few who were actually a little cool) on some teddy mascot. The sight had been frightening after all, most people would've moved….well they would!

Sai sighed as she shook her head, "10 seconds (sigh) she'll never beat that record of silence. This one probably having something to do with shock. That's all she ever does, talks in her sleep, at home, everywhere and at anytime. About anything, her cats, dog, fish, s… wait a minute fish? AHHH SHIT HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THE FISH!!!" Quickly Sai scrambled over to Gaara, sand shooting out behind her in fairly large sprays from the power of her sprint. "Quickly Gaara use your sand magic and hide me."

Sasuke snorted (mostly in jealousy) , "You act as if I… I mean we," he quickly recovered with a hint of hastiness, "Couldn't do anything to help you."

There was a bit of a pause minus the sound of Reiko which seemed to be like a mix of a cry and moan. Then Sai stuck her head from out of the whole in the sand she built (A/N: JUST LIKE AN OSTRICH! More like something I would do though.). Sai looked at him with her crimson/blood red eyes and tilted her head, her face bestowing a smile with a caring look added to it, "Aww you guys could still help me."

Naruto looked at her weird as he asked her with slugging shoulders, "How?"

Sasuke waited for her answer feeling his ego rising and finally she answered Naruto's question, "You guys can be mine and Gaara's shield, or sacrifice yourselves for our well being. What ever help you guys out the most or rather us!"

With that Sasuke's ego sunk to a whole new low, it's one thing when Reiko can manage but with Sai…. now that hurt. But before the depression party could begin they were interrupted by a banshee like howl.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH IT'S COLD AND IT'S DARK (Squish splash Squash) WAHAAAHHHHAAAAAAAH I THINK I JUST ROLLED ON DUCK CRAAA-ah-AP! SAI I WANT OUT!!! Huh? What's this? GAAAHHHHH A HEAD A.AND A KNIFE!!! A knife? Hey I could be the first one to sign their initials in here."

She must had actually done it because if you looked closely enough you could see a reversed indent appearing on the fishes side spelling the words, "Reiko was here." Sakura and Temari read together both sweat dropping.

The fish however seemed to not appreciate this one bit, and jumped back in the hole that it had created when it first appeared, taking it's fat ass and our heroine, the delectably and clinically retarded, and mentally instable Reiko, with it.

Needless to say most of the group was panicking. Kakashi still shocked and surprisingly not saying anything. Sasuke along with Gaara this time both had slightly widened eyes, Temari' and Sakura's mouths were open in shock and Kankuro was… well Kankuro and Sai was…. crying?

To the great surprise of practically well… the readers and perhaps a select few, Kakashi was the first to realize this. No not our stalker of a depressed teenage boy with enormous issues and completely utter lack of social skills, well never mind that, the fact is it wasn't Sasuke that noticed. Back to the plot, anyway Kakashi went over to Sai he bent down to put himself down to Sai's level.

But before he was able to comfort her on the matter that her friend got eaten and taken away to god knows where, Sai spoke up her voice pretty steady though there were tears slowly running down her face, "She was the only needed sacrifice (sniff) I'm so happy!"

"Feh we should make a shrine for it." Sasuke mumbled lowly.

* * *

It was about an hour or so later the next person spoke up about what they were going to do about the situation.

"Keh enough of this we must go, there is no need to wait around for someone who is obviously… taken care of." Gaara said as he turned to the direction that the Sand Village was in.

Temari and Kankuro simultaneously got up from where they was sitting together, showing their support to what Gaara had spoken. However Naruto had other ideas, "We can't go! No matter how much some of us don't like her she's still our team mate, and we don't abandon teammates. We didn't abandon Sasuke, so we shouldn't abandon Reiko-chan either! Wasn't it you Kakashi-sensei that said that teammates don't abandon each other, so we shouldn't either." All of the people surrounding Naruto could only stare at him with a hint of shock and surprise, "Come on Sai-chan say something."

"…Wow, that was surprisingly intelligent of you. But besides that I vote that we don't get eaten by a fish, best friend or not."

Kakashi sat up and turned to Sai marking the page that he was on of his book with his finger, "Sai, Naruto is right, we can't abandon her. She is after all for this mission our teammate and no matter the reason we should help her."

"Keh, fine then we will send for help once we arrive at the Sand Village." Gaara said with …well a lack of expression and tone from the usual, then he mumbled in a tone that no one could hear, "Then we can make a shrine to the beast for it's generosity of taking care of that burdening pest."

So with that the remaining people that were sitting got up and together they moved on to the Sand Village, without Reiko and closer to their mission. Little did they know what would happen when they got to their goal. Oh dear god did they not know what they were getting closer to.

* * *

When they came in through the gates they heard shouting coming from what would appear to be the centre of the town. Temari and Kankuro seemed to be genuinely confused as to what was going on in their wonderful village and Gaara seemed a little perturbed to say the least. The only one's to not have some sort of reaction to the noise was Sai, who was still recovering after an impressive amount of time too, Kakashi who was till reading his book (having to be one of the slowest readers to ever be born), and Sasuke who was needless to say acting very Sasuke like that's right…. a great big loser. Just joking that's me talking! He was just being Sasuke.

(A/N: The author would like to add in great, great, big loser.)

(E/N: I see you're talking about yourself again. Stop. I believe we have held up the readers enough, they waited too long for this, let them enjoy it! Please continue dear readers.)

"What's that sound?" Naruto asked Sakura who was standing next him near the back of the group with Sasuke and Sai beside him. Sasuke once again standing directly behind Kakashi, who was standing behind Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

The sound that resembled screaming started to come closer and closer, with the sound of concrete, or something like that, breaking. Sakura answered Naruto with confidence and only a small trace of forth coming fear, "I don't know Naruto, but I think that it's getting closer."

Sai snorted at Sakura, still staring ahead of her, she said in a dull sarcastic tone, "Thank you Captain Obvious and side kick Stupid Question boy."

No sooner were those words spoken, giving the others no time to react, the source of the noise came into view that being Reiko and what would appear to be a much smaller dessert fish trailing behind her, moving through the concrete with impressive speed. Reiko however was shouting and moving her head around manically as she screamed closing her eyes, and therefore unable to see her teammates and friend.

(A/N: Come on lets face it Reiko's only friend is Sai.)

(E/N: Well, who else would befriend a freak like her! )

With that Reiko ran right passed them leaving them to fight the beast without her help, and into a different part of the village she continued to run too. The others just stared in disbelief, yes even Gaara, who mind you doesn't do this per normally, telling you the degree of this situation, and if you were listening closely enough you could hear him say in a faint voice, "Damn."

But their real troubles were soon nearing and Sai was probably the most likely to realize given her phobia towards fish. Kakashi acted immediately putting his book away in one of the pockets of his vest, he took out several exploding tags as he jumped through the air and threw them at the fish. Which oddly enough after they exploded seemed to create dents and cracks on it's exterior. That either meant that it had incredibly hard skin or it was made out of some other and completely unknown (to them) substance. What the hell was going on here?

Gaara outstretched a hand, and with better luck than he had originally had with Reiko, was able to constrict the fish. The fish struggled against the hold of Gaara's sand and then broke through from brute strength with it's jaws and arms. Kankuro attacked with his dolls but they obviously stood no chance against the creature, as it came over to the dolls and positively crushed them, Temari was able to save Kankuro from the debris ,that flew through the air, with her outrageously large fan.

"Quickly Sasuke, Naruto! We have to help them." Sakura yelled as she raced into battle, throwing kunai at it, yeah cause that was going to kill the fish.

(A/N: Bravo Sakura, bravo, I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one, oh yeah that's something I though, silly me I know I'm usually wrong but this time I had really hoped.)

(E/N: Well think about it this way, the probability that she'll be killed is considerably higher now due to her stupidity! ohhhhh we need popcorn!)

Sasuke managed to shimmy his way around the fish without it seeing him, and fired his specialty out of his mouth burning the fish, wait it wasn't burning! It was, what would appear to be, melting? There was definitely something weird going on here, and this was probably going to get worse from here.

Sai slapped her fist in her hand as an idea came to mind and quickly hollered for them to hear her, "Guys, I got it, to stop us from getting eaten we must wedge Sakura's head in it's mouth. There's no way that it could close it mouth after that."

Sakura looked at her fiercely before firing more kunai at the fish and shouted back, "SHUT UP!"

Sai nodded her head and answered her back, her voice displaying consideration and complete understanding, "Your right there's no way your head could possibly fit in there, besides it's much to large, and besides that there's no way we could make you look appetizing enough, even if it could get you in there."

But unfortunately for our comic of the evening the fish had it's attention focused on her, yes the fish was headed towards Sai, it's foot steps making loud thumping noises as it started to quicken it's pace towards her in it's furious strides. Sai started to panic, then did the only thing she could think of in these types of situations, attacked the fish as well as moving away from it. One of the few things that Reiko and Sai had in common, attack while running, how cowardly.

"Ice freeze no Jutsu," Sai shouted as she finished the last symbol with her hands, then she started on a new one while the fish was incased in ice, "Lightening strike no Jutsu."

Little did she notice Kakashi and Naruto, who had cloned himself again, set off their Jutsu striking the fish. Causing it to blow up into thousands of … pieces? Everyone watched curiously at what lay before them, Kakashi was the one who braved over, bending over one of the pieces of what used to be a fish he picked it up and examined it.

"What? This seems to be made of…mud?" Kakashi said, turning it over in his hands still examining it.

Sasuke joined him and looked at the piece too, then stated , "That's clay."

"So, does that mean that that creature wasn't real?" Sakura asked with curiosity trying to get the attention of her beloved egotistic and idiotic dream boy.

Sai scoffed answering before anyone else could, "It was real you retard, it just wasn't what people would define as alive." Sai said abbreviating her words with her fingers, "You keep trying to convince us your smart but I don't think with intelligence like that you'll make it very far in life. At least not as a reporter, besides that, the fish seemed to be hallow so therefore it was being controlled by something. I'm going to have to say possessed puppets, sounds suspicious 'ey Kankuro?"

Kankuro straightened as he looked at her while glaring, "I most certainly did not have anything to do with that thing, why don't you ask your beloved Sasuke after all he seems to know the most about it."

Sai punched her hand in agreement to Kankuro's suggestion, "Your right! So Sasuke what do you know about this fish 'friend' of ours?" Sai drawled, "No point denying it, not many people can tell the difference between clay and mud, and usually those people are artists. Since you aren't an artist of any kind it wouldn't make sense for you to know, now would it?"

Sasuke scoffed as he closed his eyes in a snobbish Sasuke-know-it-all manner, "I just happened to listen to reports on the Akatsuki. There happened to be one person from the organization that had the power to manipulate clay. So I figured it must be that, or is that not good enough for you."

"Not really," Sai stated as she waved her hand in a motion suggesting that it didn't matter, "Coming from you I wasn't expecting a whole lot, so if you would?"

But before anyone else could speak Naruto piped up almost unsurely, "Uhhh guys? Shouldn't we find Reiko now?"

That brought everyone's attention to him, but before any of them could react yet again, a young ninja appeared before Gaara, "Kazekage-sama you are needed, we have found a suspicious character who claims some outrageous things. We are waiting for you to speak to the person, as it is an emergency."

Sai interest perked at what the young man had spoken, "What did they do?"

"They were with some suspicious people earlier, seemed to release a monster throughout a district, knock over several leaders and nobles, and knocked over one of the local fruit stands, as well as stole some food. The other incidents from this person has yet to be reported."

'Reiko,' was what crossed everyone's minds.

Sai grabbed the ninja by the throat due to her… panic I guess you could call it, anyway, she squeezed the poor man's throat relentlessly as she screamed, "Where is she, take me to her now!"

The man was turning blue from the lack of oxygen, and the others looked on in shock. Kakashi was the one who braved closer to her and put a hand up, as if to calm her, which it probably wouldn't, but hey. "Sai-chan perhaps you should put that man down? Hmm, what do you say about that?"

Sai looked over at Kakashi continuing to choke the man in her deadly grasp,"…Whyyyyyy this is so much more effective in getting him to do what I want."

Temari braved over this time and thankfully was able to get Sai to let go of the man, and just so you don't get left in the dark I'll tell you guys what is exactly she said that made Sai let him go, "Sai you can choke Sasuke later, kay?"

"Kay," Sai said with a slight whine.

The man started to lead them to the building which Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro could've done but this way it was much more business like. As they were walking along, Naruto kept asking Sakura questions, like can I hold your hand? Do you want me to hold your had? I think I'm going to hold your hand, then eventually leading up to her smacking him so hard that he flew face first into an electrical pole, causing it to break.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Interrogation Room

* * *

Sungai the head interrogator walked into the room with his two best men Mumbai and Katori, together they walked over to where the culprit was being held tied up to a chair in an almost cocoon like way. The boy with dark hair at the moment had his head bowed so they were unable to look at his face.

In front of the boy was a desk that held a lamp on it in classic interrogation fashion. Sungai stomped over in his… sandals, not very intimidating but they get the job done. The job you ask, why it's the huge clomping sound that brings the interrogation into motion.

Mumbai slammed his hand down on the table, "Alright boy, we want answers and we want them now."

Sungai slapped Mumbai across the head, "Hey! I'm the big head honcho guy here, I get to tell him what we want!"

"Why?"

"Because," Sungai said with a exasperated tone, "I did the foot slam."

"But you always do the foot slam!" Mumbai argued.

"Hence why I'm always the boss." Sungai replied with eyes closed and a posture that clearly stated 'like obviously' in valley girl attitude.

"Well I don't think it's fair." Mumbai grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Silence!" Sungai barked, then coughed into his hand before looking at the 'boy' with a death glare, "Alright boy we want answers and we want them now."

"Who are you?" said Mumbai.

"Keh," was his reply.

"What, Keh's your name?" Katori asked.

"No you imbecile he means keh as in the sound effect of 'I don't care about what you have to say, what ever, or I don't have anything to say to you.'"

"What, why?" Katori said genuinely upset.

"Don't ask me, it's your turn to question him anyway."

"Don't you dare waste your time asking him that question Katori." Sungai told the other man, who I'd like to tell you now is actually straight.

"What were you doing unleashing a monster through our village?" Katori said as he hit the table before turning to Sungai, "See? I hit the table adding to the effect."

"Excellently executed, it was marvelous. But when I hit the table I tend to put a little whip like motion with my hand, to give it a little more who's your daddy tone to the situation." Sungai said as he demonstrated, then turned his attention to 'the boy'.

"Keh, better question, who the hell let you out of your cage?" The boy said as he stayed in his seat, you could just tell from his tone that he had a smug expression on his face.

"What?"

"You heard me you insolent fool."

"Why you smug little bastard." Sungai started, but was stopped from hitting the boy by Mumbai, "Your lucky boy I would've showed you who was boss."

"Who are you?" Mumbai growled, "And what brings you to our village."

"My name?" The boy said a dark cloud seemingly starting to take over his small figure in front of the men, starting to become strangely horrifying.

Katori squeaked with fear before he continued, "Yes yo-your name."

The boy slowly raised his head, a slow menacing smile starting to appear on his face as he drew his eyes open just as slowly as he looked at the men, sending terror through their hearts as well as making them tightly hug each other in fear, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, don't you ever forget that. And as to why I am here, I'd have to kill you if I told you."

Then the lights went dead, and all you could hear was screaming from the three men.

* * *

With the others now entering the building

* * *

"Wow, it's as big as the building in Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Still doesn't beat the size of Sakura's head. Are you sure that she can get in here?" Sai questioned Kankuro.

"Oh I'm sure she can manage." Kankuro said laughing before taking a gulp after looking at Sakura's look on her face… it could be just the face though.

The others however weren't looking at the size of the building, because as some say size doesn't matter… like Kakashi and Sasuke for example. Just joking they're huge dick heads they've got nothing to worry about. But anyway the others noticed something else, the people inside the building were scurrying around the place as if looking for something… or someone?

One of the ninjas took notice of the group standing at the door, it appeared to be a female ninja, but you couldn't tell because she/he was wearing stereotypical ninja gear. But she/he seemed to take a special interest in Sasuke, because she was looking at him very oddly.

"Well I better make sure," now confirming she was indeed a female due to her voice, "Are you by any chance Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at her with suspicion before answering, "Yes."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH IT'S HIM SASUKE UCHIHA!!!"

With those words being said he was tackled by nearly every single ninja in the building and carried of to the interrogation room with him thinking, 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU REIKO!!!'

* * *

Interrogation Room

* * *

"Oh ho, you tried to escape from us but you couldn't now could you?" Mumbai said as he patted Sasuke's cheek who was glaring at him with annoyance.

Sasuke started to struggle to get out of his bounds, but was unable to and it caused Katori to laugh at him, "Does baby Uchiha want his bottle? Does he? Does he?"

"I keep telling you idiots you have the wrong person."

"Like we'd believ- no wait he has a point wasn't their like some white in his hair?"

"Nothing a Jutsu or hair dye couldn't fix," Mumbai said.

"Keh, this is my hair you idiot."

All three of them started to stare at him harder now, as Sungai started to speak, "Hey wasn't the other guy, if there was another guy, a lot more you know smarter?"

"Wittier you mean?" Mumbai said.

"Ah yes, wittier!" Sungai said slapping his hand then turning to Katori, "See? That showed that I understood and that's what I mean, body language says everything. Now tell me Katori what's the criminal's body language saying."

Katori looked at Sasuke and his glare, then turned back to Sungai, "Ohh it does, it does say everything. He clearly has to take a dump or a number two… and counting by the looks of it."

"Yeah he really does look like he needs to take a big one doesn't he? He's definitely not as cool as his bunshin, how sad."

"HA, making a bunshin that is even better than you are is depressing." Sungai laughed as he slapped his knee.

Sasuke looked on with anger, 'What the hell did Reiko say to these people?'

"That was not my bunshin!"

Katori looked over at Mumbai with wide eyes, "Could it be?…"

Mumbai nodded his head then together they said, "A clone!"

Sungai burst out laughing, "HA HA he made a clone of his better half. Get it? Better half? See the play on words Katori, Mumbai?

"Yes sir we did, it was simply beautiful!" Katori and Mumbai exclaimed in unison.

"You idiot's that is not my cl-" just as Sasuke was about to finish, the door to the interrogation room opened and Team 7 plus one… team 8, just joking Sai walked into the room, and no, Kankuro and the others didn't come in.

"Wow Sasuke you look like you're a caterpillar going through metamorphosis," Sai laughed slapping her leg, "Your going to be a beautiful …moth, because you know you wouldn't be a butterfly though your definitely feminine enough."

"No Sai-chan he'll probably blossom into a fairy, after all he's already half way there in sexual preference terms." Naruto laughed.

But of course Naruto's face was introduced to Sakura's fist once again causing him to fly into the wall. Sungai and the others who were laughing at what Naruto and Sai were talking about were saying, "It's true, it's true."

However their laughter was brought to an end when Katori caught sight of something. Yanking onto Sungai's sleeve getting his attention he pointed at the beast… Sakura.

"Sir, what is that?" Katori said lips barely moving due to fright.

"I'm not sure just don't move." Sungai said as he stood still.

"But sir, what happens if it hunts by scent?" Mumbai stated with fear as well.

Tears started to come out of Katori's blue eyes, "I don't want to die sir, look how the beast took down that other boy."

"Our only hope boys is that those other two don't notice it, and we are able to escape before it gets to us."

"They'll die a noble death." Mumbai said sniffing silently.

"Yes, for us." Sungai said quietly.

'Dear Kami, these fools think the same as Sai. Well at least about the whole sacrifice idea.' Sasuke thought staring at the people around him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed smiling with joy at Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT SPOKE!" Katori screamed.

Mumbai slapped him in the face screaming in his face, "You fool you gave away our positioning."

Kakashi started to walk over to the three interrogators, "Meh, meh, calm down. This is my student Sakura and the boy over there is my student Naruto and… this is Sai."

"What? What was that pause for you jerk?" Sai asked as she looked at Kakashi with intense anger.

"No-nothing Sai-chan just calm down. I promise it was just because I didn't know what to consider you."

"Yeah I bet, as of now I am going to be the one to send you to the afterlife."

"Alright Sai-chan, either way you guys I've come to get Sasuke back from you, as he is part of team 7."

Mumbai stepped up now that the beast seemed to be in control and have a few human 'friends', "Well you can't."

"Well I believe that we can." Kakashi said as he read his naughty book.

"Oh yeah you and what army?" Katori retorted.

"That one." said Kakashi pointing behind his back, as if on cue to the three people who had just walked into the room

"Ga-Gaara-sama," Sungai, Mumbai, and Katori said as they fell to their knees in a worshipping like bow.

"Let him go boys." Temari demanded with her hands on her hips.

"But Temari-san, he's the culprit that caused the massive destruction within the city."

Sasuke glared at them, "For the last time you morons that was not-" but Sasuke not allowed to finish his sentence right now because once again the door had swung open and a head popped in, that head was Reiko's.

She was smiling so wide that she had her eyes closed and was unable to see the others that were there before her, "Hey I forgot to ask, do you guys know the way out of here?"

Katori who still had his head against the floor raised up along with the others, although they still had their heads bowed in a sign of respect/fear, whilst his was raised for memory so Katori couldn't see her, "You take a left at the corridor if you went to our right and then… wait a minute that voice sounds very familiar to me."

Then all three of them looked at her before screaming, "Ah clone!"

Reiko screamed as well, "AHHHH WHERE?"

Then they looked at her again, this time Mumbai spoke, "Wait a minute she's not a clone."

The others noticed too adding in things like, "Yeah your right." "Wow, she looks a lot like that other guy."

Sasuke who had, had enough, looked at Reiko and glared with all his might. Reiko finally noticed him and the others said, "Hi, when did you guys get here?" Then turning her attention to Sasuke she added, "Do you have to go to the little fairies room or something."

Then Sasuke snapped, he literally threw himself, along with his chair and screamed at her, "YOUR GOING TO DIE."

However he only made it to her feet, still an amazing jump but he's a ninja so I guess it really wouldn't be. Reiko tapped him with her foot a bit before adding, "Apparently not, wow Sasuke you are one weak, crying ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

* * *

Time change

* * *

"I can't believe that you guys took his side. He bites me and you take his side," Reiko said in shock as she pointed at the group of people surrounding her, then to Sasuke who was rubbing his wrists from the rope marks. " And you, I can't believe you bit me. What kind of loser, idiot, wimp, pathetic moron bites someone? That's just weak you jerk!"

"Reiko, you're the type of person that would do something like that." Sai added.

"Shut up, you'll pay. You'll all pay with time! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA," Reiko shouted putting up her hands in evil maniacal bad guy pose.

Sai sweat dropped as she looked at her friend but soon caught notice of something, the other members of team 7 looked slightly nervous, 'Did they fart or something, hoping nobody would notice.'

Hoping to look casual, Sai slipped her nose into her shirt hoping to escape the scent of the fart team 7 may or may not have induced upon the society of the Suna village. Perhaps this was some sort of new preemptive attack that they had come up with, either way she didn't want to find out.

Thankfully she didn't have to say anything either because Naruto had brought up a topic of interest to everyone.

"Reiko, I have a question for you," Naruto told her suddenly, "If you were tied up like Sasuke how did you escape?"

Reiko put a finger to her chin and leaned her head back in thought and suddenly a flash back was in play.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," shrieked the men in the room as the lights went out, still clinging to one another in fear.

Katori pulled out a kunai and slashed at Reiko who was still seated, not by choice of course the ropes kind of helped, and cut the ropes releasing her from her uh ropey binds. Reiko sat up and calmly walked away from the kunai wielding moron before her.

Katori however noticed that Reiko had disappeared and brought up a hand over his face in a feminine like manner, "OH HORROR HE'S ESCAPED!!!"

"The whore and the what now?" Mumbai said as he looked in the direction that Katori's voice was in.

"He's escaped he's gone!" Katori said swinging his hands around violently.

"Wait a minute I see him, he's moving his hands around like a buffoon," with that Sungai tackled Katori to the ground.

"AHHHHH HELP ME HE'S GOT ME!" Katori screamed as he chucked threw Sungai off him. "Quickly get him while you can!"

"That crafty bastard threw me off well I'll get him."

"I'll save you I think he's to your back." Mumbai leapt at Sungai knocking into him roughly.

"You guys look out he has bunshin, make sure not let down your guard," Sungai shouted grabbing onto Katori, "I got him."

"AHH he's got me," Katori screamed then bit onto Sungai's leg.

"The bastard bit me!"

"I'm sorry sir it must have been because I bit him."

"Ow the bastards bunshin can sure bite hard." Sungai said.

"Don't worry sir I'll hit him even harder."

"UGGH stop it your provoking him to hit me more Mumbai." Sungai said looking back at him.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to stop him, Oh look there's his bunshin I'll hit that one too."

The fight between the three continued and all Reiko could do was stare at the three as they continued to fight like pre-adolescent girls. Then she decided that though it was highly amusing she had better go before they realized whom they were fighting, and so she left. But unknown to her they never did learn that they that they fought themselves, hence why they were designated to interrogating for a profession instead of actual mission work.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"What? Are they really that bad?" Kankuro asked as he walked into the room that team 7 was in currently waiting for Gaara to finish going through his reports.

"So what's going on Kankuro-san?" Sakura asked as she watched him at the doorway of the waiting room that they were placed in, which was more like a hotel suite or a small condo, considering that there was stairs leading to other rooms and the such.

"Gaara says that he is ready to see Kakashi-san now." Kankuro stated.

"What? Why?" Reiko asked bouncing up to Kankuro.

'I still can't get past how much she looks like Sasuke, and how emotionally and intellectually different the two are.' Kankuro thought as he looked at her before answering her. "Don't you remember that you guys were on a mission?"

Reiko shifted her eyes from side to side. "Yeah sure we were looking for something."

"No we weren't." said Naruto as he looked at her funny along with Sakura who then sniffed lightly, which surprisingly didn't suck everyone up into her nostrils, then turned around.

"Unless you count finding the Suna village." Sai added from her seat on a couch with a book in her hand that she got from the table before her.

"Keh." said Sasuke in an almost confirming way.

"Anyway it's about the delivery you guys were making here." Kankuro stated looking back at Reiko.

"I know, I know, photographic memory remember? I just have to go through the files… found it!" Reiko announced, "Hey, why didn't Gaara just read it when we saw you guys."

"Because Reiko, Gaara needed to be in a secure and safe place." Kakashi said.

"Where prying ears can't hear him, or see it." Sai finished.

"…You call this place secure?" Reiko said with disbelief raising an eyebrow at the very thought.

"Either way Reiko we had to be here." Kakashi said, "Now nobody go into my room, I have important business with Gaara."

"Business huh? Yeah right, I know what that means after all I did have parents."

"Reiko, Gaara's not gay so that wouldn't happen." Sai said looking at Reiko with a scrutiny.

"Are you implying that I am gay?" Kakashi said as he looked at Sai who was now back to reading.

"I wasn't implying anything, I said it straight out." replied Sai who wasn't even looking at him, her eyes still scanning the page.

"What ever, come on Kankuro let's go." And with that Kakashi and Kankuro left the room.

Reiko looked around the room once the two had left, Sakura was staring at Sasuke who was fighting with Naruto. The fight having to do with something about the seat, Reiko really had no clue it was just beside Sai and there was another farther away, what was there problem?

Then it hit her, nobody was paying any attention to her, she was going to do a little snooping. Like as to why Kakashi didn't want anybody going into his room, then she was off. Silently she crept up the staircase the two squabbling idiots blocking out any sound that she could have possible been making. One foot up then down and repeat, it was a fairly easy system. She practically had the stairs mastered, she was like the stairs queen and finally she got to a small corridor with two rooms at the top. She opened a random door taking a wild guess and came face to face with a closet.

'Well I always thought that Kakashi was gay… but a closet. Geez when I said come out of the closet already, or that he was hiding in the closet I didn't actually mean it.'

Then as if meant by fate, a bright light streamed on to the other door that she hadn't opened yet. The light couldn't have came from the window it was much to bright for that, looking around for the source of light she finally found it, it was the light shinning of Custard which was able to stream up the stairs and on to the door ahead of her. Opening that door Reiko entered and looked around a bit, then she noticed something that didn't match to Kakashi's regular taste.

That something, a normal book, looking at it suspiciously Reiko opened it. It wasn't a really clever place to put it anyway. There was a whole in the pages like you would see in a cartoon and inside was a scroll. Picking it up gingerly in her hand Reiko went over to the bed and opened it up. She read the contents her face changing from time to time, then finally she said, "This is so stupid, that won't work. You couldn't possible be able to do that, it's impossible, and so not cool. Besides that fact I don't understand why it's so important, god what a waste of time."

Then Reiko heard something coming from the window on the wall of Kakashi's room. It almost sounded like someone was coming, she heard the other window from the door open and foot steps. Thinking that it might be Kakashi coming back or somebody else Reiko started to panic not wanting to get caught.

She started to flap her hands around from panic and then finally decided to shove the scroll down her shirt. Then she quickly did a few hand signs and turned herself into a scroll and landed on the bed, just as the door opened and a voice said, "Is that the scroll Sasori-san?"

Reiko felt the man's fingers curl around her as he started to lift her up.

…then the chapter ended.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

**Let's see... if I owned Naruto I would be rich and as you could all probably tell I don't because I am piss ass poor. Then onto my owning Reiko and Sai well, technically I only own the characters that bring home the bacon... sakura excluded. **

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 19 : "What the hell is that thing?"-"Yay! I'm glad to be back!" "No your not, but I'm glad your here with me." "But if it was just me you wouldn't have been?" "You bet your ass I wouldn't have." **

**

* * *

**

**Sai's POV **

**

* * *

**

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke fought and of course tried my hardest to block that ugly... what ever's image from my view, which I couldn't because as everyone knows that's impossible. But whilst watching the three stooges make asses of themselves there was something that was bothering me, besides Sakura of course and Sasuke's habit of almost completely invading my personal space, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Which of course annoyed me, but when I almost had it Temari and Kankuro came into the room and went up the stairs to go get a scroll for Kakashi and Gaara... my ideal man.

Speaking of Kankuro and Temari, they sure were taking a long time... damn, not what was bothering me. Sighing softly to myself my eyes drifted over the corner of the room where the staircase was that led up to the rooms. Coincidently enough Temari and Kankuro appeared going down the staircase with almost evil-like expressions smeared over their faces. I raised an eyebrow at them and of course gave them my best "what the hell are you so happy about?" look. Hoping to transport the same message through my eyes like I had ESP or something.

As they reached the door I could of sworn I saw the scroll bend towards me, and the rolled up parchment seemed to be talking to me, "Heeeeeeelllp meeeeeeeeee," it squeaked. The parchment did! It really did!

Well that threw me back a bit... then I figured out my problem. What the hell happened to Reiko?! ...Shit.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sai got up from the couch and ran quickly out of the room, quickly triggering Sasuke's attention. Which of course sent a chain reaction through his stalker, thus making Naruto take notice of her.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" Sakura asked her god.

Sasuke just grunted and ran out the door saying in his most cool like way, which we all know wasn't, "I'm going to go see what's the matter."

**(A/N: Anyone want to make a bet that the real reason was that she caught a glance of Sakura and had to go vomit? After all I only made her last thoughts shit, though it did suggest that she was worried about Reiko it could've also implied something else.)**

**(E/N: You're such an ass, plus you know how I am about public washrooms.)**

"She could've just been getting up to go the bathroom," Naruto grumbled but he was ignored as the pink haired definition of hideous and Sasuke rushed out of the room. He stared at them then back at the couch which he and Sasuke had been arguing about not too long ago. Looking at the door while squinting his eyes then back at the seat, Naruto went over to it to fulfill his plan.

* * *

Scene change to Sai

* * *

The blasted siblings wouldn't quit running for a moment and Sai was about to throw something at them. When she had caught up to them earlier and tried to "borrow" the scroll for a moment the two had yanked it from her grasp and high tailed it out of there, which had forced Sai to have to chase after them and curse their souls under her breath as she raced after. Still not quite breaking a sweat Sai followed hearing footsteps behind her instinctively made her turn back to see Sasuke and the others following her, of course much further back down the long maze of hallways that the building contained.

"Sai-chan what are you doing?" Naruto called as he looked as he waved his arm at her trying to gain her attention, which if he would've thought about it he probably should've realized that she couldn't even see him due to her facing the other direction and all.

Just like she ignored his wave Sai also ignored his question still chasing the ass holes in front of her, but Naruto's question did make her think, 'What the hell am I doing? I don't even know if that's Reiko to begin with, it's just ridiculous to even think. Reiko surely wouldn't change into a scroll... what the hell am I thinking? Of course she would... damn it.'

As if to confirm her thoughts the scroll's edge straightened out toward her as if reaching out to Sai, and in a voice that she was sure that only she heard, "Sai-chan heeeellllllp meeeeeee!"

'Damn.'

If that wasn't confusing enough before for Sai then what happened next definitely did, as well as for the others trailing behind. Another Temari and Kankuro opened up the giant doors of a room of the entrance to the throne room or what ever it was. Of course their doubles caused them to experience confusion as well then sparked them to act. Temari turned around calling for anyone that could hear her to chase down the bunshins of herself and Kankuro, thus getting Kakashi and Gaara to race out and follow in the chase.

Manbu and the gang came out as well. Catching sight of the real Temari and Kankuro Manbu hollered, "Get them!"

And got them they did, sprawled on top of them in classic doggy pile style, they wrapped their arms tightly around the duo screaming, "We got them, we got them!"

Temari's face changed drastically by her rage and with a ear deafening volume shrieked, "NOT US THE ONES WITH THE SCROLLS YOU FOOLS!"

the three looked at each other that back at her with ashamed, surprised expressions, then simply added, "Oh."

While all that happened the chase had moved on to the out doors, where the pursued were currently going over a colossal building and into the garden. Finally having enough Sai took out her trusty kunai's and with impeccable aim knocked the scroll (Reiko) out of "Temari's" hand. Both the convicts dropped their disguises and in all their glory stood Sasori and Deidara in their billowing cloaks decorated by red clouds. About to reach down and picked up what he had Deidara stopped, and I'm sure you would too if what you were attempting to grab turned into smoke and a girl stood there instead.

Racing over to the others Reiko scrambled on all fours quickly hid behind Sai as everyone else looked at her with wide eyes. Needless to say most of the people there jaws dropped and Sai for once took pity on Reiko of course she hit her first buy hey it happens.

"Oh Sai it was awful it was so icky feeling and I have to say I never thought that I would be kidnapped before. Well besides the first time they did but you know I didn't think that they would do it again because they said that they were after someone else that and they said they'd kill me the next time."

"Reiko what the hell do you mean the first time that they kidnapped you?"

"Well you remember when I first disappeared with the fish they were the ones who did it," Reiko said putting a finger on her bottom lip in thought.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback **

**

* * *

**

"Why? Why do you do this to me?" Reiko shouted trying not to swallow the goop that could very well go into her mouth, yet again, "Is it because you think I dyed my hair? I really didn't. You know you're being a really bad friend."

Unbeknownst to her the fish did finally stop, but because it was traveling at such a fast speed the creatures inner contents still hadn't been able to stop with the rest of it's body and thus forth Reiko flew straight through the creatures stomach and if you thought that hurt you would be absolutely, completely and totally correct. Reiko's body twitched from the shock of pain that ran through her body and was finally started to numb not that, that was a good thing. Stiffly Reiko started to lift her self up her arms quivering slightly in the effort, not because she was fat or anything just that god damn it the pain.

"Well, well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke." Said a voice, and Reiko just knew, she knew it was trying to mock her and her pain, and then just to make her feel worse call her by that bastard's name.

Reiko looked up to see two young men sitting in front of her... well at least she thought that they were men, the blonde seemed suspicious.

"What's wrong is little Uchiha hurt?" Laughed the blonde as he pushed Reiko's head in the ground once more, "Well hurry up Uchiha get up will you?"

Reiko did get up and she was starting to get pissed... what happened to her fish friend?

"What happened to the fish?" Reiko demanded glaring at the man with the red hair. The Blonde no longer had her respect.

"Oh not going to ask about your brother Itachi?" the blonde stated.

Reiko turned and looked at him and since she still held resentment towards him she said angrily, "Itachi is not my brother."

Sasori grunted at her taking amusement in what he thought was the anger of the recollection of Sasuke's families' demise, "Are you still mad about that Sasuke Uchiha."

Reiko's eye twitched as she looked at him. "Listen don't you dare put me in the same category as that bastard okay?"

However the two men did not understand that Reiko meant Sasuke as we all know she doesn't really care much for Itachi, likes him well enough just doesn't really care.

"I think that my dear boy that you need to let go after all things would not be beautiful unless that they died." The blonde said waving his hand in front of his face.

All Reiko could do was stare, these two were just not getting it that she was not Sasuke.

"Deidara how many times do I have to tell you that you that things are beautiful if they last forever."

"No they're more beautiful if they die."

"Live."

"Die."

"Live."

"Die."

Reiko's head kept turning to the speaker and then whipping to the next. In fact this had been going on so long that her neck was really starting to hurt, and the worst thing was she couldn't even have any fun out of this. After all it wasn't like they were interrogating her and she couldn't mess with their heads, that and she wasn't even exactly sure what the hell the two were even doing kidnapping her.

"Look guys as much as I enjoy watching you two argue over beauty I have to say that you two just don't understand it at all."

The two arguing men's heads snapped over towards her and together they shouted, "What do you mean we don't understand beauty."

Reiko just lifted her hands up in defense, "Look what I'm saying is you guys just don't understand that beauty is in the eyes of the beholder so either one of you could be right. Though I kind of agree with blondie I mean seriously things are more greatly appreciated because they don't last forever. Unless you include Sakura I'd be just so much happier if she would end quicker. But anyway if you guys were much better and observing than you would have probably already gathered this little piece of information."

Deidara snorted at Reiko and then said, "Of course we're good at observing, Sasori and myself are after all artists."

Reiko rolled her eyes at the two, "Well than your highnesses of observation why then were you unable to tell that I am in fact not Sasuke Uchiha."

Deidara stuttered,. "Yes you are! You have to be Itachi told us, when we were given this mission to capture you, what you looked like and who you would probably be with."

Sasori just kind of sniffed in the way that you know was his arrogant way of saying, "Yeah so there!"

"Oh really?" Reiko said crossing her arms over her chest, "Then tell me did Itachi tell you that I am not exactly a talker?"

"Yes he did." Sasori said unfeelingly.

"Hmm I see, did he also by any chance tell you that I had solid black hair and I don't know dark eyes perhaps?" Reiko said while tapping her foot and every now and then making gestures with her hands.

"...Yes," Diedra said trying to figure out where this was all leading.

"Oh then may you explain to me oh wise ones why I just so happen to have purple eyes with silver therefore making them by no means dark and I have white in my hair. Not to mention I speak a hell of a lot more than that mime does?" Reiko finished as her volume raised to a rather high level by the end of her short speech.

"You know Sasori now that you think of it maybe this isn't Sasuke?"

"I know... and don't you mean Diedra, unless of course you were talking to yourself master Sasori?" Deidra said as he looked at his master.

**(A/N: Ah ha I bet I got you! I bet I got at least half of you into thinking that it was Deidra that was talking. See isn't it important when an author specifies whose talking and I know that my beloved editor would just love to add in a comment. Go for it Daigona tell them what you think... and I already are going to tell them that I'm and idiot or something along the lines of so just leave that part out. Fine do what you want.)**

**(E/N: Nice point - notice the sarcasm - how bored were you?!...you've got a point though... but only this once...)**

"Do us all a favor Deidra and shut up." Sasori said as he tilted his head to look at Deidra through the corner of his eyes. Then he trailed his sight back to Reiko and said, "Since you are not who we are looking for I guess you are no longer needed, whoever you are."

"I'm Reiko!" Reiko said cheerfully, "And I am a girl by the way. Just so you don't mess that one up. I bet you glad that you figured out that I'm not Sasuke. After all I'm much better looking and frankly I think I'm a little bit more intelligent. But it's great that I'm not really needed anymore I had things I had to do like deliver this scroll that Tsunade, that's the leader of Konoha right now, gave to us. Right now my friends that consist of four excluding Kakashi who masters in ninjitsu are currently on our way to get to Gaara's place."

"Well thanks for the information Reiko but it was nice knowing you." Deidra said looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah it was nice knowing you to." Reiko said smiling widely seemly showing all initial resentment towards him gone.

"Fool what we mean is now we are going to kill you." Sasori said starting to get into some sort of murdering stance.

Reiko started to back up, "W-wait a minute what happened to your whole thing about things only being great if they could live deal?"

Sasori halted then he and Deidra looked at Reiko. It seemed to be a while before Deidra said, "How about this, since you helped us out a bit with the information and gave us a good view point on what beauty is, we'll give you a ten minute head start before we attack you. If you make it out we'll probably kill you later but on the bright side at least it's longer."

Reiko nodded her head, "Yeah I like that idea but what about my fish friend?"

Deidra just smiled in a creepy way of course Reiko didn't find it so, "Oh don't you worry about him."

**

* * *

**

**End of flashback **

**

* * *

**

"Then I took off running after they told me they were going to start the count down and it's also because of this even that I didn't want to grab their attention. After all they did tell me that they were going to kill me later and I didn't want it that soon so I had to try and keep quiet and yet get your attention which I must say was really hard as much as it was risky. By the way what ever happened to my fish pal?" Reiko asked as she looked at Sai.

"Umm well you see Reiko your fish friend went to the same place as Mr. Higgleboffims." Sai said.

"In other words he died." Naruto said.

Reiko's head whipped around to where the blonde stood, "What do you mean died? You told me he went on vacation!"

"Well Reiko... I lied." Sai said trying her hardest to not feel bad for the poor idiot.

"H-he died." Reiko said sniffling then burst out in all out tears.

"Oh don't you cry after all it's all because of you that these guys got a hold of the scroll anyway." Sakura said to Reiko.

"Can't you be a little more sensitive you ogre one of my friends just died and the other one I just found out about. Your a monster." And thus forth Reiko continued to wail.

"Look what you did." Sai said to Sakura.

But before more drama could break out another person entered the scene. If anyone was a monster or an ogre it was this man. He was freaking gigantic with a freaking' huge sword on his back. Appearing next to Deidra and Sasori he said in a deep voice that one might imagine a gorilla to have he asked, "Would you like me to take care of these fools masters Deidra and Sasori?"

"Go for it Amno we're finished here we'll get the scroll another time." Said Deidra and with that said he and Sasori disappeared of into the night.

Amno stood stock still as he stood in front of the group. With his muscle on muscle arms across his chest, at least what he tried to cross on his chest, he stood showing no fear. Isn't that lovely? Great a giant how wonderfully but at least he wasn't a fish I suppose.

Reiko stared at the man then looked at Sai, "We have to fight a tree?"

"Reiko that's a man, a very very large man." Sai said looking the man up and down.

"Well dur he's large I mean it takes like a minute to trail your eyes up from his feet to his head." Reiko said while looking at the monster. Than suddenly she started to get really excited and you would know this because she started to flap her hand around, "Oh I got it! Why don't we just walk around him after all it doesn't look like he's going to do anything anyway."

Of course the big fat ape just had to say something now that our idiot just came up with a perfectly good plan, "Now that you all know what your dealing with prepare to fight!"

Amno at once charged at Kakashi who was able to dodge the beast. Amno however seemed to expect that and at once as if like lightening struck his sword out at Kakashi. The attack hit Kakashi square in the chest and turned him into a puff of smoke symbolizing that he was a bunshin. At this Sai through some kunai at the man all of which hit him in the shoulder. Grunting slightly the man then slowly turned around the face Sai, grinning widely. The damn things didn't hurt him in the slightest it was like he was the hulk or something gay like that.

"What the hell?" Sai said, "There is no way in hell that happened."

"Believe it sweet heart." Said Amno.

"Well let's see how you handle this." Naruto yelled as he created hundreds of bunshin at a time.

"Quite simply by this." Snapping his fingers Amno summoned ten other ninjas out of the trees that they were hiding in. On the plus side they all seemed to stay out of the gigantic area of height.

"Oh this isn't good." Temari said.

"Oh I disagree with you Temari dear after all it's not like there naked, perhaps I spoke to soon." Reiko said as she looked to her left causing the rest of the people's eyes to look too including the enemies.

Amno looked over to where Reiko had pointed and using that distraction Reiko ran up a tree and then hurled herself off of it to club Amno in the face. Unfortunately for her the man easily chucked her aside.

"Oww I feel like I just got hit by a truck." Reiko said as she rubbed her head, "What are you? Half moose? A steroids victim? Dude like seriously."

"Fool you won't be able to pull a stunt like that again." Amno laughed.

"...Honestly buddy your not that smart so I wouldn't count on it." Reiko said getting up but immediately had to fight as she was soon attacked by one of the opposition.

The fighting was becoming very vicious and it seemed like the only person that was even doing anything against Amno was Kakashi and Gaara; even Naruto and Sasuke couldn't do anything as they were already busy taking out the lackeys that were actually more skilled than normal lackeys normally are.

"Reiko I am getting really pissed with that over sized gorilla." Sai said through her teeth as she finally finished killing one of the men that she was fighting.

Reiko nodded her head, "Oh I couldn't agree more and that why I have a plan."

"Well let's hear it."

Luckily enough for them the others were able to get the other people out of there way long enough for Reiko to say such plan to her dear beloved friend and thus there plan commenced. The two however attracted attention from Amno, "Well what are you two up to?"

"Oh you'll see." Reiko promised as Sai ran in front of her.

A puff of smoke came out from behind Sai and then two Reiko's came running out. The one on Sai's right shouted, "Here Sai your kunai." As the other then did the same.

Sai nodded her head and then stopped.

The two Reiko's ran ahead and charged head on toward Amno. Amno after hitting Kakashi rather hard with the back of his sword blade hearing the satisfying crunch of a few ribs than focused on the two Reiko's headed his way. However he was too late as both then started to yes climb up him. Now remember what happened to the tree when Reiko tries to climb it well yeah just picture that but that tree being Amno who is like a tree. Amno started to stumble backwards the blows from the two causing him to delay however not enough time for him to catch one of the Reiko's and throw her into a pond that was not that far off from him. It gave a satisfying splash and then he turned his attention to Sai but it was too late as she had already had thrown a kunai at him and it struck him deep into the recesses of his stomach. However once again it didn't affect him in the slightest.

Sai just looked at him as well as everyone else in amazement as to what just happened. Amno looked down then back up to Sai he smirked at her than pounded his chest.

"That's what you get for thinking that a mere kunai could kill I Amno."

Sai just raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think that, that was just a kunai."

Amno looked at her kind of stunned, "What?"

And then a puff of smoke appeared on his stomach and the sound of tearing flesh could be heard as well as the sight of blood spraying everywhere. Amno just stood stock still as his muscles had immediately tightened allowing him to still be able to stand. There a hole much to large not even allowing him to live was where the kunai once was and in that whole were two kicking legs and there owner screaming bloody murder.

"Oh it's gross! It's gross get me out of here." Reiko screamed completely covered in blood.

Okay lets recap Reiko and Sai's plan. Sai had placed her self in front of Reiko so Reiko could change herself, because Sai is much taller than Reiko she was able to block out the vision of others of Reiko turning herself into a kunai. This allowed one of her bunshins to grab her and another to actually have a real kunai in hand. Then two bunshins than passed the two kunai to Sai, one the real kunai the other Reiko. The two bunshins than attacked Amno this made everyone focus their attention on the bunshins instead of Sai and Reiko who then transformed her self further with having the kunai in her hands so that she could then pierce through the enemies' skin. The bunshins created the man two stumble causing his muscles to tighten in completely other areas than his stomach also to make him unable to block the kunai that would then attack him. Reiko then pierced through his stomach which then still appeared to do the same damage that a normal kunai would do. This still gave them more of an element of surprise and the slight pain would cause him to tighten his muscles so when Reiko expanded she would do even more damage. Thus forth the two's plan just in much less detail then what it really was.

Everyone, Gaara included just stared. This time in shock they could not believe that this just had taken place, and frankly I doubt that many people would have ever thought that it would. To be frank it took everyone quite some time to realize what had happened before Reiko's voice finally started to register in their heads.

"YOU FLUBBER SUCKING INGRATES GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I EAT YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN AND SKIN YOU PARENTS AND WHERE THEM FOR AN EVENING GOWN!!!!" Reiko shouted.

Of course the only one that did help her was Sai who pulled Reiko out. The girl was absolutely soaked in blood and she was pale too, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Sai if I ever think of something like that again slap me okay." Reiko said panting.

Sai nodded than slapped Reiko straight across the face.

"What was that for." Reiko yelled at Sai.

"Well just incase I'm not there when you do."

"Oh... fair enough then."

Reiko than walked over to the pond and then started to get the blood out of her clothes along with Sai who was helping her shaking friend while excitingly talked about what just happened. Perhaps a form of torture for having to help Reiko, as she appeared to not want to hear about it. However the two didn't notice that the pond was starting to glow, don't know why but they didn't. Gaara started to walk towards them when all of a sudden a brilliant light in the form of a whirl pool appeared Reiko then grabbed onto Sai who then grabbed onto Gaara. Sai thinking along the lines of if I'm going to die I'm taking someone down with me and with that the three were sucked in while the others who finally broke out of their trance ran over. But they were already much to late as the three were already engulfed leaving behind nothingness and the rest to just observe a once again calm pond.

**

* * *

**

**With Reiko, Sai and Gaara. **

**

* * *

**

Reiko flew out of the ground and then only to come sailing down onto it again with a smack. Moaning Reiko looked up and looked around her, she appeared to be in a home and not just any home she was in Sai's home.

'Speaking of Sai,' Reiko thought looking around, 'Where is she? Didn't she come back to.'

Then Reiko's thoughts were answered as Sai appeared, along with Gaara, out of a portal on the roof and then both landing on Reiko much to her pain. Gaara was the first of the two to recover and after looking around at all the appliances of Sai's bedroom said, "Where are we?"

And thus Reiko and Sai returned to their home.

But is it for the first time or is it the last time and will they every get back find out in the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Thanks you guys for reading the story I will start on the next one on Christmas and after that I will try and finish one more before January 7th because that's when my next school semester starts and let me tell you it's tough shit. At least for me I am just so bloody busy. But Daigona and I started a new new years revolution early. We're both going to try to hang out with the other at least once a week and perhaps in that time we will be able to get out more chapters much more quickly. Anyway Happy Christmas everyone and Happy Hanukka to others and to others who don't care ...hope you got some nicepresents.)**


	21. Chapter 20

**(A/N**: I had to re-do this chapter like a billion times and it was only now that I pulled an all nighter and spent quality time at Daigona's house that I was even able to pull this off. I think that since I started off with only 3 pages I did a damned good job.)

_Disclaimer:_

_Yo Bro, this is Ghostio. Just came back from my crib to give you this next chapter. This isn't my story but if you steal my character Reiko and my home bros Sai we might have to fill you with a stomach full of lead. So sit down Johnny tight lips and remember that this story line and only a few characters actually belong to us. Don't you dare forget that we don't anything from Naruto keep that dirty scum out of this heist Johnny or the coppers might just find you to be a cold skin._

**(A/N: **Okay I have been heavily influenced by gangster and mafia movies. I would like to tell you all now I wouldn't actually kill you and if you do get a stomach full of lead it wasn't from me, so all of you pencil munchers cut it out. I don't want to be blamed for your death's in the near future and yes I realize that pencils aren't exactly made of lead anymore but you get the drift. Yeah, just don't get a stomach full of lead; I don't really think that it's a very good thing. However if you already do and like... my bad.)

**(E/N: **My God, do you never shut up woman!)

**Chapter 20: "Welcome to our World, now who's crazy" "Reiko?" "Oui!" "....Do you even have to ask?" "...Fine ruin my fun but Gaara you have to meet my pets... and don't you mind Reiji, no one likes Reiji. Reiji doesn't even like Reiji."**

Reiko just stared at Gaara then replied in an uncertain tone, "Well I'm glad that you noticed that we aren't anywhere near where you live. However I would like you guys to get your big fat asses off of me."

But Reiko shouldn't have really said that because right after Sai started pushing her even deeper into the ground, crushing the poor girl's ribs, "Oh I'm sorry are we still on you?"

Reiko's face was so crushed against the carpeted floor that her voice was muffled when she replied, "Sai I know that you like that Gaara is on top of you and it may just be the last time that you experience this... but get the hell off of me!"

Sai stared at the back of Reiko's head before smacking her across the back of it and just to show Reiko who was boss she pushed her head once more into the ground before getting up again, along with Gaara.

Gaara couldn't help but look around the room; there were things that were present that he had never seen before in his life. In the room was a box that had words written all over it and music was coming out of it. Then there was another box that had some man's voice coming out of it, perhaps this was how Reiko and Sai punished their oppressors; by sticking them in boxes.

Turning to look at what the two were doing he saw Reiko getting up and prancing about exclaiming about how happy she was to get back and how she had to go see her pets ; she then left the room in a hurry. Sai however just appeared to be relatively calm and just went to go to her bed to pick up a device that she held in her hand and pointed it at one of the other boxes. On the front of the box an image appeared, then she pushed something on the device again and it began to glow blue. Sai just raised an eyebrow as she looked at it and then removed the image from the screen.

"What is that?" Gaara said pointing at the box.

Sai looked at him and the television, "That's a television, I would have assumed you guys had one after all they aren't really as high tech as some of the things out there. But anyway I have to run and get Reiko, our work starts in two hours and I don't want to become Reiko and be late. I know she's friends with the owner and everything but I'd rather not fall to her standard," Sai went over to her closet and pulled out a coat, "If you get hungry there's some food in the cupboards. Whatever you do don't leave the house and please don't go into the next house even if Reiko says it's okay. Only people that are used to it can go in there alone. So when we get back we can go in there and make supper."

"Why can't we go and cook supper in here?" Gaara asked in a Gaara-like way.

Sai just looked at him as she reached the door and hadn't quite shut it behind her yet, "Quite simply because she has a bigger kitchen and the only times she goes in there is to get food if she's really hungry. As you can see she'd probably live on take-out if it weren't for me. Anyway, caoi, I'll be back at seven."

With that Sai shut the door and we can only assume that she left the house to get Reiko and go to work. Gaara sat on the bed and felt utterly alone, not that he didn't usually feel that way but there wasn't really anything that he could do and according to Reiko's ranting and how he managed to get here he couldn't help but hope he really wasn't in another world. The only thing that Gaara could find as a good thing was that at least there was someone he knew here and it wasn't Reiko... he didn't want to know Reiko.

**With Reiko and Sai**

Reiko and Sai entered the large Japanese shop and were welcomed by a very attractive man. A very, very attractive man; and you know what that means. Oh yeah, this man was as gay as Liberace (Pronounced Lee-Bear-Aa-Chi). The man came forth with his blonde hair swept across his face in a fashionable manner, his eyes a deep brown. He grabbed Reiko's head with perfectly manicured hands and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Reiko dear, I'm so glad that you came in to work today!" said the man, "After all, whose my best little dancer."

Reiko giggled, "Me."

The man just stared at her still holding her face, "No, I was going to say Pablo... Just kidding! You're still my best even though you trip and drop the orders every now and then."

Reiko laughed, "Thanks Kuro, I'm going to go to the back now and put on my uniform."

Then Reiko gave him a hug before running to the back of the shop. Kuro just sniffled as he wiped an imaginary tear out of his eye.

"Oh Ryuu dear she's almost as happy as you were before you died." Kuro said looking at Reiko as she entered the back room.

Sai looked at him and then where Reiko had just disappeared to, "...Kuro you didn't have to hire her or put up with her just because you were dating one of her brothers."

Kuro looked down at her, "Why that girl was practically my sister, of course I would. Besides she's really not that bad and she does bring in customers."

"Well yeah but that's only because she get's dressed up in the uniform here and for her it's practically like cross dressing." Sai said as she crossed her arms over her chest in a stance that was meant to intimidate.

"...But she brings in money and I really don't mind. Besides, she can't help the way she is and my motto is 'If they're cute nab them before someone else does.' That and her brother was co-owner."

"Keh! Reiko isn't cute!"

"Ah, but one day she very well may be, so here's for hoping. Anyway why don't you go and move that cute butt of yours to the kitchen. Remember we fulfill our duty or else...." Kuro said trailing off.

Sai looked at him, "...Or else what?"

Kuro just looked at her then away, "Yeah I got nothing."

Sai looked at him through her bangs, "No wonder you guys get along so well. Anyway I'm going to go get changed and get to the kitchens. See you later."

With that Sai left in the same direction Reiko went to the change rooms. Then the door to the restaurant swung open and customers came in; Kuro ran flamboyantly over to them, his hands flapping behind him, "Honored guests come in, come in."

**With Gaara**

"What the hell did I just do?" said Gaara as he stared at the smoking box that contained the moving pictures, he was just trying to save some ninjas that were trapped inside and now it would appear that he just killed them. Would he forever be cursed in killing people?! That's all he would ever be, a monster. Feeling angry with himself Gaara left the house, even though Sai told him not to. It wasn't like he promised that he would stay confined in there.

'I need to get rid of these thoughts anyway; it just seems too much like something... that someone else would do.' Gaara thought to himself.

Walking down the street Gaara was able to see many things that he had never encountered before, such as moving metal monsters.

**With Reiji**

Reiji was trying on a few outfits, all of them Armani as Calvin Klein and other so called designer labels were strictly for peasants. Looking in the mirror he smiled so brilliantly that it could've blinded Joey from that show 'Friends'.

Putting a bit of spit, that was surely as minty fresh as his teeth, on his finger he stroked his eyebrow to further the perfection of his perfect symmetry and god like figure. Straightening up he posed, a beautiful pose, and looked into the mirror victoriously announcing as if to the world, "If I do say so myself, which I do, I am gorgeous."

Then - as if by magic - a wind swept across the changing room, which carried many varieties of petals from many different flowers. His dark hair floated around him as if he were some kind of divine being and when it should have ruined his hair it only seemed to place it in a much more attractive way. Butterflies flew around him and if one were to listen closely you would have heard singing as a faint light dawned on him.

Arrogantly he tossed his jacket over his shoulder and swaggered out of the change room, and over to the clerk. Looking at her square in the eyes she blushed at his handsome features. He leaned in and said to her, "I'll be taking this, might you put it on my tab," he looked down at her name tag on her chest and looked back at her suggestively, "Jennifer."

If the poor girl wasn't hooked she was now. She swooned and looked at him through heated eyes her face completely red, "You can have it sir!"

"Oh thank you," Reiji said touching her hand lightly, then turned away carrying on with his previous clothes in his grasp. Lifting up a hand in a wave he called back without looking at her, "I'll be seeing you later."

As he exited the store he heard a thud which came from 'Jennifer', the girl at the till, as she fainted. Smiling arrogantly he continued on his way, when he noticed something, "Where the hell is the bag boy?"

He looked around him calling, "Bag boy?"

Now from what may have appeared to be a display of some sort for different clothing designer labels and accessories ended up not being so, because from somewhere within that pile of at least fifty bags you could hear a voice call out, "Sir, sir I'm here."

"You fucking moron," Reiji exclaimed as he took the bags off the boy to reveal a boy of at least 13, "What are you doing with all these bags on the floor?"

"I'm sorry sir it's just I can't carry all those bags. It's just so hard!" the boy said as he got up off the floor.

"And I'm sorry that I have to fire you," Reiji said with a bright smile, "You seemed so happy when I first hired you," he paused as he took a breath with a single sigh, starting to put bags in his own arms with ease, "because you were able to help keep your family afloat. I thought you were prepared for anything but it seems that you're just another Oliver Twist.." smiling brightly and managing to wave his hand out to the boy with all the luggage on his arms he drawled out, "Now move along little peasant boy, you're wasting space. Perhaps they should put a garbage bin there, as it serves the same fundamental purpose that you do."

Walking out the doors of the mall he looked around thinking to himself, "Now where can I find myself a bag boy."

**With Gaara**

It was obvious that Gaara had no idea what he was going to do. He had run from the metallic beasts but when he tried to use his ninja abilities he was absolutely overcome with shock when he realized that they were no in existence… or at least didn't work. The whole experience was not a welcome one. It was as if some being had stripped him of all his knowledge of what was going on and if he wasn't as dazed as he was he might have been embarrassed due to his several falls to the demeaning ground.

"What is going on," Gaara thought, "Why isn't any of my chakra working? What kind of place is this when it can strip you of all of your chakra? What are the people of this country plotting?"

Kakashi had earlier on explained to him the situation pertaining to the two pests; well one wasn't so bad but the other… He would rather face any humiliation in the world than spend another second with her, especially alone.

At that moment, what had to be the most attractive man in the world stepped before him, and even Gaara had to admit the man was handsome. But anyone from millions of miles away could see the arrogance that also graced his features along with that giant grin.

Looking down at Gaara the man looked at him through his sunglasses, men call them shades, and extended a thin, pale, elegant finger at him and said to him, "You. Boy, you shall be my new bag boy. Now take these bags at once."

As if under some terrible and awful spell Gaara walked over to the man and took the massive pile of bags from him with the same ease that the man before him did. After all with the physical extensive training that he had undergone this was easy; at least this didn't leave him like his chakra did.

"Good, now we should be off. I was going to head to my sisters home but she should be at work at the moment from what my sources tell me," the man said as he looked down at his wrist. "Where is that damned driver? I'm going to rip his fucking heart out when he gets here and feed it to his repulsive beasts he calls children!" Not even waiting another minute the man stomped his foot and turned to Gaara, "I've waited long enough for that ungrateful being. You boy, you will now have the honor of picking up the great me: Reiji Yamashita, world renowned model."

To say that Gaara was even more shocked was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he was doing let alone this man. Gaara thought to himself, "This guy has to be pretty important to the people of this village. If I follow him for a bit and do what he asks maybe he can explain what is going on and perhaps bring me back to that place where the two left me at."

This was Gaara and he would never, and I mean never admit that he was lost. So with a repulsive feeling settling in his chest Gaara bent down. Not that he had to as Reiji was a pretty tall man and could have easily gotten on Gaara's shoulder with no help at all.

But probably the most bizarre thing about the whole situation as that they didn't look one bit ridiculous, in fact it was strangely …gorgeous.

**With Reiko and Sai**

A group of girls were on stage each one of them wearing a kimono, and each and every one of them donning long black hair and wearing rice powder make up. They had the same make up on though their heights and kimono colors varied. Each one of them however could be defined as being pretty.

They moved their fans about them and to the audience it appeared to be like a sea of pretty colors. However there is always one in every group that though they seemed to move energetically and were infectiously merry their movements were undoubtedly not as graceful as the rest and they were completely off beat and seemed to just being doing their own thing. So when it was finally time for the lot of them to bow the crazy one made the audience laugh when they tripped on their kimono and did a brilliant display of air guitar before crashing on the their pretty face.

The rest of the girls in the group hid their laughter behind their fans while the clumsy one hoisted themselves up and let out a loud, "Ta DA."

To which the older people in the room just laughed and clapped as if they were at some child's performance. While others simply just took glee at the utter display of clumsiness, even though when they exited they walked with a bounce to their step that clearly showed that the certain person was not nearly as affected as others would think them to be in fact they almost appeared to be proud of their humiliation.

Racing to the kitchens Reiko burst through the doors to Sai who was working over some noodles and pouring sauce on them. Not even turning around Sai said to Reiko, "Before you say it I saw you on the monitor, congratulations you did better than normal."

"Aren't you going to ask how my trip was," Reiko said expanding her arms out wide, "Or that you'll see me next fall."

Sai snorted as she turned around passing the tray of food to Reiko, "I could only wish. Reiko you really need to just take this food over to the people at table six. They placed their order during the performance, which I must say you ruined quite well."

"But I ruined it awesomely right?" Reiko said with glee.

"…Yeah, sure," Sai said shoving the food into Reiko's incapable and untrustworthy hands, "Just take the damn food to table six."

"Okie Dokie," Reiko cheered and with that she bounced her way out the doors again.

But instead of hearing the crash that Sai expected as she spooned more sauce over the replacement noodles she heard Reiko yell. Not that, that wasn't anything out of the ordinary but the fact that there wasn't any other yelling from anyone else or any sounds of breaking plates, caused Sai to worry.

So leaving the Reiko-free safety of the kitchens she came face to face with one of her worst nightmares ever: Reiji Yamashita better known as Reiko's jack ass brother.

**Normal POV**

Reiko was pointing at Reiji, her mouth open in shock and shaking furiously as if she was being zapped by some invisible force and Sai wasn't much better off, she had frozen in the doorway of the kitchen looking utterly stunned.

The only person that seemed to have any sense of mobility in the entire place, including the customers was Kuro who walked into the room with such speed it surprised even Gaara who was forgotten under the arrogance of Reiji who seemed utterly unconcerned with how the two girls reacted upon the matter of his presence.

"Maybe we should all go out back, hmm?" Kuro suggested as he motioned his hands over to the kitchen in an authoritative way.

Sai could only nod as Reiko just started to vibrate in such a way it was frightening the customers due to the way she convulsed as if she went into some sort of seizure. Kuro grabbed onto Reiko's shoulder and dragged her through the swinging doors of the kitchen as Reiji and Gaara trailed behind, or rather Gaara trailed behind and Reiji rode along.

Once reaching the dirty outside of the alley Kuro turned around and looked at the four, his hands placed firmly on his hips, his foot tapping impatiently, "Well what's going on here Reiji?"

Reiji snorted as he got down from Gaara and looked over at Kuro, "Oh shut you're cock sucking mouth you know damned well why I'm here. I came to see my sister." Turning to Reiko he raised an elegant eyebrow and drawled, "And what kind of hello is that for your favorite brother."

"Brother?!" Gaara caught himself saying out loud, looking at bother Reiko and Reiji.

The two held a likeness in the way that they both held their heads and perhaps their skin coloring but that was were most of the similarities came to a halt. Where Reiko had bright, happy eyes that were filled with excitement, and possibly every emotion she felt; Reiji's were dark, unhappy, dull, and bored. Where's Reiko's face beamed with utter naivety and good will, Reiji's was full of knowing and arrogance. The two were filled with differences, especially with how they carried themselves. Reiko was an utter klutz but from what Reiji had shown him, he was very unlike her and his whole being cried out perfectionist.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Reiko said as she turned to look at him seemingly noticing him for the first time.

Gaara however just turned away as Sai too finally caught notice of the red haired boy. Reiji then suddenly moved and blocked the view of Gaara from the two, "I believe I am the one that you two are supposed to focus your attention on, hmm?"

"I think not," Sai spat as she looked at him, "Get out of the way, you're blocking the pretty with your ugly."

Reiji stepped back in utter shock, reeling with surprise as he looked at her, "I am most certainly not ugly Ms. Sai!"

"You're related to me aren't you," Reiko muttered to herself turning away from everyone her head bowed.

"Sometimes I wonder. Why would I call the unlucky charm of our family a relative of mine?" Reiji said sarcastically.

"That wasn't her fault and you know it Reiji, it was an accident," Kuro shouted at him, "Reiko had absolutely nothing to do with it, so cut the crap."

"He can't Kuro, he's practically made up of it," Sai said to him.

Reiji mocked hurt as he turned and looked at Sai, "Oh you cut me deep Sai. After all there was a time you didn't think that my crap was so bad."

"I'm not your fucking toilet Reiji spray your shit somewhere else, it's not welcome here," Sai said to him viciously.

"Why are you here Reiji?" Reiko said, her voice filled with exhaustion.

Reiji turned to look at Reiko, "I would think that you would know why I was here dear little sister."

"Humor me," Reiko said darkly.

Sniffing slightly Reiji turned his head, no longer looking at anyone, "Fine," then he started to pace. "As you should already know, our parents as wonderful as they were, stupidly and naively left the entire fortune to you."

Reiko tensed up, "They did not Reiji, they gave you and Seri part of the inheritance as well and you know it."

"That may be but they gave you the major corporations and left us with what? A bit of money and one company," Reiji said as he continued to pace.

"That bit of money was a large fortune and a high ranking company you whiny asshole," Sai snapped at him.

"But it doesn't even compare to Yamashita Corporations now does it Sai," Making Sai glare at him even more. Staring at Reiko's bowed head Reiji continued, "And grandma as we both know refuses to see reason. So what I am trying to say is," Reiji said as he turned on his heel and looked over at Reiko, "Hand the company over to me Reiko, you have no right to own it."

Reiko's hands started to clench and her wigs hair blocked her face completely. Gaara was utterly confused with what was going on, "Is she some rich heiress," Gaara questioned silently, "If that's the case she definitely doesn't come off as the type."

"You know as well as I do that I can't just hand the company over to you Reiji," Reiko said through clenched teeth, "I don't even get the company until I'm eighteen. Grandma has total control over it till I come of age and you are damned well aware of it."

Reiji laughed mockingly at her, "I don't want it now Reiko."

"Than what do you want?"

Casting an eye on her he said, "I want a promise that you will hand it over when you are able to."

"Well that's not happening," Reiko said to him finally looking up at him in anger, her eyes challenging his own. "I have other plans for it and you are not going to interfere with them. Not now, not ever."

"Hmm well I see that you are continuing to be difficult," he said after studying her a bit, turning on his heel he turned away from Reiko and the rest moving towards the door. "Maybe another time. Oh and before I forget, have you talked to Seri lately? It seems that she had a boy, I'll be seeing you, believe it."

Two shoes came at his head like rockets though one missed and hit the door with a huge bang and the other caught him in the arm even though he moved to get out of the way from the expected attack.

The shoe that caught him was once on the black socked foot of its owner whose red eyes were burning into him like a red hot poker. Grinning at Sai he said mockingly, "Oh Sai don't think that I won't be coming back to see you either. After all I am your fiancé," Then he laughed as he continued to leave," By the way you can get the dear bag boy to send the bags to one of my homes now can't you my love?"

"That's an arranged marriage you ass hole, I would never willingly marry you!" Sai yelled at him, as he continued to laugh finally leaving her sight.

Gaara looked over at Reiko and Sai his face filled with confusion; and yes though normally he wouldn't care for this sort of thing, the surprises and drama just entranced him. Kuro seemed to read his thoughts and started to explain things to him as Reiko and Sai headed back into the kitchen to cool down.

"I suppose this whole thing is a little much. I myself used to be as surprised as you with the whole situation in the family circle when I first came in," Kuro said as he took a seat on the dirty alley cement and motioned for Gaara to do the same.

"Reiko's family is definitely a higher up one and is of old money. They can't accept 'odd' things in their family circle and Reiko happened to be one of those odd things. Due to some results in, well, inbreeding, I suppose you can say Reiko came out looking slightly different from average. Then there was her brother and I. I think it was because she was mostly raised outside of her family boundaries that she was able to accept us. And though she got along with my love, and acknowledged me, something her family never has, he was never her favorite."

He sighed and looked up, "What was probably the hardest thing for her today was the fact that it was Reiji that came. The two used to be close and I mean really close. They did everything together, when she came over from her grandmother's home," he looked over at Gaara, "and when Sai became her friend the duo were rarely seen without Reiji there with them, and though he instigated many of Reiko's injuries he was always there for her when she was getting better. I'm not entirely sure when they stopped getting along but I'm sure that it must have been something. He was a jerk, sure, but no one in the Yamashita family escapes without being a little bit of an ass. If I were to guess though why he turned on her I think it might have something to do with the inheritance or the fact she wasn't there for the funeral."

"Keh, what is it that he blames her for?" Gaara muttered.

Kuro shook his head, "I really have no idea." Looking on in space he held onto his hands, "Reiko wasn't even there. In fact she was at school when the whole thing occurred."

"What happened?" Gaara asked with the same monotone mutter as before.

"Well it was the Christmas holidays and Reiko was at school waiting for her family to pick her up and take her to their home. But her family never came, in fact even before the car accident they weren't going to come and get her. Reiji had already flown to the meeting spot in Hawaii and her sister Seri lived there with her new husband so neither of the two could even tell her that they were going." Shuffling his feet he continued, "The fact of the matter is that they weren't coming to get her, in fact they were abandoning her again kind of like a complete slap in the face saying that 'You're not welcome get out' kind of thing."

Gaara nodded his head and thought to himself, 'I can understand that feeling.'

"From what I understand when news reached Reiko that they had left her and well… died she went into so much shock that she went into a minor coma and when she woke up she gave herself a completely different idea to what had happened. Just so that in her memories they didn't say 'I don't want you'. In any case she started to believe that she had photographic memory," Kuro grinned, "Mind you the kid's memory is sharp, and I mean sharp. But it's not what I would call photographic memory. She doesn't remember the stuff she reads or looks at forever. Maybe for an extended amount of time but not forever."

He then lost his smile, "In any case she started to believe in things that really shouldn't be and that were really out of place. Like she thought she was always a tom boy and let me tell you. That kid actually looked a hundred percent like a porcelain doll when she was little, even after her hair got cut." Kuro sighed, "I guess it's another acceptance thing, trying to make her believe that it had to do with her looks as well rather than just herself that made her parents dislike her. But after all that, she went insane, like I mean insane. She would rather do that to herself than think that her parents weren't the greatest to her. So for a good while she was in a mental institution."

"Not surprising," Gaara thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"She got out a while later and started living on her own but her memory of what really happened, amongst other things, is completely submerged. I don't think that she will ever remember. The only one's that know are of course her remaining family members, Sai, and myself," Kuro finished. "And I can tell you one thing though," Kuro said as he started to get up. "That kid is going to make something of herself one day, dead or alive." Kuro brushed himself off and started to wander off, "And I suggest that you go see Reiko and Sai now. Let them know that they can go home early today, after all I don't want Reiko breaking anymore dishes today let alone any facial bones."

**With Reiko and Sai**

Reiko threw off her wig and started to rub her face furiously getting the costume make up off her face as Sai just glared at one spot. Once she was finished Reiko turned around and looked at Sai, "You know what I really hate?"

"What?" Sai asked her.

"Or rather who I really hate?" Reiko asked Sai.

"Who?" Sai asked her.

"…Sakura, I mean when is she going to release Custard? The poor guy needs to be set free. I say that if he isn't free within the next three years we should take her aside, and even if it means killing her, make sure he gets out of there." Reiko announced proud of herself.

Sai just stared at Reiko, "You're a special case."

Reiko grinned at her manically, "Yeah but I'm totally awesome." Then she looked at Sai mischievously, "But would you help me?"

Grinning Sai looked at her, "I would have done it anyway… the killing part I mean."

"Wouldn't anybody?" Reiko questioned as she teetered on her feet innocently.

"Only if they knew what was good for them," Sai said as she started her way to the front door where Gaara was waiting for them.

Reiko stroke her chin with one hand in thought, "I would have pondered that it would only be human instinct to want to kill her."

"Once again it would depend who it was," Sai said looking at Reiko with a grin. "After all, her doctor should have slapped her parents in the face when she came out."

"Her doctor should have been slapped for allowing her to live or at least throw her out you mean," Reiko told her laughingly.

"And be charged for littering? With a bill that that would come up to. I don't think so," Sai said grinning.

"I happen to believe that it would fall under a 'whatever it costs' sort of matter," Reiko huffed.

Sai amused by the conversation started to smile, "But Reiko I don't think that people have that amount of money to ever be able to pay for it."

"Which means the doctor should have offed her," Reiko stated firmly smacking her fist in her open palm.

Sai laughed as she opened the doors to the shop open. But she stopped soon after because Gaara was no where in sight. But what seemed to be a drastic problem on the surface could be interpreted as only a minor one depending on how you viewed it because not to far off from where they were standing there was a crowd of girls all wearing bizarre clothing. It was a clear sign of fan girls, and not just any kind of fan girls… anime fan girls.

Sai however did not view this situation as a minor problem. This was definitely Satan's work, fan girls were a breed that no scientist could ever find out. They feed on the entertainment that the animations fed them, the fighting only seemed to give them more power, and the chase only seemed to make them all that much stronger. Sai shivered and thought, "This is going to be some hard work."

Turning to Reiko, Sai said to her in a voice filled with utter discontent, "Reiko…"

"I know," Reiko said turning to Sai her eyes wide with fear, "Its fan girls. Are they? Are they? Oh I'm afraid to ask, but are they by any chance Gaara fan girls?"

Sai scanned the crowd and sure enough spotted a few that wore, what could be close to being called, poorly made Gaara like fabrications, "I'm afraid so."

Reiko looked at Sai, "This is terrible."

"I know."

"How will we fight them off?"

"Anyway that we can," Sai said, "But we have to get Gaara… he's mine."

Reiko looked at Sai hopefully, "Since he's yours does that mean I don't have to help?"

She was answered by the dark look that Sai gave her and immediately backed up.

"It's exactly because he's mine that you are going to help me."

"Oooooh I hate this," Reiko whined and then looked around and said, "Well we have to look for wea-"

But Reiko stopped in mid speech as her eyes lay upon a brilliant weapon perfect for the slaying of fan-girls. Walking over to the discarded item Reiko picked it up with triumph and marched over to the girls that were probably tearing off items of Gaara's clothing.

"What are you doing Reiko?" Sai hollered over the squeals of the fan girls.

"I'm going to get my baby back," Reiko declared then feeling the glare from Sai corrected herself, "Your baby back, and I know the only way how."

"Oh and how is what you're holding going to help you achieve that?" Sai asked.

"Sai fan-girls are like, well zombies," Reiko said lifting up her item as she casually answered Sai's question, "And the only way to deal with zombies is to strike their heads."

With that Reiko brought the bat down swiftly making a girl slump down unconsciously, her leg twitching violently.

Sai looked on with horror, "Reiko I think you just killed her."

Reiko snorted, "Good, one less person in line ups at conventions."

"Reiko you don't understand. I think that you just seriously hurt someone."

"Sai, Sai I know that, but what's more important: Gaara or some girl that just so happened to… oh what's this… a piece of Gaara's hair," Reiko said as she looked at the small tuft in the girl's grasp.

"Reiko," Sai said just loud enough for Reiko to hear.

"Yes Sai-chan," Reiko said to her.

"KILL THEM!" Sai roared as she jumped into the fray.

Reiko, with great glee, threw herself into the battle smashing as many fan-girls on the head as she could, treating them like wack-a-moles to reach Sai's prize and save him. But suddenly a fan-girl took Reiko's weapon, and this girl was like the hulk and I mean was she ever. With no effort at all she took Reiko's weapon and snapped it like a twig. Reiko's eyes widened and she started to search for another weapon and that's when she saw it, another perfect weapon yelling out loud for Reiko to use it, looking over her should at her friends Reiko called, "Sai-chan I'm sorry."

"And why's that Reiko?" Sai called as she elbowed a girl in the face.

"Because I'm not supposed to use living things," Reiko said as she picked up a cat/dog thing and threw it at the girl.

The creature latched itself onto the hulk's face and very violently began to scratch and bite its face into oblivion. Reiko immediately moved on saluting the creature for it's help and with as much agility as she could muster, reached further in and grabbed Gaara's shirt pulling him out of the crowd and started to run in the direction that the apartment was in, hoping that the others would not be as quick as them.

Sai, Reiko, and Gaara managed to run away and showed that their combined fear of the fan girls was far more powerful than what their (the fan girls) determination was.

Reaching the apartment the three piled in and lay down on the floor in a breath rasping heap. Reiko stuck a fist up in the air as she rasped out, "Victory."

And though Sai couldn't say anything she was thinking stubbornly, "Gaara. Mine."

Gaara looked over at the two and said, "I was surprised when those girls came at me. But you know what surprised me even more," Reiko and Sai shook their heads, "When they knew who I was with just one glance, do you have any idea why that may be?"

Reiko spoke up, "Uh our country has a highly progressed data system."

"Even though Reiko said that wrong I agree," Sai said.

"Really?" Gaara said as glared at them, "Then why did they say that I was Gaara from Naruto, the best 'show' ever."

"…." Sai looked at him.

Where as Reiko just looked at him and then laughed and said, "OOOOOOoooh busted."

Sai glared at Reiko, "Reiko this is not funny, we're the ones that are busted."

Reiko looked over at Gaara, "Oh well never mind then, you just forget," Reiko commanded.

Gaara glared, "I don't think so."

"You two," he said pointing at them, "Have lots, and I mean lots of explaining to do."

**END CHAPTER**

(**A/N**: Even though I was aiming for twenty pages this seemed like a good place to end. I was determined to write this chapter before I left which meant even if I didn't get any sleep tonight I was going to do it. Yes that's right even though I am sick and definitely tired I thought I tortured you all long enough so I tried to muster up the drive to do this and I did. Though I plan to have more funny in the next chapter; Finally we can resume. But the thing is a lot of the characters that you know and love might become a little OOC but I think you should all know this well enough. And starting from the reviews from this chapter I hope that I will be able to continue to write back to all the reviews but only if Daigona writes back to you too. It has come to our attention that some people believe us to be one person. We are not, I assure you. Daigona, I am sure, was gravely insulted (**Daigona: **No, just slightly disgusted) and well I didn't know what to think. So I just laughed. I hope to remedy this issue (not really an issue) with is note. Umm on a further note I apologize for my lack of updating I blame college because I am literally at the school more often than I am at home, because unfortunately I can not bring the studios home with me. Though I have tried…

I hope to try to update the quickest that I can in spring when I go to the same city Daigona is in to take a few courses, but I will still try to attempt to pull something out of my butt before then. If my stupid brother didn't take my power cord for my laptop I might have been able to write more of the story for you guys when I was gone for Christmas holidays. But instead you got this. You all have to forgive me cause I was sick; at least that's what I am going by. And I was sick, Daigona can even vouch for me as I totally lost my voice and had to talk in a really low whisper which I think was something Daigona really enjoyed. (**Daigona: **Oh I did! It was damn funny!)

Oh and just to share the laughter on an incident on Christmas my mother turned to my brother-in-law when she gave him his shirt and said, "When I think of you (name) I think of something small."

And of course my brothers and sisters and I started laughing because… well my mom had no idea what that sounded like. It was one of the best laid out unintentional burns I have ever heard in my life. But what I think I liked the best was the fact that she didn't get it (**Daigona**: Like she would.).)


End file.
